Снежный шар (Snow Globe)
by Kit2000
Summary: Маринетт должна спасти Луку от заклятия, которое он подхватил от снежного шара. Но для этого ей нужно найти способ, чтобы спасти юношу. Успеет ли она предотвратить беду или позволит Луке стать жертвой серебряного клинка? Сонгфик по песне Sonata Arctica - Among the Shooting Stars
1. Chapter 1

Маринетт всегда нравилось проводить время с классом. Именно поэтому девушка пребывала в приподнятом настроении, разглядывая замысловатые диковинные фигуры на стендах. Сейчас она с ребятами выполняла задание по культурологии, для которого необходимо было собрать материал по экспонатам недавно приехавшей выставки из Брюсселя. Здесь можно было встретить столько всего интересного и необычного!

– Только посмотрите на эти гирлянды из соломы! – воскликнула Алья, толкая Нино в бок, чтобы привлечь внимание парня, который в это время смеялся вместе с Адрианом над блюдом со странными закорючками. – Такое ощущение, что они не из этой вселенной.

– По мне, так обычные висюльки, – прокомментировал диджей, приподняв бровь. – Не вижу ничего интересного. А вот это блюдо очень даже прикольное.

Девушка закатила глаза на такой жест невежества со стороны одноклассника.

– Эти обычные висюльки принадлежали дочери вождя одной из горных деревушек на юге страны, между прочим.

– Оставь мальчиков, Алья. Им не дано понять всей утонченности этой работы, - Маринетт положила руку на плечо подруги. Вместе они направились к следующему стенду, где были представлены древние экспонаты горных народностей севера. Маринетт была в восторге. Так много красивых изделий она еще никогда не видела. Здесь были украшения, оружие, предметы столовых приборов, и все они были украшены различными узорами. Девушка достала свой скетч-бук и решила зарисовать несколько понравившихся ей экспонатов, делая акценты на деталях. В будущем это могло пригодиться для создания очередной дизайнерской вещи. За своим увлекательным занятием, она не заметила, как задела кого-то плечом, наклоняясь к эксклюзивному клинку из серебра, рукоять и лезвие которого были исписаны витиеватыми буквами.

К сожалению, этим кем-то оказалась Хлоя, которая не помедлила с чередой оскорблений в адрес обидчицы.

Маринетт честно извинилась за свою невнимательность, но Хлое этого было мало. Блондинка повысила тон и принялась поносить одноклассницу на чем свет стоит, чем привлекла целую толпу людей. В итоге, все закончилось тем, что дочь мэра, не желая слушать вразумления Альи и Адриана в ее адрес, толкнула Маринетт в грудь так сильно, что та, не удержав равновесие, начала стремительно падать, рискуя упасть спиной на выставочный экспонат. Никто из ребят не успел подбежать и поймать ее. Алья и Адриан были первыми, кто ринулся на помощь, но из-за синхронного чувства тревоги, они стукнулись друг об друга, потеряв драгоценные секунды времени на спасение Маринетт.

Дюпен-Чен крепко зажмурилась в ожидании удара, но вместо боли она почувствовала, как кто-то схватил ее в охапку за доли секунды до падения. В зале послышался звук опрокинутого стенда и вскрик боли, который явно принадлежал не ей. Маринетт только сейчас поняла, что она действительно упала и лежит не на полу и даже не на том, что осталось от стенда, а на ком-то, кто смягчил ее падение своим телом.

– О-ох, - послышался чей-то приглушенный стон над головой, – ну и дела. Ты в порядке, Маринетт?

Девушка распахнула глаза в ужасе. Когда она увидела встревоженные лица склонившихся над ней одноклассников и присутствующих в зале людей, ей стало неловко до невозможности. Обида, стыд и шок от случившегося забили в голову с такой силой, что в глазах на секунду помутнело.

– Я…я… – дрожащим голосом произнесла девушка, пытаясь найти в себе силы встать с человека, который спас ее от травмы, и чья рука до сих пор крепко держала ее вокруг талии.

– Лука?! – встревоженный голос Джулеки прорезал звенящую тишину. Похоже, что все присутствующие до сих пор пребывали в шоке от увиденного. Девушка же смотрела на человека, на котором лежала ее одноклассница. – У тебя кровь.

– Лука?! – Маринетт со скоростью звука вскочила на ноги, игнорируя тихие стоны со стороны ее спасителя. Ей было ужасно стыдно за свою неуклюжесть. С другой стороны, ее толкнула Хлоя, но все равно это не меняло того факта, что теперь из-за Маринетт пострадал кто-то другой. И этим человеком оказался именно…

– Лука! Прости, пожалуйста!

Девушка вмиг оказалась рядом с братом Джулеки и протягивала ему руки, чтобы помочь встать. Старший Куффен лишь улыбнулся виноватой улыбкой и принял помощь с благодарность. Все остальные подбежали к ним, словно очнувшись от сна. Нино и Адриан помогли парню подняться, потому что хрупкая Маринетт сама чуть не упала под тяжестью хватки Луки. Еще мешал тот факт, что в одной руке он держал стеклянный сувенирный шар, который, по-видимому, являлся тем самым выставочным экспонатом, на который падала Маринетт. К счастью, Куффен успел поймать и его, и саму Маринетт во время падения.

Джулека подлетела к брату и принялась вытирать кровь с его виска салфеткой. Судя по всему, удар о стенд пришелся именно на голову.

– Лука, я очень сожалею, – Маринетт стояла рядом и заламывала руки. – Ты меня спас и пострадал сам.

– Не переживай ты так, ма-ма-Маринетт, – он улыбнулся ей доброй улыбкой и подмигнул. – Я рад, что успел вовремя. Не думал, что та сцена повлечет за собой такие последствия.

Позже выяснилось, что Лука в этот день находился на выставке примерно по той же причине, что и класс Маринетт. В университете им задали написать эссе по истории и порекомендовали сходить на эту экскурсию за материалом. Он и еще несколько человек из группы пришли сюда между занятиями, чтобы не терять времени на это вечером. А позже Лука услышал какую-то ссору в другом конце зала и узнал в одной из участниц милую одноклассницу сестры. Он незамедлительно направился туда, чтобы выяснить причину такого громкого выяснения отношений, хотя из двух девушек кричала только дочь мэра, и был на секунду прикован к месту, когда увидел, как блондинка толкнула Маринетт со всей силы.

– В общем, я не помню, как оказался так быстро здесь, но я очень рад, что успел вовремя поймать тебя, – Лука еще раз улыбнулся, но затем стиснул зубы, когда Джулека задела больное место на затылке.

– Нам повезло, что кроме стенда ничего не разбилось, – подытожила только что подошедшая Алья. Она с ребятами отдувалась перед охраной и владельцем выставки за причинённый шум и ущерб. В итоге, Адриан смог все уладить и пристыдить Хлою, которая нехотя, но согласилась оплатить расходы на ремонт стенда.

– Чего не скажешь о голове моего брата, – угрюмо прокомментировала Джулека, неодобрительно посмотрев на дочь мэра, которая выходила из зала красная от злости.

– Да брось, Джу. Это царапина. Главное, что Маринетт цела. И этот шар, – парень посмотрел на сувенир, который все еще находился у него в руках. Это был красивый снежный шар, в котором находилась фигурка большого серого волка, воющего на луну. Если встряхнуть этот шар, то сценка внутри приобретала какую-то сказочность и таинственность. Это Лука и сделал, и теперь, как завороженный смотрел на то, как маленькие снежинки плавно опускались на землю и стоящего волка. На каменном основании сувенира была надпись на непонятном языке. Парень провел по ней большим пальцем и заметил, что нечаянно испачкал кровью несколько букв. Видимо, он и сам не заметил, как успел потрогать рукой ушибленный затылок, запачкав пальцы своей кровью.

Попросив салфетку у сестры, Лука быстро стер следы загрязнений, и, убедившись, что шар выглядит идеально, решил отдать его работникам выставки.

– Подождите меня, девочки. Я сейчас вернусь, и мы вместе пойдем, хорошо?

Маринетт и Джулека синхронно кивнули в ответ. Когда парень ушел на поиски администрации, Дюпен-Чен повернулась к однокласснице и произнесла с сожалением:

– Прости, Джулека. Из-за меня Лука пострадал. Я не хотела, чтобы все так вышло.

Брюнетка лишь вздохнула и улыбнулась краешком губ.

– Не вини себя, Маринетт. Хлоя заварила всю эту кашу, а ты и Лука оказались лишь жертвами несчастного случая. Но я тоже рада, что ты не пострадала. Честно сказать, я сама очень удивилась увидеть здесь брата.

– Я должна отплатить ему за его доброту и за спасение, – задумчиво сказала Маринетт, заметив приближающегося Луку в толпе.

– Все готово. Кстати, они были очень благодарны, что мы смогли сохранить тот шар. Он на этой выставке самый древний из экспонатов, оказывается, и принадлежал вождю какого-то горного племени.

Старший Куффен говорил оживленно и постоянно улыбался. Было видно, что он старался разрядить обстановку, ведь его спутницы выглядели зажатыми и обеспокоенными.

Проводив Маринетт до пекарни, ребята остановились у входа. Девушка подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо своему сегодняшнему спасителю, и внезапно застеснялась, когда встретилась с ним взглядом. Его глаза цвета чистейшей лазури смотрели на нее с такой добротой и вниманием, от которых у девушки невольно подкашивались ноги. Схожие ощущения она испытывала только в присутствии Адриана. Но сейчас перед ней стоял старший брат ее тихой одноклассницы. Маринетт совсем даже не предполагала, что их вторая встреча произойдет при таких экстремальных обстоятельствах. Но ей очень хотелось отблагодарить Луку за помощь. Ведь, если бы он тогда не подставился под удар, лежала бы сейчас Маринетт в больнице с многочисленными переломами. Она была уверена, что легко бы не отделалась от такого падения на стенд. И шар, скорее всего, разбился бы вдребезги, что повлекло бы за собой еще кучу проблем.

– Подождите секунду, ребята. Я сейчас, – сказав это, Маринетт быстро скрылась за дверью пекарни и принялась собирать в коробочку разную выпечку и прочие вкусности, которые пекли ее родители. На вопросы Сабины и Тома, в чем причина такой спешки, девушка отвечала, что расскажет чуть позже.

Через несколько минут Маринетт вышла к своим друзьям и вручила коробочку Луке с застенчивой улыбкой.

– Это самое малое, что я могу сделать, чтобы отблагодарить тебя за помощь, – ее глаза сверкали искренней признательностью и восхищением. – Ты мой спаситель, Лука. Спасибо тебе огромное!

И, встав на цыпочки, девушка оставила на щеке парня невесомый поцелуй.

– Увидимся завтра в школе, Джулека! Пока, ребята! – быстро протараторила Маринетт и со скоростью звука скрылась за дверью, пряча свое полыхающее лицо от любопытных глаз друзей.

А Лука так и застыл на месте, глядя в одну точку на той самой двери, за которую только что забежала одноклассница его младшей сестры. Он сглотнул и почувствовал, как на лице появилось непривычное тепло.

Джулека наблюдала за реакцией брата с неким интересом. Таким опешившим она его еще никогда не видела. Маринетт своим невинным жестом благодарности смогла выбить землю из-под ног ее всегда спокойного и собранного брата. Для младшей Куффен это было настоящим открытием, но комментировать свои догадки она не спешила. Толкнув брата в бок, брюнетка предложила отправиться домой.

– Да, да, конечно. Пойдем, – выдавил из себя парень, придя немного в себя после полученного поцелуя. Он был уверен, что на щеке до сих пор чувствовалось то невесомое прикосновение губ Маринетт.

День быстро подошел к вечеру после насыщенных событий.

И все было бы ничего, если бы с этого дня Лука ни начал видеть странные сны…


	2. Chapter 2

Урок физики проходил, как обычно, скучно и непонятно. Поэтому Маринетт была увлечена единственным занятием, что приносило радость ее сердцу, – созерцанием спины впередисидящего Адриана. Не проходило и дня, чтобы девушка не восторгалась его статной осанкой и атлетически сложенной фигурой.

– Может, тебе блюдечко подставить? А то, глядишь, слюнки вот-вот потекут, – в шутку толкнула ее Алья, стараясь говорить предельным шепотом, чтобы учитель не услышал.

– Ага, – мечтательно отозвалась Маринетт, но потом все же сообразила, на что дала согласие, и встряхнула головой. – Не дразни меня, Алья!

Сезар лишь усмехнулась и принялась за решение задачи. Сама же Маринетт опустила взгляд на свой конспект и задумалась. Только мысли ее были далеки от формул и законов физики. Девушка предалась воспоминаниям. Вот уже в течение двух с половиной лет она была влюблена в белокурого одноклассника, но так до сих пор и не нашла в себе смелости признаться ему в своих чувствах. Похоже, что любить Адриана стало привычным хобби, без которого Маринетт не видела своей жизни. В какой-то момент ей даже показалось, что быть его хорошим другом – это единственное, что ей нужно. Как бы сильно она ни старалась произвести на него впечатление, придумывая самые различные способы, Агрест оставался все таким же учтивым, добрым, любезным и верным, но другом. Он не видел в ней представительницу противоположного пола, с которой у него могли бы сложиться романтические отношения. Либо же просто не хотел видеть.

Маринетт страдала от такой безответной любви довольно долго, пока просто не смирилась и не стала плыть по течению. Еще в таком ее решении помогал предстоящий выпускной бал. Кто знает, куда разойдутся их пути-дороги после того, как они покинут стены колледжа? Возможно, единственными способами общения с Адрианом для нее станут лишь рассматривание плакатов его очередной фотосессии и просмотр новых реклам с его участием. Такая перспектива не привлекала, но она была самая реальная на данный момент.

Именно поэтому сейчас Маринетт просто наслаждалась теми оставшимися неделями, которые она могла провести со своим любимым классом и дорогими друзьями. Любовь к Адриану всегда будет жить в ее сердце. Возможно, девушка даже наберется смелости и признается ему в день выпускного бала. А там, будь что будет.

 _«Лучше утешать себя такими оправданиями, чем сходить с ума от чувств к нему,»_ – пронеслось в головке Маринетт, когда она снова посмотрела на юношу, сидящего впереди.

К счастью, урок подошел к концу, о чем возвестил звонок.

– Ты уже сделала домашку по культурологии? – вдруг поинтересовалась Алья, собирая вещи в сумку. Физика была последним уроком на сегодня.

– Честно сказать, я про нее вообще забыла, – виновато улыбнулась Маринетт.

– Ох, понимаю. После всего, что с тобой случилось, задание по культурологии будет самым последним, о чем можно вообще думать, – Сезар со вздохом положила руку на плечо подруги и заглянула в ее синие, как ночное небо, глаза, – ты в порядке? Если хочешь, я помогу.

Маринетт улыбнулась и с благодарностью обняла блоггершу.

– Спасибо тебе большое, но у меня все хорошо. Есть еще несколько дней, чтобы подготовить доклад. Я справлюсь. Не хочу забирать у тебя твое личное время, которое ты можешь провести сама знаешь, с кем, – Дюпен-Чен хитро подмигнула, на что получила легкий толчок локтем в бок.

– Здесь спорить с тобой не буду, – усмехнулась Алья. – В таком случае, прости, но мне нужно встретить сейчас как раз того, о ком ты говоришь.

– Не смею задерживать, – засмеялась Маринетт и помахала убегающей подруге в след.

Но потом улыбка сползла с лица девушки, когда она вспомнила события двухдневной давности. Очень неприятные события, произошедшие на выставке. Маринетт до сих пор была в некотором шоке от того, что она могла покалечиться из-за Хлои и нанести огромный ущерб выставочному залу. От одной лишь мысли о возможных последствиях по телу пробегала крупная дрожь.

Она отлично помнила обеспокоенные охи и ахи родителей, когда они услышали историю о том, как их дочь сходила за материалом для доклада. Тогда они тоже сильно напугались и обсмотрели Маринетт с ног до головы на признаки травм. К счастью, таковых не обнаружилось. Месье и мадам были очень благодарны брату Джулеки за то, что он оказался рядом в нужный момент. Они были полностью согласны с дочерью, что юношу нужно было отблагодарить за помощь. И еще сегодня утром, перед тем, как Маринетт отправилась в колледж на занятия, они посоветовали справиться о здоровье Луки у его сестры.

 _«Ведь парень же сильно ушибся, спасая тебя. Узнай, как он,_ » – вспомнила напутствующие слова мамы девушка.

Маринетт и сама хотела бы знать, все ли в порядке с Лукой после того злополучного дня. При расставании он выглядел весьма бодро.

 _«Надеюсь, что ему понравились те пирожные, которые я тогда положила в коробку,»_ – с надеждой подумала Дюпен-Чен и была готова уже направиться к выходу, когда заприметила в дверном проеме Джулеку.

Спохватившись, Маринетт побежала за одноклассницей и окликнула ее уже в коридоре.

– Джулека, постой!

Брюнетка обернулась и выдала легкую улыбку при виде старосты класса.

– Да?

Как всегда, эта девушка была немногословна, но эта ее черта придавала ей какой-то неповторимый шарм и таинственность.

– Я хотела спросить, как дела у Луки? Мне все еще очень неловко из-за того, что произошло позавчера, – вцепившись в лямку рюкзачка, Маринетт смотрела в глаза однокласснице, пытаясь подавить в себе смущение от воспоминаний.

Джулека удивленно вскинула аккуратные брови.

– А ты не знаешь?

Странное чувство тревоги кольнуло сердце. Что ей нужно было знать?

Младшая Куффен продолжила, заметив замешательство на лице Маринетт.

– С ним все было хорошо, но к вечеру у него разболелась голова. Мама дала ему таблетку, и он уснул. Наутро его мучало сильное головокружение и тошнота, и мама чуть ли не силком затащила его к врачу на обследование.

– И… и что оно показало? – каким-то не своим голосом спросила Маринетт.

– Сотрясение мозга легкой формы. Хорошо же он тогда головой ударился, но могло быть и хуже. Ему назначили постельный режим. Пока на неделю, а там врач будет решать, что делать дальше.

Джулека поправила челку и попыталась улыбнуться, но это у нее не сильно хорошо получилось. Было видно, что она сильно переживает за брата.

Маринетт же почувствовала, что кровь отхлынула от лица. У нее чуть ноги не подкосились от услышанного. Ведь это по ее вине Лука ударил голову! Как же теперь она ему в глаза смотреть будет? А Джулеке? А их маме? Пусть они и не часто встречались с момента их знакомства в день музыкального фестиваля два года назад, но за это время они все хорошо подружились. А теперь…

– Эй, – Куффен дотронулась до локтя подруги, заметив ее поникшее лицо. Сразу было заметно, что Маринетт корила себя за то, что произошло с Лукой. – Не переживай ты так. Это просто несчастный случай. Ты ни в чем не виновата.

Сама же Маринетт чуть сдерживала слезы от досады и стыда.

– Он в больнице? Можно его навестить?

Джулека покачала головой.

– Нет, он дома. Под домашним арестом, если можно так выразиться, – при этих словах губы девушки растянулись в веселой усмешке. – Мама строго следит за его постельным режимом. Но, думаю, что она будет не против, если ты навестишь его. Уверена, сам Лука будет очень рад видеть тебя.

Маринетт пообещала, что не будет мешать, а лишь забежит справиться о здоровье больного и принесет ему что-нибудь вкусненькое из пекарни. Девушки договорились, что встретятся в пять вечера на корабле семьи Куффен.

 _«Не буду говорить брату, что ты придешь. Пусть это будет сюрпризом,»_ – подумала Джулека, махнув рукой на прощанье.

До назначенного времени оставалось еще несколько часов, поэтому Маринетт решила испечь яблочный штрудель. Это лакомство давалось ей с легкостью и его вкус хвалили все, кто бы его ни пробовал. В какой-то мере девушка чувствовала некую гордость за свои навыки.

Убедившись, что штрудель готов и выглядит на все сто, Дюпен-Чен упаковала его в красивую коробочку и направилась к выходу.

Родители поддержали дочь в ее желании навестить Луку. Они тоже были весьма опечалены известием о состоянии его здоровья после падения. Поэтому, к шруделю прибавилась еще одна коробочка с вишневым пирогом, испеченным в знак благодарности и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.

Когда Маринетт добралась до пристани, где был пришвартован корабль семьи Куффен, ей внезапно стало очень неловко. Проведать больного, безусловно, было хорошей идеей, но, почему-то в груди сжимало от различных чувств и переживаний.

Вдруг Лука винил ее за то, что с ним произошло?

А что, если он ее не захочет видеть?

Сможет ли она общаться с ним так же непринужденно, как раньше, после недавних событий?

Настроение сползало на нет с каждой мыслью. Маринетт даже не заметила, как остановилась напротив «Либерти», уставившись в одну точку и не решаясь ступить на трап.

К счастью, ее замешательство было развеяно Джулекой, которая показалась на палубе и помахала однокласснице в знак приветствия. Маринетт натянула улыбку на лицо и нерешительно поднялась по мостику.

– Привет, спасибо, что пришла. Мама вот-вот вернется. Пойдем, я отведу тебя к брату, – Джулека направилась в трюм, где располагались каюты.

– Постой, я принесла угощения, – Маринетт показала фирменный пакет с эмблемой семейной пекарни.

– Здорово! Тогда я приготовлю чай. А ты пока спускайся. Я к вам скоро присоединюсь.

Либо Маринетт показалось, либо по лицу младшей Куффен проскользнула тень усмешки. Впрочем, Джулека всегда была немного странной девушкой, поэтому Маринетт не стала заострять внимание на мелочах.

Она спустилась вниз и прошла к знакомой каюте. Воспоминания двухлетней давности всплыли перед глазами. Забавное же первое впечатление она о себе оставила, когда впервые встретила Луку именно в этой каюте. Девушка невольно улыбнулась, вспомнив подробности того дня.

Дверь была открыта, поэтому Маринетт постучала по стене, чтобы оповестить хозяина об ее приходе.

– Привет, есть кто дома? – на распев спросила она, пытаясь придать своему голосу задорные нотки.

Но ответа не последовало, что немного смутило девушку. Она еще раз постучала, на этот раз громче, и решила заглянуть в каюту.

 _«Может, он вышел?»_ – подумала Маринетт прежде, чем взглянуть на кровать, где ее встретило заспанное лицо парня, который приподнялся на локте и посмотрел сначала с непониманием, а потом и вовсе уставился на гостью с неподдельным удивлением. Он даже потер свои сонные глаза руками, чтобы удостовериться в правдивости чудного видения.

– Ма-маринетт?! – юноша резко сел в постели, игнорируя внезапное головокружение, и посмотрел на девушку широко открытыми глазами. – Это правда ты? Я не знал, что ты придешь.

Дюпен-Чен заметно нервничала. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу, явно не зная, как вести себя в данной ситуации.

– Прости, пожалуйста! Я не знала, что ты отдыхаешь. Мы с Джулекой договорились, что я зайду сегодня проведать тебя. Я думала, она предупредит тебя об этом.

Старший Куффен вздохнул и усмехнулся. Видимо, Джулека хотела сделать ему сюрприз, не сказав ни слова о приходе одноклассницы. Что ж, ей удалось удивить его. Только вот встречать милую Маринетт в домашней одежде, считай пижаме, и лежа в постели ему даже в голову никогда не приходило.

– Она мне ничего не говорила, – уже более спокойно ответил Лука с легкой улыбкой. Он и правда был очень удивлен приходу Маринетт, но удивлен в самом приятном смысле. – Прости, что тебе приходится видеть меня с гнездом на голове. Если бы знал, что ко мне сегодня придет такая очаровательная гостья, то постарался бы выглядеть соответствующе.

Она не понимала, как ему это удается. Ведь буквально минуту назад в каюте царила натянутая атмосфера неловкости, но стоило Луке заговорить, как все стало на свои места. Маринетт снова почувствовала этот приятный комфорт от общения с ним. Она невольно улыбнулась в ответ и сделала несколько шагов вглубь комнаты, чтобы встать ближе к парню. Он же в свою очередь не отрывал взгляда от ее лица.

– Да брось! Ты всегда отлично выглядишь, Лука. А с этой неординарной прической ты сейчас похож на рок-звезду, – девушка засмеялась в кулачок, а затем протянула руку, чтобы коснуться волос Куффена и придать им более опрятный вид, но вовремя спохватилась и опустила ее. Ведь это было неприлично трогать волосы парня, который только что проснулся! О чем она только думала?

На ее слова Лука смущенно отвел взгляд и сглотнул.

– Э-э, с-спасибо за комплимент? – он запустил руку в свои взлохмаченные волосы, чтобы скрыть волнение. Нечасто ему говорили такие приятные слова. Хотя, кроме сестры и мамы никто его больше и не лицезрел в таком виде.

Маринетт заметила, что ее высказывание вызвало у него странную реакцию, которую она не могла понять.

– Прости, пожалуйста, я не хотела тебя обидеть, – сокрушенно начала она, но поток ее слов был прерван его удивленным взглядом.

– Что ты! Ничего такого! Даже наоборот, – Лука улыбнулся уголком губ. – Я рад, что ты так думаешь обо мне.

Возможно, девушке показалось, но в глазах парня она на мгновенье увидела нежность, что заставило ее сердце дрогнуть.

Чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя, она решила отвести взгляд и заметила гитару, аккуратно заложенную в футляр.

– Ты не играешь?

Лука взглянул на предмет, который вызвал у девушки интерес, и с грустным вздохом ответил:

– Нет. Мама запретила мне пока играть. И читать, и учиться, и ходить в университет, и еще много чего еще. Чувствую себя, как узник в темнице сырой, – на последней фразе он еле сдержал смешок.

Маринетт невольно улыбнулась, но тут же поджала губки и снова посмотрела на Луку. В ее глазах было столько сожаления, что парню стало не по себе от такой внезапной перемены настроения.

– Я искренне прошу прощения. Из-за меня ты пострадал и сейчас не можешь жить обычной жизнь и наслаждаться игрой на гитаре. Прости меня, пожалуйста!

– Эй-эй, – юноша отодвинулся ближе к стене и похлопал на освободившееся место на кровати. Маринетт, чуть сдерживая слезы, присела на краешек, не осмеливаясь поднять голову.

Лука бережно дотронулся до руки девушки, будто спрашивая разрешение на прикосновение, и, когда отказа не последовало, он взял миниатюрную ручку Маринетт в свою и ласково провел большим пальцем по бархатистой коже.

– Прекрати извиняться, Маринетт, – его голос был мягким и проникал в самое сердце, – ты не виновата ни в чем. Абсолютно. Просто так получилось. Я неудачно приземлился. И, поверь, эта малюсенькая травма – ничто, по сравнению с тем, что я испытал бы, если бы не успел поймать тебя вовремя и увидел, как ты поранилась. Для меня самое важное, что ты осталась цела и невредима.

Маринетт не почувствовала, как несколько слезинок скатились по щекам и упали ей на бриджи. Она наскоро смахнула влагу с лица и подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на юношу сверкающими от слез глазами. Шмыгнув носом, девушка слегка сжала его руку.

– Правда?

– Конечно, – он сжал ее руку в ответ. – Поэтому, не плачь, пожалуйста. Все хорошо.

– Но я правда не стою того, чтобы из-за меня страдали дорогие мне люди, – Маринетт вздохнула и все же решила прикоснуться к парню, аккуратно положив руку ему на затылок и проведя пальчиками по его густым волосам, отчего Лука вздрогнул. Однако, девушка расценила его реакцию по-своему. – Прости! Сильно болит?

Юноша не мог оторвать взгляд от ее больших синих глаз, которые смотрели на него с такой добротой и беспокойством, что ему становилось трудно дышать. Он даже не сразу понял суть ее вопроса, ведь прикосновение маленькой ручки к его голове, вызвало приятную дрожь в теле, отчего мозг напрочь отказал в способности что-либо мыслить.

– Н-нет, совсем не болит. Это даже приятно. Мне очень нравятся твои прикосновения, – наконец, выдавил он из себя и заметно покраснел, но глаз не отвел.

Покраснела и Маринетт, когда осознала причину его замешательства. Она быстро убрала руку с его головы и прижала ее к груди, потупив взгляд.

В этот неловкий для обоих момент в комнату зашла Джулека с подносом, на котором стояли три чашечки чая и нарезанные угощения.

– Развлекаетесь? – без краски в голосе спросила младшая Куффен, ставя поднос на столик у стены. Не получив ответа, она обернулась и взглянула на смущенного брата и не менее смущенную гостью.

 _«Интересно, чем они занимались, пока меня не было?»_ – промелькнуло в голове брюнетки перед тем, как она заметила неожиданную деталь. Ее брат держал Маринетт за руку. Тень улыбки скользнула по лицу Джулеки.

– Маринетт принесла угощения, – продолжила она, как ни в чем не бывало.

На это Дюпен-Чен встрепенулась и затараторила с такой скоростью, как обычно делала в моменты наивысшей степени смущения.

– А, да! Я подумала, что будет здорово приготовить яблочный штрудель, ведь он отлично подходит к чаю и не такой калорийный, как остальная выпечка. А еще его можно есть с шариком мороженого. У меня, как раз, было свободное время, вот я и испекла его для Луки в знак благодарности. Надеюсь, он вам понравится. Вы же еще никогда не пробовали мой яблочный штрудель? Люди говорят, что он довольно вкусный.

Девушка лихорадочно смотрела то на Луку, то на Джулеку, пытаясь вернуть нормальный ритм своему сердцу. Почему-то, оно до сих пор стучало, как сумасшедшее, после того, как Лука неожиданно сказал, что ему нравятся ее прикосновения.

– Нет, я не пробовала, – невозмутимо ответила Джулека, беря блюдечко со штруделем в руки и протягивая его брату.

Старший Куффен смотрел на кусочек, как на восьмое чудо света. Он даже наклонил голову и вдохнул аромат свежеиспеченного рулетика, от которого можно было забыть обо всем на свете.

– Яблочный штрудель, приготовленный самой Маринетт! – с обожанием воскликнул юноша и взглянул на ту, которая приготовила это произведение кулинарного искусства. – Огромное спасибо!

Его широкая искренняя улыбка согревала. Маринетт было очень приятно видеть, что ее маленький подарок принес столько радости обоим ее друзьям. А в особенности Луке. Она с радостью наблюдала, как он уплетает штрудель за обе щеки и хвалит его изысканность с каждым укусом.

– А этот вишневый пирог передали мои родители. Они очень благодарны тебе за то, что ты не дал мне пораниться, и передают пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, – прокомментировала Дюпен-Чен, когда очередь дегустации подошла до красиво оформленного пирога.

– У тебя очень милые родители. Передай от меня благодарность за угощение, – сказал Лука, глядя девушке прямо в глаза.

Ей было неловко. Хоть она и сама старалась всегда смотреть людям прямо в глаза, но, когда она смотрела в глаза именно этого юноши, у нее внутри будто все начинало таять. У Луки были очень красивые зеркала души: чистые и искристые, словно морская лазурь. И смотреть в них, чтобы не начать тонуть, было весьма сложно, потому что в них всегда присутствовало отражение доброты, заботы и восхищения.

– С-спасибо, – Маринетт почувствовала, как лицо начинает полыхать, а язык снова заплетаться от волнения, – я о-обязательно передам им.

– Так-так, – в дверном проеме послышался женский голос, – вижу, что к нам пришли гости.

Маринетт обернулась и увидела хозяйку корабля, которая стояла, уперев руки в бока, и с улыбкой наблюдала, как ее дети пьют чай в неординарной обстановке: ее сын – сидя в постели, Маринетт – сидя на кровати сына, а дочь – на табуреточке у иллюминатора.

– Добрый вечер, мадам Куффен, – Маринетт резко встала, чтобы поприветствовать капитана.

– Привет, мама, – хором отозвались брат и сестра.

– Привет и вам, мои юнги! Здравствуй, Маринетт. Рада видеть тебя у нас в гостях.

– Я тоже очень рада видеть Вас. Я только сегодня узнала, что Лука болеет. Вот пришла его навестить, – застенчиво пролепетала девушка, глядя на довольное лицо женщины, которая бросила короткий взгляд на внезапно смущенного сына.

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны, моя девочка. Лука постоянно жалуется, что я слишком строга к нему.

– Ма-а-ам, - простонал он, закатывая глаза.

Однако, мадам Анарка не обратила на него ни малейшего внимания.

– Знаешь, я была бы очень тебе благодарна, если бы ты немного выгуляла его на свежем воздухе. Он уже три дня не выходил на улицу из-за строго постельного режима, – женщина, мельком переглянулась с дочерью, на что та вопросительно приподняла бровь.

– М-мне несложно. Я буду рада помочь, если, конечно, Лука чувствует в себе достаточно сил для прогулки, – искренне ответила Маринетт, переводя взгляд на старшего Куффена, который, к слову сказать, выглядел так, будто увидел Джаггеда Стоуна лицом к лицу и не знал, как вести себя в присутствии легенды рока.

На самом деле, Лука был настолько удивлен предложением матери, что потерял дар речи. Она строго-настрого запрещала ему лишний раз пройтись по кораблю, не то, что выйти на улицу. Еще она запретила его друзьям и одногруппникам из университета навещать его, пока не пройдет неделя постельного режима. Да что уж говорить, мать чуть ли не силком заставляла его пить прописанные врачом таблетки и соблюдать щадящий режим дня. А теперь услышать из ее уст такое щедрое предложение прогуляться на свежем воздухе в компании Маринетт, было для него настоящим шоком, граничащим с радостной истерикой. Лука даже не знал, что сказать, какой звук ликования издать. Он просто тупо смотрел на мать и стоящую рядом с ней Маринетт и явно был не в состоянии проронить ни слова от переполняющих эмоций.

– Я хотела взять его на недолгую прогулку сегодня, но у меня и Джулеки нарисовались неотложные дела, – загадочно начала Анарка, снова посмотрев на дочь. Та еле заметно кивнула, уловив мысль матери. – Поэтому, думаю, что было бы неплохо, если бы ты нас подменила. Можно начать с получаса. Его все еще мучают головокружения, но и нехватка свежего воздуха на пользу не идет. Выручишь нас?

Маринетт серьезно кивнула, приняв во внимание все сказанное.

– Хорошо. Мы не будем далеко уходить. Ты как, Лука? Готов к прогулке? – девушка устремила свой решительный взгляд на юношу, который только сейчас понял, что это действительно его шанс выбраться на свободу. Да еще и в сопровождении Маринетт. Разве мог он мечтать о подобном счастье еще утром этого дня?

– Да, с радостью! – наконец воскликнул он и рьяно отбросил одеяло, под которым до сих пор находился.

– Так, молодой человек! – грозно сказала мама, указывая пальцем на сына, отчего тот замер на месте. – Никаких резких движений! Мы сейчас выйдем, и ты спокойно, я подчеркиваю, спокойно и не спеша переоденешься и поднимешься наверх. Будем ждать тебя на палубе.

– Д-да, мой капитан, – покорно вздохнул Лука, а затем посмотрел на Маринетт и улыбнулся. – До встречи на палубе!

Девушка помахала рукой и вышла из каюты вслед за одноклассницей и мадам Анаркой. Ее накрывало смущение от того, что ей предстояло стать чуть ли не поводырём для Луки, но она успокаивала себя мыслью, что это было самое меньшее, что она могла сделать для человека, который пострадал по ее милости.

 _«Тем более, он выглядел счастливым, когда услышал о прогулке,»_ – с улыбкой подумала Маринетт.

Тем временем Лука, не помня себя от радости, пытался не перенапрячься и натянуть на себя чистую одежду. Он и подумать не мог, что его чересчур оберегающая мать настолько доверяла Маринетт, что готова была передать своего больного сына на ее попечение. Как-то странновато это все выглядело, учитывая, что еще утром на вопросы о возможности выйти на улицу капитан Куффен устраивала чуть ли не порку за попытки нарушения постельного режима, прописанного врачом. Поэтому Лука и недоумевал, что именно послужило причиной таких изменений. Хотя, на самом деле, это было неважно. Ведь сейчас у него выдался отличный шанс освежить голову и просто провести немного времени с Маринетт наедине. О большем он и мечтать не мог. Пусть голова немного побаливала, и присутствовало легкое головокружение, когда он принимал вертикальное положение, но Лука пообещал себе, что ни за что не позволит родным и Маринетт заметить его неважное самочувствие.

Завязав шнурки на небрежный узел и расчесав непослушные волосы, юноша направился на палубу, где его ждала семья и одноклассница сестры.

– Я готов, – широко улыбаясь, пропел он, подходя к Маринетт.

Попрощавшись ненадолго с мадам Куффен и Джулекой, ребята аккуратно спустились по трапу.

Они прошли немного вдоль пристани, пока девушка не остановилась и не взглянула вверх на своего спутника. При этом она еще раз отметила про себя, что он был намного выше. И вообще, Лука выглядел как-то волшебно на фоне оранжевого неба. Его зеленые пряди выделялись в общей гамме теплых оттенков природы, но более всего внимание девушки привлекли его глаза, в которых переливалось множество различных эмоций, придавая им неповторимый и загадочный блеск.

Маринетт сглотнула и забыла то, о чем хотела спросить его. Но на выручку пришел сам виновник ее замешательства.

– Спасибо тебе, Маринетт! – он улыбнулся так радостно и широко, что, казалось, улыбка скоро не поместится на его лице. – Ты – мой талисман удачи! Я уже и не надеялся выбраться из этого плена.

В порыве чувств он взял девушку за руки и осторожно сжал их в своих. Этот его жест настолько смутил Маринетт, что все, что она могла сделать, это пристально посмотреть на их переплетенные руки.

– Но я здесь не при чем. Ведь это твоя мама разрешила тебе погулять, – застенчиво ответила она, пряча полыхающее лицо под густой челкой.

Конечно, ей было немного неловко, но это было приятное чувство. Не такое нервное, как при любом сближении с Адрианом. С этим же мальчиком, который сейчас так бережно держал ее руки в своих, все было как-то по-другому. Как-то естественно и умиротворяюще, пусть зачастую ее сердце и билось, как у испуганного кролика.

– Это правда, но, думаю, именно благодаря тебе у меня сегодня появился такой шанс. Спасибо тебе!

Маринетт лишь подняла голову и улыбнулась в ответ.

– Хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? – поинтересовалась она у сверх счастливого парня. – У нас только полчаса, но мы можем успеть сходить в сквер и немного погулять там.

– Отличная идея, – одобрил Лука, а затем добавил таким голосом, от которого у Маринетт коленки чуть не подкосились. – Хотя, с тобой мне будет хорошо везде, куда бы мы ни оправились.

Настолько искренне были произнесены эти слова, что девушка закусила губу в попытке сдержать нахлынувшие эмоции. Но она нашла в себе силы справиться с волнением и направиться в сквер.

Они шли не спеша, и к счастью Маринетт, Лука не пытался взять ее за руку, а то она просто бы не выдержала такого натиска. Хотя, вряд ли старший Куффен пытался с ней флиртовать. Просто в этом был весь Лука. Он все делал непринужденно и всегда считался с ее мнением. Ну, не беря во внимания моменты, когда он был чересчур счастлив. Похоже, именно тогда у него и срабатывал хватательный рефлекс.

Молодые люди добрались до сквера, где девушка предложила им присесть на ближайшую лавочку возле небольшого фонтана, установленного под монументом известного писателя.

– Ты как себя чувствуешь? – с нескрываемым беспокойством спросила Маринетт, посмотрев на сидящего рядом парня.

– Все хорошо. Я не настолько слаб, Маринетт, – он одарил ее хитрой усмешкой. – Честно сказать, мне стыдно, что ты видишь меня в не самой лучшей форме.

– Не говори глупостей, – отмахнулась Дюпен-Чен. – Моменты немощи бывают у каждого. Тем более, что причина твоей-

Но Лука не дал ей договорить, приложив указательный палец к ее розовым губкам и приблизив свое лицо настолько близко, что она почувствовала теплое дыхание на своем подбородке. Девушка замолчала и округлила глаза, глядя в серьезное лицо собеседника.

– Не смей даже и думать винить себя в том, что я получил травму. Не желаю более слышать ничего, касательно того дня. Договорились? – он приподнял бровь в ожидании ответа.

Маринетт кивнула, все еще находясь под влиянием его выразительных глаз и серьезного тона. Еще ее дико смущал контакт его пальца с ее губами и опасная близость лица парня, но этот факт она пыталась изо всех сил игнорировать. В итоге, одобрительно кивнув, девушка получила в награду благодарную улыбку и похлопывание по голове.

– Вот и отлично, – он отпрянул, отняв руку от ее лица, и повернулся к ней боком, устремив взгляд на фонтан. – На самом деле, я рад, что у нас появилась возможность пообщаться. Ведь мы редко видимся.

– Ты всегда можешь позвонить мне, если хочешь пообщаться, – придя в себя после неожиданного контакта, ответила Маринетт, на что Лука резко повернулся к ней и посмотрел прямо в глаза с радостью и надеждой.

– Правда? А ты дашь мне свой номер телефона?

Дюпен-Чен подавила смешок, прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Я думала, он у тебя есть.

– Ты мне его не давала, – растерянно пожал плечами Лука.

Маринетт удивленно моргнула. За два года знакомства он действительно ни разу не попросил ее номер, поэтому она всегда думала, что в случае необходимости он возьмет его у сестры.

– А я была уверена, что ты взял его у Джулеки.

При этих словах юноша положил руку на шею и неловко почесал затылок.

– На самом деле, я думал об этом, но брать твой телефон без твоего разрешения было как-то неправильно, что ли. Поэтому, я подумал, что лучше спросить у тебя лично. Так, ты дашь свой номер телефона? – он натянуто улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть свою неловкость.

Маринетт лишь хихикнула на эту нелепую ситуацию.

– Только, если ты дашь мне свой, – хитро парировала девушка, приоткрывая свою маленькую сумочку, в которой всегда лежал мини-блокнот с ручкой, и, конечно же, пряталась Тикки.

– Это точно самый лучший день в моей жизни, – с восторженным вздохом проговорил Лука, вынимая мобильник из кармана джинсов.

Они обменялись контактами и в хорошем настроении решили отправиться на «Либерти». Встав с лавочки, ребята уже было сделали несколько шагов в сторону пристани, когда Лука вдруг остановился и уставился на фонтан.

– Что-то не так? Голова закружилась? – Маринетт схватила его за руку, обеспокоенная внезапной остановкой, но с облегчением вздохнула, когда получила от Луки отрицательный ответ.

– Нет, я просто… – он не спеша подошел к фонтану и наклонился над резервуаром, посмотрев на свое отражение. – В нем вкусная вода.

– В фонтане? – Маринетт в недоумении вскинула брови. – Ты ее пробовал?

– Да. То есть, нет. Мне просто… так кажется…

Маринетт не успела осмыслить, что произошло, но в следующую секунду Лука уже пил воду из злополучного фонтана, как это делают животные. То есть практически лицом в воде.

– Л-Лука! Что ты творишь?! Прекрати! Она же сырая!

Маринетт в панике бросилась к юноше и принялась оттягивать его от фонтана, что получилось у нее не сразу. Благодаря своей неуклюжести, она сама чуть не кулдыбнулась в резервуар с «вкусной водой». Жаль, что ее рефлексы не были такими идеальными, как в костюме Ледибаг. Зато у Луки рефлексы были те, что надо. В самый опасный для Маринетт момент, он резко «вынырнул» из воды и подхватил девушку на руки, словно невесту.

На секунду их взгляды встретились, и Дюпен-Чен показалось, что она заметила желтый оттенок в его прекрасных голубых глазах. Хотя, это могло ей просто привидеться, ведь всё сейчас было окрашено в оранжево-желтые оттенки весеннего вечера.

– Ты не ушиблась? – обеспокоенно спросил Лука, аккуратно ставя свою бесценную ношу на землю.

– Нет. Спасибо, что поймал меня. Снова, – сокрушенно вздохнула она, но потом заметила, что до сих пор находилась в объятиях парня. Осознание близости их тел сильно ударило девушке в голову, отчего она отпрыгнула от Луки и резко выпрямилась. – Сейчас речь не обо мне! Зачем ты пил из фонтана?! Если твоя мама узнает, она меня возненавидит!

Старший Куффен лишь усмехнулся на ее эмоциональное высказывание.

– Маринетт, тебя невозможно возненавидеть.

– И все же? – не унималась Дюпен-Чен, скрестив руки на груди и грозно глядя на Луку снизу вверх, благодаря своему невысокому росту.

Эта картина умилила сердце юноши, но точного ответа на вопрос девушки он дать не мог и сам не знал, почему.

– Я … не уверен. Мне показалось, что там вкусная вода, – глупо усмехнулся он, почесав затылок в знак оправдания.

– И как? Вкусная? – не унималась рассерженная Маринетт.

– Ну, ничего такая. Хочешь попробовать?

Он засмеялся. Рассмеялась и она. Нелепая ситуация, но она помогла им снова найти общий язык.

– Пусть это останется между нами, хорошо? Маме знать не обязательно, – Лука в шутку сложил руки ладонями вместе и прикрыл глаз, словно упрашивал девушку не выдавать его с поличным.

Маринетт покачала головой с улыбкой на лице. Злиться на Луку нужно было уметь, а она была не сильна в этой сфере.

– Я подумаю, – игриво ответила Дюпен-Чен и, взяв своего подопечного под локоть, направилась к пристани, игнорируя шутливые протесты с его стороны и высказывания о ее жестокости.

Вскоре они добрались до «Либерти», где их ждали родные Луки. Они были весьма рады и признательны тому, что Маринетт помогла им в реабилитационной терапии больного. Сам больной лишь устало закатывал глаза на очередное словечко в адрес своего здоровья.

– Приходи снова, Маринетт. Уверена, сын быстрее пойдет на поправку, – мадам Куффен с энтузиазмом прощалась с девушкой, которая пообещала навестить Луку, когда у нее выдастся свободная минутка.

– Спасибо за все, Маринетт, – сказал на прощанье юноша с теплыми нотками в голосе. – Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.

И снова его взгляд растопил что-то внутри. Маринетт сама не поняла, как помахала брату одноклассницы рукой на прощанье и крикнула многообещающее «обязательно!»


	3. Chapter 3

Последующие несколько дней прошли довольно спокойно. Атак со стороны Бражника не наблюдалось, поэтому Маринетт имела уйму свободного времени для подготовки доклада по культурологии.

Тема была произвольная, чему девушка была очень рада. Взглянув на свои наброски, которые она успела сделать в день посещения выставки, Маринетт недовольно надула губки. Наброски были хороши, но их было очень мало. Плюс ко всему, она не успела сфотографировать краткое описание к экспонатам, которые успела зарисовать. А это несло за собой неприятные последствия, которые, похоже, выльются в повторное посещение выставки.

Маринетт проверила расписание и была удивлена тому, что совсем скоро все экспонаты уедут обратно в Брюссель. Надо было срочно бежать за дополнительным материалом.

Настенные часы показывали ровно пять вечера. До закрытия выставочного зала оставалось еще три часа. Если не мешкать, то можно было все успеть.

Первым делом Маринетт решила позвонить Алье с просьбой составить ей компанию, но рука остановилась на полпути к мобильнику. Алья еще в колледже упомянула, что сегодня вечером ей предстояло быть няней для сестер. Вряд ли что-то могло измениться с того времени. Но Маринетт все равно решила написать подруге о своих планах.

Отправив СМС, девушка быстро собралась, пригласила Тикки в сумочку и вышла из комнаты. Предупредив родителей о своих намерениях, Маринетт решительно направилась к выходу.

Дорога до выставочного зала была недолгой. Вскоре Дюпен-Чен стояла напротив здания, воспоминания о котором были не самыми радужными. Тяжело вздохнув, она вошла внутрь. Людей было немного, поэтому доступ к интересующим экспонатам был практически свободным.

Скучно, конечно, бродить самой, но делать было нечего. Все равно доклад сам себя не подготовит, а до его сдачи осталось всего-ничего.

Маринетт с изучающим видом подходила то к одному экспонату, то к другому, делая быстрые наброски в скетч-бук и снимая на камеру телефона необходимую информацию. Вот и сейчас, погрузившись в свои мысли и фантазии о том, как будет составлен доклад, Маринетт не сразу услышала свое имя из чужих уст. Только когда кто-то сзади похлопал ее по плечу, девушка подпрыгнула от неожиданности и выронила скетч-бук из рук, который ударил ей по ноге.

– Ай-ай-ай! – взвыла Дюпен-Чен, схватившись за больную ногу и прыгая на здоровой.

– П-прости, Маринетт! Я не хотел тебя напугать!

Девушка резко выпрямилась, в ужасе понимая, что этот голос ей не то что был знаком, а являлся самой лучшей мелодией для ее ушей на протяжении двух с половиной лет.

– Адриан! – громче, чем нужно, выкрикнула горе-одноклассница, поворачиваясь к парню, словно в замедленной съемке. Перед ней появилось лицо ее любимого мальчика, который выглядел весьма обеспокоенным. – К-как ты здесь оказался?

Мысленно она уже ругала себя за странный вопрос.

– Я… - замялся Агрест, присаживаясь перед девушкой на корточки, чтобы поднять упущенные ей предметы. – Меня Нино внезапно попросил сделать пару фоток для его доклада, а то из-за переполоха в день нашего прихода сюда он забыл закончить свои задумки, – сказав это, Адриан встал и протянул Маринетт скетч-бук и карандаш.

– С-спасибо, что поднял, – пытаясь унять дрожь в коленках, девушка быстро выхватила свои вещи из его рук и прижала их к груди. Щеки предательски пылали румянцем, а глаза не хотели смотреть ни на что иное, как на прекрасное лицо одноклассника.

– Без проблем, – он добродушно улыбнулся, отчего Маринетт натянуто сглотнула. Иметь такую красивую улыбку было преступлением в ее глазах. – Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, но так здорово, что мы все же пересеклись. А что ты здесь делаешь, Маринетт?

– Я? Я… Доклад сдаст меня совсем скоро, и я экспонатирую рисунки.

– Эм-м, прости, что? – Агрест явно не догнал смысла того, что она пыталась сказать, и это, похоже, очень разочаровало девушку. Она уронила лицо в свою ладонь с таким несчастным видом, что невольно захотелось обнять и утешить ее, заверив, что все обязательно будет хорошо.

Маринетт в этот момент корила себя и свою застенчивость. Такой прекрасный шанс побыть с Адрианом наедине выдавался раз в сто лет, а она не могла и двух слов связать, выставляя себя перед ним на посмешище.

Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы успокоиться, Дюпен-Чен выпрямилась и медленно ответила на вопрос, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не в глаза этого мальчика.

– Я пришла за дополнительным материалом для доклада. Его сдавать совсем скоро, а у меня не хватает зарисовок экспонатов и информации.

Вроде, получилось выговорить все слова без запинки.

– Понятно. В прошлый раз тебе было совсем не до этого, – с участием отозвался Адриан, а затем положил руку на хрупкое плечико девушки. – Ты правда в порядке? Не злись на Хлою, пожалуйста. Я согласен, что она перегнула палку в тот день, но я уверен, что она сама не в восторге от своего поведения.

Маринетт тяжело вздохнула, позабыв о волнующем прикосновении к своему плечу. События того дня вихрем пронеслись перед глазами, больно отозвавшись в груди. Унижение перед классом и незнакомыми людьми нужно было еще уметь пережить. Маринетт, конечно, уже привыкла к стычкам с Хлоей за все время их знакомства, но даже самая большая ссора имела свои пределы. И, ладно, если бы в очередном нападении со стороны дочери мэра была бы задействована сама Маринетт. Но в тот день от плохого настроения «избалованной принцессы» пострадал совершенно не причастный человек.

– Я не злюсь на нее, хотя, наверное, стоило бы, – с некой горечью ответила девушка, наконец, взглянув на одноклассника. Тот, в свою очередь, непонимающе смотрел на нее. – Конечно, во всем, что произошло, мне следовало бы винить свою неуклюжесть, но одна мысль о том, как все могло действительно закончиться, не вмешайся Лука, у меня волосы дыбом становятся.

– Но ведь все обошлось. Не переживай, Маринетт, – Адриан подбадривающе сжал ее плечо, на что девушка лишь слабо улыбнулась.

Ей, почему-то, не хотелось более обсуждать эту тему. Возможно, в глазах других все выглядело именно так: Лука своим героическим поступком помог избежать скандала, а Маринетт, в свою очередь, осталась цела и невредима. Но ведь мало, кто знал, какой ценой обошелся такой расклад событий. А рассказывать личную информацию семьи Куффен о том, что Лука реально пострадал при падении, ей не хотелось. Ни Адриану, ни кому-либо еще. Достаточно того, что этот груз лежал у нее на сердце. Пусть сам Лука и запретил ей думать о том, что во всем,что приключилось с ним, была виновата она, но Маринетт до сих пор не могла отпустить эту мысль.

Адриан, заметив задумчивость подруги, решил попытаться разрядить обстановку. Он повернулся лицом к экспонатам и добродушно предложил пройтись по ним еще разок.

– Ты уже все зарисовала, что хотела? Мне нужно сделать всего несколько фотографий для Нино. Не составишь мне компанию?

Все же улыбка Адриана имела целительные свойства. Маринетт в который раз ловила себя на мысли, что после даже мимолетного взгляда на улыбающееся лицо Агреста ей становилось тепло и радостно на душе.

– Я почти закончила, но буду рада составить тебе компанию, – искренне отозвалась Дюпен-Чен. Пусть у нее не получалось нормально говорить с этим мальчиком, но проводить с ним время было действительно приятно.

– Спасибо! Тогда пошли к тем стендам, – Адриан указал направление, и Маринетт послушно последовала за ним, снова мысленно восхищаясь его статной осанкой.

Они подошли к тем экспонатам, на которых остановилась их экскурсия в прошлый раз. Снова Маринетт с любопытством смотрела на серебряный клинок. В прошлый раз она успела сделать с него зарисовку, но в этот раз девушка достала телефон и сфотографировала это произведение искусства на память вместе с его описанием, которое не успела прочесть несколько дней назад.

Вскоре очередь дошла и до злосчастного стенда со снежным шариком. Маринетт нагнулась, чтобы поближе рассмотреть этот загадочный предмет. Ей и в голову не могло прийти, что несколько столетий назад люди уже умели создавать такие красивые сувениры. Только в отличие от привычных рождественских мотивов, этот шар имел композицию странного характера. Большой серый волк, который стоял с запрокинутой назад головой. Над ним находилась полная луна на фоне ночного звездного неба. Маринетт напрягла зрение, чтобы понять, каким образом держалась луна и звезды в шаре, но так и не нашла ответа. Вся небесная композиция, словно, парила над волком, лапы которого прочно стояли на пушистых хлопьях снега.

Дюпен-Чен долго рассматривала этот загадочный шар. Его уникальность завораживала. А выгравированные буквы на основании лишь подогревали женское любопытство. Девушка достала телефон и навела объектив на шар, вылавливая лучшую четкость для фотографии. Но внезапно ее смутило странное свечение на дисплее. Она присмотрелась, и заметила, что глаза на статуэтке волка горят ярко-желтыми огоньками. Маринетт моргнула несколько раз и бросила взгляд на сам экспонат. В шаре свечения не было, но оно появлялось на дисплее телефона при попытке сделать фотографию. Ничего толком не поняв, Маринетт нажала на кнопку «снять» и решила подумать об этом странном феномене потом. Возможно, освещение в зале делало блики на поверхности шара, а фотоаппарат на телефоне был слишком чувствительным к таким вещам. Маринетт не успевала читать все описания, поэтому, она решила не заморачиваться, а просто прочесть их дома в спокойной обстановке. Сделав фото стоящего рядом описания снежного шара, девушка направилась к однокласснику, который, судя по тому, как он прятал свой новенький мобильник в карман, тоже закончил с порученной ему работой.

– Все готово? – с улыбкой обратилась к Адриану Дюпен-Чен, любуясь изящными движениями Агреста, когда тот смахивал челку со лба.

– Да, теперь полный порядок. Спасибо, что не оставила меня здесь одного, – он так заразительно засмеялся, что Маринетт не сдержала улыбки. – Я могу тебя подвезти домой, если ты не против.

Его предложение прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба. Побыть с Адрианом еще несколько минут на заднем сидении его машины? Такое могло случиться с кем угодно, но только не с ней, верно? Ведь это будет за гранью фантастики! Только, о чем она будет с ним говорить? И захочет ли он вообще с ней общаться? Может, он просто предложил подвезти ее из любезности, ведь это же был Адриан. А Адриан всегда был очень добрым и учтивым. Не будет ли преступлением с ее стороны воспользоваться его заманчивым предложением?

В голове Маринетт жужжал рой схожих мыслей, пока сам предмет ее воздыханий не помахал рукой перед ее лицом, в попытке вывести обладательницу синих глаз из транса.

– Ты в порядке? – неуверенно поинтересовался Агрест.

Маринетт моргнула, затем еще раз и еще, пока до нее не дошел смысл его вопроса.

– Да-да! Я в полном порядке!

– Так…это… – теперь уже Агрест отчего-то замялся. Вероятно, умение Маринетт впадать в ступор было заразным. – Тебя подвезти?

– Но тебе же не по пути, – медленно умозаключила девушка вслух. И, конечно же, пожалела о том, что не умела держать свои мысли при себе.

– Это да, – блондин положил руку себе на шею и озадаченно потер ее. – Но это не проблема. Я же на машине. Заодно куплю в вашей пекарне что-нибудь вкусненькое. У вас лучшая выпечка на свете!

Маринетт лишь улыбнулась, но эта улыбка не коснулась ее сапфировых глаз. Возможно, Адриан хотел затовариться вкусностями в пекарне родителей, а она, Маринетт, оказалась просто по пути. За два с половиной года ожиданий проявления инициативы со стороны Агреста девушка уже привыкла к таким поворотам событий. Ведь еще никогда не происходило чуда, чтобы Адриан как-то сам показал ей, что она была ему небезразлична.

«Ты отличный друг!»

Это звучало и чувствовалось на сердце, словно выжженное клеймо. Клеймо, которое приносило и радость, и нестерпимую боль одновременно.

Снова предложив ему улыбку в ответ, девушка дала свое согласие на его галантное предложение.


	4. Chapter 4

Звуки истошного воя и свет луны такой яркий, что невольно зажмуриваешь глаза. А еще ночное небо над головой: красивое, с падающими звездами и блеском безграничной вселенной. Только насладиться видом нет возможности, потому что снова слух пронизывает громкий волчий вой, и в груди появляется непреодолимое желание вырваться на свободу.

И эта круглая луна, что светит так ярко, словно издевается.

Лука резко открыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться. Снова ему приснился этот странный сон, который не давал покоя. И с каждым разом ощущение становились все реалистичнее. Если раньше он видел лишь обрывки сюжета, то сейчас сон превратился в своего рода фильм с элементами полного погружения. Парень был уверен, что сегодня даже почувствовал прикосновение прохладного ветра к коже.

И это начинало немного пугать.

Куффен накрыл рукой глаза, обессиленно закрывая их. Он всегда чувствовал себя истощенно после этого сна. Парень не мог дать объяснения странным видениям, и это конкретно раздражало. Но говорить об этом кому-либо он не спешил. Не хотел зря расстраивать маму и заставлять волноваться сестру. Они были такими впечатлительными, что не оставили бы этот вопрос просто так без попытки его разрешения. А на данный момент единственным способом узнать, что мог означать этот повторяющийся сон, был только один, по мнению Луки.

 _«Но обращаться к психотерапевту мне совсем не хочется,»_ – мысленно простонал он, вставая с кровати и подходя к иллюминатору.

На улице стояла глубокая ночь, освещенная почти полным диском луны, который отражался на поверхности темных вод Сены. Лука вздохнул, глядя на эту красоту через стекло. В глубине души он всегда был мечтателем и отличался от сверстников необъяснимой задумчивостью. Возможно, поэтому ребята, с которыми он учился сначала в школе, а теперь в университете, считали его немного не от мира сего. Но сам парень не сильно обращал на это внимание. Он не был общительным, нет. В их семье было принято наблюдать. Может, именно поэтому Лука и Джулека хорошо разбирались в психологии людей, в их поведении и реакциях на различные факторы. Но от постоянного наблюдения становилось скучно. Хотелось как-то самовыражаться. Здесь на помощь приходила музыка. Именно музыка стала языком общения и познания себя. Возможно, кому-то это покажется сущей глупостью, но для себя Лука уже давно решил, что музыка куда проще слов.

Даже в день, когда он впервые встретил Маринетт, верная гитара спасла его от полного провала при знакомстве с этой невероятной девушкой. При одной только мысли о застенчивой метиске на лице расцветала мечтательная улыбка. И как только можно было быть такой миленькой и забавной одновременно? Лука не мог найти ответа, но каждый раз, когда он смотрел на звездное небо, перед ним вставал образ обладательницы самых красивых глаз на свете.

Они были знакомы почти два года, но их нельзя было назвать близкими друзьями. Все же, для Маринетт он был и остается всего лишь старшим братом одноклассницы. Зато для Луки дочь уважаемых пекарей Томаса Дюпен и Сабины Чен стала кем-то большим, чем просто знакомая сестры. Маринетт вдохновляла его, она приносила смех и радость в его жизнь. А как бешено начинало биться сердце, когда эта миниатюрная девушка смотрела на него своими огромными синими глазами, которые так напоминали бескрайнее ночное небо, усыпанное блеском звезд. У Луки просто захватывало дух. Он дорожил каждой встречей и каждым воспоминанием о проведенном времени в компании Маринетт.

Вот и сейчас в груди появилось приятное тепло и желание снова увидеть старосту класса, в котором училась Джулека. Единственной проблемой на данный момент был поздний час. Лука потянулся за мобильным телефоном, который лежал под подушкой, и огорченно цокнул языком. Увидеть Маринетт в час ночи было неплохой идеей, но достаточно не осуществимой.

К первой проблеме добавилась еще одна – завтра ему предстояло пойти в университет впервые после недельного больничного. А это означало, что свободного времени в ближайшем будущем ему не видать из-за необходимости нагнать пропущенный материал.

 _«Жаль, что нам не удалось встретиться еще разок,»_ – с грустью подумал Куффен, садясь на край кровати и глядя на высвеченный на дисплее номер телефона Маринетт. Ему до сих пор с трудом верилось, что он стал обладателем такого редкого артефакта, как контактная информация этой милой девочки. И почему он раньше не осмеливался обменяться с ней номерами? Это было глупым упущением с его стороны, но ему на самом деле не хотелось показаться настырным. Дружба Маринетт была слишком ценна для Луки, поэтому он всячески старался оберегать их дружеские отношения.

Даже от самого себя.

Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы что-то помешало их общению. Особенно эти странные, но очень приятные чувства, которые он испытывал всякий раз, когда начинал думать о прелестной девушке с душой героя. Если одни мысли о ней заставляли эмоции разноцветным фейерверком взрываться в его сердце, то что было говорить о реальной встрече! Лука мог положиться только на свою гитару, которая в любой момент могла спасти его из нелепой ситуации и от возможности показаться зацикленным идиотом в сапфировых глазах Дюпен-Чен. Но даже гитара не всегда была в его распоряжении. Если бы кто только знал, сколько усилий он прилагал, чтобы выглядеть спокойно и собранно в прошлый раз, когда Маринетт приходила справиться о его здоровье! Тогда она взяла его врасплох своим неожиданным визитом. Ему было не по себе, что эта милая девочка видела его в таком неподобающем виде, но, в то же время, он был на седьмом небе от счастья, что он был ей небезразличен. Маринетт на самом деле имела золотое сердце. Ей можно было восхищаться бесконечно, и Луке очень бы хотелось, чтобы она заметила чувства, которые он к ней испытывал. Только вот…

 _«Я ужасно боюсь, что из-за этого нашей дружбе придет конец»._

Это было сущей правдой. Лука не был глупцом. Он понимал, что одним неверным поступком, движимым эмоциями, мог разрушить тонкую грань дружбы с Маринетт. Вряд ли она видела в нем кого-то более, чем просто хорошего знакомого. Однако, ее забавные реакции и нескрываемое смущение, которые она проявляла в его присутствии, давали Луке огромные надежды на светлое будущее с этой скромной красавицей.

 _«Не хочу торопить события, но я так тоскую по общению с ней,»_ – все также держа телефон в руках перед собой, подумал парень. Ему так хотелось позвонить ей и услышать ее ни с чем не сравнимый голосок, но поздний час не давал такой привилегии. Лука не знал, почему его так безудержно стало тянуть к Маринетт, ведь раньше он справлялся, он мог держать эмоции под контролем. Два года он уверял себя, что испытывает лишь симпатию к однокласснице младшей сестры. Только вот именно из-за этой мнимой симпатии ему приходилось разбивать десятки сердец влюбленных в него девушек, которые набирались смелости признаться ему в чувствах. Сначала это было в старших классах, а потом это повторилось несколько раз на первом курсе университета. Куффену было неловко придумывать убедительные отказы, но кривить душой он не мог. Это было не в его характере. Ведь каждый раз, когда он получал признание в любви от хорошеньких девушек, перед его глазами появлялся образ другой – той, что похитила его сердце с их первой встречи.

Он никогда не предпринимал попыток сблизиться с Маринетт. Это было бы большой ошибкой, ведь она была младше на два года. А еще она училась с Джулекой в одном классе. И вообще, он чувствовал, что сердце самой Маринетт было уже кем-то занято. Позже он узнал, кем именно, и даже не расстроился. Ведь Адриан был отличным парнем. Только вот долго обманывать себя Лука, как оказалось, не мог. «Симпатия» к Дюпен-Чен укоренялась в нем крепче и крепче с каждой встречей, с каждым упоминанием имени Маринетт на «Либерти».

Но он все равно продолжал уверять себя, что просто восхищался талантами удивительной девушки.

Только вот, после недавнего приключения на выставке все изменилось.

И дня не проходило, чтобы Лука не думал о Маринетт, о ее забавных хвостиках и о застенчивой улыбке. А после совместной прогулки Куффен окончательно потерял покой. Особые, искренние чувства, которые он испытывал лишь к ней, вспыхнули с такой силой, что тушить и прятать их было уже не под силу. Если раньше Луке лишь казалось, что Маринетт ему небезразлична, и что она стала первой девочкой, которая ему действительно понравилась, то сейчас юноша был уверен на все сто процентов, что любит ее. Любит настолько сильно, что ему было неважно, что станет с ним. Момент, когда Маринетт опасно падала прямо у него на глазах, стал ключевым. Именно тогда Лука осознал, что готов пожертвовать собой ради этой девочки. И именно тогда он окончательно принял свои чувства к ней, укоряя себя в том, что тупо боялся сделать это раньше.

 _ **Хочу тебя увидеть.**_

Он и сам не понял, как напечатал эти слова в окошечке для СМС, но ему хватило здравого смысла не нажать на кнопку «отправить». Парень сдержал ироничный смешок и стер сообщение, неодобрительно покачивая головой. Если ему так хотелось пообщаться с Маринетт, то лучше это было делать в дневное время. Своими поздними сообщениями он обязательно покажется ненаглядной девушке странным типом. А уж этого Лука никак не желал.

Отложив мобильник подальше от себя, Куффен вздохнул и забрался под одеяло, укладывая голову на подушку. Он очень наделся, что в эту ночь кошмар больше не повторится, потому что сюжет, звуки и ощущения сильно были по психике, забирая физические и душевные силы. И, чтобы не вспоминать подробности странного сна, юноша постарался держать в сознании образ застенчивой девушки с глазами такими синими, как бескрайнее звездное небо.

Мысли о Маринетт всегда помогали ему успокоиться после очередного кошмара, и Лука был очень благодарен ей за это. Пусть сама Маринетт даже и не подозревала о своей роли в жизни старшего брата одноклассницы.

 _«Завтра я обязательно свяжусь с тобой»._

Это было последнее, о чем он подумал перед тем, как провалиться в глубокий сон.


	5. Chapter 5

– Фух, неужели я его сдала, – Маринетт растеклась по парте, прижимая щеку к столешнице. Вид у нее был настолько измученный, что Алья не смогла удержать себя от желания обнять подругу.

– Все хорошо! Ты молодец. Твой доклад получился потрясающим, – Сезар навалилась на спину распластавшейся Маринетт немного сильнее, чем требовалось для дружеских обднимашек. Дюпен-Чен невольно издала сдавленный стон, а затем услышала хитрый шепот подруги прямо в ухо. – А теперь рассказывай, дорогая, как прошло твое свидание с Адрианом. Я тебя вчера специально не расспрашивала, чтобы не отвлекать от подготовки доклада.

Глаза Маринетт округлились до невозможного, когда ее мозг идентифицировал полученный вопрос.

– С-свидание?! Какое свидание?

Девушка резко подскочила на стуле, сбросив с себя смеющуюся подругу, и уставилась на нее во все глаза.

– Толко не говори мне, что –

Но Алья не дала ей закончить. Она со знающим видом приподняла бровь и так интригующе посмотрела на подругу, что у той ёкнуло сердце от плохого предчувствия.

– Неужели ты думала, что «случайная» встреча в выставочном зале оказалась реально случайной?

На вопрос Сезар Маринетт лишь наивно хлопнула ресницами.

— Но Адриан сказал, что пришел туда по просьбе Нино.

Блоггерша лишь негодуя закатила глаза. Она всегда поражалась наивности Маринетт, но в данной ситуации это был перегиб.

— Это верно, но кто надоумил Нино позвонить Адриану и попросить его об одолжении, по-твоему?

Щеки Маринетт вспыхнули, аки ягодки. Осознание хорошо продуманного плана пришло к ней только сейчас.

— Алья, так это ты все подстроила?

Сезар звонко рассмеялась, упиваясь чувством собственного превосходства.

— Конечно! Я не могла упустить этот великолепный шанс сблизить тебя и Адриана. Когда я получила твой СМС и узнала, что ты направляешься на выставку, я тут же позвонила Нино и заставила его придумать что угодно, лишь бы Адриан оказался в том же месте и в тот же час.

Теперь Маринетт поняла причину столь «случайной» встречи. А ведь ей даже и в голову тогда не пришло, что все это было подстроено из лучших соображений подруги. Ей стоило бы благодарить Алью за то, что она отдавала всю себя, чтобы помочь заставить Адриана увидеть в старосте класса девушку, а не просто друга. Только вот… Маринетт все еще пребывала в растерянном состоянии после той встречи. Ей до сих пор казалось, что она была лишь предлогом для того, чтобы Адриан смог купить пирожные в их семейной пекарне. Он даже по дороге шепотом обмолвился, что ему не позволяют употреблять сладкое и сдобное, чтобы не навредить его фигуре. Все же, он работал в сфере рекламы одежды и был лицом дома моды отца.

Тогда Маринетт могла ему лишь искренне посочувствовать и предложить дополнительный круассан за счет заведения.

— Ну, так расскажи, как все прошло? — Алья с энтузиазмом смотрела на подругу, но когда заметила странный и нерешительный взгляд напротив, поумерила свой пыл. – Неужели все так плохо?

Маринетт не спешила отвечать. Она прокрутила события прошлого вечера в уме и для себя решила, что встреча прошла очень даже хорошо. Ей было приятно в компании Адриана, но бурных эмоций от общения с ним не наблюдалось. И это было странно, наверное. Ведь такой шанс действительно выпадал очень редко. Однако, послевкусие от встречи и даже от совместной поездки на частном автомобиле к дому Дюпен-Чен осталось кислое.

— Нет. Все прошло хорошо. Спасибо тебе за старания, Алья. Я это очень ценю. По правде сказать, увидеть Адриана на выставке было для меня шоком, — девушка почесала затылок, вспоминая свою неловкость во время встречи с мальчиком, любовь к которому жила в ее сердце долгих два года. — Но все прошло очень спокойно. Мы просто делали то, зачем пришли, а в конце Адриан предложил подвезти меня домой. Вот и все.

— На частной машине?! — не могла унять своего удивления и восхищения Сезар. Она явно видела в действиях Агреста добрый знак для своей девочки.

— Да, его шофер Горилла подвез нас к моему дому, где Адриан купил выпечку и съел ее там же, почти не отходя от кассы.

— Хм, странное поведение у нашего золотого мальчика, — Алья потерла подбородок и бросила оценивающий взгляд на предмет обсуждения, который как раз заходил в класс в этот момент. – А поцелуй на прощание или предложение сходит куда-нибудь вместе?

Маринетт отрицательно покачала головой, пряча обреченную улыбку от подруги за тетрадкой.

— Нет, мы просто любезно попрощались, и он ушел.

Алья закатила глаза и хлопнула ладонью по парте.

— С этим надо что-то решать! – с вызовом воскликнула она, а затем добавила уже более тихим голосом. – Его нужно подтолкнуть! Потерпи, Маринетт. Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.

О, этот пылающий взгляд «свахи» был знаком. Сезар была решительно настроена, но Дюпен-Чен лишь аккуратно положила руку на плечо подруги и спокойно сказала, заглядывая ей в глаза.

— Алья, спасибо, — Маринетт искренне улыбнулась в ответ на озадаченное лицо блоггерши. – Ты знаешь, что я очень благодарна твоей поддержке, но, пожалуй, стоит остановиться. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но мне сейчас хочется спокойствия. А почувствовать его рядом с Адрианом у меня не получится. Ты сама знаешь, почему. Давай пока оставим все, как есть. Если он считает меня своим другом, пусть так оно и будет.

— М-маринетт, — Алья сочувствующе глядела на лучшую подругу. Было заметно, что Маринетт страдает, но она старалась казаться сильной и спокойной. Только вот ее стиль речи в данный момент очень отличался от задорного смеха, к которому Сезар привязалась всей душой за годы дружбы с этой удивительной и талантливой девушкой. – Ты в порядке?

Дюпен-Чен грустно улыбнулась и перевела свой потухший взгляд на Адриана, который оживленно разговаривал с Нино, стоя у окна.

— Наверное, я просто устала бегать за ним, как маленькая ручная собачка.

— Не говори о себе так! – Алья была возмущена таким сравнением. – Ни один парень в мире не достоин того, чтобы ты думала о себе таким образом.

— Но это же очевидная правда, — Маринетт вздохнула и закусила нижнюю губу в растерянности. — Мне кажется, что мне нужен перерыв во всем, что связано с Адрианом. Тем более, что у нас сейчас столько забот и хлопот по поводу выпускного. Есть, чем отвлечь себя от мыслей о любви.

— Ох, девочка моя. Слышала бы ты себя со стороны, — Алья покачала головой, но затем взяла Маринетт за руку и сжала ее в знак поддержки. – Главное, не унывай. Я всегда на твоей стороне. Даже если ты решишь послать Адриана куда подальше, я все равно поддержу тебя. В конце концов, надо быть совершенно глупым и слепым индюком, чтобы не замечать такую милую девушку, как ты, моя дорогая.

— Спасибо, Алья! – Маринетт не могла более держать эмоции и кинулась обнимать блоггершу. Ей крупно повезло в жизни иметь такую верную и потрясающую подругу.

В этот момент кто-то сзади постучал пальцем по плечу Дюпен-Чен, на что девушка разомкнула объятия и обернулась, чтобы увидеть позади себя Джулеку.

— Привет, Маринетт, — высокая брюнетка помахала в знак приветствия и получила такой же жест в ответ. – Можно тебя на пару минут?

— Да, конечно.

Девушки вышли из класса и остановились у лестницы, где было безлюдно в этот момент.

— Ты хотела со мной поговорить? – дружелюбно спросила Маринетт, когда заметила, что Джулека не решается начать разговор.

— Эм, попросить. Мне неловко тебя нагружать, но я хотела бы тебя попросить испечь яблочный штрудель – такой, как ты приносила тогда.

Куффен заложила прядь длинных волос за ухо, выдавая свое смущение.

— Конечно, это не проблема, — ответила Маринетт, все еще не понимая, в чем была причина такой странной просьбы. – Когда он нужен тебе?

— Вообще-то, сегодня. Прости, что не обратилась к тебе раньше. Мне правда неловко, но он постоянно вспоминает твой штрудель, и я подумала, что было бы неплохо подарить ему его в день выздоровления.

Маринетт недоуменно похлопала ресницами, пока пыталась осмыслить, о ком говорила одноклассница.

— Подожди, ты о ком?

Джулека приложила руку ко лбу и устало закатила глаза.

— О брате, конечно. О ком же еще? Он мне все уши прожужжал о том, как ему понравился твой штрудель. И дня не проходило, чтобы он не хвалил твою выпечку.

— Ой, правда? – внезапно Маринетт почувствовала, как ее лицо начинает гореть от смущения. Неужели Луке так понравилось ее угощение? – Я… я очень рада это слышать. То есть… слышать не то, что Лука прожужжал тебе уши, а то, что ему понравился мой пудель! То есть, штрудель! Это… мне очень приятно.

Джулека улыбнулась на реакцию со стороны Маринетт. Такой забавной и путающейся в словах ее можно было видеть только, когда речь шла об Агресте. А теперь это происходило и при упоминании Луки. Джулека была рада такому открытию.

— Да, он реально грезит о твоем штруделе, — засмеялась в кулачок Куффен, вспоминая, как ее брат вздыхал по домашнеиспеченному руками Маринетт рулетику с мечтательной улыбкой на лице. – Хочу его порадовать сегодня в день выписки. Я заплачу за твою работу, только помоги, пожалуйста.

Но Маринетт не обратила внимания на последние сказанные слова.

— Он выздоровел? – оживленно поинтересовалась Дюпен-Чен, чей сверкающий взгляд не ускользнул мимо зорких глаз одноклассницы.

— Да, сегодня он пошел в университет в первый раз после травмы. Врач сказал, что он здоров, но все равно стоит поберечься от физических нагрузок. Поэтому его на две недели освободили от занятий по физкультуре.

— Понятно, — как можно спокойнее проговорила Маринетт, пытаясь подавить в себе вновь поднимающееся чувство вины. – Тогда, давай я испеку штрудель, а ты –

— А ты не хочешь зайти к нам сегодня вечером? Лука будет очень рад тебя увидеть. Если ты свободна, конечно.

Неожиданное приглашение немного озадачило Маринетт. С одной стороны, ей самой хотелось увидеть Луку и убедиться, что с ним все хорошо. Но, с другой стороны, присутствовала какая-то неловкость при одной лишь мысли о встрече с ним. Пусть эта встреча и состоится в кругу его семьи.

— Я… вроде, планов особых не было на вечер. Тем более, завтра суббота.

— Так ты сможешь к нам прийти? – в глазах Джулеки было столько надежды, что Маринетт просто не могла отказать ей.

— Я спрошу у родителей, но, думаю, они не будут против, - уклончиво, но с улыбкой ответила Дюпен-Чен, а затем добавила, — только что мне понести для угощения? Штрудель уже не подойдет… Что нравится твоему брату, Джулека? Может, я смогу приготовить что-то из его любимых продуктов?

Куффен начала заверять ее, что готовить специально ничего не нужно.

— Я и так у тебя многого прошу, Маринетт. Давай так. Ты испечешь штрудель, я зайду за тобой в пекарню, и мы вместе пойдем к нам на «Либерти», идет?

— Идет, — ответила дочь пекаря со знанием дела, но тут же серьезно добавила, — но я настаиваю. Скажи, что любит твой брат?

Джулека вздохнула. Спорить со старостой было непросто. Маринетт могла быть упрямой, когда хотела.

— Ему нравятся морепродукты и рыба, притом любая. Только вот, в последнее время он начал интересоваться мясными продуктами. Для нас с мамой это непривычно. Позавчера, когда я прогуливалась с ним по набережной, он купил себе кебаб в одной из уличных торговых палаток. Такого здорового аппетита у брата я не видела со времен, когда мы впервые попробовали королевского краба. Хотя, в случае с кебабом, все было гораздо брутальнее. Лука на него набросился, как волк на добычу.

Джулека задумалась, вспоминая тот день. Брат как-то странно себя вел, когда услышал запах жареного мяса. Да и вообще, он никогда особо не интересовался мясными продуктами, предпочитая употреблять морских и речных обитателей. Из глубоких мыслей девушку вывел голос собеседницы.

— Хорошо, спасибо, что сказала. Надеюсь, я что-нибудь придумаю, — Маринетт широко улыбнулась и еще раз пообещала все приготовить.

Девушки договорились, что пойдут на «Либерти» из пекарни вместе в 16.00.

Когда они возвращались в класс, прозвенел звонок на урок.

А когда Маринетт села на свое место, в ее кармане завибрировал телефон, оповещая о полученном СМС.

Она аккуратно достала мобильник и спрятала его под партой от глаз учителя.

На дисплее было высвечено сообщение следующего содержания:

 _«Привет!_

 _Хочу поделиться радостью. Меня освободили от_ _домашнего ареста_ _постельного режима. И я снова могу играть на гитаре! Было бы здорово, если бы ты смогла послушать мою новую песню. Мы можем встретиться? Если ты не против, конечно._

 _Лука»._


	6. Chapter 6

Вечер в кругу семьи Куффен выдался очень уютным и приятным. Хоть Маринетт и не планировала поход в гости в этот день, но, сидеть за столом и пить чай с принесенными ею угощениями, было очень успокаивающим времяпрепровождением.

Как и было обещано, Джулека купила у Маринетт яблочный штрудель. Конечно, Дюпен-Чен не хотела брать с одноклассницы денег, но, в итоге, ей просто пришлось это сделать, чтобы сохранить дружбу. Для Джулеки это было дело принципа, поэтому пришлось идти на уступки.

Сама же Маринетт долго думала над тем, что она могла бы приготовить для Луки в подарок на день выздоровления. Странное наименование для праздника, но младшая Куффен была очень серьезно настроена. Видимо, ей было сложно держать в себе беспокойство за брата, которое она переживала тихо в окружении друзей. Джулека была немногословной девушкой и не любила показывать эмоции. Мало кто вообще догадывался, что у нее в семье были проблемы после той злополучной выставки. Зато сегодня Маринетт заметила, как ее дорогая одноклассница старалась угодить и поддержать брата в его первый день возвращения в общество после вынужденного недельного заключения.

Именно поэтому Маринетт приложила все свои усилия в кулинарном деле, чтобы испечь хороший подарок для Луки, тем самым поддержав идею Джулеки устроить праздник и поздравить самого виновника торжества с выздоровлением.

– Твой «Киш Лорен» был лучшим из всего, что мы когда-либо пробовали, – провозгласила мадам Анарка, мечтательно вздыхая, вспоминая вкус мясного пирога, любезно принесенного Маринетт. – Спасибо, что пришла и разделила с нами наш маленький праздник, дорогая.

Маринетт густо покраснела в ответ на комплименты и застенчиво опустила взгляд на свои колени, на которых она нервно теребила бумажную салфетку. Не каждый день люди хвалили ее кулинарные навыки.

– Честно сказать, я впервые его испекла. Раньше помогала родителям только с кондитерскими изделиями. Но сегодня у Луки особенный день, поэтому я решила попробовать приготовить что-то новое.

– Маринетт.

Девушка подняла глаза на человека, который произнес ее имя. Лука сидел напротив и смотрел на нее таким теплым взглядом, от которого у девушки выпала салфетка из рук. Парень улыбался своей легкой, согревающей душу улыбкой, и, казалось, светился от переполняющей его радости.

– Ты удивительная.

Всего два слова, сказанные в уютной семейной обстановке, но они заставили сердце Маринетт пропустить удар. То ли это интонация, с которой Лука произнес свой комплимент, то ли причина была в том, что комплимент исходил именно от этого юноши, но Дюпен-Чен не могла заставить себя успокоиться и нормально дышать. Его слова произвели на нее сильное и очень не привычное впечатление.

– Лука прав, Маринетт, – в разговор вступила капитан корабля. – Ты очень талантливая девушка. Испечь такой шикарный пирог с первой попытки – это даже не талант. Это дар.

– Не смущайте ее, – Джулека укорила свою семью монотонно, но с нажимом. – Хоть я и полностью поддерживаю все, что они сказали, – она повернулась к гостье и слегка улыбнулась.

– С-спасибо большое. Только вы обо мне слишком хорошего мнения. Мне даже неловко, честно. Но я очень рада, что мой первый «Киш Лорен» пришелся по вкусу.

Маринетт натянуто улыбнулась и почесала затылок. Ей никогда не привыкнуть к тому, что некоторые люди видели что-то особенное в обычной неуклюжей девочке, которой никогда не стать идеальной, как Ледибаг.

– Судя по тому, как мой сын его уплетал, можешь записать этот пирог в книгу своих лучших достижений, – прокомментировала мадам Анарка с ухмылкой, а потом повернулась к Луке и оценивающе вскинула бровь. – Я, конечно, рада, что у тебя такой здоровый аппетит, но можно вести себя более сдержанно при девушке, Лука. Набросился на угощенье, как зверь какой-то. Маринетт еще подумает, что мы тебя тут совсем не кормим.

Слова матери смутили юношу не на шутку. Это можно было заметить по его покрасневшим ушам и глуповатой улыбке, за которую он пытался спрятаться.

– На моем месте любой парень бы не сдержался, – он виновато посмотрел на гостью, а затем воодушевленно добавил, – твой пирог был невероятно вкусным! Спасибо тебе большое за подарок, Маринетт.

– Я… я рада, что тебе понравилось, – губы девушки растянулись в искренней улыбке.

Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, отчего Маринетт почувствовала сильное смущение. Глаза парня отражали столько эмоций, что девушка не смогла долго держать оборону. Она поспешно перевела взгляд, удачно заметив часы на стене. От осознания того, что ей срочно нужно было возвращаться домой, все смущение как ветром сдуло.

– Ой, простите, пожалуйста, но мне нужно собираться. Я сказала родителям, что вернусь через два часа.

Говоря это, Маринетт встала из-за стола и начала собирать свою грязную посуду.

Поднялись и все остальные. Джулека заверила, что помогать с уборкой не нужно.

– Не утруждай себя, Маринетт. Я уберу со стола.

– Но я хотела помочь –

Однако девушку перебила глава семьи Куффен.

– Дочь права. Мы не можем позволить гостье убирать за нас. Хоть мы и приверженцы свободы и бардака, но со стола убираем исправно. – Женщина рассмеялась собственной шутке, а затем взглянула на своего притихшего сына, который стоял рядом с сестрой и молча наблюдал за беседой. Точнее сказать, он смотрел только на одну особу, пытаясь скрыть рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Мадам Анарка усмехнулась мысленно на такое нехарактерное поведение со стороны своего ребенка. – Мы тебе очень благодарны, что ты пришла. Спасибо за все, Маринетт, –продолжила женщина, а затем послала многозначительный взгляд сыну, и добавила, – Лука проводит тебя домой.

На ее слова забавно отреагировала не только Дюпен-Чен. Если девушка начала махать перед собой руками и уверять, что она спокойно может добраться сама, не напрягая при этом Луку, то сам парень сначала вздрогнул при упоминании своего имени, будто его наглым образом выдернули из медитации, а затем выдал взволнованным голосом:

– Мне не в тягость, а только в радость будет проводить тебя!

Мать и дочь умилялись, глядя на то, как эти двое пытаются договориться. Подошедший к Маринетт Лука выглядел, как высокая скала, рядом с хрупкой девушкой, которой пришлось поднять голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо и пытаться заверить, что она сможет добраться домой сама.

– Это не обсуждается, Ма-ма-маринетт, – игриво пропел Куффен, положив руку себе на пояс и наклонившись к разгоряченному личику девушки, отчего та резко замолчала и надула губки, нехотя принимая поражение в споре. На лице парня красовалась задорная ухмылка, которая творила с бедным сердцем Маринетт не поддающиеся никаким известным науке законам вещи. Разве могло оно биться еще быстрее, чем минуту назад?

Девушка сглотнула и скрестила руки на груди, пытаясь выдержать натиск его небесно-голубых глаз.

– Хо-ро-шо! Твоя взяла. Было бы у меня больше времени, я бы обязательно выиграла этот спор, но мне действительно нужно домой.

Лука лишь по-доброму усмехнулся.

– Не затей ты этот спор, уже давно бы была дома.

Маринетт покачала головой с улыбкой на лице. Даже такие глупые ситуации Лука мог преобразовать в приятный разговор. И спорить она начала совсем не из-за того, что не хотела возвращаться к себе в его компании, а только потому, что не желала приносить дополнительные хлопоты.

Они покинули «Либерти» несколькими минутами позже, после того, как Лука захватил ветровку. Идя вдоль набережной в направлении станции метро, никто из молодых людей не осмеливался начать разговор.

Лука мысленно корил себя за не вовремя появившуюся робость. В компании этой милой девочки у него совершенно не получалось красиво излагать свои мысли. Все же, вербальное общение было не его коньком. Зря он не взял гитару с собой, хотя сейчас на музыку не было времени. Маринетт спешила домой, и он никак не мог позволить того, чтобы ее отругали родители за опоздание. Ведь свой свободный вечер она посвятила именно его маленькому семейному празднику.

Они шли быстрым шагом. Юноша изредка бросал взгляд на ручку девушки, которая свободно покачивалась рядом с ним при каждом шаге. Казалось бы, нет ничего проще. Стоило только немного протянуть свою руку, и он мог бы дотронуться до тонких изящных пальчиков. Но Лука не мог этого сделать. От одной лишь мысли о том, что Маринетт позволит ему взять ее за руку, щеки начинали пылать. Чем больше он влюблялся в это милое создание, тем труднее ему давались прикосновения. Пусть даже и дружеские.

 _«Если ты можешь не притронуться к женщине, которую любишь, то только тогда ты можешь притронуться к ней»._

Вдруг вспомнились эти противоречивые слова, которые он совсем недавно прочел в одной книге по философии. Наверное, что-то в этом было. Лука уважал Маринетт настолько, что действительно боялся прикоснуться к ней лишний раз, даже если и безудержно хотелось заключить ее в крепкие объятия и вдыхать запах ее темных волос.

Вот и сейчас юноша сжал кулаки, отводя взгляд от ручки Маринетт, которую он мог с легкостью взять в свою, но не решался нарушить шаткую грань дружбы.

В неловкой тишине они дошли до станции метро и чудом успели заскочить в уже закрывающиеся двери поезда. Внутри оказалось много людей. Время было еще не позднее, плюс это был вечер пятницы, когда наступала самая пора для отдыха и веселья.

Ребята пробрались вглубь вагона, где Лука предусмотрительно поставил Маринетт спиной к стене между заполненными сидениями. Сам он встал лицом к ней, закрывая своим телом ее миниатюрную фигурку от любопытных глаз и давки.

Девушка была благодарна ему за это. В таком положении она чувствовала себя защищенной. Ей никогда не нравилось ездить в переполненном метро. Но в этой ситуации она была виновата сама. Можно было уйти домой пораньше и избежать часа пик. Ее мысли были внезапно прерваны навалившимся на нее Лукой. Все произошло слишком быстро и неожиданно. Кто-то толкнул его сзади, отчего парень не смог удержать равновесие и подался вперед, прижав девушку своим телом к стене.

– П-прости, – торопливо проговорил он, отстраняясь от Маринетт настолько, насколько было возможно в этой давке.

– Н-ничего страшного, – ей было неловко смотреть в его кристально-голубые глаза. Зря она подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, которое оказалось совсем близко к ее собственному. Маринетт почувствовала, как ее щеки наливаются густым румянцем. Так близко Луку она еще никогда не видела. У него были длинные ресницы, а глаза при свете искусственного света отливали золотом. Это открытие сильно поразило Дюпен-Чен. Однажды ей уже приходилось замечать желтый оттенок в его глазах, но тогда она подумала, что это ей только показалось. Сейчас же Маринетт четко видела загадочное свечение, исходящее из самых глубин его зеркал души. Это было одновременно красиво и немного пугающе.

Лука же не мог отвести взгляд от ее прекрасного смущенного личика. Он с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как она старается вести себя спокойно, но румянец на ее щеках говорил о том, что ей было неловко. Как и ему самому. Он не хотел наваливаться на нее, это получилось случайно. Хорошо хоть успел вытянуть руку, чтобы упереться в стену совсем рядом с головой Маринетт, а то было бы совсем худо. Человек, толкнувший его сзади, даже не извинился. Зато, благодаря этому маленькому инциденту, у Луки появилась возможность вдохнуть аромат ее волос. Он не спешил убирать голову с ее плеча. Вернее, спешил, конечно, но не настолько, насколько было нужно в данной ситуации.

Она пахла сказочно. Ему очень захотелось обнять милую Маринетт и зарыться носом в иссиня-черные пряди, перед этим освободив их от стягивающих хвостиков, но здравый смысл успел вернуться в его затуманенный разум. И этот же здравый смысл остановил его от еще одного опасного желания – лизнуть щечку дорогой сердцу девушки.

От осознания того, что он собирался сделать, Куффен вздрогнул, гоня от себя странные навязчивые мысли куда подальше. Он отстранился от Маринетт, неразборчиво извинившись за то, что придавил ее, и опустил на нее обеспокоенный и виноватый взгляд.

И утонул в океане ее очей, что напоминали звездное ночное небо.

Она краснела от смущения, но продолжала смотреть ему в глаза, словно изучая их. Ее розовые губки произнесли, что ничего страшного не случилось, но парень не мог с этим согласиться. Чувства к прелестной метиске переполняли его сердце, силясь вырваться наружу. Она была близко, так близко, что это казалось опасным. В груди бушевала буря неконтролируемых эмоций. Ему страстно захотелось прижаться к Маринетт, взять ее руку и поцеловать каждый пальчик, а потом приникнуть к ее шейке и вдыхать дивный аромат снова и снова, затем переместиться дорожкой поцелуев к ее лицу и пленить желанные губки в чувственном поцелуе.

Чувства были такие сильные, что в груди появилось непреодолимое желание завыть, что было сил.

А Маринетт тем временем все не могла насмотреться на странное явление, происходившее в глазах Куффена. Они переливались нежной лазурью, затем становились насыщенно-золотыми, словно горящие огни в ночи, только, чтобы потом снова приобрести красивый голубой оттенок топаза. Были ли это блики от ламп? Или же всему виной ее богатое воображение? Дюпен-Чен не могла дать дочный ответ. Она впервые наблюдала такой феномен. А потом девушка заметила, что ее компаньон начал дышать то прерывисто, то глубоко, но при этом, он не отводил от нее своих светящихся глаз.

Маринетт хотела что-то сказать, но в этот момент поезд остановился на нужной станции.

– Это моя остановка, – заметила она, делая маленький шажок вперед, тем самым переключая внимание парня на то, что им пора выходить.

Лука встряхнул головой, словно прогоняя наваждение. Он чувствовал себя странно, но не мог понять, что с ним происходило.

Аккуратно пробравшись к выходу, они вышли на станцию метро и молча поднялись по ступеням наверх, где неожиданно обнаружили, что в этой части Парижа шел дождь.

Наверное, это маленькое неудобство, посланное природой, стало отличным поводом, чтобы разрядить скованную обстановку между молодыми людьми, потому что, завидев лужи и морось, они весело рассмеялись.

– После душного метро, дождь выглядит привлекательно, – Маринетт озвучила свои мысли, протягивая руку под падающие с навеса капли. Но в следующий момент они прекратили касаться ее ладони, и девушка подняла голову, чтобы узнать причину. Над собой она увидела лицо улыбающегося Куффена, который расправил свою ветровку в виде самодельного зонта, накрывая себя и свою спутницу от дождя.

– Согласен. Дышится намного легче, но позволить тебе промокнуть и простудиться я никак не могу, – Лука расправил плечи и встал рядом с девушкой, заранее убедившись, что куртка полностью накрывает ее маленькую фигурку.

– Но здесь недалеко. Я могу быстро добежать сама, – попыталась возразить Маринетт, на что получила задорный, но серьезный взгляд в ответ. – Ладно, я поняла, что тебя не переубедить, – добавила она со смирившейся улыбкой.

– Ты хорошо меня знаешь, – ответил он с триумфом в голосе и игриво подмигнул ей. Все же, общаться с Маринетт было прекрасно. Сейчас Лука чувствовал себя глупцом, что потерял столько времени, ни проронив ни слова, за все время их совместной прогулки и поездки на метро до ее дома. Сейчас общение с ней приносила огромную радость. А дождь… Стоило поблагодарить Матушку-Природу за щедрый подарок. Ведь благодаря осадкам, юноша мог провести еще немного времен в компании самой потрясающей девушки на свете. – На счет «три»?

Маринетт засмеялась в кулачок и кивнула. По команде ребята сорвались с места в направлении пекарни, преодолевая расстояние небыстрым бегом. Для Луки он был даже медленным, но парень старался подстроиться под Маринетт, чьи ноги не могли выдавать большие шаги из-за невысокого роста девушки.

Ветровка, конечно же, не смогла долго защищать от дождя, но выполнила свое предназначение на ура. Ребята забежали под козырек пекарни, тяжело дыша, но смеясь от души.

– Это было весело! – вздохнула Маринетт, переводя дух. – Спасибо, что провел меня домой, Лука.

И она подняла на него свои дивные глаза, наполненные чувством благодарности. Парень даже забыл, что выкручивал до этого свою насквозь промокшую ветровку. Ему было так приятно смотреть на Маринетт, на то, как она глубоко дышит, на ее раскрасневшееся от бега лицо, и прилипшую ко лбу мокрую челку. Эта девушка светилась такими яркими красками в его глазах, что напоминала солнце.

Юноша сглотнул и смущенно отвел взгляд, пытаясь скрыть свои чувства за легкой улыбкой.

– Мне было приятно провести это время с тобой, Маринетт. И это я должен благодарить тебя за все, что ты делаешь. Не только для меня, но и для моей семьи.

Его слова стали для Маринетт неожиданностью. Они смутили ее, отчего девушка опустила взгляд на свои туфельки.

– Я ничего такого не делаю. У тебя замечательная семья. Я очень рада, что мы дружим.

Ее слова были пропитаны искренностью, но в душе у Луки стало немного горько.

– Да, друзья. Это здорово.

Повисло неловкое молчание, прежде чем Дюпен-Чен спохватилась и открыла дверь в пекарню.

– Подожди, пожалуйста. Я дам тебе зонт. Ты пожертвовал своей курткой ради меня, теперь моя очередь защитить тебя от дождя. Только, боюсь, моей куртки будет для тебя недостаточно, – Маринетт звонко засмеялась и скрылась за дверью, чтобы через мгновение появиться на крыльце снова. Она протянула черный зонт парню с застенчивой улыбкой на лице. – Держи.

Лука смахнул воду с мокрых волос, зачесав их назад, и принял зонт с благодарностью.

– Ты очень необычно выглядишь без челки, – задумчиво заметила Дюпен-Чен, краснея от собственных слов. – Но мне нравится. Вообще, тебе любая прическа к лицу.

– Ах-ха, даже ирокез? – он засмеялся вместе с ней, когда понял, что ирокез был не в списке ее любимых мужских причесок.

– Ни в коем случае, – все еще смеясь, добавила девушка.

А Лука тем временем решался на важный шаг, наблюдая за ее весельем.

– Послушай, Маринетт, – начал он совсем другим тоном, отчего Дюпен-Чен устремила на него вопросительный взгляд. Лука сглотнул и попытался непринуждённо улыбнуться. Возможно, у него это даже получилось, потому что Маринетт немного расслабилась. – Если ты завтра свободна, не хотела бы ты сходить со мной куда-нибудь? Можешь выбрать место сама.

Маринетт захлопала мокрыми ресницами от неожиданности. Такой вопрос немного озадачил ее. Неужели Лука только что пригласил ее на свидание? Похоже на то, ведь он выглядел немного зажатым и смущенным, хоть и пытался это скрыть за улыбкой.

Тем временем, Куффен продолжил.

– Сегодня как-то не получилось сыграть тебе мою новую песню. Да и на СМС ты не ответила. Честно сказать, я уже думал, что ты злишься на меня из-за чего-то, – он потер шею в нерешительности. Все же, выражаться словами ему стоило огромных усилий, и юноша мог лишь уповать на то, что всё, что он сейчас скажет, обернется к нему хорошей стороной.

– Злюсь? На тебя? – Маринетт была в шоке от услышанного. – Что ты! Как я могу на тебя злиться? За что? – а потом она схватилась за свои забавные хвостики и закатила глаза. – Это ты должен на меня злиться. Прости, что не ответила на твое сообщение. Я была в колледже, а потом была занята в пекарне, а затем мы с Джулекой отправились к вам на «Либерти». Я просто забегалась и забыла ответить. Извини, Лука, – и она сложила руки ладонями вместе в знак своего раскаяния. Хотя на лице играла натянутая задорная улыбка.

Он не мог на нее злиться. Даже если бы и хотел. Куффен положил свою широкую ладонь на ее макушку и потрепал по влажным волосам.

– Я никогда в жизни не смогу разозлиться на тебя, Маринетт, – эти слова были сказаны от чистого сердца. – Так как насчет завтра? Ты согласна провести со мной немного своего свободного времени, если оно у тебя имеется в запасе?

Дюпен-Чен вздохнула с облегчением от осознания того, что смогла вымолить прощение за свою оплошность. Она посмотрела на Луку своими добрыми большими глазами и радостно ответила:

– Конечно! С радостью!

– Тогда выбирай, куда хочешь пойти. Я принесу гитару с собой.

Маринетт положила указательный пальчик на нижнюю губу и посмотрела куда-то вверх, усиленно думая, куда бы им можно было сходить.

– О! Знаю! – ее радостный возглас отозвался приятной мелодией в его сердце. Она была согласна встретиться с ним завтра. Разве можно было мечтать о чем-то большем?

– И? Куда мы отправимся, моя госпожа? – наигранно-театрально спросил Куффен, делая неглубокий поклон в знак своего уважения к прекрасной даме.

– В зоопарк!


	7. Chapter 7

Этот вечер для Ледибаг выдался особенно тяжелым. И дело было не в атаках врага и поимке мелких преступников. Этим вечером ее находчивый ум был занят слишком сложной работой по выстраиванию логической цепочки из недавних событий, произошедших с ней и окружающими ее людьми.

Но более всего героиню тревожило поведение ее очень близкого друга. Глядя на ночной Париж с высоты верхнего этажа Эйфелевой башни, Ледибаг снова окуналась в воспоминания сегодняшнего дня.

Еще с самого утра все шло хорошо. Погода была прекрасная, от вчерашнего дождя не осталось и следа. Маринетт надела одно из своих любимых платьев, чтобы произвести впечатление на парня, который так неожиданно пригласил ее на свидание в зоопарк. Пусть место и выбрала сама Маринетт, но она была очень рада, что у нее появилась возможность немного побыть наедине с Лукой. В последнее время это было редкостью. Хотя, если подумать, то и встречи с ним были нечастыми. Все их общение ограничивалось теми моментами, когда Маринетт приходила на «Либерти», чтобы справиться о здоровье брата дорогой одноклассницы. А сегодня им предстояло разделить время совершенно в иных условиях.

Просто побыть вдвоем и повеселиться. Одна мысль об этом вызывала бурю положительных эмоций.

Лука пришел в назначенное время и, поприветствовав родителей девушки, не забыв при этом поблагодарить их за переданные ранее угощения, повел Маринетт в зоопарк, пообещав мадам и месье вернуть их дочь домой к четырем часам вечера.

По дороге девушка чувствовала сильное смущение, но ей было очень приятно, что ее сегодняшний кавалер так учтиво разговаривал с ее родителями. Ей показалось, что они даже засияли, когда он упомянул о подаренном ими пироге.

– У тебя очень милые родители, – Лука повернул голову и посмотрел вниз на идущую рядом девушку. – И ты похожа на маму. Вы обе необычайно красивые. А папа показался мне очень добрым человеком. Наверное, характером ты пошла в него.

Он говорил это с легкой улыбкой на лице, а сама Маринетт не знала, как спрятать румянец. Его слова были пропитаны восхищением. А когда она подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на юношу, то сразу же оказалась в плену его добрых лазурных глаз. Его взгляд согревал душу и заставлял позабыть обо всем на свете. Этот парень имел необыкновенную способность привлекать к себе людей. Маринетт мысленно отметила, что, наверное, все его друзья чувствовали это. Ей стало даже немного обидно, что кто-то другой мог почувствовать на себе этот обволакивающий взгляд и слышать успокаивающий голос. Не говоря уже об умиротворяющей игре на гитаре. Кстати, сегодня Лука действительно взял с собой инструмент, ремень от чехла которого был перекинут через плечо.

– Спасибо, – неуверенно произнесла Маринетт, все еще глядя Луке в глаза. Она даже не заметила, что они остановились посреди дороги и просто смотрели друг на друга. – Мне тоже очень нравится твоя мама. Она воспитала из своих детей замечательных людей. Я сильно дорожу дружбой с Джулекой и очень рада, что смогла познакомиться с тобой на том фестивале музыки.

Они замолчали, но искренность сказанного отразилась синхронным румянцем на обоих лицах. Луке было неимоверно приятно слышать эти слова из уст дорогой девочки. Маринетт была замечательной. Ее легкая застенчивая улыбка рисовала золотые узоры на его сердце. Он чувствовал себя влюбленным, но боялся признаться в этом вслух.

Она выглядела сегодня до невозможности мило. Это розовое платье с пышной юбкой по колено предавало ей невесомости. Она была похожа на облачное видение, столь же прекрасное, как сама заря. Видеть одноклассницу сестры в таком воодушевляющем образе было немного непривычно. Лука даже не заметил, как с его губ сорвался восхищенный вздох.

– Ты прекрасна, Маринетт.

Понимание сказанного пришло только тогда, когда глаза девушки расширились от удивления, а потом она и вовсе их смущенно отвела в сторону, прервав зрительный контакт. Лука был готов сквозь землю провалиться за оплошность. Из-за особенных чувств к этому милому созданию у него происходила рассинхронизация мыслей и действий. Ведь он совсем не думал говорить об этом вслух, зная, что может сильно смутить Маринетт. Что и произошло.

– Прости, – тут же спохватился Куффен, непроизвольно сжав ремень от чехла на своем плече, – я не хотел тебя смущать, но я действительно так думаю.

Маринетт не спешила отвечать. Ей, безусловно, было приятно слышать комплемент в свой адрес, тем более, если он исходил от Луки, но ей вдруг стало немного не по себе. Наверное, она даже испугалась эффекта, который произвели слова старшего Куффена. Ее сердце слишком радостно отозвалось на его комплемент и мягкий бархатистый голос, которым он был произнесен. Она была смущена, да, но ей очень хотелось чувствовать эти смешанные эмоции, если они были вызваны словами или действиями именно этого молодого человека.

 _«Это совершенно не то, что я обычно чувствовала рядом с Адрианом»._

– Спасибо. Я польщена, – наконец, ответила она, и подняла на него свои синие глаза, сияние которых чуть не вышибло дух из Куффена. Он готов был уронить лицо в ладони и закричать на весь белый свет о том, до чего же мило она сейчас выглядела. Но ему хватило сил побороть в себе это желание и просто улыбнуться ей в ответ.

Даже сейчас воспоминание об этом моменте вызывало приятное тепло в сердце. Ледибаг подошла к самому краю этажа и села, свесив ноги с неимоверной высоты. Ей очень понравилось гулять сегодня с Лукой. Эта встреча отличалась от всех предыдущих странной, но очень манящей атмосферой. Ей действительно было очень комфортно в обществе старщего брата одноклассницы.

– Если бы только все шло так же хорошо, как и начиналось…

Ледибаг тяжело вздохнула и снова погрузилась в воспоминания.

Добраться до зоопарка было не проблемой. Молодые люди смогли побороть в себе смущение и продолжить свой путь. На самом деле, проведенное с Лукой время было одним из самых приятных событий за последние несколько лет. Такой обычной и расслабленной Маринетт себя не чувствовала уже очень давно. Она купалась в спокойной атмосфере, которую создавал юноша одним лишь своим присутствием. Наверное, в этом был весь он. Ведь только с Лукой Дюпен-Чен могла почувствовать себя не героем Парижа, а самой обыкновенной девушкой, которую пригласили на свидание. Она была благодарна Куффену за все, что он делал для нее. В голове даже успела проскользнуть мысль, что она была бы очень рада, если бы они смогли стать влюбленной парой. Но эта мысль немного пугала. Маринетт не была уверена, что она сможет стать хорошей возлюбленной для Луки. Да и захочет ли сам Лука встречаться с подругой младшей сестры. Ко всему прочему, в сердце все еще жила любовь к Адриану, пусть Маринетт и решила запечатать ее в резном ларчике на какое-то время. Но Адриан был недосягаем, а Лука был здесь и всем видом и действиями показывал, что ему нравилось проводить время с ней.

В таких непростых раздумьях они подошли к загону с дикими горными овцами. Увидев каракулевых барашков, Маринетт пришла в полный восторг. В последний раз она была в зоопарке с родителями, когда ей было десять лет. Сейчас восприятие было совсем иным. Да, ей было жаль, что животные жили вне воли, но ей очень нравилось, что у людей была возможность посмотреть на представителей дикой природы так близко.

Овечки ходили по своей клетке, некоторые из них стояли на высоких корягах, но вдруг Маринетт заметила что-то странное. Одна овца посмотрела в сторону, где стояли они с Лукой, и издала громкий жалобный звук. К ней затем подошло еще несколько особей и повторили те же действия.

– Странно. Чего это они? Будто испугались чего-то… – проговорила Маринетт в недоумении и предложила Луке, который стоял позади нее, пройти к следующим представителям животного мира. Лука же не сразу последовал за ней. Он еще несколько секунд стоял и смотрел в глаза той самой первой овцы, которая и подняла весь шум.

– Ты идешь? – окликнула его Дюпен-Чен, когда заметила, что юноша все еще не сдвинулся с места.

Ее голос вывел Куффена из какого-то непонятного транса. Он непроизвольно моргнул несколько раз и поспешил на зов девушки, предложив ей улыбку в знак извинения за задержку.

– Пойдем к кроликам! – вдруг хлопнула в ладоши Маринетт. В ней было столько энтузиазма, что юноша невольно засмеялся. – Они такие миленькие! А еще я слышала, что их можно брать на руки!

– Звучит заманчиво, – поддержал идею Лука. – Любой твой каприз для меня закон.

Маринетт звонко рассмеялась, когда парень сделал перед ней учтивый поклон.

Идя в направлении той части, где держали кроликов и прочих мелких животных, им встречались клетки с самыми разнообразными хищниками. Тигры, пумы, гиены, медведи – и это далеко не все представители дикой природы, которыми был богат центральный зоопарк. Наконец, они дошли до клетки, где жили волки. Маринетт была готова пройти мимо, лишь вскользь посмотрев на этих животных, но ей пришлось передумать. Дело в том, что Лука остановился напротив клетки и внимательно смотрел на ее обитателей. То же самое можно было сказать и о самих обитателях. Несколько волков подошли из глубины к самой сетке, непрерывно смотря на человека с гитарой за спиной своими опасными желтыми глазами. Вскоре все особи стояли вряд, словно их кто-то научил этому трюку. По комментариям людей Маринетт поняла, что такого явления еще никто никогда не видел. Она не знала, что происходит, почему волки вдруг стали себя так вести, и почему Лука стоял напротив них, словно статуя, и не отрывал от них глаз.

Кульминацией зрелища стало появление вожака стаи, который медленной походкой подошел к сетке и встал в самом центре своих собратьев. Этот волк был немного крупнее остальных, и в его взгляде читалась необъяснимая власть. Маринетт почувствовала холодок по спине, лишь только взглянув на это животное. Она хотела было позвать Луку и попросить его уйти от опасной клетки, но вдруг заметила, что от Куффена исходило что-то непривычное. Словно, рядом с ней стоял совершенно другой человек. Он не отрывал взгляда от вожака. К сожалению, Маринетт не могла заглянуть Луке в лицо в таком положении, но с парнем определенно было что-то не так.

В следующую минуту люди ахнули, когда увидели, что большой волк опустил голову, будто в поклоне, и его примеру последовали все представители стаи.

– Ничего себе! Впервые такое вижу!

Схожие возгласы были слышны отовсюду. Маринетт и сама никогда не видела, что волки когда-нибудь кому-то кланялись, тем более вся стая! Ей вдруг стало не по себе. Она понимала, что поклон предназначался Луке, хоть у клетки и стояло достаточно много людей. Но само поведение Куффена доказывало, что именно он был причиной загадочной реакции со стороны волков.

Девушка, не раздумывая, обхватила обеими ладонями его руку и потянула ее на себя в надежде привлечь внимание парня. Это помогло. Лука медленно и отрешенно повернул голову в ее сторону, и к своему великому удивлению, Маринетт снова увидела золотое сияние в его некогда чисто-лазурных глазах. Только сейчас это золото реально пугало и заставляло кровь стыть в венах.

Дюпен-Чен была поражена, но годы геройской практики помогли ей быстро совладать с эмоциями и вынести правильное решение. Ей необходимо было увести от этой клетки Куффена, как можно быстрее, чтобы люди не поняли, из-за кого произошло незапланированное представление. Она резко потянула его за руку, заставляя двинуться с места, и направилась в ту сторону, куда и хотела пойти изначально.

К кроликам.

Это было самое безопасное место на данный момент, по ее мнению. Она вела Луку за руку, как обычно рассерженный родитель тащит нашкодившее дитя. Но на самом деле, она не была зла и рассержена. Ей просто было непонятно, что происходило с Лукой. Ведь его золотые глаза она видела уже не в первый раз. Этому феномену должно было быть какое-то объяснение.

– Ух ты, не знал, что ты так рьяно хочешь увидеть кроликов, – позади послышался добрый и веселый голос старшего Куффена, который заставил Маринетт резко остановиться.

Девушка обернулась и увидела легкую улыбку на его привлекательном лице. Глаза искрились привычной лазурью и добротой.

 _«Что с ним происходит?»_

В голове крутился лишь один единственный вопрос, на который не было достойного ответа.

Пока она размышляла над проблемой, Лука перевел взгляд на свою руку, которая была крепко сжата хрупкой ручкой девушки, согласившейся пойти с ним на первое свидание. На лице появилось внезапное тепло, а сердце пропустило удар. Парень четко видел, что Маринетт держит его за руку, но он ума не мог приложить, когда именно это случилось. Так же он не помнил, чтобы она так рьяно тянула его к кроликам. Складывалось такое странное ощущение, что у него случился провал в памяти.

– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – ее неожиданный вопрос вывел юношу из тяжелых и тревожных размышлений. Ведь схожее чувство потери воспоминаний у него уже было и не раз. Только тогда он списывал все на кошмары, которые не прекращали мучать его. Но такое никогда не повторялось среди бела дня.

Внутри зародилось холодное и липкое чувство страха, но Куффен приложил все свои душевные силы, чтобы не показать Маринетт своей слабости. Юноша сделал глубокий вдох в надежде успокоиться, а потом постарался расслабить натянутые струной нервы. Он подарил своей спутнице беззаботную, насколько это было возможно в его психическом состоянии, улыбку.

– Прекрасно. Разве рядом с тобой я могу чувствовать себя как-то иначе? – поспешил ответить он, немного сжав ее руку в ответ. Маринетт, почувствовав его широкую ладонь полностью на своем запястье, резко выпрямилась, округлив глаза, но руку убирать не стала. – А у тебя все в порядке? –продолжил Куффен, словно не заметив ее смущения. – Не устала? Мы могли бы зайти в кафе и перехватить чего-нибудь.

Дюпен-Чен даже забыла свои тревоги, когда окунулась в обволакивающую лазурь его глаз, которые совсем недавно светились опасным золотым блеском. Ладонь Луки была большой и теплой, и только сейчас девушка осознала, что они действительно держались за руки, как парочка. Щеки вмиг окрасились ярким румянцем.

– Я не устала, – сглотнув, сказала Маринетт, переводя взгляд на их переплетенные руки. – Но перерыв в кафе звучит заманчиво. Я немного голодна.

– Согласен. Давай немного отдохнем, а потом навестим кроликов. Уверен, они будут рады встрече с тобой, – Лука издал приятный по звуку смешок и направился в сторону кафе, которое находилось на территории зоопарка. Когда Маринетт последовала за ним, парень немного приподнял их руки и неуверенно взглянул девушке в лицо. – Ты не против, если мы останемся так?

Дюпен-Чен еще раз сглотнула. Держать Луку за руку было приятным ощущением, и после всего, что она видела у клетки с волками, ей не хотелось отпускать его от себя. Хотя, может, причина была вовсе не в этом, а в чувстве защищенности и комфорта, которое мог вызвать в ней только этот мальчик.

– Нет, совсем не против, – застенчиво ответила она и получила восторженную улыбку в ответ.

– Ты замечательная, Маринетт.

– Снова ты за свое, – она невольно рассмеялась. Вновь вернулось ощущение легкости, словно и не было того пугающего эпизода с волками.

– Я не устану повторять это. Но если тебе неприятно, то скажи, и я не буду тебе больше докучать.

Все-таки, знать, что с твоим мнением считаются и стараются подстроиться под тебя, было очень приятно. Лука, наверное, был единственным из всего круга ее знакомств, кто так бережно относился к ней. Она была очень благодарна ему за такое внимание и понимание.

– В том-то и дело, что мне… – она замялась, а потом неожиданно для себя самой пропустила свои пальчики между его пальцами, скрепив их руки в надежный, но очень трогательный замок. Лука почувствовал это и торопливо взглянул на девушку, замедляя шаг. На лице Маринетт засияла скромная улыбка, а ее розовые щечки лишь придавали еще более невинный образ ее милому личику. – Мне очень приятно это слышать. Особенно от тебя, Лука.

– Маринетт… – выдохнул он, не в силах произнести ничего более, кроме имени дорогой сердцу девочки.

– И я хотела сказать, что ты удивительный.

Ее комплемент мягким елеем окутал его сердце. Эта девушка никогда не перестанет его удивлять. Ради нее он был готов достать звезды с неба, если бы только она продолжала смотреть на него так же нежно, как и сейчас.

С широкой искренней улыбкой Куффен поднес их переплетенные пальцы к своему лицу и оставил невесомый поцелуй на бархатистой ручке Маринетт, не прерывая при этом зрительного контакта с обладательницей самых красивых глаз на свете.

– Твои слова очень много значат для меня, – добавил Лука, наблюдая, как личико напротив приобретает ярко-розовый оттенок от смущения. – Но я не могу позволить милой мадмуазель умереть с голода.

Сказав это, он игриво подмигнул, а затем направился в сторону кафе, специально подстраиваясь под темп Маринетт, чтобы идти рядом с ней.


	8. Chapter 8

Прохладный ночной воздух приятно теребил волосы героини. Ледибаг все еще была при исполнении своих обязанностей, наблюдая за городом с высоты Эйфелевой башни. Кот Нуар должен был присоединиться к ней через полчаса, и девушка решила провести это время в тишине и размышлениях.

Она прокручивала в голове все утренние события, пытаясь вспомнить каждую мелочь, любую зацепку, которая могла бы помочь ей понять, что же происходило с Лукой.

Мысли вновь вернулись в недалекое прошлое – в то время, когда Куффен повел ее в кафе.

Они очень приятно провели время. Лука, как всегда, был обходителен и внимателен. Он даже угостил ее карамельным Латте и французским хот-догом. Маринетт чувствовала себя неловко, но от светлой улыбки юноши, который протягивал ей угощение, ей, почему-то, хотелось петь. Он выглядел таким симпатичным в тот момент, что девушке даже пришлось сдержать непроизвольный визг восторга.

Позже Маринетт спросила его о новой песне, но Лука сказал, что хотел бы сыграть ей свое сочинение в менее людном месте.

 _«Только для тебя»._

От этих слов девушка почувствовала приятное тепло на лице. Даже сейчас Ледибаг пыталась побороть глупую улыбку. Такой счастливой и беззаботной она давно себя не ощущала. А все благодаря парню с душой музыканта.

Но с ним происходило что-то странное. Даже страшное. Ни Маринетт, ни Ледибаг не могли это просто так оставить. Сначала загадочное явление с изменением цвета глаз не давали девушке покоя, особенно после того, как Лука заставил стаю волков поклониться ему. Сегодня в зоопарке она раз и навсегда убедилась, что с Куффеном творилось что-то неладное.

Когда в кафе у нее запищал телефон, оповещая о принятом СМС, Маринетт быстро достала свой девайс из сумочки и проверила сообщение. Это была всего лишь рекламная рассылка из магазина тканей, где начинающий дизайнер часто покупала материалы для своих моделей. Извинившись перед Лукой за то, что прервала их разговор, Маринетт положила телефон рядом с собой на стол. На дисплее еще несколько секунд светилось изображение серебряного клинка с золотистыми письменами на рукояти и самом лезвии. Этот экспонат так понравился девушке своей таинственностью и утонченной работой, что она решила поставить его фотографию на заставку.

Когда же взгляд Луки невзначай скользнул по изображению клинка, к великому удивлению Дюпен-Чен, парень вскочил с места, как ужаленный, опрокинув стаканчик с недопитым кофе. На лице Куффена Маринетт заметила гримасу ужаса и паники.

Она поспешно встала и хотела подойти к парню, который до этого момента сидел напротив, но на ее обеспокоенные вопросы, что с ним случилось, Куффен ответа дать не мог. Он лишь перевел на нее свой ошарашенный взгляд, и Маринетт застыла в ужасе. Она не увидела красивых лазурных глаз, которыми втайне восхищалась. Сейчас на нее смотрели испуганные золотые глаза совершенно чужого человека. Или же…

 _«Животного»._

Смелая и страшная догадка пронеслась тогда в голове Дюпен-Чен.

Ледибаг гнала дурные мысли, но тот взгляд золотых глаз забыть она просто не могла. Неимоверных усилий ей стоило тогда побороть в себе нарастающий страх и дернуть Луку за руку, чтобы попытаться привести его в чувства. К великому счастью, ей это удалось. Наблюдать, как золото растворяется в чистой лазури, было завораживающим зрелищем, но именно так выглядело возвращение настоящего Луки. В тот момент, когда на нее посмотрели удивленные глаза цвета бескрайнего моря, Маринетт поняла, что ее Лука вернулся.

 _«Мой Лука»._

Лицо запылало от воспоминаний. Это надо же было так подумать в ту минуту! Ледибаг невольно покачала головой. Она ничего не могла поделать, ведь ее сердце действительно испытывало к высокому статному музыканту что-то более, чем просто дружба. Это она поняла не так давно. А точнее, сегодня.

Она до сих пор помнила его растерянный взгляд. Он смотрел на нее с немым вопросом на лице, а она не знала, что и сказать. Ведь объяснить, что с ним произошло, девушка никак не могла, потому что сама толком ничего не понимала.

Зато Лука быстро сообразил ситуацию, окинув беглым взглядом удивленные лица присутствующих людей. Принеся извинения персоналу за причинённые неудобства, он поспешно направился к выходу из кафе, все еще держа Маринетт за руку.

Когда они отошли на приличное расстояние от заведения, Куффен остановился и еще некоторое время смотрел в землю, будто там находились ответы на его вопросы. О чем он тогда думал, было загадкой для Маринетт, но по выражению его напряженного лица, она поняла, что он сам не знал, что с ним происходит. Чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, девушка решила вывести своего спутника из тяжелых раздумий и предложила пойти к кроликам. Ее наигранно веселый голос немного озадачил парня, но, когда он, наконец, посмотрел на нее, в голубых глазах она заметила благодарность. Возможно, он боялся того, что она начнет задавать ему вопросы, на которые он не мог дать ответы. Поэтому, когда Маринетт заговорила о кроликах, груз на его сердце стал куда легче.

Ледибаг помнит ощущение теплой руки Луки на своем запястье, его бархатистый голос, который проникал в самую душу. Парень пытался шутить и держать себя непринужденно, но она чувствовала его внутреннее смятение. И хотела помочь, но не знала, как.

Дойдя до клеток с милыми зверюшками, Маринетт пришла в полный восторг. Как и говорилось в телевизионной рекламе, которую она совсем недавно видела, кроликов действительно можно было брать на руки и гладить. Этим Дюпен-Чен и занялась, усадив одного ушастика сначала на руки Куффену, а потом и на свои. Кролики были очень мягкими и крайне милыми. Они шевелили ушками и носиками и выглядели при этом совершенно безобидно. И пока Маринетт пребывала в восторге от знакомства с пушистиком, она не заметила изменения в поведении Луки. Лишь только когда она подняла на него свои счастливые глаза, девушка с тревогой заметила, что кролик в руках Куффена лежал неподвижно, а лицо самого юноши выглядело так, будто Лука находился в глубоком трансе. Лишь только проблески золота в его глаза говорили о надвигающихся неприятностях.

Маринетт быстро выхватила зверька из его рук и обеспокоенно посмотрела на обмякшее тельце. К счастью, кролик был жив, но, судя по всему, потерял сознание. И что-то подсказывало героине без маски, что произошло это из-за страха, так как остальные животные прижались в дальний угол клетки и вели себя беспокойно.

Чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание смотрителей зоопарка и посетителей, Маринетт положила кролика обратно в клетку и, схватив Луку за руку, направилась к выходу. Оставаться в зоопарке было опасно.

Он не сопротивлялся, выполняя все ее требования, и давая вывести себя на шумную улицу города. Дюпен-Чен не могла даже посмотреть на него. Она спешила изо всех сил увести Луку подальше и по возможности спрятать его где-нибудь от лишних глаз. Ей необходимо было во всем разобраться и выяснить, что с ним происходит. Но стоило было поравняться с какой-то мелкой собачкой, перебегавшей дорогу на светофоре, как Лука начал издавать странные и холодящие кровь звуки, похожие на рык. Собачка же заскулила и, поджав хвост, побежала быстрее, растворившись в толпе.

Маринетт сорвалась на бег, потянув за собой того, чью руку она крепко сжимала в своей. Забежав в безлюдный переулок, девушка резко дернула парня на себя, отчего тот сделал несколько непроизвольных шагов вперед, и, предусмотрительно сняв гитару с его плеча и поставив ее на пол, прижала Куффена к кирпичной стене за плечи.

Сейчас геройская личность вырвалась наружу, и Маринетт было абсолютно все равно, что она может выдать себя. Ее глаза светились решимостью раскрыть тайну, в то время, как его глаза смотрели на нее спокойно. Но в этом золотом спокойствии чувствовалась власть и необузданная сила.

 _«Он похож на вожака стаи волков, которого мы видели сегодня»._

Эта мысль ужасом прошлась по сердцу, заставляя кровь стыть в венах. Сейчас на нее смотрел не Лука. Эти глаза принадлежали животному, которое знало себе цену.

Она была в замешательстве. Ее руки все еще крепко сжимали его плечи, но Маринетт не знала, что ей нужно было сделать, чтобы вернуть Луку обратно. Этот волк, что держал ее в плену своего опасного взгляда, пугал ее. На глазах навернулись слезы беспомощности. Если бы сейчас она была в облике Ледибаг, а перед ней стояла очередная жертва Бражника, то она знала бы, что сделать, чтобы вернуть все на свои места. Но сейчас!

 _«Что же мне сделать? Что я могу сделать?»_

Эти вопросы роем пчел жужжали в ее голове, пока таинственные глаза напротив продолжали изучать ее. Маринетт на секунду подумала, что, возможно, на этого чужака в облике старшего брата ее одноклассницы подействует старый проверенный способ снятия чар, которыми пользовались все принцы и принцессы из сказок.

Но не успела она даже закончить мысль, как Лука, или тот, кто сейчас находился в его теле, резко схватил ее за плечи и развернулся, сменив их позиции. Маринетт вдруг осознала, что ее спина теперь была прижата к холодной стене, а парень склонился над ней так близко, что его лицо находилось всего в нескольких сантиметрах от ее собственного.

Девушка сглотнула. Тревога, страх и внезапная застенчивость накрыли ее с головой. Золотые глаза смотрели на нее изучающе и голодно. Горячее дыхание касалось ее лица, а сильные руки медленно спустились по ее плечам до самых пальцев. Она почувствовала, как его широкие ладони соприкоснулись с ее ладонями, а пальцы переплелись в надежный замок.

Странно, но его действия не вызывали страха. Вернее, страх был, но не от ужаса, а от неизвестности. Девушка не знала, что будет дальше. Ей хотелось оттолкнуть юношу, но в то же время, она не могла этого сделать. Ее сознание било тревогу, но тело не слушалось. Был ли это гипноз или же просто ее собственное любопытство, но Маринетт решила ничего не предпринимать, а плыть по течению. Ей необходимо было узнать больше о том, кто сейчас держал ее в плену своих таинственных глаз.

– Кто ты?

Она задала этот вопрос непроизвольно, но в ответ получила лишь рычание, которое вырвалось из груди Луки. В следующий миг юноша наклонил голову и провел кончиком носа по ее щеке и виску. Требовательно, но нежно. Его неожиданные действия вызвали у нее дрожь в теле то ли от боязни, то ли от удовольствия. Дюпен-Чен зажмурила глаза и сжала его руки. Прикосновения были приятными, но она боялась принять это. Ведь она даже не знала, с кем сейчас стояла в этом переулке. Через мгновение она ощутила влагу на своей щеке и в панике поняла, что это Лука только что провел языком по ее лицу несколько раз.

Ей стало так противно и стыдно, что она уже не могла более терпеть, и хотела было отпихнуть от себя человека с внешностью старшего брата одноклассницы, но не успела этого сделать, так как тело Луки вдруг навалилось на нее, словно у него подкосились ноги. Девушка с трудно успела подхватить его, чтобы удержать баланс их обоих.

Лицо Куффена упало ей на плечо, и она четко могла ощутить его горячее дыхание на своей коже. Лука не сразу ответил на ее вопросы. Когда она почувствовала, что он вновь становится на ноги, ей стало намного легче и морально, и физически.

Ледибаг закрыла лицо руками и тяжело вздохнула. Воспоминания о том неловком моменте, в котором они оказались, будут мучать ее еще очень долго.

Когда Лука поднял голову с ее плеча и посмотрел на нее, она была поражена увидеть страшное смущение и яркий румянец на его лице. Его искрящиеся лазурью глаза выражали панику и непонимание.

А когда он понял, в каком положении они находились, Куффен резко отпрыгнул от девушки и спрятал руки за спину. Его взгляд метался, а дыхание было прерывистым. Судя по его поведению, Лука чувствовал себя очень неловко.

Услышав свое имя из ее уст, парень встрепенулся и тут же начал извиняться. Он говорил, что не хотел ее пугать, что не знал, что на него нашло. А потом он вдруг замолчал и оглянулся. В его глазах промелькнул ужас. Маринетт это хорошо помнила. Лука выглядел таким растерянным и встревоженным, что ей стало страшно за него. Он пошатнулся, поднеся дрожащую руку к своему лицу. Запустив пальцы в свою окрашенную челку, он с надрывным вздохом сжал ее в кулаке, уставившись в неровный асфальт переулка широкими глазами.

Он выглядел, как человек, который сходил с ума.

Она вновь позвала его по имени, даже сделала шаг навстречу. Ей было страшно за него. Его что-то мучало, терзало. И она хотела помочь, но совершенно не знала, как.

Когда ее рука коснулась его локтя, Куффен взглянул на нее глазами, полными безумия и ужаса. Он что-то пробормотал побледневшими губами, но она не смогла разобрать слов. Ей показалось, что он сказал, что не помнит, как здесь оказался. А потом Лука и вовсе отшатнулся от нее и, крикнув досадным голосом «прости меня!», бросился прочь из переулка в неизвестном направлении, забыв свою гитару.

Даже сейчас сердце разрывалось от воспоминаний. Ведь еще с утра все шло замечательно. Если бы только она не предложила провести их первое свидание в зоопарке, с Лукой бы ничего не случилось! Хотя, никаких гарантий на этот счет не было. Его золотые глаза Маринетт видела и раньше, но не придавала этому большого значения, списывая все на игру света. Какой же глупой она была! Ведь если бы только ей раньше пришло в голову, что с Лукой происходили странные вещи!

На телефонные звонки он не отвечал. Хорошо еще, что не выключил мобильник. Гитару она забрала домой. Пришлось играть роль счастливой девочки перед родителями, потому что она не могла рассказать им всю правду.

Но даже эти события не были последними среди всего списка приключений за день. Когда Маринетт вернулась домой, она включила компьютер и проверила сводку новостей. Это стало для нее привычным делом, ведь ее геройская личность всегда должна была быть в курсе дел. Убедившись, что атак со стороны Бражника не было во время ее неудачного свидания, девушка уже была готова выключить окошко, как ее внимание привлек заголовок одной из статей.

«Странное нападение на человека ночью в парке. Что это? Очередная жертва черной бабочки или новая угроза городу?»

Открыв статью, Дюпен-Чен узнала из нее, что этой ночью на фотографа-любителя, специализирующегося на ночной съемке, было осуществлено нападения от неизвестной личности. По словам пострадавшего, во время его работы ночью в центральном парке он услышал странный рык рядом с собой. В тот момент мужчина фотографировал цветок на макросъемке, а когда оторвал взгляд от своей камеры и посмотрел вверх, то увидел перед собой человека, на голове которого был капюшон. Разглядеть лица он не успел, но вселяющие ужас золотые глаза навсегда останутся в его памяти и будут синиться в кошмарах. Эта таинственная фигура издала еще один властный рык и кинулась наутек с невероятной скоростью. Жертва происшествия успела сделать снимок, на котором размыто был виден силуэт человека со спины. Далее шел текст, где полиция просила содействия горожан в идентификации подозреваемого и его задержании.

Очень нехорошее предчувствие закралось в сердце Маринетт, когда она рассматривала тот снимок, сделанный ночью в режиме макросъемки. Различить на нем одежду было невозможно. Но вот одна единственная деталь сильно бросилась ей в глаза.

На спине у человека с фотографии был надет зонт на ремешках, словно рюкзак. Девушка отлично знала этот зонт. Когда-то она собственноручно сшила его в подарок папе на День рождения. И она с уверенностью могла сказать, что второго такого аксессуара в Париже быть не могло.

А еще буквально вчера вечером она собственноручно одолжила этот зонт Луке, чтобы он смог дойти домой.

Она сбилась со счета, сколько раз уже успела набрать номер Куффена, но тот все еще продолжал игнорировать ее звонки. Маринетт даже успела тайком проведать «Либерти» в облике Ледибаг, но кроме Джулеки и мадам Анарки никого там больше не нашла.

Обыскав город, насколько это было возможно, девушка вконец отчаялась и отправилась на патруль.

И вот она уже полтора часа сидит на вершине Эйфелевой башни и не знает, где сейчас был Лука. Его испуганное лицо стояло у нее перед глазами. Наверное, он и сам не осознавал, что с ним происходило. Та сущность, которая овладевала им, вселяла страх, но никому ничего плохого она еще не успели сделать. Пока. Либо же об этом еще было не известно.

Ее удручающие размышления прервал знакомый шепот над ухом.

– Моя Леди, отчего Вы грустите? Ваш верный рыцарь прибыл, чтобы украсить Ваше прелестное лицо улыбкой.

Ледибаг невольно улыбнулась, но то была грустная улыбка. Кот был отличным напарником и другом. С ним она могла поговорить обо все на свете. Ну, почти обо всем. Однако, сегодня поделиться с ним своими переживаниями она боялась.

– Нуар, – она обернулась и посмотрела в лицо напарника. Он сиял самодовольной ухмылочкой, опершись на свой шест. – Ты видел новости?

– Ха! Конечно. Этот кот очень хорошо следит за всеми новостями города.

Ледибаг этого и опасалась. Она встала и прошла мимо него в задумчивости. Нуар лишь провел ее непонимающим взглядом.

– Тебя что-то тревожит? – спросил он уже более серьезным голосом.

Ледибаг ответила не сразу. Она еще какое-то время смотрела на звездное небо, обдумывая, говорить ли напарнику о том, что им предстояло поймать таинственного нарушителя порядка с золотыми глазами, или же сделать все в одиночку.

Если бы это был незнакомый человек, проблем бы не было. Но Лука…

 _«Нуару необязательно знать о проблемах семьи Куффен. И тем более о Луке»._

Окончательно решив, что ей нужно делать, Ледибаг подошла к Коту и заглянула в его изумрудно-зеленые глаза.

– Я доверяю тебе, как никому другому. Прошу, закончи сегодняшний патруль. Мне необходимо решить кое-какие дела.

– Моя Леди…

Наверное, он был слишком удивлен увидеть в ее глазах столько решимости и чего-то еще. Он не мог подобрать слово, которое бы охарактеризовало те эмоции, которые плескались в ее дивных глазах.

Губ Нуара коснулась добрая улыбка.

– Конечно. Я поддержу тебя во всем, Ледибаг.

– Спасибо тебе большое. Мне сейчас это очень необходимо.

Она потрепала его по непослушным волосам и в следующий миг умчалась в неизвестном направлении, выпустив нить своего волшебного йо-йо.

Ледибаг ума не могла приложить, как помочь Луке. Но она знала, кто мог дать ей совет.

Именно к этому человеку она и направилась.


	9. Chapter 9

Он сжимал мобильник в руке, на дисплее которого было высвечено оповещение о десятках пропущенных вызовов. Несколько из них было от сестры и матери, но большая часть приходилась на долю Маринетт.

Лука тяжело вздохнул и устало провел рукой по густым волосам. В темноте этого недостроенного здания было жутковато находиться. Сквозняки гуляли туда-сюда, норовя застудить спину незваного гостя, который так бесцеремонно вторгся в их обширные владения.

Сколько времени он уже сидит здесь, пытаясь убежать от действительности? Лука ненавидел быть слабым и беспомощным, но именно сейчас он таким себе и казался. Тоска, страх и неведение овладевали его разумом, толкая на отчаянные поступки.

Он бросил Маринетт совсем одну в том переулке. Но даже не этот факт тревожил сердце. Более всего юноша испугался, что мог причинить вред дорогой девочке. Он совершенно не понимал, как она оказалась так близко, почему она обнимала его и выглядела при этом такой взволнованной и напуганной. Лука ума не мог приложить, как они вообще оказались в том переулочке вдали от посторонних глаз? Конечно, он всем сердцем всегда желал остаться с Маринетт наедине и рассказать ей о своих чувствах, но сегодняшняя ситуация шла вразрез с его тайными мечтами.

Маринетт пахла сказочно, ее тело было таким приятным, мягким и теплым.

А кожа на ее шейке была нежнее шелка. Именно такие ощущения почувствовали его губы, когда он очнулся в объятиях дорогой сердцу девочки.

Он очень испугался, потому что не помнил ничего с того момента, как Маринетт усадила кролика ему на руки. А в следующий момент Лука обнаружил себя в ситуации, где он касается губами тонкой шеи Маринетт, а сама девушка обнимает его и зовет по имени с тревогой в голосе.

У него уже случались провалы в памяти, но совсем не значительные. Ему казалось, что это были отголоски травмы, поэтому и внимания особого он не заострял. Но сегодня… Лука не знал, что с ним происходило. Он не знал, что он делал в те моменты, когда «терял» себя. И это пугало его. Ему было до жути страшно, что в таком состоянии он мог причинить вред Маринетт, которой восхищался и любил всем сердцем.

Поэтому он убежал. И, наверное, поэтому не отвечал на ее звонки. Хотя, возможно, это была просто трусость. Маринетт имела право знать, почему он бросил ее, не выполнив обещание, данное ее родителям, проводить домой.

Осознание низости своего опрометчивого поступка еще более усугубило душевное состояние. Ему всегда было страшно предстать перед милой Маринетт подлецом, но именно с такой стороны он сегодня себя и показал.

Нужно было позвонить ей. Наверняка, она волновалась. Наверняка, у нее была масса вопросов. У него они тоже были. И, возможно, именно Маринетт могла бы помочь ему найти ответы хоть на несколько из них.

Юноша еще раз посмотрел на дисплей мобильника. Заряда оставалось всего одно деление. А время показывало давно за полночь. Хорошо еще, что он додумался отправить матери СМС, где предупредил о возможности того, что останется у товарища по группе на ночь. Луке не нравилось врать, но в данном случае, это было необходимо для того, чтобы уберечь родных людей от самого себя.

Ведь с некоторых пор ему начало казаться, что его кошмары становятся явью.

Куффен взглянул на почти полный диск луны через незастекленное окно недостройки. Ночное небесное светило не выглядело столь устрашающе, как в его кошмарах, но оно все равно вызывало в душе чувство беспокойства, граничащее с бескрайним восторгом. Лука никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, когда смотрел на ночное небо раньше. Его творческую душу всегда привлекало мерцание звезд, а не бледное свечение луны. Но со времен первого кошмара именно она стала центром его внимания. Иногда он мог глазеть на нее всю ночь напролет, не понимая, зачем это делает. А с недавних пор ему вообще хотелось выть волком каждый раз, когда его взгляд останавливался на загадочном светящемся диске.

И Лука отлично помнил, что вчера ночью он нашел себя на выходе из центрального парка, хотя ума не мог приложить, что он там делал в такой поздний час. После того, как он проводил Маринетт домой, он попал под сильный дождь и решил переждать его у друга, который жил неподалеку от пекарни Дюпен-Чен. Пока ливень не прекращался, ребята отрепетировали некоторые части из предстоящего концерта на вечере выпускников. Тогда у Луки не было с собой гитары, но это не повлияло на продуктивность репетиции. Несколькими часами позже Куффен направился домой. Он отлично помнил, что на часах тогда было начало десятого вечера. В приподнятом настроении он пошел в сторону пристани, но потом что-то случилось, потому что в следующий момент он обнаружил себя в центральном парке. Наручные часы показывали полвторого ночи.

Это событие сильно встревожило его тогда. Лука добрался домой и на расспросы мамы ответил лишь, что был у друга на репетиции. Но на самом деле он осознавал, что ничего не помнил, где именно его носило в тот промежуток времени.

Встреча с Маринетт принесла умиротворение его уставшему душевными терзаниями сердцу. Он практически не спал в ту ночь, вновь проснувшись от кошмара, где видел полную луну, слышал леденящий кровь вой и чувствовал прохладный ветер на своей коже. Но с Маринетт ему было так спокойно и радостно, что ему удалось даже забыть о своих проблемах. Быть рядом с этой девочкой было настоящим счастьем.

И сегодня он все испортил. В груди появилось непреодолимое желание услышать голос прелестного создания, которое он сегодня так подло бросил во время их первого свидания. Ему было очень стыдно, что он игнорировал ее звонки и СМС, но сейчас Лука чувствовал в себе немного сил, чтобы попытаться исправить ситуацию.

Парень сжал мобильник в руке и глубоко вздохнул. Холодно было сидеть на голом бетонном полу и прижиматься спиной к кирпичной стене. Лука накинул капюшон на голову и нажал кнопку вызова, молясь, чтобы Маринетт подняла трубку.

Послышались долгие гудки, во время которых сердце в груди сжалось, словно камень. А что, если Маринетт не захочет больше общаться с ним? После всего, что произошло, она имела на это полное право.

Все звуки города угасли под монотонным звучанием гудков в телефоне. Это ожидание, казалось, было самым долгим за всю его жизнь.

Еще несколько гудков, но ответа не было. Лука с тяжелым сердцем потянулся пальцем к красной кнопке на дисплее, когда вдруг на другом конце послышался голос. Ее голос.

– Лука?! Это ты?

Он выдохнул воздух из легких, который задержал в напряжении, даже не осознавая этого. Ее голос звучал так взволнованно. Куффену вдруг стало так стыдно от того, что заставил любимую девочку переживать из-за него.

– Д-да… Прости меня, пожалуйста, что не перезвонил раньше, просто я…

Он осекся, не зная, что и сказать, как объясниться.

– Это уже неважно, – быстро перехватила разговор Маринетт. – С тобой все в порядке? Скажи, где ты сейчас?

Лука напрягся. Он не мог ей сообщить о месте своего пребывания.

– Я в порядке. Наверное.

Он говорил тихо, короткими фразами, и сам не знал, почему не мог дать волю эмоциям.

Маринетт вздохнула в трубку и шмыгнула носом.

– Ты плачешь? – вдруг озвучил он свою догадку, а затем услышал звуки прерывистого дыхания в телефоне.

– Уже нет. Я рада, что ты позвонил. Я места себе не находила. Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновалась?

Ему было ужасно стыдно, что он заставил Маринетт плакать, но в душе появилось такое приятное тепло, когда услышал, что дорогая, ненаглядная девочка переживала за него.

– Прости, что заставил волноваться и плакать.

– Лука, где ты сейчас? Прошу скажи мне. Я приду, и мы сможем поговорить.

Куффен рефлекторно сжал телефон в руке. Он не мог позволить Маринетт гулять ночью по городу только, чтобы найти его. Пусть желание увидеть ее было почти непреодолимым, но он понимал, что эта встреча могла повлечь за собой опасные последствия. В таком душевном состоянии, в котором сейчас находился, он просто не сможет держать себя в руках.

– Прости, я не могу сказать. Тебе нельзя так поздно ходить одной. Да и… мне сейчас легче говорить с тобой по телефону.

– Почему ты постоянно извиняешься?

– Потому что очень виноват перед тобой.

– В чем? Ты ни в чем не виноват.

– Маринетт, – его голос звучал устало, будто он прожил много столетий и не видел ничего хорошего за это время. – Я ведь напугал тебя, разве нет? Я помню твои испуганные глаза. А потом вообще бросил тебя одну. Мне очень стыдно за свои поступки.

– Лука?

– Мм?

Она медлила с ответом. Ее голос был приятной музыкой для его сердца, но сейчас он не переливался звонким смехом и мелодичностью. Сейчас ее голосок звучал грустно, и Куффен корил себя за то, что был этому причиной.

– Что с тобой происходит?

Лука закусил нижнюю губу и взглянул на луну в оконном проеме. Юношу накрыла волна такой тоски, что хотелось завыть.

– Я не знаю, Маринетт, – это была чистая правда, сказанная надрывным голосом. – Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Прошу тебя, скажи мне, что я с тобой сделал в том переулке? Я совершенно не помню, как и почему мы там оказались. Ведь до того, как я понял, где нахожусь, мы стояли с тобой у клеток с кроликами. Что произошло после этого?

Маринетт резко вдохнула, словно была удивлена услышать череду его вопросов.

– Лука, ты ничего мне не сделал. Прошу тебя, успокойся.

После этого он узнал, что иногда становился совершенно другим, что у него менялся цвет глаз и появлялся утробный рык. Пока Куффен слушал пересказ сегодняшнего неудачного свидания из уст Маринетт, его лоб покрывался холодным потом. А когда она рассказала о сводке новостей, Лука уронил лицо на свою ладонь и зажмурил глаза до боли. Страх сковывал грудь так, что становилось тяжело дышать. Рассказ девушки походил на видения в мучащих его кошмарах.

Он, конечно же, не знал, что Дюпен-Чен предусмотрительно опустила смущающие подробности ее знакомства с «другой» его личностью в том переулке.

Когда Маринетт закончила печальным голосом, Лука сказал четко и с полной серьезностью.

– Нам лучше не видеться.

– Что? Почему ты такое говоришь?!

Конечно, это было жестоко с его стороны, но подвергать любимую опасности в его планы никак не входило.

– Я не могу контролировать себя. А если с тобой что-то случится? Если я причиню тебе боль, Маринетт? Я не смогу с этим жить, зная, что несу опасность для тебя и для всех остальных.

– Тогда каков твой план? Ты же не сможешь прятаться вечно!

Ее голос был полон решимости, отчего Куффен даже выпрямился.

– Я…

Но она перебила его.

– Если ты не хочешь говорить мне, где ты сейчас, потому что боишься, что можешь напасть на меня, потеряв рассудок снова, то я готова смириться с этим. Это очень благородно с твоей стороны, но проблему это не решит.

– Маринетт…

Но девушка и тут не дала ему договорить.

– Я знаю, кто может помочь тебе, Лука. Поэтому, прошу, – ее голос принял умоляющие нотки и стал звучать очень участливо, – скажи мне, где ты находишься. Я не приду, если ты не хочешь, но я хотя бы буду знать, куда направить помощь.

– Я не могу подвергать опасности никого. Пойми, Маринетт, я даже сейчас не уверен, что не потеряю рассудок и не превращусь в…

– Прошу, Лука.

Ее голос умолял и проникал в самое сердце – именно туда, где сильный страх сковывал все внутри. Маринетт своим участием вселяла крохотный лучик надежды. Луке было страшно и одиноко. Он не знал, что ему делать, куда пойти, потому что боялся стать угрозой для горожан и, в особенности, для Маринетт. А еще, теперь он был в розыске. Пусть то размытое фото и не давало преимуществ в идентификации его личности по внешности, но вот описание светящихся золотых глаз люди точно мимо не пропустили.

– Только умоляю, Маринетт. Держись от меня подальше. Если с тобой что-то случится из-за меня, я не переживу этого.

Его слова звучали обреченно. Столько горечи было в этом признании.

– Лука, я не верю в то, что ты когда-либо сможешь причинить мне зло, – ее голос был наполнен добротой, и в нем вновь заискрились серебряные нотки. – Я верю в тебя, Лука!

Наверное, это было настоящее волшебство, а иначе, как было объяснить это умиротворение, которое пришло в его истерзанную душу после ее слов? Она верила в него, и от осознания этого хотелось петь.

– А ведь я так и не сыграл тебе мою новую песню, – с еле заметной улыбкой на лице произнес Куффен, прижимая затылок к холодной стене.

– Твоя гитара у меня, так что жду тебя в гости, – ее грустный, но звонкий смех раскрасил его цвета в яркие краски. Эта девочка была сказочной феей, несущей свет.

Он и сам не понял, как поддался на ее уговоры и выдал свое тайное местонахождение. И стоило лишь ему произнести последние слова точного адреса, как мобильник в руке издал противный писк и отключился, оповестив своего хозяина о севшей батарее.


	10. Chapter 10

После встречи с Мастером Фу Маринетт пребывала в тихом отчаянии.

Оставив Кота Нуара на патруле, Ледибаг сразу направилась к мудрому китайцу, чтобы попросить помощи. Но даже после долгих рассказов героини о состоянии друга, Мастер Фу так и не смог дать никакой полезной информации. Он лишь покачал головой и сказал, что ему нужно было увидеть юношу собственными глазами, чтобы определить причину такого феноменального поведения. Ледибаг пообещала привести Луку, как только найдет его.

Но с тех пор прошло уже несколько часов, а поиски не дали никакого результата. Героиня запрыгнула в окно своей комнаты, сняла трансформацию и упала на кровать в бессилии. Она так надеялась, что сможет найти способ помочь Луке, но без его присутствия и участия сделать это было невозможно.

Переживания за старшего брата Джулеки накрыли Маринетт с головой, и она расплакалась, уткнув лицо в подушку. Девушка чувствовала себя такой бессильной. Даже удача Ледибаг не могла помочь в данной ситуации. Лука исчез. Найти его было невозможно. Мастер Фу не смог поделиться мудрым советом.

Маринетт застонала в подушку от отчаяния. Если бы ей только удалось отыскать Куффена и привести его к Мастеру Фу! Возможно, тогда бы удача повернулась лицом и подарила им шанс во всем разобраться.

За такими тяжелыми мыслями девушка задремала. Она не сразу услышала, как жужжит мобильник на беззвучном режиме. Ей казалось, что это ей снится, но вскоре васильковые глаза распахнулись в тревоге, а рука потянулась к тоненькому смартфону, на дисплее которого было написано имя человека, голос которого Маринетт хотела услышать сейчас больше всего на свете.

– Лука?! Это ты?

На приветствия не было времени. Ей необходимо было удостовериться, что она не спит, что Лука действительно вышел на связь. Возможно, удача Ледибаг все же сработала.

Ей было невыносимо больно слышать его надломленный голос и постоянные извинения. Слезы сами собой потекли из глаз. Он корил себя в том, чего не совершал. Маринетт пыталась вразумить его, но Лука не был бы Лукой, если бы не пытался взять всю ответственность происшедшего на себя. Это было очень благородно с его стороны, но вопрос о его состоянии все еще оставался открытым. Девушка старалась выведать у него место его нахождения, но каждый раз получала отказ.

Он слишком переживал, что может каким-то образом навредить ей.

Сердце Маринетт трепетало от его заботы, но рациональное мышление твердило, что времени было в обрез. Она применила всю свою смекалку, чтобы, в конце концов, узнать место, где он прятался.

А потом связь прервалась.

Не теряя ни минуты, Маринетт приняла облик Ледибаг и направилась на поиски Куффена, зная, что в этот раз у нее должно все получиться. Девушка понимала, что нарушает свое обещание, которое она совсем недавно дала Луке. Он умолял, чтобы Маринетт держалась от него подальше, но сейчас к нему на встречу мчалась не обычная девочка, а героиня Парижа. Знать, что это был один и тот же человек, ему было совсем необязательно.

Мягко приземлившись на бетонный пол темного помещения, Ледибаг выпрямилась и осмотрелась. В дальнем углу ее глаза заметили человека, который сидел спиной к стене и прижимал колени к груди. Без сомнений, это был юноша, которого она так долго искала. Значит, вот, где он прятался все это время, оградив себя от людей. Либо же людей от самого себя.

Его поза напоминала комок отчаяния. Героиня не могла разглядеть лицо юноши, так как он сидел с опущенной головой, покрытой капюшоном. По мелкой дрожи в теле было заметно, что он замерз. Ледибаг мысленно отметила, что в этой недостройке гуляли сильные сквозняки, а ночной воздух был довольно прохладный для весеннего сезона.

Ее сердце наполнилось сочувствием к парню. Сейчас он выглядел таким потерянным, а ведь совсем недавно они так хорошо гуляли, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Маринетт под маской загорелась сильным желанием спасти Луку. Она не знала, как это сделать, но после встречи с Мастером Фу шансы на успех увеличились.

Девушка медленно подошла к сидящему у стены парню и присела перед ним на корточки. Сейчас она могла заглянуть в его лицо и заметить, что Лука спал. Но, судя по тому, как вздрагивали его брови, и искажалось лицо, сон был не из приятных.

Ее рука коснулась плеча юноши в надежде разбудить. Она тихо позвала его по имени и очень обрадовалась, когда он отреагировал на ее действия. Лука встряхнул головой и шумно втянул в себя воздух. Похоже, этим он пытался прогнать плохой сон. Затем его уставшие лазурные глаза остановились на лице героини и несколько секунд смотрели на нее в немом вопросе. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя и удивленно вскинуть брови.

– Л-ледибаг?!

Куффен резко выпрямился, в упор глядя на героиню Парижа. Он честно думал, что это ему снилось, но девушка в маске лишь грустно улыбнулась и сжала его плечо в знак поддержки.

– Как? Почему ты здесь? – он не мог унять своего удивления, позволяя вопросам вырываться один за другим. Но потом его лицо приняло серьезный вид. Парень отвел взгляд в сторону и сокрушенно произнес одно единственное имя, словно в нем таилась причина внезапного появления супер-героини. – Маринетт…

– Она сказала, что ее друг в беде и попросила помочь.

Это не было ложью, но и на чистую правду не тянуло. Ледибаг решила не заморачиваться угрызениями совести в данный момент, а сконцентрироваться на юноши, которого нашла и за которого так сильно переживала весь день.

– Она… удивительная девочка.

Сердце Маринетт пропустило удар, когда эти слова сорвались с его губ нежным вздохом.

– Маринетт сильно за тебя переживает, Лука, – кое-как совладав с непрошеными бабочками в груди, героиня перешла на деловой стиль общения. – Она ввела меня в курс дела. Ты должен пойти со мной.

Лука перевел взгляд на лицо Ледибаг и недоверчиво свел брови.

– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Предугадать, когда я снова потеряю «себя» невозможно. Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, потому что не знаю, что могу натворить в беспамятстве.

Ледибаг улыбнулась. Искренне. И эта улыбка очень озадачила Куффена.

– Ты очень добрый и благородный, Лука, – девушка похлопала его по плечу, а затем сняла с него капюшон, чем сильно удивила парня. Она и сама не знала, зачем это сделала. Возможно, ей просто хотелось заглянуть в его красивые голубые глаза, по которым так соскучилась. Капюшон же отбрасывал тень на его лицо и только мешал. – Но не забывай, что я героиня со стажем. Просто так меня не возьмешь.

Девушка игриво показала бицепс, на что Лука невольно рассмеялся. И этот смех был самой приятной музыкой для Маринетт. Она была очень рада, что смогла заставить его улыбнуться. Пусть даже и благодаря такой нелепой шутке.

Ледибаг встала в полный рост и протянула руку юноше. Он, не мешкая, принял жест помощи и поднялся с холодного бетона.

– Куда ты хочешь меня отвести?

Его вопрос лишь добавил решимости в ее сердце. Она обязательно спасет Луку от оков златоглазого зверя.

– К человеку, который должен знать, как помочь тебе. Держись крепче.

Куффен покрылся румянцем, но сделал все так, как велела ему героиня. Он обнял ее, сжав в своих объятиях, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять быстрое сердцебиение. В мыслях всплыл образ любимой девочки с азиатскими чертами лица. Он всегда хотел вот так обнять ее, как сейчас обнимал Ледибаг, но пока об этом и мечтать было нельзя. Чем дальше Маринетт будет находиться от него, тем лучше. По крайне мере, до тех пор, пока он не станет прежним собой.

Ледибаг тем временем боролась с внезапно накатившей неловкостью. Чувствовать на себе крепкие объятия Луки было неожиданно приятно. Ей стоило больших усилий совладать с эмоциями и перейти к делу. Нельзя было терять ни минуты. Шанс найти Луку сегодня был послан свыше. Девушка была в этом уверена. И пусть сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее, она мысленно приказа себе не думать о том, как бы ей хотелось замедлить время и остаться в руках Куффена. Она чувствовала его замешательство на подсознательном уровне, но, кроме этого, молодой человек излучал надежность и доверие.

До домика Мастера они добрались довольно быстро. Престарелый китаец был рад такому скорому визиту, ведь с тех пор, как он попрощался с Ледибаг, прошло не более трех часов. За окном стояла глубокая ночь, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

Мастер Фу внимательно посмотрел на своего гостя. В глаза старика читалась мудрость и срытая сила. Лука сидел на коленях на дощатом полу и чувствовал напряжение. Ему никогда не нравилось, когда люди смотрели на него изучающими глазами. Но в данной ситуации ему приходилось терпеть. Ледибаг находилась справа от него в такой же позе. Когда она мимолетно коснулась пальцев его руки, Куффену стало гораздо легче. Ему действительно не хватало поддержки. Он был очень благодарен девушке под маской за ее участие в его проблемах.

– Расскажи мне, юноша, с каких пор с тобой начали происходить странные вещи?

Голос старика вывел Луку из раздумий. Он постарался вспомнить все детали, которые могли бы дать более точное описание его рассказу, и, судя по тому, каким серьезным стало лицо Мастера, старания были не напрасны.

– Кошмары, граничащие с реальность, и потеря воспоминаний? – китаец долго тер свой подбородок в задумчивости, пока не перевел взгляд на Ледибаг. – Травма была получена на выставке, когда он спасал девочку от падения.

Героиня напряглась, вспомнив то происшествие в выставочном зале. Именно она была той девочкой, которую Лука уберег от удара.

Мастер же продолжил, снова посмотрев Куффену в глаза.

– То, что с тобой происходит, похоже на древнюю магию. Я читал манускрипты, где упоминалось о схожих симптомах. Если это действительно то, что я думаю, то дело плохо.

– Мастер Фу, что Вы имеете в виду? – встревоженный голос Ледибаг, прервал рассуждения старика.

Китаец, не обращая на это внимания, оценивал состояние Луки по его внешности. Юноша выглядел истощенно, но даже не физически, а больше психологически. Его глаза не излучали живую энергию, но были поддернуты практически не заметной золотой дымкой. Цвет кожи тоже выглядел нездоровым.

Мастер взял Луку за запястье и закрыл глаза, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

– Твоя жизненная энергия сменила направление потока, мальчик, – суть этого заявления осталось тайной для молодых людей, но Мастер не стал комментировать свои слова.

– Простите, но есть ли способ вылечиться? – наконец, в разговор вступил сам виновник сегодняшнего незапланированного собрания.

Старичок открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Луку.

– Ты не прикасался к какому-нибудь волшебному предмету? Вспомни события, после которых тебя начали мучить кошмары.

Куффен открыл рот, чтобы ответить, что ни к чему такому не прикасался, но тут же осекся. Упав на стенды с экспонатами, у него в руке оказался снежный шар, который он успел поймать при падении. Но…

– Не думаю ,что он был волшебный, – тихо проговорил Лука, на что лицо Мастера Фу приняло торжествующий вид.

– Говори! Любая зацепка нам сейчас очень нужна!

Ледибаг ерзала на месте. Она очень хотела помочь, но не знала, чем именно.

Лука же неуверенно рассказал о необычном экспонате, который оказался у него в руке после того, как он поймал Маринетт.

– Я его еще нечаянно кровью запачкал, но быстро вытер, чтобы работники выставочного зала не заметили.

Мастер Фу тяжело вздохнул. Именно такого расклада событий он и опасался.

– Должен сообщить, что дела совсем плохи. В древнем Китае существовали такие предметы, с помощью которых власти избавлялись от неугодных им людей. Обычно такие методы использовались на персонах, занимающих высокое положение, но по каким-то причинам, своими поступками они мешали осуществлять реформы. Это довольно сложно понять, но я хочу сказать одно. Если такой заговоренный предмет был обагрен кровью человека, то несчастный начинал сходить с ума. В большинстве случаев все происходило именно так, как поведал нам Лука. Эти «особые» предметы имели государственную важность и хранились в секрете. Использовали их редко, но всегда получали желаемое. Под видом того, что человек становился похожим на животное, которое несло опасность людям, его отлавливали и…

В комнате повисло напряженное молчание, которое нарушила героиня Парижа тихим голосом.

– И, что?

Мастер перевел свой взгляд на девушку и пристально посмотрел в ее большие глаза.

– Уничтожали, как угрозу для населения и страны.

Ледибаг вскрикнула и прижала ладонь к губам. Она с тревогой взглянула на Луку. Парень сидел неподвижно. Но девушка заметила, как тяжело он дышал, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. Его руки были зажаты в кулаки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки.

Находчивый ум Маринетт начал быстро прокручивать разные варианты. Она отказывалась верить в то, что сказал Мастер Фу. Лука не мог попасть под заклятие! Она собственными глазами видела тот снежный шар. Он не выглядел опасным. Да, в нем находилась статуэтка необычного волка, но…

Но…

Девушка вспомнила, как светились глаза у того волка, когда она смотрела на него через дисплей своего телефона. Холодящее чувство страха за Луку прокралось в ее сердце.

Ледибаг достала телефон и начала просматривать недавние фотографии, которые успела сделать на выставке. Дойдя до нужной картинки, девушка повернула дисплей в сторону старика.

– Вот этот шар Лука поймал.

Китаец долго всматривался в фото, пока не произнес печальным голосом:

– К сожалению, это и есть «особый» предмет. Его темную силу я чувствую даже через изображение на твоем телефоне.

Мобильник выскользнул из рук Ледибаг и упал на пол рядом с Лукой. Парень перевел свой отрешенный взгляд на фотографию и стиснул зубы от досады. Почему все так вышло? Теперь ему нельзя было возвращаться домой. Он не хотел пугать маму и младшую сестру. А Маринетт? Обидеть ее он боялся больше всего.

– Это телефон принадлежит Маринетт, - вдруг заметил он вслух, беря розовый смартфон в руки, на дисплее которого все еще светилась фотография снежного шара.

Ледибаг встрепенулась, взглянув на парня, который с заинтересованным видом рассматривал ее девайс.

– А! Да! Маринетт дала мне его, сказав, что информация, которая в нем храниться, может быть нам полезной, – девушка схватилась рукой за затылок и затараторила со скоростью звука первое, что пришло на ум, понимая, что ее отговорка звучит очень примитивно и ненатурально.

Мастер Фу закатил глаза, а Лука не отводил глаз от знакомого телефона. Но стоило картинке погаснуть, как Куффен вдруг вскочил на ноги и отпрыгнул в дальний угол комнаты, выронив при этом мобильник Маринетт.

Ледибаг тоже подхватилась и подбежала к парню, золотые глаза которого были наполнены ужасом, а из груди вырывался волчий рык.

– Мастер Фу! Что нам делать?!

Старик поднял телефон и увидел на дисплее другую заставку, на которой был изображен серебряный клинок.

– Похоже, что волк внутри этого юноши испугался именно этого, – он показал Ледибаг угасающую заставку, которая напомнила девушке событие в кафе. Тогда она не поняла, почему Лука вскочил с места, пролив при этом кофе. Но теперь все стало ясно: он увидел клинок на дисплее ее телефона, и это, по каким-то причинам, вселило в него ужас.

Мастер Фу продолжил, подходя к Куффену, чьи глаза светились, как две луны на ночном небе.

– Волк внутри этого молодого человека боится ритуального оружия. Этим клинком уничтожали таких, как он, и волк это чувствует.

Маринетт не знала, что и думать. Она бы никогда в жизни не поверила, если бы ей кто-то сказал, что на безобидной выставке, которую посещают школьники, будут выставлены такие опасные экспонаты. Но доказательство реальности происходящего сейчас стояло прямо у нее перед глазами и издавало утробные звуки.

Лука не нападал, но он с опаской смотрел то на нее, то на Мастера Фу.

– Похоже, что добрая натура юноша каким-то образом держит зверя под контролем. Но надолго ли? Завтра ночью наступит полнолуние, а оно не лучший друг для волка.

Ледибаг схватилась за голову в отчаянии. Она смотрела на заколдованного парня в надежде, что он сейчас придет в себя и одарит ее своей беззаботной улыбкой. Но золотые глаза светились недоверием и нарастающей злостью, и это вселяло страх.

– Я дам ему амулет. Он сильный и должен сдержать волка.

С этими словами, старик подошел к шкафчику и достал из него толстую веревку, сплетенную из десятков разноцветных нитей.

Ледибаг не медлила, она схватила амулет из рук Мастера и точным броском надела его на шею Куффена. Волк не успел среагировать и в следующую секунда упал на колени, а потом и вовсе растянулся на полу, потеряв сознание.

Сердце Маринетт окутала паника. Она подлетела к юноше и перевернула его лицом к себе. Лука издавал какие-то бессознательные звуки, похожие на стоны. Девушке стало жаль его так сильно, что она провела рукой по его побледневшему лицу. На ее прикосновения глаза Куффена приоткрылись и посмотрели на героиню своей непревзойдённой лазурью.

– М-маринетт?

Его голос был слабым, но даже такого тихого обращения к себе хватило, чтобы Ледибаг вздрогнула в нарастающей панике.

Он же не может знать, кто она на самом деле!

Положение спас Мастер Фу, который подошел и помог юноше сесть.

– Полагаю, ты снова ничего не помнишь, – обратился китаец к озирающемуся по сторонам Куффену. – Твой волк подал нам еще одну подсказку.

– Какую? – Лука недоумевал. Он и правда, не помнил, почему лежал на полу, ведь всего минуту назад он изучал телефон Маринетт. – Неужели я снова…

– Не волнуйся, – Ледибаг положила руку ему на плечо. – Ничего страшного не произошло, пока ты отсутствовал. Зато мы определили, чего боится волк.

– Но вслух об этом говорить не станем, чтобы снова его не напугать, – предусмотрительно подытожил старик. – У меня есть одна гипотеза, и, надеюсь, что она верная. Обычно, заклятие можно снять двумя способами: либо аннулирующим заклинанием, либо уничтожением предмета, от которого все и пошло.

– То есть, Вы хотите сказать, что, если мы уничтожим снежный шар, то заклятие с Луки спадет?

Девушке очень понравилась эта идея. Она всем сердцем желала, чтобы ее догадки были верны.

Мастер потер подбородок и посмотрел на амулет, надетый на Куффена.

– Я очень на это надеюсь, ведь заклинания, которое бы могло снять заклятие, у нас нет, и где его взять, мы тоже не знаем. Этот амулет очень сильный, – китаец подцепил указательным пальцем веревку и показал ее Луке, – он должен сдержать зверя. Эти нити по отдельности имеют силу, но в совокупности составляют мощный барьер, блокирующий темную энергию. Сейчас главное, чтобы ты пережил полнолуние, юноша. А нам нужно, как можно быстрее, найти и разбить шар. Он несет большую опасность. Но, даже если разбить его не получится, то есть шанс, что заклятие спадет само после полнолуния. Главное, сдержать волка именно в это полнолуние. Я читал когда-то, что если зверь не завладеет разумом жертвы в определенный час, то он вернется обратно в предмет, из которого был призван. Для волка часом «икс» является полнолуние. Поэтому, настройся и борись за свою жизнь и свое «я», Лука. И ни при каких обстоятельствах не снимай этот амулет. Он должен помочь тебе сдержать зверя.

Ледибаг встала и приняла боевую позицию. Все ее тело светилось невероятной решимостью.

–Так чего же мы ждем? Я разобью этот зловещий снежный шар и исцелю Луку от заклятия!

– Я хотел бы тебе помочь, Ледибаг, но не знаю, что могу сделать в этой ситуации, – парень поднялся на ноги и с досады запустил пальцы в свои густые волосы.

– Лука, –девушка подошла к нему и заглянула в грустные глаза. Их цвет успокаивал и вселял надежду. Маринетт даже на мгновенье забыла, как дышать, всматриваясь в искренние зеркала души этого мальчика. – Ты мне очень поможешь, если отправишься домой и успокоишь своих родных и Маринетт. Уверена, они очень переживают за тебя.

– Маринетт? – Куффен замотал головой. – Я не могу сейчас с ней видеться. Я опасен. Вдруг с ней что-то случится из-за меня? Нет, только не с Маринетт. Она слишком дорога мне, чтобы подвергать ее такой опасности.

Ледибаг почувствовала, как ее лицо покрылось жгучим румянцем. Слова Луки, такие искренние и отчаянные, заставили ее сердце пропустить несколько ударов. Неужели она была настолько ему небезразлична? Он говорил об обычной дочке пекарей так возвышенно и эмоционально, что невольно появилось желание обнять этого юношу и прижаться к нему всем телом, позабыв обо всем на свете.

– Т-т-тогда просто позвони ей, хорошо? – нашла свой голос героиня, отводя смущенный взгляд в сторону.

– Но у тебя ее телефон.

При этих словах Ледибаг хотела дать себе затрещину. Ситуация уходила не в то русло и приобретала неловкие повороты.

– А вот телефон я пока оставлю у себя, – вдруг раздался голос Мастера Фу. Молодые люди посмотрели на него и увидели розовый смартфон в его руке. – В нем действительно много полезной информации, касательно насущной проблемы.

– Похоже, что связи с Маринетт все же не будет, – проговорила Ледибаг и вновь посмотрела на Куффена, чье лицо выглядело уже более спокойным. На его губах даже играла небольшая улыбка.

– Ты ведь ее хорошо знаешь? Передай ей, пожалуйста, что со мной все хорошо. Скажи, чтобы не переживала за меня. Как только все прояснится, я обязательно выйду с ней на связь.

– Х-хорошо, – ей было странно чувствовать себя посредником между Лукой и самой собой. То, как он говорил, как просил передать, чтобы Маринетт о нем не беспокоилась, окутывало ее сердце нежным теплом.

– А, и еще, – парень достал из кармана ветровки маленькую прозрачную коробочку, в которой на бархатной подставке лежал эксклюзивный значок Джаггеда Стоуна, – передай ей это, пожалуйста. Я хотел подарить этот значок Маринетт после нашего свидания, но не успел. Из-за меня наше первое свидание превратилось в сущий кошмар.

– Не правда! – эти слова вырвались непроизвольно, но они очень сильно удивили Луку. Девушке пришлось быстро исправлять ситуацию. – Я имею в виду, что не могу поверить, чтобы свидание с тобой могло быть сущим кошмаром!

– Э-э…– на ее бурные объяснения старший Куффен озадаченно почесал затылок, пытаясь скрыть внезапное смущение. – Спасибо, но, не уверен, что Маринетт осталась в восторге от того, что я напугал ее, а потом бросил.

– Ей очень понравилось свидание с тобой, – чистосердечно призналась Ледибаг. – Она сама мне об этом сказала. И очень просила, чтобы я помогла тебе, потому что хочет встретиться с тобой снова.

Лука затаил дыхание, всматриваясь в большие и искренние глаза девушки под маской. Отчего-то они выглядели такими знакомыми и родными.

– П-правда? Она так сказала?

Девушка в костюме божьей коровки лишь кивнула с улыбкой.

– Я обязательно передам ей этот значок из лимитированного издания. Она мечтала о таком. Спасибо тебе, Лука.

Юноша застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ. Он не знал, почему, но ему казалось, что чем дольше он смотрит в глаза Ледибаг, тем четче он видит перед собой девочку, в которую был влюблен.

– И тебе большое спасибо, Ледибаг.

Мастер Фу с хитрым прищуром раскосых глаз наблюдал за молодыми людьми и не осмеливался нарушить их идиллию. В конце концов, нечасто встретишь такое красивое переплетение потоков энергии, какое было у этих двоих.


	11. Chapter 11

Как? Как это могло произойти? Почему удача снова отвернулась от нее?

Ледибаг была на грани отчаяния, когда наблюдала с крыши высотки, как самолет с выставочными экспонатами скрывается за пушистыми облаками в лучах рассвета. Единственная возможность разбить шар была упущена.

В голове снова прозвучал последний разговор с Лукой, перед тем, как она попрощалась с ним в сквере неподалеку от набережной.

Он настойчиво выведывал у нее информацию о том, чего же так сильно боялся волк, и Маринетт сдалась. Она рассказала ему о ритуальном кинжале, опасаясь, что даже упоминание об этом оружии может вывести Луку из себя. Но ничего не произошло. Парень лишь усмехнулся, и такая реакция была последней, какую Ледибаг ожидала получить от него.

Она хорошо помнит, как он медленно подошел к фонтану, из которого когда-то пил, совсем как собака, и посмотрел на свое отражение в резервуаре. Девушка не видела его лица, но она могла отлично понять смятение в его душе. Это было заметно по тому, каким поникшим и растерянным он казался. Тишина душила и угнетала, но потом вдруг прозвучали слова, которые очень сильно ввели героиню в ступор.

– Если я не смогу побороть это заклятие сегодня ночью…

Она не дала ему договорить.

– У нас все получится. Я обязательно найду и разобью снежный шар. Я спасу тебя, Лука, – ее голос звучал решительно. В нем не было и тени сомнений. Ледибаг подошла к Куффену и положила руку на его спину между лопаток, отчего парень немного напрягся. Зато теперь девушка могла увидеть выражение лица юноши, которого хотела спаси всем сердцем. Отражение в фонтане показало ей задумчивого и бесконечно печального молодого человека, в голубых глазах которого ясно читалось какое-то принятое им решение.

Лука выпрямился и обернулся. Он пристально посмотрел в синие глаза героини и сказал:

– Я верю, что ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы спасти меня. Но у меня плохое предчувствие.

– Не говори так.

– Ледибаг, если у нас ничего не выйдет, если все, что мы делаем, в итоге, не разрушит заклятие, то…

– Лука…

Она не успела закончить начатую фразу. В его взгляде девушка прочла те слова, которые он озвучил секундой позже.

– То ты должна покончить с волком. Даже если это уничтожит меня.

Ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после услышанного. Покончить с волком? В смысле, ей нужно было убить волка в случае неудачи? Но тогда и Лука…

Ледибаг сделала шаг назад и пошатнулась. Она не могла принять такого расклада. Решение Куффена было слишком экстремальным и безрассудным!

– Что ты такое говоришь? Ты в своем уме?!

Лука выглядел серьезным. Его глаза светились такой решимостью, что Маринетт под маской реально испугалась психологического натиска с его стороны.

– Я говорю это, потому что сейчас я нахожусь в своем уме и отвечаю за свои слова. Но не знаю, смогу ли я сохранить эту возможность и дальше. Поэтому, Ледибаг, – он подошел к героине и положил обе руки на ее тонкие плечи, – я прошу тебя защитить дорогих мне людей от волка.

– Этого не случится! – она пыталась возразить, но понимала, что опасения Куффена были не безосновательными. Все могло случиться, и он очень мужественно готовил себя к худшему сценарию развития событий.

Ледибаг почувствовала себя бессильной. Она стиснула зубы и посмотрела на юношу с такой печалью, что у Луки сжалось сердце.

– Я не смогу, Лука. Не заставляй делать меня то, чего я не хочу и не допущу!

Он вздохнул и на несколько секунд отвел глаза, чтобы потом вновь заглянуть в ее большие зеркала души, напоминающие бескрайний океан.

– Ты единственная, на кого я могу положиться. Ты и Маринетт. Я верю, что мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы снять заклятие, но, Ледибаг, прошу… – его руки сильнее сжали ее округлые плечи. Куффен выдержал паузу и продолжил отчаянным голосом, – защити мою семью и Маринетт от меня, если волк возьмет надо мной контроль. Мы знаем, чего он боится, и как его остановить. Ты единственная, кто сможет положить конец всему этому.

– И ты предлагаешь принести себя в жертву только ради того, чтобы остановить волка и снять заклятие?! Это слишком безрассудно! Твоя жизнь бесценна, Лука! Да лучше бы Маринетт в тот день упала на стенд и разбила шар! Тогда с тобой ничего бы не случилось!

В глазах девушки сверкнули слезы. Она была зла и опечалена. Просьба Луки была слишком большой ношей для ее сердца. Он хотел, чтобы она просто взяла и убила его, если не найдется другого способа, чтобы снять заклятие снежного шара. Ледибаг была героем, а не убийцей! Вспомнив день в выставочном зале, с которого все и началось, она еще раз мысленно пожалела о том, что не разбила своим неуклюжим телом этот заколдованный сувенир во время падения.

– Не смей так говорить!

Резкий голос парня вывел ее из тяжелых и самоуничижающих раздумий. Она взглянула на своего собеседника, который до сих пор держал ее за плечи, и заметила раздражение и тень злости на его красивом лице.

– Маринетт могла серьезно пострадать при падении. И если бы она попала под влияние волка, я бы себе этого никогда не простил! Я рад, что это случилось со мной, а не с ней. Ради Маринетт я готов терпеть это заклятие и многое другое.

Глаза Ледибаг расширились от полного непонимания и удивления.

– Почему? Почему ты так о ней беспокоишься? Ведь она не достойна твоих страданий, Лука! Она самая обычная девчонка, из-за неуклюжести которой ты попал в страшную беду!

Юноша отвел взгляд и резко втянул в себя воздух. Похоже, ее слова сильно задели его, но он старался держать себя в руках.

– Маринетт невероятная. Эта девушка достойна самого лучшего! Не смей говорить о ней так! Единственный, кто здесь недостоин, так это я. Ради счастья Маринетт я готов страдать всю жизнь, если потребуется!

После этих слов он убрал руки с плеч героини в маске и отошел на несколько неуверенных шагов назад, небрежно запустив пальцы в окрашенные волосы.

Слова, сказанные с таким чувством и пылом, очень смутили девушку. Но более всего ей было тяжело смотреть на то, как мучается этот добрый и искренний парень. Ей так хотелось подойти и обнять его, а еще от всего сердца поблагодарить за то, как бережно он относился к простой, ничем не приметной девочке по имени Маринетт. Но она не могла этого сделать сейчас, потому что ноги, словно приросли к земле.

Ледибаг видела замешательство на лице Куффена. Казалось, что, отойдя от нее на эти несколько шагов, он закрыл свое сердце и не хотел, чтобы она увидела его настоящие эмоции.

От осознания этого ей стало горько.

– Лука, прости меня, – она протянула к нему руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, но Куффен отстранился и поднял на нее свой поникший взгляд. Ей было очень стыдно за то, что ее слова вывели его из себя. Но она все равно придерживалась твердого мнения, что Маринетт Дюпен-Чен была недостойна такого самопожертвования с его стороны. Лука был слишком благородным мальчиком, чья пламенная речь заставила ее сердце пропустить несколько ударов. Если бы не вся сложность ситуации с волком, возможно, тогда бы Маринетт и успела призадуматься над истинным значением слов Луки, но сейчас она была в облике героини, и мысли ее работали соответствующе.

– Это ты меня прости, Ледибаг, что сорвался на тебе. Ты стараешься меня спасти, а я, как последний подлец, нагрубил тебе, – его голос звучал тихо с нотками раскаяния. – Я, пожалуй, пойду домой.

Он медленным шагом направился в сторону пристани, накинув капюшон на голову и заложив руки в карманы джинсов. На улице было прохладно. Бодрящий ночной ветерок заставил старшего Куффена поежиться, и девушка еще раз укорила себя, что не обратила внимания на то, как легко он был одет.

Проходя мимо героини Парижа, Лука остановился и взглянул в ее сосредоточенное лицо. Знакомые синие глаза смотрели на него внимательно и участливо. Ему в который раз за ночь показалось, что он видит перед собой ненаглядную девочку под маской легендарной защитницы порядка.

– Я обязательно спасу тебя. Жди меня в той недостройке в восемь вечера.

Он лишь слегка кивнул, с трудом оторвав взгляд от ее лица, и продолжил свой путь, но, пройдя всего несколько шагов, парень снова остановился и сказал, не оборачиваясь:

– Ты не могла бы передать Маринетт…

Он замолчал. Ледибаг повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, но она не могла увидеть выражения лица Куффена, так как он стоял к ней спиной.

– Что именно? Я обязательно передам.

Юноша достал руку из кармана и, судя по всему, прижал ее к груди. Ледибаг не могла уловить настроение Луки. По голосу он казался немного растерянным, когда озвучил свою просьбу.

– Хотя, нет, – после недолгой паузы отозвался он и добавил немного опечаленным тоном, – такие вещи нужно говорить лично. Ничего передавать не нужно. Прости и до встречи вечером.

Это было на него не похоже. Обычно он всегда говорил спокойно и уверенно, а сейчас его голос колебался в нерешительности. Что именно он хотел передать Маринетт, для нее самой осталось загадкой. Но это было что-то важное, раз Лука решил сказать это лично.

Ледибаг лишь провела удаляющуюся фигуру заколдованного парня грустным взглядом. Но времени раскисать у нее не было, поэтому, как только Куффен скрылся за поворотом, она тут же взметнула в воздух, зацепив нить йо-йо за фонарный столб.

И с той встречи прошло всего три часа. Маринетт была на грани отчаяния. Она упустила шанс разбить снежный шар, тем самым обрекая Луку на борьбу с волком в одиночку. Ей оставалось лишь уповать на то, что талисман Мастера Фу сделает свое дело и поможет разрушить заклятие в полнолуние.

С этими тягостными мыслями она направилась к китайцу, чтобы рассказать ему о проваленной операции и спросить совета, как быть дальше.

Мастер Фу был очень огорчен, услышав о том, что снежный шар улетел вместе с остальными экспонатами обратно в Брюссель. Он упомянул, что даже отсутствие ритуального клинка было им не на руку. Мысленно для себя Ледибаг лишь порадовалась этому заявлению. Ведь после такого тяжелого разговора с Лукой, сейчас она чувствовала себя спокойнее, понимая, что единственного оружия, способного остановить волка, не было в городе. Это могло значить только одно в ее ситуации: нет клинка – нет и обязанности исполнять страшную просьбу Куффена. Конечно, Ледибаг не стала говорить об этом Мастеру. Но тот, словно знал ее мысли и переживания.

Старичок молча подошел к одному из шкафчиков и достал оттуда красивую резную коробку, в которой на красном бархате хранился серебряный кинжал с рукоятью в виде позолоченного дракона с глазами из чистого изумруда.

На ошеломленный вид героини при виде оружия, Мастер Фу лишь печально вздохнул и подтвердил ее догадки.

– Этот молодой человек чист душой, но заклятие действовало на нем довольно долго. Ледибаг, я не хочу даже думать, что юноша не справиться со зверем, который силиться завладеть его разумом и телом, но если это случится, то выбора у нас нет. Волк очень опасен. Весь город может пострадать.

Маринетт под маской с ужасом разглядывала красивый кинжал в шкатулке, который находился в руках китайца.

 **Они с Лукой, что, сговорились?!**

– Откуда у Вас это?!

Возмущение и злость закипали в груди. Ледибаг сверлила недовольным взглядом уважаемого наставника, который лишь покачал головой и поставил шкатулку с холодным оружием на низкий столик перед девушкой.

– Я хранитель древних ценностей, Ледибаг. Этот кинжал один из них. Он схож по назначению с тем, что улетел вместе со снежным шаром.

– Лучше бы Вы хранили у себя аннулирующее заклинание, а не предметы убийства! – в сердцах воскликнула героиня. – Я отказываюсь брать его в руки! Лука справится! Он сильный! Он обязательно победит волка!

Она была до крайности возмущена. А еще ей было страшно. Очень страшно! Мастер Фу смотрел на нее спокойным понимающим взглядом, пока не достал носовой платок из кармана рубашки и не протянул его в сторону своей подопечной.

Маринетт даже не заметила, что из глаз текли неконтролируемые слезы, оставляя за собой мокрые следы на маске.

Девушка резко встала, проигнорировав учтивый жест китайца, и, зацепив нить йо-йо за трубу соседнего дома, вылетела из окна, не попрощавшись.

Ему было страшно, как и любому другому человеку, попади тот в схожую ситуацию. Лука старался бодриться, скрывая свои настоящие переживания, но чувство цепенящего ужаса перед неопределенностью больно разливалось по венам.

Он пришел домой глубокой ночью. Мама и Джулека уже давно спали, поэтому старший Куффен старался передвигаться по кораблю бесшумно. Вскоре он добрался до своей каюты, мысленно благодаря мать за то, что год назад она настояла на том, чтобы освободить для Джулеки отдельное место для жизни. Этим местом оказалась небольшая каюта, которую использовали для хранения всякого барахла в течение очень долгого времени. Потребовалось немало сил и терпения, чтобы привести комнату в подобающий вид. Зато Джулека была счастлива, получив во владение собственный уголочек девичьего счастья.

Луке тоже было удобней жить одному в своей каюте, но иногда без сестры было тоскливо. Все же, годы совместного времяпрепровождения дали о себе знать. И вот именно сейчас юноше не хватало присутствия Джулеки. Он печально кинул взгляд на другой конец каюты, где когда-то располагалась кровать сестры, и тяжело вздохнул, увидев там накрытую барабанную установку, которую расположили здесь для репетиций.

Куффен сел на край своей кровати и коснулся талисмана, который был спрятан под футболкой. С этими переплетенными нитями он чувствовал себя спокойнее и увереннее, но внутри все равно присутствовало непонятное чувство чего-то чужого. Хоть оно и было приглушенным, но Лука понимал, что именно оно могло значить.

Все, что с ним происходило, было не сон или фантазия. Неожиданные ранее желания завыть на луну и вцепиться зубами в кусок мяса начинали приобретать смысл. Куффен отчаянно уронил лицо в ладони и зажмурил глаза. Ему было страшно подумать, что еще он мог натворить в те моменты, когда терял контроль над своим разумом. Ледибаг упомянула, что полиция объявила на него розыск. Могло ли это значить, что он успел совершить преступление, пока волк контролировал его тело?

Нужно было бы почитать новости, чтобы хоть как-то владеть ситуацией, но телефон уже давно был разряжен, а сил включать ноутбук не было совершенно. Лука встряхнул головой и завалился на мягкую кровать, накрыв глаза локтем и оставив ноги свисать с матраса. Недосып и психологическое изнурение давали о себе знать. Спать не хотелось, но мозг отчаянно пытался провалиться и получить заслуженный отдых.

Последние мысли Куффена перед тем, как отключиться, были о том, что если с ним что-то случиться, то кто же тогда позаботится о маме и младшей сестре? И еще…

 _«Я так и не успел признаться Маринетт, что люблю ее»._

Маринетт не смогла уснуть, когда вернулась домой после неудачной операции по разбиванию снежного шара. Визит к Мастеру Фу тоже не дал хорошего результат, зато прибавил головной боли и переживаний.

Она понимала, что ее организму нужно отдохнуть, но тревожные мысли не давали покоя. Она отказывалась верить, что Лука проиграет в психологической схватке с волком. На самом деле, когда Мастер Фу рассказывал об «особых» предметах, которые использовали для устранения неугодных персон, у девушки сжималось сердце от страха и чувства справедливости. Она не могла принять тот факт, что люди готовы были пойти даже на то, чтобы при помощи темных сил заставить человека сойти с ума. Это было сущим насилием над волей и личностью человека!

Дюпен-Чен просидела в интернете до десяти утра в надежде найти хоть намек на то, как еще можно было снять заклинание с Луки, но все ее поиски были тщетны. Кроме уникальных услуг черно-белых магов и экстрасенсов, готовых за приличную сумму снять и навести порчу, больше информации поисковая система не выдавала. Маринетт устало откинулась на спинку стула. Настроение было паршивое. Ей, конечно, попадались малюсенькие статейки о заколдованных предметах, способных влиять на людей, но способа остановить этот процесс нигде не было указано.

Бессонная ночь, нервное напряжение и искренний страх за старшего брата одноклассницы сильно истощили жизненные силы девушки. Она вяло поднялась на второй ярус комнаты и обессиленно плюхнулась на свою мягкую кровать.

Закрыв глаза, девушка увидела лицо Луки. Он улыбался ей своей согревающей душу улыбкой прямо, как тогда в зоопарке, когда он держал ее за руку.

Маринетт невольно сжала наволочку в кулак.

 _«Я должна спасти его. Я же Ледибаг…»_

Эти мысли были последними, что она успела подумать прежде, чем ее уставшее тело провалилось в глубокий сон.


	12. Chapter 12

Впервые за долгое время Луке удалось отдохнуть. В эту ночь его не мучили кошмары, но присутствие волка все равно крылось где-то в глубинах подсознания.

Просыпаться не хотелось, но настойчивый голос сестры все же выдернул старшего Куффена из теплых объятий заслуженного и долгожданного сна.

Когда Лука открыл глаза, то первое, что он увидел, было недовольное личико Джулеки. Она стояла над ним со сложенными на груди руками и требовательно смотрела на заспанное лицо брата.

– Ну, наконец-то! – воскликнула она, заметив, что ей все же удалось разбудить соню.

– А? Джу, что ты тут делаешь так рано? – Лука все еще не мог ощутить себя в реальности, но удивленное выражение сестры он заметил четко.

– Какое рано? Уже пять часов вечера! – младшая Куффен рассерженно вздохнула и откинула челку с глаз. Девушка села на край кровати и уставилась на брата. Она была явно чем-то не довольна, но в глазах так же читалось и беспокойство. – Ты не просыпался, как бы сильно мы с мамой тебя ни будили.

Лука нервно сглотнул, пытаясь не выдать своего замешательства. Он не думал, что проспит так долго после всех вчерашних событий. Сейчас он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше и физически, и психологически. Этот отдых был ему жизненно необходим, как оказалось. И, скорее всего, благодарить стоило амулет, данный ему старым китайцем.

Только вот родные ничего не подозревали о проблемах, свалившихся на голову Луки. И ему сейчас было необходимо как-то выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации.

– Лука, – внезапно потеплевший и обеспокоенный голос сестры вывел Куффена из раздумий. Он перевел на нее взгляд и тут же почувствовал ее ладонь на своем лбу. – Ты не заболел? В последнее время ты был сам не свой. Выглядел измученно. Неужели ночные репетиции стоят того, чтобы ты рисковал своим здоровьем?

От слов Джулеки ему стало так стыдно и неловко. Ведь он хранил втайне от родных все, что с ним происходило. Лука не хотел заставлять их беспокоиться о нем, ведь у Джулеки сейчас была пора экзаменов, затем выпускной, а мама только недавно устроилась на очень хорошую работу, которая ей нравилась. Как он мог заставлять их переживать еще больше, после того, как они места себе не находили, когда ему прописали постельный режим из-за полученной травмы?

А теперь он снова подвергает их стрессу. Но хуже всего то, что он сам не знал, что будет дальше и как он может уберечь маму и сестру от неприятностей.

Ведь сегодня ночью наступит полнолуние…

Холодок пробежал по венам при одной мысли о предстоящей борьбе с заклятием. Удалось ли Ледибаг разбить шар? Лука не знал, но какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало, что все самое сложное и опасное еще впереди. Парень изо всех сил постарался побороть в себе страх и подарить Джулеки беззаботную улыбку.

– Я в порядке, Джу. Просто, сейчас приходится наверстывать упущенное в очень быстром темпе. Прости, что заставил вас волноваться.

Младшая Куффен убрала руку с лица брата и долго смотрела на него невозмутимым взглядом. Луке стало даже как-то неуютно под прицелом ее глаз.

– Ты кое-что забыл.

Ее утверждение немного озадачило парня. Что он мог забыть?

Но, судя по тому, как Джулека закатила глаза, он действительно облажался. Предложив ей неловкую улыбочку в ответ, Лука попытался выйти из этой нелепой ситуации с наименьшими потерями.

– Ты обещал сводить меня в новое кафе и угостить мороженым. И обещал это сделать сегодня.

Лазурные глаза расширились от осознания своей оплошности. Ведь он действительно обещал сестре устроить небольшой праздник в честь отличной сдачи экзамена по химии. Он хорошо помнил, как сильно она нервничала перед этим экзаменом. Ему тогда было так тяжело наблюдать за тем, как Джулека чуть ли не рыдала над конспектами по нелюбимому предмету. Именно тогда он и пообещал угостить ее мороженым в новой кафешке, которая быстро набрала популярность среди подростков.

– Буду честен, я забыл, – Лука ответил с раскаянием в голосе, но потом резко сел в кровати и заключил сестру в медвежьи объятия. Джулека явно не ожидала от него таких действий и издала прикольный по звучанию визг. – Но от своих слов не отказываюсь. Дай мне пятнадцать минут – и я полностью в твоем распоряжении.

– Правда?!

Все же, баловать сестру было его самым любимым занятием. Джулека всегда отличалась от сверстников закрытостью и отстраненностью, поэтому видеть на ее лице столько ярких эмоций было настоящим счастьем для старшего брата.

Прямо как сейчас.

– Тогда я пойду и предупрежу маму, что мы уходим, – девушка быстро освободилась от объятий брата и побежала на палубу. Лука лишь проводил ее взглядом с доброй улыбкой на лице.

Он не знал, сможет ли завтра вот так беззаботно проводить время со своей семьей, но сегодня он сделает все возможное, чтобы разделить с ними свое, возможно, оставшееся время.

Воскресный день для Адриана был ничем не лучше всех остальных дней недели. Все его время было расписано поминутно вплоть до глубокого вечера. Поэтому молодой наследник семьи Агрест считал минуты до того, как сможет оказаться в своей комнате после продолжительного и насыщенного разными делами дня.

Как бы ни жестоко звучали эти слова, но сейчас Адриан был даже рад, что отца не было дома уже вторую неделю. Показ мод и продвижение новой коллекции в Милане и Риме заставили уважаемого французского кутюрье уехать на месяц в Италию. Благодаря этому, младший Агрест чувствовал себя немного свободней.

Единственным радостным событием, которое отличало воскресенье от всех других дней, был продолжительный патруль в компании Ледибаг. Именно по воскресеньям они приступали к своим геройским обязанностям на час раньше обычного времени. А дополнительный час, проведенный с его Леди, всегда приносил радость и счастье Адриану.

Только вот в последнее время Леди выглядела напряженной и чрезмерно задумчивой. Она и так не всегда реагировала на его шутки-прибаутки-каламбуры, но сейчас, казалось, она их даже не слышала из-за полного погружения в свои мысли. Вчера Ледибаг вообще оставила его одного патрулировать Париж.

У нее явно были проблемы, но она не хотела делиться ими с ним. Такое ее поведение немного ранило чуткое сердце Адриана, но винить прекрасную Леди он не мог. Возможно, она все поведает ему потом, а сейчас ему необходимо было стать для нее поддержкой и лучшим другом, который всегда готов подставить свое крепкое плечо.

Хотя, кого он обманывает? Вот уже два с половиной года Кот Нуар живет лишь этими иллюзиями, а его очаровательная напарница ни разу не ответила на всю открытость его чувств. Но даже если так, он все равно был рад тому, что мог видеть ее и проводить с ней время.

Такие моменты были на самом деле самыми лучшими в его изолированной и расписанной по минутам жизни.

Адриан дождался нужного часа и в приподнятом настроении отправился на долгожданный патруль в надежде увидеть свою неповторимую напарницу.

Маринетт проспала до трех часов дня. Она была искренне благодарна маме и папе за то, что они дали ей выспаться, не пытаясь разбудить. Когда девушка спустилась с верхнего яруса в свою комнату, то увидела на столике поднос с выпечкой и термос. Рядом лежала записка, написанная маминым почерком.

 _«Милая, мы с папой не стали тебя будить, зная, что ты усиленно готовишься к экзаменам. Как проснешься, перекуси. Ждем тебя внизу»._

Ах, у нее были самые лучшие родители, которым бесстыже приходилось врать. Маринетт поморщилась от своих кислых мыслей. Готовиться к экзаменам она даже не приступала. Ей до сих пор было не понять, как она смогла сдать этот кошмарный экзамен по химии, которого боялись даже те, кто знал предмет на отлично.

Наверное, сработала удача божьей коровки.

 _«Только вот помогла бы она мне сегодня ночью,»_ – обреченно вздохнула Маринетт и принялась за вкусности, любезно приготовленные родителями.

У нее не было четкого плана насчет надвигающегося полнолуния. Маринетт для себя решила, что, что бы ни случилось сегодня ночью, она не даст Луке погибнуть. Она сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы спаси его и исцелить.

Он должен справиться.

Он сильный.

Он изгонит волка.

Лука будет жить и продолжать дарить ей свою улыбку. Они обязательно снова сходят в зоопарк и проведут самое лучшее время вместе.

Ведь Лука был очень хорошим парнем.

Он был самым лучшим гитаристом.

Он всегда был так добр и учтив к простой девочке Маринетт.

Он… он…

Неожиданно для себя Маринетт заметила, как на тарелку упало несколько капель, скатившихся с ее лица. Она наскоро смахнула влагу с глаз и отставила недоеденный мясной пирог подальше от себя.

Если бы она только успела разбить снежный шар вовремя, все могло было закончиться уже этой ночью.

А теперь впереди была неизвестность, которая пугала и заставляла все внутри сжиматься.

Лука стоял в ванной комнате и смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Его голубые глаза не выделялись так ярко, как раньше, когда пряди волос были выкрашены в лазурно-бирюзовый цвет. Зато сейчас голубизна его глаз четко контрастировала со жгуче-черным цветом волос.

Джулека до сих пор была в недоумении по поводу твердого решения брата перекрасить волосы в свой родной цвет. Она всячески пыталась его отговорить от этой затеи, но Лука был непоколебим.

После ее слов «твой стиль выделяет тебя из общей массы. Он делает тебя уникальным и заметным» старший Куффен раз и навсегда решил стать самым обычным.

Хотя бы в это полнолуние.

По поводу надвигающихся событий существовало слишком много «если».

Если он сможет победить древнее заклятие, то вернуться к своему любимому имиджу либо же попробовать себя в чем-то другом будет не проблема.

Если волка победить не удастся, и Ледибаг выполнит его просьбу, то … об этом даже думать было страшно.

Если волк вырвется наружу, и Ледибаг не сумеет его остановить, то пусть внешность обезумевшего человека больше ничем не выделяется из общей массы, кроме как золотым цветом глаз.

Почему-то, Луке казалось, что, если он спрячет свою индивидуальность за внешностью обычного человека, то и проблем впоследствии будет меньше. Возможно, это было глупо, но парень не мог придумать ничего лучшего, чтобы как можно на дольше отвести внимание от своей семьи в случае провала.

Из его тяжелых дум вывел стук в дверь и недовольный голос сестры.

– Лука, ты не один на корабле! Выходи уже!

Юноша лишь по-доброму усмехнулся на заявление Джулеки и бросил в урну ватный диск, пропитанный ацетоном, которым только что закончил стирать черный лак с ногтей.

– Не смею задерживать, – сказал он на распев, открыв дверь и впустив внутрь младшую сестру.

– До сих пор не могу привыкнуть к твоим волосам. Странно выглядишь, – успела ответить девушка перед тем, как закрыть дверь перед братом.

Пусть выглядел он и странно, зато неприметно.

Лука направился в свою каюту, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящей встрече с Ледибаг. Стрелки часов показывали начало восьмого вечера, поэтому медлить было некуда. Парень надел самую скучную одежду, которую смог найти в шкафу. Выбор пал на черный цвет: джинсы, футболка, старенький худдик и кроссовки. С собой Куффен не забыл захватить и одолженный Маринетт зонт с ремешками. Стоило отдать его Ледибаг, чтобы она передала его владелице.

Держа в руках эту памятную вещь, Лука еще раз укорил себя в том, что так и не нашел в себе смелости открыть свои чувства милой сердцу девочке. Возможно, она бы отвергла его, сказав, что любит Адриана Агреста. Ведь Лука сам знал о том, как сильно она была влюблена в одноклассника. Но сейчас речь шла не об Адриане.

После всех событий, которые он успел пережить с самой первой встречи с дивной метиской, Лука чувствовал незавершенность. Любовь к Маринетт занимала большую часть в его сердце, и не рассказать об этом самой Маринетт было огромным упущением.

Наверняка, его бы ждал отказ, но даже бы он принес спокойствие его душе и осознание того, что он хотя бы попытался.

Теперь было слишком поздно о чем-либо сожалеть. Лука сжал трость зонта в руке и мысленно пообещал себе, что если он переживет эту ночь и останется собой, то обязательно признается Маринетт в том, что любит ее.

И будь, что будет.

Но пока нужно было уберечь дорогую девочку от опасности, которую он мог навлечь.

С этими мыслями, Куффен направился к выходу. Проходя мимо кухни, он заметил маму и сестру, которые о чем-то говорили, сидя за столом. Вдохнув поглубже, чтобы успокоить быстрое сердцебиение, Лука заглянул к ним и помахал рукой.

– Я на репетицию. Пока!

Мадам Анарка и Джулека помахали в ответ.

– Только не задерживайся допоздна, понял?

Мамин строгий голос сейчас звучал, как самая любимая и драгоценная мелодия. Лука стиснул зубы, чтобы сдержать накатившие эмоции, и постарался запомнить лица близких людей во всех подробностях.

Ведь, возможно, он видел их сейчас в последний раз.

– Постараюсь, – он выдавил это слово из себя с большим трудом, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы оно прозвучало легко и непринужденно.

Сделав несколько шагов к выходу на палубу, парень вернулся и, еще раз заглянув на кухню, с теплой улыбкой сказал:

– Мам, Джу, я люблю вас!

И, оставив женскую половину в недоумении от его внезапного признания, быстрым шагом покинул «Либерти».


	13. Chapter 13

Ледибаг чувствовала нарастающую панику, рассекая воздух между крышами домов.

 _«Только бы успеть!»_ – твердила она себе мысленно, отлично осознавая, что сумерки вот-вот растворятся в ночи.

Она опоздала к назначенному времени не по своей воле. Как раз перед тем, как Маринетт готова была преобразиться в героиню, к ней в комнату без стука зашла Алья. Очень злая Алья. По раздраженным высказываниям подруги Дюпен-Чен поняла, что ее обвиняли в бессердечности и жестокости. А все потому, что Алья не могла ей дозвониться более суток.

Маринетт нервно сглотнула тогда, пытаясь придумать правдоподобную отмазку, но Сезар была непримирима. Даже, когда Дюпен-Чен сказала, что потеряла свой телефон, подруга продолжала свою словесную атаку дополнительными доводами.

 _«Ты даже не и-мейл не отвечала! Если бы хотела, могла бы сообщить мне о потере телефона!»  
_  
Алья была права, конечно, и Маринетт это прекрасно понимала, но вчера ей было совсем не до того, чтобы отвечать на письма, которые она, кстати, не проверяла, и думать о том, чтобы отчитываться перед кем-то о причине отсутствия ее любимого телефона.

Через минут сорок девушкам удалось найти общий язык и перейти на более мирное общение. Но драгоценное время уже было упущено. Когда Маринетт взглянула в окно, то к своему ужасу заметила там густые сумерки.

Она не помнила, как ей удалось по-дружески выпроводить Алью из дома. Не помнила, как в считанные секунды Тикки превратила ее в легендарную Ледибаг. Опомнилась девушка только лишь тогда, когда на горизонте показалось высокое недостроенное здание, огороженное металлическим забором. Именно здесь она вчера нашла Луку, и именно здесь им сегодня предстояло встретиться перед полнолунием.

 **Но она катастрофически опоздала.  
**  
Это Ледибаг поняла, когда услышала истошные крики, доносящиеся со стороны недостройки. На небе зловеще светила ярко-желтая Луна во всем своем величии.

Героиня резко приземлилась на бетонный пол одного из помещений через окно, где вчера прятался Куффен. Но сейчас его здесь не было, и это лишь прибавило тревоги. Ледибаг быстро осмотрелась. У нее не было времени на то, чтобы прочесывать каждый этаж этого высоченного здания. Ей необходимо было срочно найти Луку, но четкого решения, как именно это сделать, она еще не приняла.

На помощь в определении следующих действий пришел все тот же душераздирающий человеческий крик, который доносился откуда-то с улицы. Девушка резко развернулась и выпустила нить йо-йо, зацепив ее за стрелу строительного крана, расположенного снаружи. Пролетая над огороженной площадкой, героиня с ужасом заметила Луку, который стоял рядом со зданием и выглядел так, будто его что-то душило. Он рьяно пытался сорвать с себя талисман, издавая при этом ужасные крики боли и отчаяния.

 **Он пытался бороться с хищником один на один.  
**  
Ледибаг сделала сальто в воздухе, сменив направление, и приземлилась в нескольких шагах от парня, который никак не отреагировал на ее встревоженный голос. Куффен продолжал отчаянно вертеться на месте, его лицо было искажено страхом и ужасом, а глаза выглядели невменяемыми. В момент, когда девушка хотела броситься к нему, чтобы помочь сохранить талисман, луна осветила парня своим ярким свечением, и Куффен, запрокинув голову назад и посмотрев на яркий желтый диск, который отразился в его глазах, издал громкий истошный вой. Этот звук невозможно было перепутать ни с чем иным.

 **Это был волчий вой.  
**  
Все произошло во мгновение ока. Ледибаг не успела толком ничего понять. Она лишь заметила, как успокаивающая лазурь глаз этого доброго и храброго юноши растворяется в золотом сиянии звериных глаз. А в следующий момент Лука одним рывком разорвал на своей шее толстую, сплетенную из сотен нитей, веревку-талисман, и отбросил ее на десятки метров от себя.

Героиня не могла пошевелиться. Только что на ее глазах мальчик, который всегда так хорошо к ней относился, исчез под натиском древнего заклятия. В груди все похолодело, когда на нее посмотрели уже знакомые, но совсем не родные, золотые глаза, которые изучающе наблюдали за ее действиями.

– Лука, не сдавайся! Продолжай бороться! – она закричала так отчаянно, что на глазах навернулись слезы. Ведь это не могло быть концом! – Не давай ему взять над собой власть!

Под светом луны он выглядел устрашающе в этой темной одежде. А еще Ледибаг вдруг заметила, что кончики волос были выкрашены в ровный черный цвет, что придавало лицу Луки больше бледности. Зато чужие глаза выделялись на этом фоне ярче обычного.

Волк же тем временем показал оскал и начал громко рычать, всем своим видом показывая, что ему не нравится присутствие Божией Коровки. Героиня инстинктивно сделала шаг назад и раскрутила йо-йо для защиты в случае нападения.

– Ты не можешь просто так сдаться, Лука! Вспомни о маме с сестрой, о своих друзьях! Ты нужен им всем!

Однако парень был глух к мольбам, срывавшимся с губ девушки. Он еще раз запрокинул голову и завыл на луну с особым упоением. В этот момент Ледибаг решила нанести обезвреживающий удар, обмотав длинную нить своего оружия вокруг невменяемой жертвы снежного шара. Да только вот волк оказался сильнее и хитрее. Он с легкостью дернул лассо на себя, заставив девушку пошатнуться и податься вперед. Уже спустя секунду Ледибаг была опрокинута на лопатки, а ее враг нависал над ней с выражением явного негатива на лице. Хотя, какой он был ей враг? Это был Лука – старший брат ее дорогой одноклассницы, прекрасный музыкант и самый искренний юноша, которого она когда-либо встречала.

Девушка в ужасе наблюдала за тем, как он скалится на нее и утробно рычит, словно собирается вот-вот вцепиться ей в горло зубами. Отчего в нем было столько агрессии, она не знала. Ведь раньше Лука не вел себя так, когда подпадал под влияние волка.

Внезапно вспомнились слова Мастера Фу о том, что добрая натура самого Куффена могла сдерживать зверя внутри. Но полнолуние несло за собой свои последствия. И, похоже, что Луке не удалось справиться с древним заклятием в этот опасный час.

Глаза снова наполнились непрошенными слезами. Она отказывалась верить, что улыбчивый мальчик с душой музыканта вот так легко смог взять и проиграть самую важную битву в своей жизни.

 **Битву за самого себя.  
**  
Она должна была что-то сделать! Она же обещала ему, что все будет хорошо! Так где же пресловутая удача, сопутствующая обладательнице волшебных сережек?

Ледибаг уперлась стопами в живот парню и резко оттолкнула его от себя, заставив того отлететь на приличное расстояние и кубарем пропахать землю, издавая при этом скулящие звуки. Только вот, похоже, ее действия сильно разъярили волка. Он медленно поднялся на ноги и, зловеще сверля обидчицу золотом звериным глаз, провел языком по оцарапанному в кровь запястью.

– Лука! – девушка была на грани отчаяния. Заметив его кровь, она вспомнила, что он не был очередной жертвой Бражника, наделенной сверхчеловеческими способностями. Сейчас перед ней стоял человек из плоти и крови, и она не могла сражаться с ним в полную силу, как привыкла это делать со своими врагами. Она никоим образом не желала причинять боль Луке. – Вспомни, кто ты на самом деле. Ведь ты не такой!

Ей казалось, что все ее слова не имели никакого эффекта на этого монстра. Но она не могла его оставить, зная, что он был в опасности. Да, именно так. Ведь не только весь Париж мог пострадать от заколдованного парня, но и сам Лука мог пасть жертвой от рук блюстителей закона. Нужно было что-то срочно придумать, как-то заставить Куффена откликнуться на ее зов. Девушка была уверена, что сознание Луки все еще было где-то рядом, да только опасный блеск золотых глаз говорил об обратном.

Волк снова начал приближаться, рыча и скалясь, и Ледибаг ничего более не оставалось, как пятиться назад.

– Ты любишь музыку и прекрасно играешь на гитаре, – торопливо начала она свой рассказ, совершенно не возлагая на него каких-либо надежд. – А еще ты обещал сыграть Маринетт свою новую песню при следующей встрече. Ты не можешь нарушить свое обещание!

В момент, когда она упомянула свое настоящее имя, а спина ударилась о железный забор площадки, Лука замер на месте с безумным выражением на лице. Его глаза опасно расширились, руки потянулись к голове, а пальцы сжали волосы так, словно силясь их вырвать с корнями. Раздался протяжный, надрывный человеческий крик, смешанный с волчьим рычанием. Ледибаг в нарастающей панике наблюдала, как человек, который только что пытался наброситься на нее, сейчас упал на колени и продолжал отчаянно кричать и сжимать голову в руках.

Она должна была ему помочь! Ведь это был добрый знак. Происходящая на ее глаза душераздирающая сцена могла значить только одно: Лука все еще был здесь и пытался бороться с волком.

Словно опомнившись от сна, героиня подбросила свое верное оружие над собой и прокричала «Супер шанс!».

На ее голос отреагировал и юноша, только к огромному разочарованию и ужасу героини, на нее с ненавистью и явным раздражением смотрела пара ярко-золотых глаз, которые давали ясно понять, что ни за что не позволят никому разрушить заклятие.

От этого взгляда у Ледибаг ощутимо похолодело в груди. Она, наконец, взглянула на предмет, который выпал ей для спасения Луки и всего Парижа, но такого расклада она никак не могла ожидать от своей верной помощницы-удачи.

– Нет-нет-нет! – девушка непроизвольно замотала головой, разглядывая на своих ладонях длинный красный кинжал в черную крапинку. Она в отчаянной надежде бросила взгляд на неумолимо приближающегося волка в обличии Луки и с ужасом поняла, что видит его силуэт в красках божьей коровки на абсолютно монохромном фоне. А это могло значить только одно.

Сам талисман удачи давал ей понять, что выход в данной ситуации был только один.

 **Она должна была убить волка, покончив с заклятием.  
**  
Ледибаг внезапно ощутила полное опустошение внутри. Супер Шанс всегда был ее верным помощником в спасении города. Она всегда следовала указаниям, который он давал ей через зрение, и пользовалась накопленной за тысячелетия мудростью соединенной с ее телом квами в такие моменты. Но сейчас девушка не знала, что делать. В ее голове не было ни одной мысли, которая бы заставила ее просто взять и исполнить то, на что указывал талисман удачи.

Убить невинного человека только потому, что он оказался в беде из-за какого-то заколдованного шара? Разве так Ледибаг должна спасать мир от зла? Не слишком ли высока была цена за спокойствие города?

Цена жизни человека.

Нет.

 _ **Цена жизни Луки!  
**_  
Девушка зажмурила глаза до боли – и в ее сознании один за другим начали мелькать воспоминания о старшем брате Джулеки. Первая встреча, первое нелепое впечатление о себе, приятные разговоры, умиротворяющие звуки гитары, проникновенный голос, первое невероятное свидание, а еще глубина лазурных глаз, наполненных добротой и нежностью, и неуклюжие, но такие приятные и заставляющие трепетать сердце, прикосновения рук и губ Луки.

Сердце в груди защемило от нахлынувших воспоминаний и эмоций, которые те вызвали. Лука был не просто знакомым или другом, и даже не просто старшим братом одноклассницы, с которым она имела честь познакомиться на музыкальном фестивале два года назад. Она сказала ему по телефону, что хочет сходить с ним на свидание еще раз, и это не было ложью. Девушка действительно всем сердцем желала этого. И это желание не ограничивалось лишь одним свиданием. Она хотела проводить с ним больше времени, хотела смотреть в его такие чистые лазурные глаза и видеть в них свое собственное отражение. А еще она очень хотела вновь услышать его голос, который успокаивал и всегда нес радость в ее сердце.

Она от всей души желала увидеть Луку вновь и никогда не отпускать его!

От осознания своих неожиданно выявленных чувств героиня распахнула глаза как раз в тот момент, когда разъяренный волк был готов припечатать ее к забору. Девушка быстро сориентировалась и успела увернуться, встав позади неприятеля. Ее синие глаза с отвращением посмотрели на предложенный талисманом удачи кинжал. Не задумываясь ни секунды, Ледибаг отшвырнула холодное оружие подальше от себя и кинулась навстречу рычащему волку, который готов был снова наброситься на нее.

Только вот не такой реакции от обидчицы он ожидал. Ледибаг врезалась в твердую грудь юноши и обхватила его своими тонкими руками, прижимаясь к нему всем своим телом. Заколдованный Куффен рьяно пытался высвободиться из плена ее объятий, но Ледибаг была не из хиленьких героинь. Волшебные серьги наделяли ее огромной силой для борьбы с врагами, но сейчас эта сила была нужна лишь для того, чтобы удержать парня.

Он вырывался, он рычал, он больно отталкивал ее от себя, но девушка стояла на своем. А потом и вовсе начала слезно просить прощения.

– Лука, прости меня! Это я во всем виновата. С самого начала все пошло наперекосяк из-за меня. Ты пострадал, спасая меня, подхватил это заклятие. А теперь потерял себя потому, что я не сумела разбить снежный шар. Прости меня, Лука! – ее голос звучал надрывно, а из глаз текли горючие слезы. Девушка не знала иного способа искупить свою вину перед этим замечательным мальчиком, который, даже когда узнал, что с ним на самом деле происходило, всячески пытался уберечь ее от контакта с ним. – Все твердят мне, что я должна уничтожить волка, но я не могу! Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Лука! Даже если мне придется самой пострадать, я не оставлю тебя. Не позволю, чтобы кто-то обидел тебя. Если хочешь, можешь убить меня здесь и сейчас, я не буду сопротивляться. Ведь все это произошло по моей вине. Но я обещаю, что никто не посмеет тебя и пальцем тронуть, если ты позволишь мне быть рядом. Пусть на нас обоих объявят розыск и охоту, мне все равно! Мы будем вместе.

Он все еще вырывался, причиняя ей физическую боль, но с каждым сказанным ей словом его движения становились менее резкими, а впоследствии и вовсе прекратились. Сейчас волк в теле Куффена стоял неподвижно, напоминая о своем присутствии лишь приглушенным рычанием и золотом в глазах, которое Ледибаг не могла видеть из-за прижатой к его груди голове.

– Прости меня, что не смогла тебя спасти, как обещала. Я ужасная лгунья.

При этих словах тело героини начало светиться розовым светом, который стремительно растворял костюм божией коровки в волшебной дымке. Уже через несколько секунд на месте легендарной героини стояла обычная девочка Маринетт, которая сжимала несущего опасность всему Парижу парня в своих крепких неуклюжих объятиях.

– Прости, что не успела так многого тебе сказать. Ты невероятный, добрый, чуткий, искренний, веселый, талантливый и самый лучший парень на свете, Лука. Мне очень жаль, что я сломала тебе жизнь. Если бы только я могла все исправить, я бы все отдала. Прости меня…

Маринетт открыла свои заплаканные глаза в тот момент, когда почувствовала на своем лице что-то мягкое и холодное. Ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что человек, которого она продолжала держать в своих объятиях, уже давно перестал вырываться и сейчас покорно стоял, позволяя ей прижиматься к нему все телом. Девушка подняла голову и посмотрела в лицо парня, которое совсем недавно было искажено звериным оскалом.

Он стоял с запрокинутой назад головой, а его глаза были закатаны вверх так сильно, что не было видно их цвета. Его дыхание было ровным и глубоким, а руки неподвижно свисали по обе стороны.

Луна светила ярко прямо над ними. А еще шел снег – белый и пушистый, как бывает на Рождество. Только сейчас на дворе царил красавец-май, а этот месяц не мог похвастаться умением осыпать горожан белоснежной искристой пылью.

Маринетт боялась что-либо предпринимать. Такое затишье и изменение погодных условий сильно сбивало с толку. Ведь еще пару минут назад она четко слышала рык, исходящий из груди Куффена, а теперь его сменило плавное дыхание.

Лука не подавал никаких признаков того, что он пришел в себя. Парень стоял, словно в трансе, и девушка не могла дать волю радости, которая силилась вырваться наружу. Никаких гарантий того, что сейчас она держала в объятиях Луку Куффена, не было. Но она отчаянно хотела узнать причину такого затишья.

И Маринетт осторожно позвала его по имени. Один раз, потом второй. На третий раз голова юноши покачнулась и вернулась в нормальное положение. Маринетт с замиранием сердца наблюдала, как он медленно открывает глаза и фокусирует на ней свой затуманенный взгляд.

 **Взгляд искрящихся чистой лазурью глаз.  
**  
Дюпен-Чен поднесла ладонь к губам, чтобы подавить всхлип. Лука вернулся из плена заклятия! Как это произошло, она не знала, но сейчас на нее смотрел юноша, по которому она так сильно успела соскучиться.

– Лука! – она не дала ему времени опомниться и бросилась к нему на шею, крепко прижимая к себе. Ей потребовалось встать на носочки, чтобы у нее получилось сомкнуть свои руки у него на затылке. Из синих глаз девушки неконтролируемо текли слезы радости. – Ты вернулся! Это чудо!

Луке было сложно понять происходящее. Он совершенно не понимал, почему находится в каком-то странном месте да еще и с плачущей Маринетт. Он быстро огляделся и заметил порванный талисман на земле, а еще он, наконец, сообразил, где именно находился, посмотрев на возвышающуюся перед ним недостройку.

Логические цепочки быстро собрались в целостную картину, предложив парню самую близкую к реальности версию.

Он не дождался Ледибаг, проиграл в битве с волком, разорвав талисман, и потерял себя. А теперь вновь стал самим собой. И, почему-то, во всем этом была замешена Маринетт. В последнем он был уверен. Ведь ее не должно было быть в этом опасном месте. Как она вообще здесь оказалась? И где была Ледибаг?

Было слишком много вопросов. Но из тяжелых мыслей парня вывели слова девочки, которая продолжала обнимать его, прижимаясь всем телом.

Куффену стало вдруг так стыдно, что он не уделил внимание напуганной Маринетт. Он отлично понимал, что успел напугать ее. Как именно, он не знал, но по поведению милой девочки это было очевидно.

– Ты справился. Теперь все будет хорошо. Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой снова что-то случилось. Никому не позволю тебя обидеть.

– Маринетт, – ее слова очень озадачили Луку. Она говорила так, будто знала о его тайном разговоре с героиней Парижа. Та твердила ему примерно те же слова тогда.

Девушка еще сильнее обняла высокого парня, заставляя его немного наклониться, чтобы быть ближе к ее росту. И в этот момент Луке вдруг стало все равно. Что с ним произошло, как удалось вернуть свое сознание, что будет дальше – все это стало настолько не важным, по сравнению с тем, что сейчас его обнимала любимая девочка, которой он был обязан жизнью.

Откуда взялась эта мысль, парень не знал, но, почему-то, ему казалось, что именно Маринетт спасла его из оков полнолуния и чар снежного шара.

В груди разлилось такое тепло и безграничная любовь к милому созданию, что Лука не мог более стоять неподвижной статуей и заключил Маринетт в свои пропитанные чувствами объятия. Он обхватил ее за спину и приподнял над землей, держа ее крепко, но бережно. А еще он позволил своему носу зарыться в ее дивно пахнущие волосы и вдохнуть их аромат полной грудью.

Она не сопротивлялась, лишь издала удивленный всхлип, когда он поднял ее над землей.

– Спасибо тебе, – его искренние слова обожгли кожу ее ушка. – Спасибо тебе за всё. И прости, что заставил переживать.

Больше никто из них не проронил ни слова. Молодые люди просто продолжали обниматься под луной, покрываясь тонким слоем пушистого снега. Слова сейчас были не нужны. Их разговор происходил на куда более тонком и чувствительном уровне. И они понимали друг друга, как никогда. Это был их маленький момент истины и счастья, что все закончилось. Почему-то, в этом не было ни единого сомнения.

И, конечно же, в таком состоянии души они не могли заметить черный силуэт, который спрыгнул с третьего этажа недостройки и взметнул в воздух, оттолкнувшись при помощи длинного шеста и скрываясь в ночи.


	14. Chapter 14

Маринетт никак не ожидала увидеть Адриана на пороге своего дома в 7.30 утра в понедельник. События прошлой ночи все еще живо находили отклик в сознании девушки, поэтому неожиданный визит одноклассника, в которого она была так давно влюблена, казался событием нереальным. Однако, сколько бы раз Маринетт ни моргала в недоумении, Агрест продолжал стоять на ее пороге и мило улыбаться.

Абсолютно реальный и очень красивый.

А еще девушка неожиданно для себя отметила, что Адриан выглядел повзрослевшим. Эта мысль была абсурдна, ведь в последний раз они виделись в колледже в пятницу, но чувства, которые Маринетт сейчас испытывала, глядя на своего гостя, были несколько иными. Казалось, он стал смелее и увереннее в себе. Ей было трудно определить, что именно с ним произошло, но изменения были на лицо.

Об этом говорил его проникновенный и устремленный на нее взгляд зеленых глаз.

– А-адриан! – Маринетт вспомнила, что держать гостя в дверях было плохим тоном, и поспешила предложить ему войти внутрь. – Очень неожиданно видеть тебя так рано. Прошу, проходи.

К своему счастью, Дюпен-Чен успела переодеться из пижамы в повседневную одежду перед тем, как встретить знаменитость у себя на пороге.

Агрест не стал пререкаться и принял ее предложение, но дальше коридора проходить не стал. Он просто встал рядом с одноклассницей и продолжал дарить ей легкую улыбку, отчего девушка явно чувствовала неловкость.

– Ты, возможно, хотел купить что-то из нашей выпечки? Магазин еще не открылся, но я могу обслужить тебя, если нужно.

Ей, в самом деле, было сложно придумать тему для разговора. Адриан был очень редким гостем в ее доме, да и общались они не так часто один на один. К счастью, сейчас ее не мучил приступ тахикардии из-за присутствия мальчика, который ей очень нравился. Излагать свои мысли получалось тоже без смешных запинаний. Маринетт была даже готова удивиться неведанной причине таких изменений в своем теле, но Адриан прервал ход ее мыслей.

– Нет, не стоит. Я здесь не ради выпечки, хотя, должен признать, она лучшая во всем мире.

Девушка снова подняла на него глаза, даже не заметив, когда успела их отвести. Парень излучал уверенность и воодушевление. Он выглядел достаточно загадочно, словно человек, который был готов совершить нечто такое, ради чего жил все это время.

Тем временем, Агрест откинул челку со лба элегантным жестом, при виде которого у Маринетт обычно сердце пускалось в пляс, но сейчас кроме замешательства девушка не чувствовала абсолютно ничего. Вся эта ситуации сильно озадачивала, и Маринетт было необходимо узнать, в чем крылась причина столь раннего визита.

Словно прочитав ее мысли, юноша как-то мечтательно вздохнул и сказал слова, которые чуть не выбили почву из-под ног Дюпен-Чен.

– Я заехал, чтобы предложить подвезти тебя до колледжа, – это заявление звучало столь непринужденно из его уст, словно он каждый день предлагал ей услуги своего личного авто. – А по пути мы могли бы поговорить. Точнее, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, Маринетт.

– Ах, – она невольно поднесла ладонь к губам.

Честно сказать, вся эта ситуация была на грани фантастики. В своих девичьих мечтах Маринетт не раз видела Адриана, предлагающего ей подвезти ее до колледжа или до дома. Такое событие даже уже имело место быть не так давно в реальной жизни. Но в данном случае все происходило слишком быстро и странно. Маринетт не понимала, почему Адриан вдруг захотел поговорить с ней, да еще и на заднем сидении своего автомобиля с утра пораньше.

– Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, Адриан. И неожиданно.

– Да, прости, что приехал без предупреждения. Не мог дозвониться до тебя.

Маринетт неосознанно закусила губу, вспомнив, что ее мобильник все еще находился у Мастера Фу.

Адриан же положил ладонь на плечо одноклассницы и лучезарно ей улыбнулся.

– Я буду ждать тебя снаружи. Заканчивай собираться и поедем.

Все, что она предложила в ответ, был озадаченный кивок. Девушка еще некоторое время смотрела на дверь, за которой скрылся парень ее мечты, перед тем, как развернуться и направиться на кухню, где ее ждали родители и недопитый чай.

Уже через пятнадцать минут Маринетт сидела на заднем сидении роскошного седана в компании наследника дома моды «Агрест». И все бы ничего, да только она сама не понимала, что с ней происходило. Еще месяц назад она бы визжала от восхищения, оказавшись в такой ситуации, но сегодня все было по-другому. Непосредственная близость Адриана не приводила ее сердце в бешеный восторг, а его легкая улыбка, направленная конкретно ей, сейчас казалась немного странной.

Еще внимание девушки постоянно рассеивалось из-за мыслей о ночных событиях, которые, то и дело, лезли в голову. Ей до сих пор не верилось, что заклятие было разрушено. В глубине души затаился страх, что волк может вернуться и снова захватить власть над Лукой, ведь никаких гарантий того, что они действительно победили заклятие, не было. И этот факт очень беспокоил Маринетт. Ей было жутко даже подумать, что кошмар, который они пережили этой ночью, может повториться.

– Маринетт?

Девушка не сразу услышала свое имя из уст Адриана. Она заметила собеседника только тогда, когда он коснулся ее руки. Этот неожиданный контакт заставил Маринетт выйти из задумчивости и посмотреть на парня. Тот лишь озадаченно улыбнулся, но руку не убрал.

– Ты хотел со мной поговорить? – вдруг вспомнила она причину своего присутствия здесь.

– Ах, да, – юноша как-то застенчиво положил ладонь себе на шею и отвел взгляд в сторону, чтобы потом снова устремить его на старосту класса. – Ты же знаешь, что у нас выпускной бал через месяц?

Дюпен-Чен кивнула в ответ, все еще не понимая мотивов Адриана.

– И ты, наверняка, знаешь, что на бал нужно приходить парами, – продолжил он, снова получив кивок со стороны своей собеседницы. Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие и расправив плечи, юноша торжественно, но не без смущения, сказал, – я хочу предложить тебе пойти на бал со мной, если ты не против, конечно, и, если у тебя еще нет пары.

Последовала небольшая пауза, за время которой оба подростка успели хорошенько поразмыслить о сказанном.

Адриан прокручивал в голове возможные варианты ответа Маринетт, а сама девушка пыталась понять, почему такое грандиозное предложение со стороны Адриана не находило отклика в ее сердце. Пойти на бал с самим Адрианом Агрестом! Да об этом можно было только мечтать и быть счастливой только потому, что ты можешь позволить себе делать хоть это. Но мечты мечтами, а реальность преподнесла большой сюрприз. Так почему же эта новость не подарила ожидаемой радости и восхищения?

Адриан смотрел на нее, как… как обычно Нуар смотрел на Ледибаг, когда говорил о своих возвышенных чувствах к ней. Столько надежды и восторга всегда отражалось в кошачьих глазах напарника, прямо как сейчас в зеленых зеркалах души Адриана.

Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох, но отвечать не спешила. Это была правда, что пары для выпускного бала у нее еще не было, и, честно признаться, она даже думала, что ей придется идти на праздник одной. Вариант Агреста она не рассматривала, потому что была уверена, что снова все ее попытки обратить его внимание на себя увенчаются полным провалом. А испытывать еще одно сердечное потрясение из-за его отказа ей не хотелось.

Устала.

Маринетт действительно очень устала бегать за тенью этого солнечного мальчика и тешить себя надеждами, которым было не суждено сбыться.

Однако, ей и в голову никогда не могло прийти, чтобы он сам предложил ей пойти на бал вместе. Была ли это очередная жестокая шутка судьбы? Или дело было в чем-то другом? Маринетт не могла понять, где скрывался подвох. Поведение Агреста сейчас очень сильно отличалось от обыкновенного, к которому она успела привыкнуть за годы знакомства.

– Ты согласишься пойти со мной на бал, Маринетт?

Он повторил свой вопрос, и голос его звучал не так уверенно, как раньше. Девушка долго смотрела в его красивые зеленые глаза, мысленно и в который раз отмечая, что этот мальчик был безумно красивым и привлекательным. Ей бы и хотелось поверить в искренность его предложения, но два с половиной года практики в латании ран на сердце после очередного отказа или недопонимания с его стороны не давали девушке поплыть лишь от одной улыбки или доброго слова из уст Адриана.

Ведь не мог же он изменить свое представление о простой девочке Маринетт всего за два дня выходных? Он не видел и не хотел замечать в ней кого-то более, чем просто друга или одноклассницу на протяжении двух с половиной лет. Что могло измениться в его восприятии за эти выходные, которые она провела в отчаянной надежде спасти Луку?!

Внезапные мысли о Куффене помогли сдержать накатившие слезы обиды и уныния. Маринетт ухватилась за образ доброго юноши с кристально-голубыми глазами и не хотела расставаться с ним. Глазами она смотрела на Адриана, но в ее мыслях стояло лицо спокойно улыбающегося брата Джулеки. Прошло не более десяти часов с момента их расставания, а Лука все еще жил в ее сознании.

– Маринетт?

Голос Агреста снова прервал ход ее мыслей, возвращая в реальность, где ей нужно было дать ответ на щедрое предложение с его стороны.

Девушка еще несколько секунд смотрела в немного встревоженное лицо юноши перед тем, как задать ответный вопрос.

– Но почему именно я?

Судя по округлившимся глазам Агреста, Маринетт поняла, что ее вопрос привел его в замешательство. Адриан смог ответить не сразу, усиленно подбирая нужные слова. Ей даже показалось это забавным. Обычно это она терялась при разговоре с ним, а сейчас все происходило наоборот.

– Не пойми меня неправильно, Маринетт. Мне поступило много предложений от девушек, чтобы я стал их парой на выпускном, но мне не хочется идти с ними. Лучше я проведу это время с тобой. Я бы очень этого хотел. Если ты позволишь, конечно.

Его улыбка согревала и вселяла надежду, только в глубине души Маринетт чувствовала себя в качестве запасного аэродрома. Складывалось такое ощущение, что Адриан хочет избежать своих проблем с ее помощью. Еще месяц назад она была бы рада и такому раскладу, но сейчас такое объяснение с его стороны вызывало лишь горечь.

Девушка вздохнула и постаралась искренне ему улыбнуться. Хоть времени до бала оставалось еще достаточно, чтобы обзавестись партнером, но сама Маринетт не была уверена, что ее вообще кто-нибудь пригласит. А помочь Адриану она была готова всегда.

Именно поэтому Дюпен-Чен и дала ему следующий ответ.

– Я понимаю, что тебя достают, Адриан. Быть таким популярным и всеми любимым, наверное, сложно. Я уверена, что Хлоя тебе проходу не дает и требует, чтобы ты пошел на бал с ней. Если мое присутствие сможет тебя спасти от ненужного внимания, то я согласна стать твоей парой на выпускном. Тем более, меня еще никто не успел пригласить.

Адриан как-то странно смотрел на нее. Складывалось такое впечатление, что он не разделял ее точку зрения. Он был готов уже что-то сказать с серьезным видом, но в этот момент машина остановилась напротив здания колледжа, и, Маринетт, словно бабочка, выпорхнула из салона, закрыв за собой дверь. Юноша наблюдал, как к Дюпен-Чен подлетела удивленная Алья и уволокла ее под локоть подальше от машины.

Адриан же не спешил выходить. Он провожал взглядом удаляющиеся фигуры подруг и не мог понять только одного.

Почему Маринетт разговаривала с ним так официально?

После того, как он совершенно случайно узнал тайну личности Ледибаг, юноша не мог найти себе места от счастья. А ведь все получилось непреднамеренно. Он просто патрулировал город, когда заметил несущуюся в неизвестном направлении со скоростью ракеты напарницу. Кошачья любопытность сыграла свою роль, и Нуар, сам того не заметив, последовал за своей прекрасной Леди. Догнать ее было весьма сложно, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы найти место, где она скрылась из виду. А когда он обнаружил его, то стал свидетелем очень странной и душераздирающей сцены, где Ледибаг отшвырнула от себя выпавший ей предмет из талисмана удачи и бросилась с объятиями на озверевшего человека. В голове сразу промелькнула мысль, что это был тот самый подозреваемый, который не так давно напугал фотографа в парке. От осознания этого Кот был готов броситься на помощь своей ненаглядной напарнице, но она, вдруг, начала плакать и просить прощения у этого человека, которого называла именем Лука. А потом произошло самое неожиданное.

 **На его глазах Ледибаг превратилась в Маринетт.**

Это открытие настолько потрясло Нуара, что он не мог даже пошевелиться. Он во все глаза смотрел на девушку, которая безутешно прижимала к себе парня, и не мог понять лишь одного.

 **«Почему я раньше не додумался, что Маринетт была Ледибаг?!»**

Ведь глядя сейчас на свою одноклассницу и не провести параллели между ней и отважной героиней было глупо. Эти девушки были внешне похожи друг на друга как две капли воды!

Из-за глубокого потрясения от увиденного, Нуар не слышал, что говорила Маринетт. Слишком много было мыслей в голове, чтобы концентрировать внимание на происходящем. Парню даже не удалось толком разобрать, кто именно был тот «Лука», которого ненаглядная Леди обнимала. Адриан знал только одного человека с этим именем, но этот парень не сильно походил на старшего брата Джулеки Куффен. У того Луки кончики волос были выкрашены в зеленый, а этот незнакомец был брюнетом со странными золотыми глазами. Да и важно ли было все это сейчас, когда великая тайна личности любимой вдруг открылась? Если Леди и обнимала кого-то, значит, так она спасала Париж от опасности! В конце концов, Ледибаг всегда все делает правильно.

Нуар был настолько восхищен своей удачной разведке, что даже не обиделся на напарницу за то, что она не ввела его в курс дела, а решила разобраться с проблемой сама.

Теперь, когда Адриан знал, кто скрывается под маской героини, он пообещал себе, что обязательно завоюет сердце непреступной Ледибаг. В таком восторженном состоянии Кота не удивил даже выпавший в мае снег. Еще раз взглянув на обнимающуюся пару, Нуар решил не заморачиваться, а отправиться прямиком домой, чтобы хорошенько обдумать свои следующие шаги по расположению к себе Маринетт.

Он всю ночь провел в мечтах и размышлениях, вспоминая и анализируя каждую совместную битву и каждую минуту проведенного вместе патруля. Затем пытался сопоставить характеры Ледибаг и Маринетт. Это было сложно, ведь они были такими разными. Адриану даже приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы раз и навсегда осознать и запомнить, что его застенчивая одноклассница была той девушкой, ради которой он был готов пойти на всё. О Маринетт он знал немного, и это было большим упущением. Если разобраться, то и знаниями о Ледибаг похвастаться он не мог, так как напарница никогда не позволяла пересечь черту, разделяющую работу и тайну личности.

Эта ночь была очень длинной для Адриана. Мысли не давали ему покоя, но под утро он все же пришел к очень интересному решению, как ему тогда показалось. Если Ледибаг отвергала Кота, то, возможно, Маринетт примет Адриана? Ведь они были очень хорошими друзьями, а такие отношения могли перерасти в нечто большее. Именно тогда Агрест и вспомнил о надвигающемся выпускном и том, что он не дал еще своего согласия Хлое пойти на бал вместе, хоть та и закатывала истерики по этому поводу. А вот пойти с Маринетт ему было очень приятно, особенно зная, кто она была на самом деле.

Возможно, он поспешил со своим предложением, заявившись к девушке домой перед началом занятий, но ждать уже не было сил. Хотелось начать завоевывать ее расположение уже здесь и сейчас.

Но вот результат, почему-то, не очень радовал. Сидя в салоне личного автомобиля, Адриан не мог понять, почему он чувствовал себя так, будто она своим согласием на его предложение пойти на бал вместе сделала ему одолжение. Не такого расклада событий он ждал от ненаглядной Леди. Может, он поспешил? Наверняка, она была уставшей и не выспавшейся после ночного происшествия. Вполне возможно, что у нее было не очень хорошее настроение. Ведь Маринетт выглядела такой задумчивой и тихой.

Адриан мотнул головой. Как бы там ни было, дело было уже сделано и ее согласие получено. Это был большой прорыв в отношениях, как ему показалось.

Схватив сумку и выйдя из машины, Агрест уверенным шагом направился в здание колледжа, мысленно готовя себя к тому, что скоро ему предстоит признаться Маринетт в своих чувствах.

Маринетт стоило огромных усилий объяснить Алье, почему сам Адриан решил подвезти ее до колледжа. Восторженные крики подруги пришлось немного приглушить.

– Это ничего не значит, Алья. Адриан не в первый раз предлагает меня подвезти, – Дюпен-Чен спокойно доставала учебные принадлежности во время беседы.

– Ха! Ты еще сама не знаешь, что этот его поступок может быть добрым знаком для ваших отношений, - Сезар не унималась. Она поправила очки на переносице и хитро улыбнулась подруге. – Уверена, что он, наконец-то, обратил на тебя внимание. Поздравляю!

Маринетт не успела ответить. В этот момент к парте подошел Натаниель и застенчиво положил перед девушкой сложенный листик бумаги, украшенный нарисованными розами. На удивление в голубых глазах одноклассницы парень лишь густо покраснел и быстро сказал:

– Буду ждать твоего ответа!

С этими словами он торопливо направился к своему месту, оставив изумленных девушек хлопать ему в след ресницами.

Первой пришла в себя Алья.

– Интересно, что это.

Маринетт было тоже любопытно узнать, что было написано в записке, поэтому она незамедлительно развернула листик и молча прочла содержимое.

– Ну, что там написано?

Сезар не терпелось раскрыть секрет, но Маринетт не спешила озвучить послание Натаниеля.

Честно сказать, для нее было очень неожиданно получить от Куртцберга предложение стать его парой на выпускном балу. Его вопрос «Ты согласишься пойти со мной на выпускной бал?» сопровождался миленьким рисунком, на котором Натаниель и сама Маринетт танцевали друг с другом в бальных нарядах. Девушка была ему очень благодарна за внимание и искренность, но, к сожалению, ответить положительно ей не давали обстоятельства. Буквально десять минут назад она согласилась пойти на бал с Адрианом. Если бы Натаниель успел пригласить ее раньше, то, скорее всего, она бы стала его парой. Но было уже слишком поздно.

Маринетт с грустью посмотрела на красиво оформленное послание. Она понимала, что причинит боль однокласснику своим отказом, но по-другому поступить она не могла. Придется поговорить с ним после урока и извиниться за отказ.

– Ну, подруга, не тяни!

Ах, да. Алья все еще ждала ответа, только говорить сейчас о подробностях личной жизни не было настроения. После того, что случилось ночью, Маринетт вообще не желала ни с кем делиться своими чувствами и переживаниями. Возможно, сказывалось то напряжение и страх, которые она испытала, спасая Луку.

При мыслях о Луке в груде становилось тепло и спокойно. Маринетт даже не заметила, как на губах расцвела легкая улыбка. Девушка никогда не сможет забыть то чувство счастья и радости, которое она испытала, взглянув в лазурные глаза Куффена после того, как он пришел в себя. Ей до сих пор было невдомек, как именно с него спало заклятие, но сейчас думать об этом не хотелось.

Они довольно долго простояли под пушистыми хлопьями снега в объятиях друг друга. Тогда все происшедшее казалось страшным сном, и они отчаянно пытались успокоиться, прижимаясь друг к дружке. Именно тогда Маринетт поняла, что не хочет отпускать Луку. Ей хотелось быть рядом с ним и чувствовать его тепло, его ровное сердцебиение, слышать, как глубоко и мелодично он дышит. А еще ей было так спокойно в его объятиях, будто и не было никакого снежного шара и заклятия волка. Только рядом с этим мальчиком она могла не кривить душой, не стараться казаться кем-то другим и более сильным. Рядом с Лукой она могла позволить себе быть самой собой – простой и слабой девочкой Маринетт, которая нуждалась в защите и крепком мужском плече. И, как ни странно, она была готова вверить свою жизнь и заботу о себе именно старшему брату своей одноклассницы.

Осознание этих сильных чувств к Луке заставили ее невольно вздрогнуть, что и послужило сигналом для возвращения в реальность. Куффен медленно разомкнул объятия и бережно взял ее руки в свои. То, каким нежным и проникновенным взглядом он посмотрел на нее тогда, навек отпечатается в ее памяти и будет одним из самых драгоценных воспоминаний. Такой хрупкой и женственной она чувствовала себя только под взглядом его кристально-голубых глаз.

– Маринетт, – он произнес ее имя на выдохе, и она была готова слушать его, не перебивая.

– Маринетт!

Внезапно громкий голос Альи раздался у самого ее уха, заставив неожиданно подпрыгнуть на месте от испуга. Маринетт встряхнула головой и осмотрелась. Похоже, что мысли о Луке полностью заняли ее сознание, отключив от реальности. Под тяжелым и недовольным взглядом подруги Дюпен-Чен вжала голову в плечи и виновато опустила голову.

– Девочка моя, ты витаешь в облаках, но, почему-то, мне кажется, что дело не в нашем золотом мальчике, – блоггерша стукнула кулачком по парте, отчего ручки и карандаши подпрыгнули и покатились в разные стороны.

– Давай я тебе потом все объясню, – отозвалась Маринетт, взглянув на собеседницу краешком глаза.

Алья тяжело и обреченно вздохнула, поднеся руку к лицу.

– Ладно, я вижу, что с тобой что-то странное происходит. Очень надеюсь, что ты поведаешь мне причину своего поведения. А еще ты мне до сих пор не ответила, что написано в записке Натаниеля.

Маринетт понимала, что ей все равно рано или поздно придется рассказать подруге о содержимом записки, поэтому она решила не испытывать ни свои нервы, ни нервы самой Альи, а просто предложить ей самой прочесть послание.

Получив заветный кусочек бумаги в свои руки, Сезар с горящими азартом глазами принялась изучать текст и рисунок.

– Ничего себе! Наш художник пригласил тебя на бал! Очень оригинальным способом, кстати.

– Алья, прошу тебя, не кричи так! – спохватилась Дюпен-Чен, забирая записку из рук соседки по парте.

– Это очень мило с его стороны. Похоже, что его чувства к тебе еще не угасли, – Сезар бросила взгляд через плечо на рыжеволосого одноклассника, который пристально наблюдал за происходящим за партой Маринетт со своего места. – И что ты ответишь?

– Я же сказала, что расскажу тебе все позже.

Алья поджала губы, но ничего не сказала. Это не был добрый знак, так как ее поведение могло означать только одно – Маринетт действительно придется рассказать ей об Адриане и его предложении в подробностях.

– Спасибо тебе за понимание, – все же, девушка решила поблагодарить подругу за то, что та не продолжила вести свой допрос и дала возможность немного поразмыслить. – Кстати, – Дюпен-Чен немного оживилась и развернулась к блоггерше, глядя на нее с надеждой, – одолжи мне, пожалуйста, твой телефон. Свой я еще не нашла, а дома почту проверить не успела.

Сезар покачала головой с улыбкой на лице и достала свой мобильник из кармана.

– Ты такая растяпа, Маринетт, – прокомментировала она в шутку.

– Знаю, – засмеялась Дюпен-Чен, принимая девайс.

Как только доступ в Интернет оказался у нее в руках, Маринетт сразу решила проверить сводку новостей. Она боялась, что ночной бой Ледибаг с воющим на луну человеком мог как-то просочиться в СМИ. К великому счастью, никаких комментариев и упоминаний об этом происшествии не наблюдалось. Зато среди множества строк взгляд выхватил интересный заголовок статьи.

 **«Древний выставочный экспонат пострадал при транспортировке. Брюссельский музей подал в суд на французскую аэрокомпанию».**

Она сама не заметила, как нажала на этот заголовок и принялась судорожно читать текст, в котором упоминалось о том самом снежном шаре, причинившем столько боли и страданий ей и Луке. Оказывается, что в брюссельский музей этот опасный сувенир прибыл в поврежденном состоянии. На фото было четко видно, что стеклянный шар был разбит, а статуэтка волка раскололась на несколько частей. Музей подал в суд на транспортную аэрокомпанию с требованием о возмещении за причиненный ущерб.

Такого облегчения на душе Маринетт не чувствовала никогда в жизни. После прочтения этой статьи у нее не осталось ни одного сомнения по поводу того, что заклятие сможет вернуться и навредить Луке или «заразить» еще кого-нибудь.

Она не знала, как, но им удалось победить древнее зло и разбить этот заколдованный снежный шар.

 **Лука был в безопасности.**

Слезы радости подступили так близко, что Маринетт была не в силах их сдерживать. Она торопливо отдала телефон Алье, которая сильно удивилась такой смене настроения подруги, и поспешно выбежала в коридор, задев в дверях входящего в класс Адриана. Тот лишь проводил ее удаляющуюся фигурку непонимающим взглядом.

Он хотел было отправиться за ней и узнать, почему она выбежала из класса в слезах, но его остановила железная хватка Сезар на плече.

– Остынь, золотой мальчик. Моей девочке нужно побыть сейчас одной.

– Но что с ней?

В его голосе четко слышалось беспокойство, которое не прошло мимо ушей Альи. Она мысленно одобрила реакцию Агреста, но пустить его к Маринетт сейчас она не могла.

– Если Маринетт посчитает нужным нам рассказать, то скоро мы это узнаем. А пока не нужно лезть ей в душу. Пойдем, урок вот-вот начнется.

Адриану ничего более не оставалось, как последовать совету блоггерши и нехотя занять свое место на первом ряду.


	15. Chapter 15

Лука долго стоял в ванной комнате перед зеркалом и рассматривал большой синяк на своем торсе, пытаясь понять, каким образом он был получен. А еще этот красноречивый порез на запястье доставлял немало хлопот и боли. Вообще, после вчерашних разборок с волком юноша чувствовал себя так, словно по нему несколько раз проехали катком.

Болело всё тело.

Но при всей физической боли, которая ясно давала понять, что вчера был еще тот бой со спецэффектами, Лука не мог вспомнить ничегошеньки до того момента, как очнулся в объятиях Маринетт.

Ее присутствие в том опасном месте полностью сбивало с толку. Почему она была там? Именно она, а не Ледибаг, с которой был конкретный уговор.

Ему было сложно признаться даже самому себе, но он был безгранично рад тому, что в ту минуту с ним рядом оказалась именно Маринетт. Лука отлично помнил момент, когда его сознание прояснилось. Приятная музыка заиграла в его голове, и к этому звуку ему безудержно захотелось потянуться. «Пробуждение» произошло в момент, когда до его сознания дошло, что музыкой являлся знакомый и любимый голос, зовущий его по имени.

Голос Маринетт.

Когда он открыл глаза, то над собой увидел сияющую полную луну и мягко падающий на лицо снег. Первый вдох после волчьего пленения показался тогда рывком свободы. С тела будто спали невидимые оковы, которые Лука ощущал на подсознательном уровне. В душе вдруг стало так безмятежно, что захотелось улыбнуться.

В тот момент он понял, что больше не является жертвой снежного шара. Осознание этого пришло само по себе, хоть думать или говорить об этом было еще слишком рано. Но Лука, определенно, чувствовал себя поистине освобожденным.

А потом эта приятная сердцу музыка раздалась еще раз, заставив юношу вернуться в реальность и найти себя в объятиях любимой девочки. То, что произошло потом, было, как во сне. Он держал Маринетт в своих руках, обнимал ее тонкий стан, вдыхал сладкий запах ее волос и был самым счастливым парнем на свете.

Они долго стояли под луной, не осмеливаясь сказать ни слова. Хотя Лука отлично помнит, как сильно желало его сердце рассказать Маринетт о светлых чувствах, которые он испытывает лишь к ней одной. Но вдруг девушка в его объятиях вздрогнула, и Лука забеспокоился о ее здоровье. Возможно, она замерзла, стоя под снегом, либо это давали о себе знать последствия стресса.

Ведь он был уверен, что Маринетт имела «счастье» повидаться с волком этой ночью. А такая встреча могла напугать кого угодно.

Куффен бережно отстранил девушку от себя и нежно взял ее за руки, мысленно отругав себя, что не заметил раньше, насколько Маринетт успела замерзнуть. Ее пальчики были такими холодными в его ладонях, что хотелось их согреть своим дыханием.

Но все мысли тут же улетучились, как только он взглянул в прекрасное личико ненаглядной девочки. Ее дивные глаза были заплаканы, и оттого сияли ярче звезд на небе. Если бы хоть кто-то мог знать, сколько неописуемых чувств нежности и любви он сейчас испытывал к этому милейшему созданию! Сердце твердило признаться Маринетт здесь и сейчас в том, как сильно он ее любит, как дорожит, как хочет быть с ней вместе всегда.

— Маринетт, — ее имя сорвалось с губ на выдохе. Она смотрела на него своими большими синими глазами так доверчиво и участливо, что у Луки невольно подступил ком к горлу, мешая голосу озвучить все возвышенные слова, готовые слететь с кончика языка.

Она была слишком милая!

Он неосознанно прикрыл нижнюю часть лица тыльной стороной ладони и отвел взгляд от зашкаливающего чувства умиления. Маринетт была прекрасна, и это было настоящим преступлением с ее стороны.

Невольно скользнув взглядом по высокой бетонной стене возвышающейся недостройки, Лука вдруг осознал, где именно они находились. Пусть падающий снег и успел немного припорошить неровную поверхность строительной площадки, но, все равно, место выглядело безлюдным, холодным, тоскливым и совсем не живописным. Не такой задний фон для признания в любви Куффен представлял в своих мечтах. Маринетт была достойна лучшей атмосферы, нежели той, в рамки которой они были загнаны в данный ситуации.

Лука тяжело вздохнул, отругав себя мысленно за невнимательность. Он чуть было не испортил такой важный в своей жизни момент. Признаться Маринетт в чувствах было очень красивым желанием, которое требовало такого же красивого оформления.

Он обязательно сделает это, но в более подходящей для такого величественного события обстановке. Еще было не время, а, если вспомнить, после какого кошмара они оба здесь находились, признаваться в любви девушке сейчас было крайне неуместно. Им обоим нужно было успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.

Хотя рядом с Маринетт он всегда чувствовал себя хорошо.

На ее обеспокоенный вопрос о его состоянии, он ответил улыбкой. А потом и вовсе склонился над девушкой и мягко поцеловал ее в лоб, получив забавный звук удивления с ее стороны. Лука решил для себя тогда, что не станет грузить дорогую сердцу девочку своими признаниями в ближайшие дни. После сегодняшней битвы с волком ему удалось выйти победителем и остаться в живых. Это было главное. Но сейчас также было необходимо привести себя в порядок и мысленно, и физически, чтобы в следующий раз предстать перед Маринетт в лучшем виде.

Когда он предложил проводить ее домой, девушка заметно напряглась. Тогда Куффен не заострил на это внимание, но сейчас, когда все страсти и переживания немного поутихли, он вспомнил об этой детали в ее поведении.

Они вызвали такси, потому что из того района, где проходил бой за жизнь и свободу, дойти до «Либерти» пешком было невозможно. До пекарни Дюпен-Ченов добираться было еще сложнее. Проходя через первый этаж здания, Маринетт заметила свой зонт и поспешила поднять его с пола.

Как же неловко тогда он себя чувствовал, пытаясь оправдаться за такой ненадлежащий вид возвращаемой вещи. Но девушка лишь покачала головой и участливо посмотрела на него своими искренними глазами.

— Не переживай из-за зонта. Это не твоя вина, — сказала она тогда.

Лука понимал, что в таком плачевном состоянии одолженной вещи он был не виноват, ведь отшвырнул зонт от себя волк. Но перед Маринетт все равно было стыдно.

— Я возмещу ущерб, — сказал он сокрушенно, разглядывая искореженную палку, некогда бывшую модным аксессуаром, в руках Дюпен-Чен.

— Тогда тебе придется постараться, потому что это был единственный экземпляр в своем роде, — она звонко засмеялась, прикрывая рот ладошкой.

А ему вдруг снова захотелось ее обнять. Маринетт была самой доброй и незлобивой девочкой, которую он когда-либо встречал, но свой порыв чувств ему пришлось подавить, так как в следующий момент на мобильник пришло сообщение, что такси уже ждет в указанном месте.

Сидеть на заднем сидении рядом с ней казалось сказкой. Ему было так уютно в ее компании, пусть за всю дорогу до дома Маринетт они не проронили ни слова. Просто быть рядом с ней, чувствовать ее присутствие и ловить на себе время от времени взгляд ее синих глаз — все это приносило огромное спокойствие душе.

Маринетт была настоящей героиней в его глазах.

Как только эта мысль промелькнула в его сознании, Лука резко выпрямился и посмотрел в лицо девушки, которая не на шутку испугалась такому странному поведению с его стороны.

— С тобой все хорошо? — с тревогой в голосе спросила она, схватив его за руку.

А Лука не мог ничего ответить. Его мозг был настолько занят составлением алгоритма из множества разбросанных в его памяти воспоминаний, образов и деталей, связанных с Маринетт и Ледибаг, что речевой аппарат просто не успевал вклиниться в общий функционал.

— Лука? — ее голос приобретал ноты нарастающей паники, а пальцы еще сильнее сжали оцарапанное запястье. Именно благодаря резкой боли в руке Лука и смог выйти из своего непредвиденного транса.

Когда он заметил испуганное выражение лица Маринетт, ему захотелось сквозь землю провалиться от позора. Сколько еще неприятностей он доставит этой замечательной девушке, пока не приведет свои мысли в порядок?

— Прости, Маринетт, — мягко начал он, кладя свою ладонь на ее заметно похолодевшую руку. — Я в норме. Просто задумался кое о чем.

— Ты меня жутко напугал! — с облегчением вздохнула она, а потом подарила ему усталую улыбку. — Не делай так больше, пожалуйста.

И только Куффен хотел пообещать ей, что никогда в жизни больше не заставит ее волноваться, как с водительского кресла раздался голос шофера.

— Приехали, молодые люди.

Они синхронно взглянули в окно и к своему удивлению заметили, что машина остановилась напротив входа в пекарню Дюпен-Ченов.

— Мы так быстро приехали, — тихо произнесла Маринетт, возвращая взгляд на лицо Куффена, который выглядел немного расстроенным.

— Да, нам повезло с водителем, — он старался придать своему голосу беззаботный тон, но глаза выдавали грусть от предстоящего расставания.

— С тобой все будет хорошо?

Ее участливый и немного встревоженный голос заставил его сердце пропустить удар, а большие глаза, которые очаровывали своей глубокой синевой, просто выбивали все мысли из головы Куффена. Он был готов вечно смотреть в эти загадочные зеркала души, но, заметив тень, падающую на верхнюю часть лица Маринетт, Лука вновь поймал себя на мысли, что перед ним сейчас сидела настоящая героиня Парижа без маски.

Эти глаза были тому доказательством.

Он сглотнул, пытаясь подавить нарастающее волнение от своей пока еще не обоснованной, но очень вероятной, догадки. А Маринетт тем временем поджала нижнюю губу, явно задумав сказать что-то, о чем он потом может пожалеть.

— Конечно, — поспешил опередить ее Лука, беря ее миниатюрную ручку в свою крепкую и надежную руку. Он подарил ей легкую улыбку перед тем, как поднести ее кисть к своему лицу и оставить мимолетный поцелуй на шелковистой коже.

На его галантный жест Маринетт ответила удивленным «Ах!».

— Прости, что снова заставил волноваться. Со мной все будет хорошо. Я позвоню тебе, когда доберусь домой.

— Но мой телефон все еще у Ледибаг, — нерешительно произнесла Маринетт, переводя свой взгляд на свою руку, которая все еще находилась в приятном пленении руки Куффена.

— Тогда тебе придется просто поверить мне, что со мной все будет хорошо, — он положил свою широкую ладонь на ее макушку и аккуратно взъерошил иссиня-черные волосы, тем самым заставляя девушку снова посмотреть ему в глаза. Видимо, его слова звучали неубедительно, потому что на ее лице читалось сомнение. Лука вздохнул и широко улыбнулся своей искренней улыбкой. — Обещаю.

Улыбнулась и Дюпен-Чен, и, к великому удивлению Луки, потянулась в его сторону, чтобы потом крепко обнять его за плечи и прошептать на ухо нежным и умоляющим голосом.

— Береги себя, Лука. И еще раз прости меня.

Он был настолько обескуражен ее смелыми действиями, что не сразу понял, за что она просила у него прощения. Сейчас он просто смотрел в одну точку на потолке салона такси, открыв рот от удивления, и просто наслаждался теплом, исходившим от миниатюрной метиски.

Наверное, этот милый по содержанию момент мог продлиться и дольше, если бы шофер не начал многозначительно покашливать, глядя на происходящее в зеркало заднего вида. О присутствии третьего человека в машине молодые люди забыли совершенно, отчего и отскочили друг от друга по разные стороны сидения, заслышав чужой голос.

— Я… я пойду. Спасибо, что подвезли, месье! — затараторила Маринетт, чьи пунцовые щеки свидетельствовали о крайней степени смущения. — Увидимся, Лука! И… — она запнулась, уже стоя снаружи и заглядывая в салон автомобиля, где на нее смотрели растерянные ясно-голубые глаза мальчика, которого она сегодня чуть не потеряла, — будь осторожен, — добавила она и закрыла дверцу такси.

Помахав на прощание несколько раз в окошко, Маринетт побежала к дому, встав на пороге. Лука помнил, как она провожала взглядом удаляющуюся желтую машину, в которой он находился. А он не упускал из виду фигурку девушки, пока та не скрылась за поворотом.

Он устало откинулся на сиденье и закрыл глаза. Если его догадки по поводу Маринетт были верны, то сегодня ночью он неожиданно стал хранителем ее самого главного секрета.

— У Вас очень милая девушка, — внезапный голос водителя нарушил череду мыслей Луки, отчего он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с таксистом в зеркале заднего вида. Мужчина средних лет смотрел на него доброжелательно.

— Самая лучшая, месье, — искренне ответил Куффен, стараясь скрыть выступивший румянец на лице, надев капюшон на голову. В мыслях возник образ чудесной девочки с большими, горящими синевой глазами и яркой детской улыбкой.

Домой он добрался ближе к полуночи. Расплатившись с такси, Лука направился на «Либерти», уповая на то, чтобы не наткнуться на маму или сестру в таком неопрятном виде. К его счастью, женская половина корабля уже разошлась по спальням. Лука бесшумно прокрался в свою комнату и снял с себя испачканную одежду. Видимо, бой шел ожесточенный, судя по тому плачевному состоянию, в котором находились его вещи. Худди и джинсы уж точно придется выбросить.

Куффен вздохнул и засунул «ветошь» в найденный в тумбочке пакет с твердым намерением избавиться от улик утром. Он наспех принял душ и завалился на кровать, совершенно обессиленный и уставший. Сознание провалилось почти сразу, как только голова юноши коснулась подушки.

И в эту ночь ему приснился сон. Не кошмар, а что-то похожее на сновидение, в котором он видел большого серого волка. Тот пристально смотрел на Луку золотом своих волчьих глаз, отчего у парня ощутимо холодело внутри, а потом просто развернулся и при свете полной луны побрел в сторону заснеженного дремучего леса, скрываясь между стволов высоких вековых деревьев. И в этот момент Лука услышал слова, похожие на стихи или какое-то послание. Он несколько раз попытался повторить их во сне, чтобы запомнить, но видение, в котором он находился, начало покрываться рябью, а заснеженный лес просто исчезать — растворяться, словно мираж.

А потом Лука проснулся и понял, что было уже утро. При попытке встать с постели, тело пронзила резкая боль. Особенно остро она чувствовалась на животе и правом запястье.

Кое-как сползя с кровати, Куффен, держась за больное место, добрел до тумбочки и достал ручку и лист бумаги, на котором записал слова, услышанные во сне. На удивление, он хорошо успел их запомнить. Довольный своей работой, Куффен убрал все обратно в тумбочку и направился в ванную, заметив на настенных часах, что проснулся он минут на сорок раньше, чем обычно мама и Джулека заводили свои будильники.

Воспользовавшись этим шансом, Лука закрылся в ванной и снял с себя майку, чтобы удостовериться, что он не покалечил себя вчера при борьбе за свое «я». Но, похоже, что отметины в бою он, все же, получить успел. На запястье была замечена глубокая царапина, походившая более на порез, а торс был окрашен сине-фиолетовым синяком, который и причинял боль при движении.

Лука не помнил, как заполучил такое напоминание о вчерашнем кошмаре. Но одному он был искренне рад. Пусть тело и получило физический урон, зато на душе сейчас было легко и спокойно. Так безмятежно он не чувствовал себя уже очень давно, наверное, с того времени, как начались те реалистичные кошмары. А сейчас в груди не было того удушливого чувства безысходности и страха. Это могло означать лишь одно.

Заклятие снежного шара было разрушено.

От осознания этого Куффен тихо засмеялся. Он остался жив и теперь мог и дальше продолжать заботиться о маме и сестре. Его сердце наполнилось столькими радостными эмоциями, что он был готов прямо сейчас броситься к своей семье и крепко обнять их.

И это было настоящим счастьем.

Примечания:

А что? Ведь можно финальную главу разбить на кучу мелких, нет? ^^'''  
А вообще, сорри, что никак не можем закончить фанфик. Но, признаемся честно, глядя на то, как идет повествование на данный момент, главы 3-4 еще точно будет _  
Оно всегда так: думаешь одно, а на деле получаешь совершенно другой результат ^^'''  
Мы очень надеемся, что такое состояние дел не сильно вас огорчит.

А еще здесь все мы получили много эфирного времени с Луко еще ра

Благодарим за прочтение! Очень ждем отзывы! *_* Простите, что сразу не ответили на ваши комментарии к предшествующей главе. Исправимся, честное слово ^_^ Но, знайте, благодаря вашим отзывам и поддержке, эта история идет к своему долгожданному завершению пусть маленькими, но уверенными шажками. Спасибо, дорогие читатели! 3


	16. Chapter 16

После занятий в колледже Маринетт все же отважилась сходить к Мастеру Фу и попросить прощения за свое поведение в прошлый раз. Она понимала, что старик видел угрозу волка в большем масштабе, и что он не хотел причинить Луке вред. Просто, на тот момент предложенный кинжал был единственным способом остановить надвигающуюся беду. Но, к счастью, нашелся другой вариант расколдовать Луку и уничтожить снежный шар.

Именно это Маринетт и поведала Мастеру, когда нанесла ему визит. Еще она рассказала о том, как талисман удачи предложил ей кинжал, которым она отказалась воспользоваться, чтобы спасти Париж и его жителей от угрозы.

– Я не понимаю, Мастер Фу. Ведь, талисман удачи никогда меня не подводил, так почему же в этот раз он толкал меня на убийство?

Мариентт было больно вспоминать о том, что она чувствовала в момент, когда видела светящуюся фигуру Куффена на монохромном фоне.

– Талисман удачи дает тебе подсказку для самого эффективного и быстрого достижения цели по обезвреживанию угрозы. Поступи ты так, как он тебе указывал, ты бы наверняка добилась успеха, но цена этого успеха была бы слишком велика, – старичок по-доброму смотрел на свою подопечную. Он и сам не знал ответов на все вопросы, но пытался найти подсказку через рассуждение. – Возможно, что истинная цель выпавшего тебе кинжала была не в том, чтобы убить юношу, но в том, чтобы ты смогла найти иной путь спасти и его, и весь мир. И, судя по тому, что Лука жив, а снежный шар разбит, ты успешно справилась со своей задачей, Ледибаг.

Мастер Фу искренне улыбнулся и протянул девушке ее розовый мобильник. Маринетт растерянно вздохнула и взяла свой девайс, чтобы потом положить его в сумочку.

– Я счастлива, что этот кошмар закончился хорошо, но я до сих пор не знаю, как нам удалось победить.

– Не забивай себе голову, Маринетт. Придет время, и ты все поймешь. Ответ лежит на поверхности, но ты сама должна его увидеть и принять.

По хитрому прищуру раскосых глаз Мастера девушка поняла, что он что-то знал, но не хотел говорить ей. С этим придется смириться, ведь ей никогда не удавалось выведать у него информацию, которую он считал для нее ненужной или несвоевременной.

Маринетт обреченно вздохнула и встала с пола, на котором до этого сидела на коленях. Все, что она хотела сделать, она сделала, поэтому дольше находиться здесь не было смысла.

Любезно попрощавшись со своим наставником, девушка не спеша направилась к своему дому. Она хотела немного поразмыслить над всем, что успело произойти в ее жизни за последний месяц, а в особенности за последние дни, но мысли не сильно-то хотели принимать логическую форму в ее голове. Поэтому, Маринетт решила последовать совету Мастера Фу и не заморачиваться. Все, чему суждено было случиться, уже случилось, и ничего изменить она уже не сможет – даже то, что ей пришлось сегодня тупо сбежать от Альи после занятий. Маринетт понимала, что она лишь отсрочила неминуемый допрос с пристрастием, но чувство вины перед подругой перекрывало чувство усталости. Поэтому-то она и воспользовалась моментом проскользнуть незамеченной, когда Нино подошел к Алье с каким-то важным вопросом.

А на ступенях колледжа ее поджидал Адриан, которого она старалась избегать все утро. Дюпен-Чен сама даже не знала, почему. Просто, ей было неловко находиться в его компании, и эта неловкость имела иной характер, нежели та, какую она обычно испытывала в золотых лучах этого мальчика. Наверное, всему виной было его внезапное приглашение на бал. Сейчас Маринетт чувствовала долю сомнения в правильности ее ответа. Может, не стоило соглашаться? Ведь Адриан сам сказал, что у него было много претенденток на роль спутницы на выпускном вечере. С другой стороны, она всегда мечтала об этом. Странно, почему же тогда сейчас ее сердце испытывало не радость и восторг, а некое угнетение и безысходность?

 _«Бред какой-то! Это же Адриан, а не монстр какой-нибудь!»_

Маринетт встряхнула головой, чтобы прогнать дурные мысли из головы. Ей, конечно, было стыдно, что пришлось отвергнуть щедрое предложение Агреста подвезти ее домой, сочинив неправдоподобную отмазку, но еще одного тесного помещения в его компании за день она просто могла уже не пережить. А еще вспомнился эпизод, где ей пришлось подойти к Натаниелю и объяснить ему причину своего отказа. Его расстроенный взгляд еще долго будет преследовать ее в минуты угрызения совести.

А вообще, получить сразу два предложения пойти на бал за одно утро было нечестно. Маринетт была уверена, что, если бы она была бодра и полна сил, то все сегодняшние события сложились бы куда более позитивно, чем вышло на самом деле.

 _«Сейчас съем папиного пирога – и усталость как рукой снимет!»_

Девушка мысленно настроила себя на добрый лад и зашагала в сторону дома с б _о_ льшим энтузиазмом.

Когда она зашла в пекарню, первым, кто ее встретил из родителей, была мама. Мадам Сабин как раз проходила по коридору, неся поднос со свежеиспеченными пирожными в руках.

– Ты уже вернулась? – женщина добродушно улыбнулась, когда заметила дочь на пороге. – Заходи скорее. К тебе гости.

При упоминаниях о гостях у Маринетт все внутри застыло. Неужели Алья решила нанести свой неминуемый визит так скоро? Зато мадам Чен расцвела пуще прежнего, когда продолжила говорить.

– Я его сначала не узнала, ведь в прошлый раз у него были волосы совсем другого цвета и этот готический маникюр, – женщина сдержала смешок. – Так я даже растерялась, когда он спросил, дома ли ты.

Тело Маринетт, до этого момента натянутое, как струна, стало расслабляться с каждым сказанным мамой словом. Из рассказа она поняла, что сейчас ее ждала не Алья, а…

– Лука здесь?! – немного громче, чем следовало бы, спросила девушка, чувствуя, как сердце начинает ускорять свой темп.

– Да, он в гостиной. Я предложила ему подождать твоего возвращения и угостила чаем, хоть он и упирался, – мама вновь тихонько засмеялась и добавила уже более спокойным голосом, – не заставляй гостя ждать еще дольше.

– Д-да, конечно! Спасибо, мам!

Маринетт спохватилась и быстрым шагом направилась вглубь дома. Проходя мимо кухни, она забежала поцеловать папу в щеку и сказать, что она уже вернулась.

А потом она зашла в гостиную и увидела **его**.

Лука сидел на диване, а перед ним на журнальном столике стояла чашечка чая и несколько фирменных пирожных из пекарни. Мама была права: его действительно было нелегко узнать с натуральным цветом волос. Вчера ночью она заметила, что в его внешности что-то изменилось, но битва с волком не дала шанса хорошенько рассмотреть Куффена, а потом ей было просто не до того, чтобы обращать внимание на детали. Плюс ко всему, при дневном освещении Лука выглядел совсем иначе, чем вчера.

 _«Такой взрослый парень»._

Маринетт вдруг почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, глядя на профиль своего гостя, и очень смутилась, заложив руки за спину и сцепив их в замок.

Лука тем временем рассматривал фотографию, которая стояла на настенной полке как раз на уровне его глаз. На снимке были изображены молодые родители Маринетт и сама Маринетт в пятилетнем возрасте. Губы парня растянулись в легкой улыбке, пока он изучал это семейное фото и умилялся образу маленькой девочки с большими розовыми бантиками на забавных косичках. А в следующий момент Лука почувствовал, что находится в комнате не один, и сердце вдруг пропустило удар от внезапного волнения.

В один миг он понял, что здесь была Маринетт. Именно она и никто иной. Юноша оторвал взгляд от уютной фотографии и торопливо повернул голову в сторону двери, где стояла его любимая девочка и выглядела очень зажатой и растерянной. Но даже такой ее странный вид заставил его лицо просиять в широкой счастливой улыбке.

В следующую секунду он встал с дивана и повернулся к ней, все так же даря ей свою согревающую улыбку.

– Маринетт! Привет!

Дюпен-Чен устремила свой взгляд на его лицо и мысленно отметила, что Лука был очень симпатичным юношей. Почему эта мысль была первой, что пришла ей в голову, когда она посмотрела на него, Маринетт совершенно не знала, но не согласиться не могла.

У него были изумительные голубые глаза, напоминающие море. Благодаря тому, что сейчас его челка была черного цвета, их яркость и искристость были хорошо заметны и гармонично контрастировали. Маринетт на секунду даже забыла, как дышать. В последнее время она столько раз видела в этих очах золотое свечение, что уже и успела позабыть, какими красивыми глаза Луки были на самом деле. А, может, она просто раньше этого и не замечала, потому что никогда не смотрела в них так долго и так пристально, как сейчас.

– Ты в порядке? – его обеспокоенный вопрос заставил девушку вернуться в реальность и осознать, как же глупо она, наверное, выглядела, уставившись на гостя и рассматривая его, как диковинную вещь.

Маринетт забавно передернула плечами и затараторила в своем уникальном стиле:

–Ты в полной панамке! То есть, я в подлой полянке! – сообразив, что за ерунда вырвалось из ее уст, Дюпен-Чен вцепилась в свои хвостики и жалобно застонала. – Ужас, что я несу?

Тихий смех с его стороны лишь усугубил ее подавленное настроение. Давно ее не пробивало на коверканье слов, и стоило же этому случиться здесь и сейчас да еще перед Лукой! Маринетт в отчаянии закрыла покрасневшее лицо ладонями, чтобы он не увидел, насколько глупо она себя сейчас чувствовала. Но, спустя всего секунду, ее макушки коснулось что-то теплое и мягко взъерошило волосы. А потом раздался голос Луки совсем рядом.

– Я рад снова услышать твое милое запинание. Навивает приятные воспоминания с нашей первой встречи, не находишь?

Маринетт была поражена, какой нежностью и сердечностью была пропитана его интонация. Девушка несмело отняла руки от лица и заглянула в глаза парню, который стоял близко к ней настолько, что она без труда чувствовала тепло, исходящее от его тела.

Он был намного выше ростом, поэтому ей приходилось держать голову в запрокинутом положении, чтобы видеть мечтательный взгляд юноши и его добродушную улыбку, которая находила приятный отклик в груди.

– Ты первый человек, который находит мое умение коверкать слова, милым, – Маринетт и сама не заметила, как на душе стало спокойнее, а на губах расцвела застенчивая улыбка.

А Лука лишь как-то странно усмехнулся и ответил:

– Чувствую себя счастливым, что в чем-то я первый в твоей жизни. Однако, я говорил чистую правду.

От его необычных слов в груди запорхали бабочки, и Маринетт почувствовала, как ее щеки начинают пылать. Чтобы хоть как-то выйти из пленения этих искренних голубых глаз, которые не давали ей и шанса нормально мыслить, девушка решила сменить тему разговора. Она сделала маленький шажочек назад, заставив тем самым Луку убрать ладонь с ее головы, и перевела взгляд за спину юноши, где увидела недопитый чай и пирожные на столике.

– Может, хочешь чаю? – Маринетт мысленно закатила глаза, сообразив всю глупость своего предложения. И почему ей сейчас так неловко и робко в присутствии старшего брата Джулеки? Несет всякую чушь и не может рационально мыслить точно так, как всегда случалось в моменты, когда ей приходилось общаться с Адрианом. – Или пирожное?

Дюпен-Чен сдержала стон разочарования в самой себе. Ну, почему вместо того, чтобы спросить Луку о цели его визита она предлагала ему то, чем успела угостить мама?

Маринетт уже и не знала, что с ней не так, и почему сердце в груди колотилось, как маленькая птичка в клетке.

Но на выручку от душевных смятений пришел сам виновник переполоха.

– Нет, спасибо. Твоя мама угостила меня вашей выпечкой. Было восхитительно вкусно! – его голос звучал легко и непринужденно. Очень по-доброму. И от этого сердце застучало еще с большим усердием. – Прости, что не предупредил о том, что приду. Я тебе и так успел надоесть за последние дни. Но я хотел забрать свою гитару, а еще…

Он замолчал и коснулся руки Маринетт, давая ей понять, что он просит разрешения взять ее за руку. Девушка подняла на него глаза и заметила сильное смущение на его мужественном лице. Об этом красноречиво свидетельствовали заметно порозовевшие щеки и уши. А еще глаза, которые смотрели на нее с искренним восхищением и затягивали на свою лазурную глубину. Маринетт непроизвольно сжала его пальцы и затаила дыхание в ожидании того, что он скажет.

Это послужило сигналом, и Лука на выдохе продолжил начатый монолог:

– …еще я хотел удостовериться, что с тобой все хорошо. Еще раз увидеть, что ты цела и невредима, что не напугана и что… я не причинил тебе вчера вреда, Маринетт. Я очень хотел тебя увидеть.

Маринетт захлестнула волна эмоций. Ее сердце трепетало от такого чувственного признания, но ей было грустно видеть, каким печальным стало лицо Луки, когда он упомянул вчерашний вечер. Он так сильно за нее переживал, и от этого она чувствовала себя виноватой.

– Со мной все хорошо, как видишь, – девушка попыталась улыбнуться, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. – Я цела, невредима, не напугана и очень рада тебя видеть!

Сделав акцент на последних словах, она обхватила его руку обеими ладонями и подарила своему гостью лучезарную улыбку, от которой у него чуть не вышибло дух.

Лука сжал челюсть. Атаковать его таким милым лицом было высшей степенью жестокости с ее стороны. Он едва мог сдерживать себя, чтобы не заключить Маринетт в крепкие объятия.

А девушка, сделав шаг в сторону и не отпуская его руки, указала на лестницу и отправилась в ее направлении, увлекая Куффена за собой со словами:

– А твоя гитара в моей комнате. Думаю, она по тебе очень скучала, как и ты по ней.

Сделав несколько шагов следом за Маринетт, Лука вдруг остановился, осознав, куда именно его вели.

– П-подожди, – начал он оправдываться, когда синие глаза бросили на него вопросительный взгляд. – А как же правило, что в девичью комнату могут входить только избранные?

Маринетт развернулась и теперь смотрела на него с неподдельным удивлением и даже интересом.

– Это правда. Есть такое правило, – прокомментировала Дюпен-Чен, поднеся указательный пальчик к губам в задумчивости. Весь ее вид говорил о том, что она разыгрывает сцену специально, чтобы подразнить своего гостя. – А еще есть правило, что хозяйка комнаты сама решает, кого впускать в свою крепость, а кого нет, – сказав это, она звонко засмеялась и снова потянула обескураженного Куффена за руку. – С этого момента можешь считать себя одним из тех немногочисленных избранных, кто достоин переступить порог моих владений.

Он был, конечно же, рад, что Маринетт доверяла ему настолько, чтобы пригласить к себе в комнату, но сама мысль о том, что он сейчас окажется в зоне, которую любая девочка считала запретной для мальчишек, не давал ему покоя.

– А еще, кое-кто обещал мне сыграть свою новую песню, – не оборачиваясь, добавила девушка, открывая люк, ведущий в ее частные владения. – И теперь этот кое-кто не сможет сбежать от своего обещания, потому что я его не выпущу.

Эти слова были сказаны уже в комнате, когда Маринетт закрывала люк, тем самым подчеркивая всю серьезность своих угроз и намерений. Только вот задорная улыбка выдавала ее истинное настроение.

Лука поддался соблазну и начал подыгрывать этому комичному сценарию.

– Волей судьбы я оказался в заточении на пару с прекрасной принцессой в этой высокой башне, – он отчаянно уронил лицо в ладони и продолжил причитать, – кто же спасет нас от этого плена?

Маринетт смеялась от души. Стоило признать, что Куффен был отличным актером, потому что даже ей не пришло бы в голову упасть на колени и зарыдать, словно завтра для них никогда не наступит.

– Мой дорогой принц, – не унималась Дюпен-Чен, войдя во вкус, но при этом, утирая слезы от смеха, – похоже, мы с Вами очутились в безвыходной ситуации, потому что ни в одной сказке еще не было такого, чтобы в башне оказывались в заточении оба главных персонажа.

Лука искренне рассмеялся нелепости истории, которую они только что сочинили.

– Да уж, рассказчики из нас никакие, – наконец, вымолвил он, подавив остаточный приступ смеха и пересаживаясь на пол так, чтобы можно было скрестить ноги. – У тебя очень уютная комната. Такая светлая и позитивная.

Куффен стал оглядываться и рассматривать интерьер, отмечая про себя его интересный дизайн.

– Спасибо. Это моя личная обитель для творчества, – Маринетт говорила звонко и весело, и этот серебряный звук ее голоса приводил парня в полный восторг. А еще она села на пол напротив него и приняла такую же позу.

– Помню, как удивился увидеть твою комнату в шоу с Джаггедом Стоуном. Мы тогда с Джулекой вместе смотрели тот выпуск. А еще на стенах были фотографии Адриана Агреста, – Лука посмотрел в ту сторону, где, судя по воспоминаниям, должны были висеть портреты одноклассника Маринетт в разных ракурсах. Но их там не было.

А еще Лука почувствовал, как легкая атмосфера в комнате исчезла. Он торопливо вернул взгляд на Маринетт и заметил, как погрустнело ее лицо. Мысленно отругав себя за неосторожность в словах, Куффен поспешил извиниться.

– Прости меня.

Девушка встретила его поникший взгляд и слабо улыбнулась.

– За что?

– Мне не следовало упоминать то шоу. Уверен, что у тебя остались не самые радужные воспоминания о нем. Помню, как сильно ты смущалась и переживала, когда камеры продолжали снимать и транслировать кусок твоей личной жизни, невзирая на твои просьбы прекратить. – Лука чувствовал себя гадко, понимая, что усугубляет ситуацию с каждым новым сказанным словом.

Маринетт тяжело вздохнула, но все же продолжала улыбаться.

– Да, было, конечно, тяжело, но не настолько, как я себе тогда напридумала. Мне даже кажется, что после того шоу я начала понемногу осознавать суть своей проблемы.

– Прости. Если тебе неприятно об этом говорить и вспоминать, то можешь выгнать меня. Это будет заслуженно после того, как я испортил тебе настроение, – юноша уже готов был встать, но Маринетт остановила его, положив свою руку ему на запястье.

– Не бери в голову. Я в порядке. Это уже пройденный этап моей жизни, – голос ее звучал уверенно и более позитивно, чем минуту назад. А потом ее глаза заблестели живым огоньком, а губы растянулись в недоброй ухмылочке. – И, если ты думаешь, что сможешь сбежать вот так, то глубоко ошибаешься.

Лука заметно расслабился и ответил ей робкой улыбкой.

– Я и не думал сбегать от тебя, Маринетт. После всех неприятностей, что я тебе причинил, я готов исполнять любые твои желания.

– Не желания, – поправила его девушка и потянулась за футляром, который стоял рядом с ее письменным столом, – а лишь одно единственное обещание.

Она протянула ему инструмент и начала наблюдать, с каким воодушевлением парень достает свою верную гитару и прижимает к себе. Послышался стройный перезвон струн.

– Даже не расстроена, – Куффен нежно улыбнулся при звуке правильных нот.

А Маринетт не могла налюбоваться этим зрелищем. Когда Лука держал гитару в руках, от него исходила совсем другая энергия.

 **Мягкая, обволакивающая, успокаивающая и интригующая.**

– Я очень скучала по твоей игре.

Эта была чистая правда. Ей действительно не хватало его музыки, которая всегда находила отклик в ее сердце.

– Прости, что заставил так долго ждать, – сказал он серьезно, посмотрев в ее синие глаза.

Этот проникновенный взгляд заставил ее на мгновение окунуться в недавнее прошлое и вновь пережить все, что с ними произошло, начиная с инцидента в выставочном зале.

Заклятие снежного шара пленило не только Луку. Оно так же наложило отпечаток и на ее жизнь.

– Сегодня в новостях я вычитала, что снежный шар, который был на выставке, разбился при транспортировке обратно в Брюссель, – Маринетт вдруг вспомнила эту великую новость и поспешила поделиться ей, но вместо радости в голубых глазах Луки она заметила тень замешательства.

А потом до нее дошло, что Маринетт не должна была знать таких подробностей. Разбить заколдованный предмет входило в обязанности Ледибаг. Сознание забило тревогу, когда осознание своей ошибки явно отразилось на удивленном лице Куффена.

– Надо же, – только и ответил он перед тем, как перевести свой взгляд на струны и провести по ним рукой.

Может, все обошлось? Его реакция была странная, но, возможно, он не хотел показывать ей причастность снежного шара ко всей трагедии, которая с ним приключилась. Маринетт уже не знала, что думать, и просто решила плыть по течению и быть аккуратнее в словах.

Зато Куффен получил еще одну маленькую деталь в пользу своих догадок насчет личности Ледибаг. Только рассуждать на эту тему пока было тяжело и опасно в присутствии Мариентт. Он не хотел, чтобы из-за того, что он подозревал ее в геройстве, между ними выросла непреодолимая стена. Поэтому, Лука натянул на лицо улыбку и обратился к девочке своей мечты.

– Я готов. Что бы ты хотела послушать?

Маринетт облегченно выдохнула, когда почувствовала то привычное спокойствие, исходящее от этого юноши.

– Ты обещал сыграть свою новую песню.

Ей было не понять, почему он замялся и смущенно отвел взгляд.

– Честно сказать, не думал, что исполнять ее в твоем присутствии будет настолько... – он помедлил, подбирая нужное слово, – волнительно.

– Ой, если тебе сложно, то можешь сыграть что-то другое. Я не против, – Маринетт постаралась заглушить свое женское любопытство и подбодрить своего гостя сыграть для нее хоть что-нибудь. Ей на самом деле очень хотелось услышать его игру.

Но Лука вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел на нее уверенным взглядом, от которого сердце в груди девушки пропустило удар. Куффен выглядел так, будто решился на какой-то очень важный поступок.

– Нет. Я обещал, и я выполню обещание. Просто сейчас эта песня будет иметь куда более глубокий смысл.

Он сел поудобнее и поставил пальцы на нужные лады, а потом ударил по струнам правой рукой. Комнату наполнили переливающиеся звуки приятной спокойной мелодии, которая проникала в самое сердце.

Маринетт затаила дыхание. Ей всегда нравилось слушать, как Лука играет на гитаре, но такого чувственного музыкального повествования она еще никогда не слышала.

А потом он запел, и перед тем, как окунуться в значение текста, девушка поймала себя на мысли, что у Луки был очень приятный голос.

Another rainy morning  
Еще одно дождливое утро.

People rushing by  
Люди несутся мимо.

My head is still in the clouds  
Я все еще витаю в облаках.

I dream with open eyes  
Сплю с открытыми глазами.

Suddenly out of nowhere  
Вдруг из ниоткуда

She came into my life  
Она вошла в мою жизнь.

Like we know each other  
Будто мы знали друг друга

For quite a while  
Довольно долго. 

В его голубых глазах переливались чувства, которые он вкладывал в каждое спетое слово. А еще он смотрел на нее.

Нежно.

Благоговейно.

Искренне.

In the sound of silence  
В звуках тишины

Time is standing still  
Время замерло.

There's some kind of bond between us  
Есть какая-то связь между нами,

That's givin' me the chill  
Которая бросает меня в дрожь.

Do you really wonder  
Ты действительно хочешь знать,

That we can burn the sky?  
Что мы можем зажечь небеса?

It's written a thousand years ago  
Это было написано тысячу лет назад

In the book of life  
В книге жизни. 

Маринетт не заметила, как ее ладони покрылись влагой. Она отогревалась под взглядом этого удивительного мальчика, который смотрел на нее так, будто она была для него самым драгоценным человеком на всем белом свете.

Лука сделал глубокий вдох и вложил всю душу в следующие слова, которыми хотел признаться Маринетт в своих чувствах.

Are you the one  
Ты — та, единственная,

that God had made for me  
Которую Бог создал для меня?

Are you the one,  
Ты — та, единственная,

who's always in my dreams?  
О которой я всегда мечтаю?

The one who keeps me goin'  
Та, которая заставляет меня идти,

When I can't go on  
Когда я не могу идти.

The one that I've been waiting for  
Та, которую я ждал

For so long  
Так долго. 

Маринетт не знала, как ей поступить. Ей хотелось отвести глаза и спрятаться от пристального внимания со стороны Луки, но в то же время, она желала дослушать песню до конца и выдержать это испытание. Не скажи он перед началом игры о том, что песня будет иметь более глубокий смысл, девушка не стала бы так сильно вникать в текст. Хотя, кого она пытается обмануть? То, как чувственно Лука исполняет эту мелодию, как интонирует слова, вкладывая в них значение, и как трепетно и нежно он касается ее сердца своим взглядом, может говорить только об одном.

 **Он признавался ей в любви через пение.**

Нужно было быть совсем глупой, чтобы не понять этого. Пусть в тексте и не было конкретного признания, но смысл был ясен, как белый день.

А в это время Лука играл для нее переливающийся радугой нот проигрыш, после которого пропел очень чувственно и ласково, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

Are you the one?  
Ты ли – та единственная?

Для него эта девочка была путеводной звездой. Те прекрасные чувства, которые она в нем пробудила, никогда не исчезнут из его сердца. Любовь к Маринетт жила в нем подобно нежному бутону, готовому распуститься в восхитительный цветок.

Но была ли готова сама Маринетт принять его чувства и ответить взаимностью? Это был самый главный и самый волнительный вопрос в его жизни.

Закончив свою эмоциональную мелодию красивым по звучанию аккордом, Лука никак не ожидал увидеть влажный след на порозовевшей щечке любимой девочки. Он снова заставил ее плакать! Вид ее слез настолько отрезвили голову влюбленного гитариста, что он вмиг оказался рядом с Маринетт и начал вытирал мокрые следы с ее лица обратной стороной ладони.

– Что же я наделал?! Прости меня! Маринетт, умоляю тебя, не плачь! Я не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось!

Она не отвечала, а лишь продолжала смотреть на него серьезным и, почему-то, грустным взглядом заплаканных глаз. Честно сказать, Маринетт даже не знала, почему плачет.

Просто, его признание было неожиданным.

Просто, его признание было очень красивым.

Просто, его признание оказалось слишком приятным.

Просто, она была не готова к его признанию.

Просто, она была очень рада получить его признание.

Просто, он был ее другом и старшим братом одноклассницы.

А еще она любила Адриана.

А любила ли?

Лука своей песней поднял слишком большие пласты чувств, которые Маринетт старалась разбирать постепенно. Но сейчас все переживания, неуверенности, страхи и опасения всплыли наружу, и девушка чувствовала, что начинает задыхаться под их тяжестью.

Ей нравился Лука. Очень-очень-очень нравился! Но ей стало вдруг так страшно довериться этому чувству и просто ответить ему взаимностью. Маринетт не умела так. Два с половиной года она бегала за Адрианом и пыталась понравиться ему всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами. Она всегда старалась инициировать их отношения. И по-другому она не умела.

А сейчас случилось обратное. В любви признались именно ей. И кто? Юноша, которому она доверяла и которого ценила; который за короткое время стал для нее опорой и лучшим другом; который заставлял ее чувствовать себя рядом с ним хрупкой и желанной.

Узнать, что она является для него той девушкой, которую он описывал в песне, было и волнительно, и радостно, и очень страшно.

Страшно, потому что Маринетт знала, что она была далеко не идеальна.

 **А еще у нее был секрет**.

Осознание своего положения заставило ее разрыдаться еще больше.

Лука растерялся в конец. Он готов был на себе рвать волосы, когда Маринетт вдруг начала всхлипывать, уронив лицо на ладони. Он не знал, что ему еще было делать, и просто обнял ее, крепко прижав ее головку к своей груди, где так бешено билось его разбитое сердце.

Похоже, что его признание причинило милой Маринетт слишком много неприятностей, раз она так бурно на него отреагировала.

Еще вчера он обещал себе, что не будет утруждать любимую девочку своими чувствами и признаниями. Но сегодня не сдержался. Хоть его и душили робость и смущение, но он все равно решился открыть ей свои чувства через песню, которую не так давно написал, думая о ней, о ее дивных синих глазах и золотом сердце.

Но для Маринетт его любовь была в тягость. Сейчас он боялся лишь одного – чтобы не потерять возможности хотя бы просто называться ее другом.

И когда он готов был уже отстраниться и еще раз попросить прощения за то, что так сильно расстроил ненаглядную девочку, люк в комнату распахнулся, и в проеме показалась Алья.

По лицу Сезар было несложно догадаться, что именно она поняла из того, что увидела. Лука даже не пытался оправдываться. Он стойко и спокойно выдержал гневный взгляд блоггерши перед тем, как она ворчливо выпихнула его с гитарой в люк, закрыв дверь со словами «Женский разговор. Мужчинам вход запрещен!»

Куффен отчаянно вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. Похоже, сегодня он совершил огромную ошибку, о которой будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Любезно попрощавшись с родителями Маринетт и поблагодарив их за гостеприимство, юноша медленно побрел в сторону метро.

Песня Scorpions – Are you the one?

Автор перевода — **Олег Лобачев  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Они не виделись две недели. За это время Маринетт успела отдохнуть и морально, и физически, и провести некоторые параллели в своей жизни и чувствах.

 **Она скучала по Луке.**

Это открытие уже даже не удивляло. В тот вечер, когда она приняла его скрытое послание, вложенное в красивую песню, девушка осознала очень многое в своей жизни. Правда, для того, чтобы это произошло, ей пришлось прослушать очень долгую лекцию подруги на тему «Открой, наконец, глаза!»

Не сказать, что именно Алья принудила ее пересмотреть свое отношение к Адриану и старшему брату одноклассницы. События, которые заставили тесно сотрудничать со старшим Куффеном, были куда более эффективными.

Алья в тот вечер была на удивление спокойна и рассудительна. Она не стремилась навязать свое мнение по поводу того, что пора бы подруге признаться Агресту в своих давних чувствах и поставить точку в этой мелодраме. Напротив, Сезар не давила на Маринетт, она задавала наводящие вопросы и получала удовлетворяющие ответы со стороны совсем запутавшейся в своих чувствах подруги.

А когда Маринетт рассказала, что именно произошло за пять минут до того, как Алья ворвалась к ней в комнату, блоггерша замолчала и долго смотрела на сосредоточенное лицо Дюпен-Чен.

– Мне кажется, что он признался мне в любви, хоть и не сказал этого прямо, – наконец вымолвила Маринетт, опустив взгляд на колени. – И это так сильно потрясло меня, что я разрыдалась.

– Другой реакции от тебя я и представить не могу, – по-доброму усмехнулась Сезар и взяла подругу за руку в знак поддержки. – Знаешь, мне нравится Лука. Он классный парень, и я безумно рада слышать, что он испытывает чувства к тебе. Но вопрос сейчас стоит другой: согласна ли ты принять и ответить ему взаимностью?

Маринетт подняла на подругу глаза, в которых промелькнула тень сомнения.

– Не предам ли я свою любовь к Адриану, если отвечу на признание Луки положительно? Я так долго бегала за Адрианом, что мне трудно представить иную жизнь. Хотя, в последнее время…

Алья не дала ей договорить, сжав ее руку сильнее.

– Не предашь, потому что предавать нечего. У нашего золотого мальчика было достаточно времени, чтобы осознать, как именно ты к нему относишься, и что ты не хочешь быть «просто другом». Его поезд ушел, Маринетт. Ты свободна, девочка. И эту свободу подарил тебе старший брат нашей тихой одноклассницы.

Девушки долго смотрели друг на друга, пока их губы синхронно не растянулись в улыбке.

– Лука нравится мне. Очень нравится. Даже больше, чем нужно, – проговорила Дюпен-Чен, чувствуя, как лицо начинает полыхать. Говорить о делах сердечных всегда было стеснительно и неловко. – Но я боюсь, что это просто симпатия, а не то, что мы называем любовью.

– Знаешь, – многозначительно начала Алья, приподняв бровь, как заправский интриган, – если мысли о Куффене-старшем способны вытеснить твои мысли и мечты об Агресте-младшем, то, думаю, стоит попробовать дать шанс этой твоей симпатии перерасти в чувство на букву «Л». Из того, что я успела увидеть перед тем, как выпроводила твоего ухажера из комнаты, так это то, что Лука определенно питает к тебе самые нежные и искренние чувства.

Слова Альи помогли разложить все эмоции обратно по своим полочкам и вспомнить все события, связанные с Лукой, на более спокойную голову. Рядом с Лукой мысли об Адриане не то, что не посещали ее, она даже забывала, что есть такой человек на Земле. И многочисленные плакаты, развешенные по городу, как местные достопримечательности, не сводили с ума и даже не заостряли на себе внимания. Ведь находясь в компании Луки, она их просто не замечала, когда они вместе проходили мимо очередного столба или витрины магазина парфюмерии и одежды.

Единственный момент, когда Адриан заставил вспомнить о себе, был его внезапный утренний визит и предложение пойти с ним на выпускной.

Маринетт издала протяжный вздох, понимая, к чему клонила Алья. Похоже, что симпатия к Луке была лишь отговоркой для того, чтобы не принимать очевидного.

 _«Мне кажется, что я люблю его»_.

– Ох, девочка, не страдай ты так. Хватит того, что твое сердце поизносилось от неразделенной любви к слепому зеленоглазому блондину, – при упоминании Адриана Сезар закатила глаза, вспомнив все проваленные операции по привлечению его внимания к Маринетт. Более твердолобого создания мужского пола она еще не встречала в своей жизни. – Знаешь, что я хочу тебе посоветовать?

Маринетт растерянно мотнула головой, в надежде, что Алья не станет понуждать ее делать что-то сумасшедшее.

– Просто отдохни от них, Маринетт. Понимаю, что исключить Адриана из поля зрения не удастся на все сто, но я постараюсь оградить тебя от ненужного контакта с ним в колледже. Наша знаменитость, конечно, превзошла все мои ожидания, пригласив тебя на выпускной, но пусть губу не раскатывает. До бала я ему не позволю портить тебе настроение.

Говоря это, Алья ухмылялась так, как сошедший с ума профессор, который долгое время бился над одним и тем же экспериментом, пока не помешался из-за отсутствия ожидаемого результата. Именно так Алья себя и чувствовала. Она годы потратила на то, чтобы помочь подруге стать девушкой Агреста, и все оказалось без толку. Теперь-то она отыграется на солнечном мальчишке за все разочарования и слезы Маринетт, которым он был виной. Он еще даже не представлял, во что ввязался, ступив на тропу войны с Альей Сезар!

– Спасибо, Алья, но не стоит, – начала было Маринетт, но тут же замолкла под испепеляющим взглядом подруги.

– Он заслужил! Пусть теперь сам побегает и пошевелит своими извилинами для того, чтобы найти способ поговорить с тобой! Я еще и Нино подключу! Пусть тоже отрабатывает!

Маринетт уронила лицо на ладонь. Алья в гневе была страшна. Видимо, все неудачи в планах по сближению парочки «Адринетт» сильно давили ей на психику и унижали женскую гордость.

Бедный Нино…

Бедный Адриан…

– Агреста беру на себя. А вот с Куффеном тебе придется разбираться самой, – Алья вздохнула и уже более дружелюбным голосом добавила. – Уверена, он сам сейчас в растерянности после твоей реакции на его песню. Просто дай ему время. И себе тоже. Выжди паузу. Пусть посидит на выдержке. Это пойдет на пользу вам обоим. Я не очень хорошо знаю Луку, но, мне кажется, что он выйдет с тобой на связь через некоторое время.

– И что мне делать в этом случае? – Маринетт искренне посмотрела на подругу, уповая на то, что та даст ей правильный совет. Ей сейчас совершенно не хотелось принимать решения самой. Хотелось просто следовать тому, что ей скажут, и не чувствовать за это никакой ответственности.

Но даже здесь ей приходилось оставаться Ледибаг, которая все делает правильно.

– Прости, Маринетт, но в этом случае ты должна решить сама. На данный момент тебе лучше отдохнуть и никого из мальчиков не видеть. Но, если Лука выйдет на связь, ты сама должна решить, хочешь ты с ним встретиться или нет. Готова ты к этому или стоит еще подождать.

А потом Алья вдруг подалась вперед и крепко обняла подругу.

– Слушай сердце. Оно – твой самый лучший друг и советчик. Оно обязательно подскажет, как тебе поступить.

– Спасибо тебе большое, Алья. Что бы я без тебя делала, моя дорогая, мудрая подруга? – этот разговор по душам так растрогал Маринетт, что она готова была разрыдаться, но строгий голос Сезар пресек этот эмоциональный порыв на корню.

– Только не смей плакать!

И обе подруги рассмеялись, не размыкая объятий.

Маринетт понимала, что ей очень повезло в жизни иметь такую близкую и преданную подругу. И она была благодарна Алье за этот разговор, в ходе которого девушка смогла получше разобраться в себе.

Как и предсказывала Алья, Лука действительно вышел на связь. Это случилось даже быстрее, чем предполагала Маринетт. А точнее, спустя четыре часа после того, как он ушел.

Держа подзаряженный мобильник в руке, девушка с некой нерешительностью открыла СМС от знакомого номера.

 _«Привет Маринетт. Прости, что поздно пишу. Надеюсь, что Ледибаг вернула тебе твой телефон, и ты сможешь прочесть это сообщение._

 _Я хотел извиниться перед тобой за то, что довел до слез, а потом просто ушел. Мне очень стыдно, поверь._

 _И еще. Если причиной твоих слез была моя песня, то… не принимай ее всерьез. Меньше всего на свете я хочу видеть, как ты плачешь._

 _Надеюсь, что после всего, что сегодня произошло, мы сможем общаться, как раньше. Я очень бы этого хотел._

 _Прости меня. И спасибо тебе за все, Маринетт._

 _Спокойной ночи._

 _Лука»._

Маринетт непроизвольно сжала мобильник в руке, вновь и вновь перечитывая этот небольшой текст на дисплее. Она искренне не понимала, за что Лука просил у нее прощения. За красивое признание в любви? За чудесное пение и великолепную игру на гитаре? За то, что заставил почувствовать себя любимой? Или за то, что своим искренним взглядом, ласкающим сердце, помог ей осознать, какие именно чувства она к нему испытывает? Ведь расплакалась она тогда не от того, что ей было неловко узнать, как возвышенно он думал о ней в своей песне. Наоборот! Слезы потекли от нежнейшего умиления и искренности, которые испытало ее сердце при звуке его проникновенного голоса и взгляде его чарующих глаз.

 **Она чувствовала себя такой нужной и любимой.**

И истощенная нервная система просто не выдержала этого всплеска положительных эмоций.

Конечно, все волшебство момента подпортило ее рациональное мышление, которое четко дало понять, что есть еще один пункт, о котором не стоило бы забывать.

 **Быть Ледибаг – значит хранить секрет.**

Странно только, почему, когда она грезила о том, чтобы быть вместе с Адрианом, ей никогда не приходило в голову, что совмещать геройскую жизнь с жизнью влюбленной парочки, могло было быть весьма и весьма проблематично, если не сказать, невозможно.

Такая мысль посетила ее только после того, как она сердцем впитала признание Луки. Алья упомянула в разговоре, что сердце – это самый надежный помощник и советчик в делах любви. Могло ли произойти так, что ее сердце приняло Луку с готовностью и желало защитить его от зла в качестве возлюбленного? Ведь, если Лука вдруг узнает ее секрет, ему будет грозить огромная опасность. Наверное, именно поэтому сознание Маринетт и дало ей вовремя вспомнить и задуматься над вопросом сохранности своей геройской личности.

Только вот… после того, как Талисман Удачи предложил ей самый быстрый, но не приемлемый для нее способ по обезвреживанию врага, Маринетт уже не могла так сильно доверять своему великому предназначению. Два с половиной года она старалась изо всех сил быть прилежной и правильной Ледибаг. И это у нее получалось. Только для этого нужно было изменить всю свою жизнь и терпеть недосыпы, какие-то неудобства и, порой, разочарования.

А сейчас девушка поймала себя на мысли – очень эгоистичной мысли, – что ей хочется хоть раз не идти на поводу у рационального мышления, а последовать зову сердца, которое твердило лишь одно.

 **Будь счастливой.**

И ей казалось, что счастливой у нее получится стать только рядом с Лукой. Но только не сразу, а постепенно. Вовремя вспомнив наказ подруги, Маринетт с готовностью принялась печатать ответное сообщение.

 _«Привет Лука._

 _Как видишь, я снова при телефоне._

 _Тебе не за что извиняться. Прошу, перестань. Даже если бы ты и захотел остаться, Алья все равно бы выставила тебя за дверь. Такая уж бойкая у меня подруга. Это ты прости, что оказали тебе такой ужасный прием._

 _И, да. Твоя песня настолько понравилась мне, что тронула меня до слез. Спасибо, что спел ее для меня, Лука._

 _У нас сейчас пора экзаменов, поэтому я буду занята учебой. Но, надеюсь, когда-нибудь снова послушать твою игру и услышать твое пение._

 _Береги себя. Спокойной ночи._

 _Маринетт.»_

– Выждать паузу, да? – пробормотала Дюпен-Чен, наблюдая, как рядом с ее сообщением появился значок «доставлено».

На самом деле, ей хотелось снова встретиться с Лукой, но Алья была права. Лучше сделать паузу и, по возможности, огородить себя от ненужных душевных потрясений. Первым делом, стоило сначала привести все чувства в порядок и действительно заняться учебой.

И пусть Маринетт и пыталась настроить себя на такой оптимистичный рабочий лад, но в подсознании она все еще ждала ответное сообщение от Луки.

Но оно так и не пришло.

И с тех самых пор прошло две недели.

Стоит сказать, Алья выполняла свое обещание на 120 процентов. Маринетт даже боялась представить, какими угрозами Сезар смогла запугать своего бойфренда, чтобы Нино четко следовал инструктажу и переключал чересчур повышенное внимание ничего не понимающего Агреста на себя, если тот намеревался или только думал намериться подойти к Маринетт.

Сейчас Алья напоминала личного телохранителя Дюпен-Чен, за что сама Маринетт была ей безгранично признательна. Благодаря подруге, ей действительно удалось подтянуть учебу и сдать экзамены на хорошие оценки. Конечно, в этом еще помогал факт отсутствия нападений со стороны жертв Бражника. Если злодей решил уйти в отпуск на время экзаменов, то Маринетт была ему искренне благодарна, потому что сейчас она имела величайшую возможность хорошо высыпаться.

В течение этих двух недель Лука на связь не выходил. Маринетт тоже молчала. Складывалось такое ощущение, что тот вечер воздвиг огромную стену между ними. И от осознания этого на душе становилось тоскливо.

Маринетт искренне скучала по Луке и питала надежды, что и он тосковал по ней так же сильно.

Куффену вынужденная разлука с синеглазой красавицей давалась не легче. Он постоянно ловил себя на том, что грезит о Маринетт везде и всюду. Контрольные, зачеты и экзамены в университете были не исключением. Как и Маринетт, Лука тоже взялся за учебу, чтобы нагнать пропущенный из-за принудительного постельного режима материал и улучшить общий балл. Пусть он и был музыкантом и мечтателем, но получать плохие оценки парень не любил еще со школьной скамьи.

Вот и сейчас, сидя за столом в своей каюте и решая пример повышенной сложности, Лука пытался не думать о Маринетт. Ему безудержно хотелось увидеть ее либо услышать ее серебристый голосок по телефону, но он пообещал себе, что не станет мешать ей. Своим СМС девушка дала четко понять, что ей нужно время. Оно было нужно и ему. И не только ради того, чтобы закончить учебный год с чувством полного удовлетворения и выполненного долга. Это вынужденная разлука была необходима, чтобы утихомирить эмоции и посмотреть на свои поступки и чувства трезвым взглядом.

Своими поступками Лука был не сильно доволен. Он поторопился с признанием в любви. Хоть оно и было завуалировано в тексте песни, но юноша был уверен, что Маринетт все поняла.

И расплакалась.

А вот насчет искренности своих чувств к милой метиске он был уверен полностью. Иначе тосковало бы его сердце так сильно из-за разлуки с Маринетт? И это было не чувство вины или что-то схожее. Нет. Лука просто очень хотел быть рядом с девочкой, которая перевернула весь его мир. Он желал видеть ее улыбку и оберегать от всего плохого. В том, что Маринетт могла быть героиней Парижа, он уже даже не сомневался. Слишком много совпадений и подозрительных действий со стороны Маринетт он нашел в своих воспоминаниях. И теперь всему этому можно было дать точное объяснение.

 **Он знал, кто скрывается под маской Ледибаг.**

И молился, чтобы ей не грозила никакая опасность. Лука понимал, что не имеет права лезть в ее жизнь и требовать объяснений на тему, почему она спасала город в костюме божьей коровки. Он был уверен, что на то были свои веские и серьезные причины. И он уважал Маринетт. После того, как ему открылась правда, юноша полюбил эту хрупкую, но такую храбрую девочку еще больше, если это было только возможно.

 **Она была удивительной.**

Не заметив, как его губы снова растянулись в мечтательной улыбке, Лука потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы достать из нее учебник по высшей математике. Сейчас его могли свести с ума только две вещи: мысли о любимой и этот загогулистый пример, над которым он возился уже более получаса.

Ну, и еще внезапный голос сестры у самого уха.

Лука подскочил на месте от неожиданности и испуга. Он совершенно не заметил, когда Джулека успела зайти в его каюту и встать у него за спиной.

– Джу! Ты меня убить хочешь? У меня чуть сердце не остановилось от испуга!

А девочка тем временем заливалась смехом на такую бурную реакцию брата. Утирая слезинку, она села на краешек его кровати и сказала:

– Прости, я не хотела. Не думала, что ты так подскочишь, ха-ха, – ей было тяжело успокоиться, но под неодобрительным взглядом брата, Джулеке пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы перестать смеяться.

– Стучаться надо, – наконец, вымолвил Лука и заметил озадаченность на лице сестры.

– Так я стучалась. Ты не слышал. Ты вообще мало, что замечаешь в последнее время, Лука.

Джулека уловила его напряжение и спросила участливым тоном:

– У тебя все хорошо? Проблемы в универе?

Парень вздохнул и подарил сестре легкую улыбку. Не станет же он ей рассказывать, что мысли об ее однокласснице не дают ему нормально существовать.

– В универе все нормально. Я завис над сложным примером, поэтому и не заметил тебя.

Джулека сочувствующе кивнула. Ей, как никому другому, было известно, что значит зависнуть над математикой. У нее, в отличие от брата, с этим предметом были очень натянутые отношения.

Отмахнув грустные мысли, девушка решила начать разговор издалека. Не просто же так она наведалась к брату в пол-одиннадцатого вечера.

– Лука, а что ты играл вчера вечером? Такая классная мелодия.

Старший Куффен быстро ответ взгляд, сам не понимая, почему. Ему вдруг стало неловко. Вчера вечером он продолжил сочинять музыку для текста, который написал на основе стихов, услышанных в последнем сне про волка. И в этом тексте он описывал себя и Маринетт.

– Да просто так, бренчал, что приходило в голову.

Джулека приподняла бровь от изумления и легкого недоверия. Брат вел себя уж очень странно.

– Сможешь повторить?

На ее короткий вопрос ему было сложно ответить. Музыка была еще недоработана, и, честно сказать, играть ее для кого-то он пока не хотел. Но отказать сестре, которая уже вкладывала его гитару ему в руки, было просто невозможно.

– Но я пример еще не решил, – то были слабые попытки возразить. На Джулеку они не подействовали.

– Вот сыграешь мне, а потом дорешаешь. Перерыв для мозга тоже нужен.

Она смотрела на него выжидающе, а потом и вовсе уселась на его кровать, скрестив ноги.

Делать было нечего. Всем своим видом сестра показывала, что не уйдет, пока он не исполнит ее просьбу.

Лука вздохнул и взял гитару поудобнее. В конце концов, пятиминутный перерыв ему бы действительно не помешал.

Сыграв мелодичное вступление, он перешел на более четкий темп, а места припева, где музыка становилась более напряженной, юноша выделял особенно тщательно и эмоционально.

Закончив свое струнное повествование, Лука мысленно похвалил себя. Сегодня музыка звучала не так сыро, как вчера. Ему даже удалось наложить в уме текст на нужные аккорды.

Песня должна была получиться красивой.

Джулека захлопала в ладоши с одобряющим видом.

– Круто! У тебя всегда получается сочинять классную музыку, но эта идет вне конкуренции. Мне очень понравилось.

Похвала сестры заставила его улыбнуться.

– Спасибо! Рад, что тебе понравилось.

А потом Джулека вдруг притихла, и это немного озадачило Луку. Сестра подсела на краешек кровати, а потом обратилась с такой неожиданной просьбой.

– Послушай. Я сегодня проходила мимо кабинета директора и чисто случайно услышала, как он сокрушался из-за того, что группа, которая должна была играть на нашем выпускном, внезапно отказалась выступать. Времени осталось мало, вот я и предложила месье Дамоклу твою группу в качестве замены. Конечно, я сказала ему, что сначала спрошу у тебя, но…вы же сможете нас выручить? Колледж вам заплатит за работу.

Лука смотрел на сестру широко открытыми глазами и не мог понять только одного.

 **Почему его жизнь за последнюю пару месяцев стала похожа на приключенческий роман?**

– Подожди, Джулека, – решил уточнить Лука. – Ты хочешь сказать, что мы с ребятами должны развлекать выпускников твоего колледжа на протяжении всей ночи?

Девушка закусила губу, но серьезный взгляд брата выдержала достойно.

– Не всю ночь. А только три часа. У нас выпускной бал официально длиться с 19.00 по 22.00.

– Даже если и так. Что нам играть для подростков? Мы, конечно, исполняем разные каверы, но основное наше направление это рок.

Джулека скрестила руки на груди и продолжала смотреть на брата, который, судя по всему, нервничал больше, чем она, когда еще только шла к нему с этим разговором.

– Я это обговорила с директором и спросила у него разрешения. Он не против, если музыка будет не агрессивная и такая, под которую ребятам будет приятно танцевать.

– Да я смотрю, ты уже все за нас решила.

Лука был очень удивлен такому раскладу. Группа, в которой он играл на гитаре, состояла из таких же студентов, как и он. У них было мало опыта в живых выступлениях – играли всего несколько раз в местном клубе и на Дне рождении у согруппника. Ну, еще на нескольких университетских праздниках. Самое ближайшее серьезное выступление, где им предстояло сыграть пять песен, был предстоящий выпускной в медицинском университете. И то, они были одни из нескольких приглашенных музыкальных коллективов для этого события.

А здесь сестра говорила о полноценном концерте перед выпускниками колледжа «Франсуа Дюпон», где училась сама Джулека и ее друзья!

А еще Маринетт…

После того, как последняя мысль пронеслась в его голове, дышать стало легче и тяжелее одновременно. С одной стороны, выступать на выпускном балу было очень волнительно, а с другой стороны, это был отличный повод увидеть Маринетт без лишних стеснений.

Но вопрос репертуара все еще оставался открытым.

– Я ничего не решала, просто обговорила с ним некоторые моменты, которые могли вызвать у тебя такую реакцию, как сейчас, – Джулека говорила спокойно. Казалось, что она предчувствовала свою победу в этой битве. – Спроси у своей группы, согласны ли они. Лично я была бы счастлива, если бы на нашем выпускном для нас играл мой любимый брат.

Ох, когда сестра пускала в ход свою хитрость, то он не мог сопротивляться. И, почему-то, ему казалось, что все закончится именно тем, что он действительно будет играть у нее на выпускном. Не только потому, что она его так сильно просила. Был еще один маленький момент, о котором он не был готов ей пока рассказать.

Николя – лидер группы и их вокалист – был влюблен в Джулеку и не раз просил у Луки разрешения пригласить его сестру на свидание, на что всегда получал спокойный, но твердый отказ в стиле «Пусть сначала закончит колледж, а там посмотрим».

И, конечно, если рассказать Николя о том, что им предлагают играть три часа на выпускном балу в колледже, где учится Джулека, то ответ можно было предугадать сразу же.

– Я ничего не обещаю, но я спрошу у ребят.

Лицо Джулеки просияло, как сотни люминесцентных лампочек, зажженных разом. От такого сияния сердце Луки дрогнуло, и он сам широко улыбнулся.

– Спасибо большое! Постарайся дать мне ответ завтра до полудня. Я обещала месье Дамоклу.

– Договорились.

– Ладно, тогда не буду мешать. Решай свой пример. И спасибо, что сыграл мне свой новый хит, – сказав это, девушка встала с кровати и игриво потрепала брата по голове перед тем, как оставить его одного со своими мыслями.

Кто бы мог подумать, что теперь ему предстояло играть для одноклассников сестры в такой важный для них день. В том, что это будет именно так, он уже не сомневался. А когда позвонил Николя и рассказал об оплачиваемом предложении, так и вовсе смирился с предстоящими напряженными буднями, наполненными усиленными репетициями.

 _«Всего через полторы недели я, наконец, увижу тебя, Маринетт»._

Ненавистный пример в таком приподнятом настроении решился с неожиданной легкостью.

Адриан сначала не обращал внимания на странное поведение друзей, но вскоре его начало раздражать то, что Нино и Алья не давали ему возможности общаться с Маринетт в колледже. Это очень настораживало. Сама Маринетт вела себя так, будто ничего не замечает.

Ничего и никого.

А Агресту хотелось, чтобы она обратила на него внимание. На контакт она не шла, на СМС не отвечала. Хотя позже Нино объяснил ему, что Маринетт потеряла свой телефон, а новый ей пока не купили.

На патрулях Ледибаг вела себя сдержанно. Впрочем, как и обычно. Отвечала на шутки и каламбуры с привычной холодностью и иронией. Но Коту было не привыкать. Его Леди всегда держала его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, если дело касалось чувств. А вот для Адриана такое отношение было непонятно. Раньше Маринетт старалась общаться с ним, а сейчас только и делает, что избегает.

Но раз уж Адриан не мог найти способ поговорить с девушкой, то для Кота Нуара это не могло стать преградой.

И вот в один из тихих вечеров в окне своей комнаты Маринетт увидела ушастого героя Парижа. Она, конечно же, удивилась такому визиту, но открыть люк на балкончик все же поспешила. Там ее уже поджидал Кот Нуар, который поприветствовал ее лучезарной улыбкой и вручил розочку.

– Спасибо! Но что ты тут делаешь, Кот Нуар?

Маринетт смотрела на напарника и пыталась понять, зачем ему потребовалось наносить визит обычной горожанке.

– Я соскучился по тебе, мурцесса, –промурлыкал парень и облокотился о стену дымохода. – Хотел увидеть тебя и узнать, как у тебя дела.

Он говорил легко и непринужденно, словно друг, который долго не выходил на связь.

Маринетт невольно улыбнулась и присела на шезлонг, вдыхая аромат подаренной розы.

– У меня все хорошо. Остался один экзамен в колледже, а потом будет выпускной. А еще я шью себе платье на бал.

Нуар навострил уши и с интересом уставился на девушку. Адриану под маской было очень любопытно, в чем будет одета Маринетт, когда он поведет ее на бал.

– Впечатляет. А покажешь?

Дюпен-Чен звонко рассмеялась, а у него аж дух перехватило – настолько ее смех был схож с завораживающим смехом любимой Леди.

– Знаешь поговорку про любопытного кота? – она хитро блеснула на него синевой своих глаз. – Платье еще не готово, поэтому показывать еще нечего. Из-за нагрузки в колледже не успеваю сделать то, что запланировала. Но, думаю, к выпускному я его закончу.

– Ах, жестокая ты, принцесса, – Кот театрально приложил ладонь к груди, – я мог бы оценить твой дизайн, как мужчина, но раз ты не нуждаешься в моих советах…

– Не драматизируй, Кот, – Маринетт очень забавляло поведение напарника. Общаться с ним в непринужденной обстановке было приятно.

– Ну, а что насчет самого выпускного? У тебя есть пара? Или, может, мне предложить тебе свою кандидатуру? Уверен, мы станем «Котолём и Котолевой» бала!

Это предложение понравилось самому Нуару. От энтузиазма он даже завилял хвостом.

– Это очень заманчивое предложение, но пара у меня уже есть.

– Да? И кто же этот счастливчик?

Адриан вошел во вкус. Под маской Нуара у него зачастую сносило крышу от свободы, которую та ему дарила. Вот и сейчас, он пользовался привилегией супер-героя, выведывая у Маринетт подробности о себе и о том, как она к нему относилась.

Зато Маринетт немного помрачнела, когда получила такой неожиданный вопрос.

– Мой одноклассник и мальчик, которым я восхищалась со дня нашей первой встречи. Только его внезапное предложение пойти с ним на бал меня очень озадачило. Но я все равно согласилась. Ему нужна помощь, чтобы он мог отказать тем девушкам, которые хотели пойти с ним вместо меня. А я привыкла помогать друзьям.

То, что сказала Маринетт, очень сильно озадачило Кота.

– То есть, ты не рада, что идешь с ним?

Дюпен-Чен опустила взгляд на розу и провела по бархатистым лепесткам кончиками пальцев.

– Это сложно объяснить, Нуар. Возможно, тебе знакомо чувство, когда ты стараешься изо всех сил понравиться человеку, а он не видит в тебе никого иного, кроме друга? Так было и у меня с этим мальчиком. Он мне нравился так сильно, что я от переизбытка чувств не могла и двух слов связать в его присутствии. Но, как бы сильно я ни пыталась понравиться ему, он продолжал считать меня своим другом. И, мне кажется, что в вопросе с выпускным балом ему просто было не к кому обратиться за помощью. Но, честно тебе признаюсь, сильного восторга я не чувствую. Просто, наверное, моя любовь к нему перегорела у меня в сердце, а потом самоликвидировалась. Я не разлюбила его, но и полноценной любовью это чувство назвать уже сложно. Скорее всего, это просто дружба и уважение.

Нуар внимательно слушал каждое ее слово и медленно осознавал всю трагичность сложившейся судьбы. Маринетт утверждает, что любила Адриана Агреста долгое время, а он был слеп и не хотел замечать ее чувств. Ледибаг ведь тоже говорила, что влюблена в одного мальчика, который не обращает на нее внимания. Кот еще тогда сокрушался по поводу того, насколько нужно было быть тупоголовым индюком, чтобы не полюбить такую девушку, как его Леди.

А на деле оказывается, что все это время тупоголовым индюком был он сам, и, не осознавая этого, причинял боль и своей Леди, и Маринетт в одном лице.

На что же он теперь рассчитывал? На взаимность? Сейчас ему стало даже стыдно за то, что он пригласил Маринетт стать его парой на балу. Ведь, не узнай он ее секрет, он бы этого не сделал. Получается, что Адриан просто воспользовался поступившей информацией и переключил весь свой пыл на одноклассницу, которую всегда считал хорошим и надежным другом. Теперь можно было понять, что могла чувствовать Маринетт, когда он явился к ней домой с утра пораньше и огорошил своим королевским предложением стать его парой.

– Да как ты с ним вообще согласилась пойти? – в сердцах промолвил герой, сжимая кулаки от презрения к самому себе.

Маринетт подняла на него удивленные глаза и заметила, каким печальным выглядел ее боевой напарник.

– Он очень хороший человек, и я рада, что пойду с ним на бал. Иной возможности узнать его получше у меня уже не представится, ведь наши пути разойдутся после выпускного. А этот мальчик является огромной частью моей жизни. Я создала столько прекрасных работ, вдохновляясь им. Я жила им два с половиной года и не жалею ни о чем. И я буду счастлива остаться для него хорошим другом.

Сердце Нуара разрывалось на части. Маринетт была слишком добра. Таких людей не могло существовать в таком жестоком мире, в котором они жили. Наверное, именно поэтому она и стала всеми любимой героиней Парижа.

Он любил и боготворил Ледибаг, но Маринетт только ценил и уважал. Ему до сих пор было непросто держать в уме, что его застенчивая одноклассница была любовью всей его жизни. Он принял это лишь потому, что узнал личность своей Леди. Но после того, что Маринетт рассказала ему, Адриан не знал, что ему делать. Он чувствовал себя самым последним подлецом.

Это была не ее вина, что он не разглядел в ней красивую, храбрую и милую девушку, которая так старалась понравиться ему. И это была не ее вина, что он оказался настолько слеп, чтобы не узнать в ней свою Леди.

Что будет дальше, Адриан пока не знал. Возможно, ему просто нужно было немного подумать, чтобы понять, как жить с этими новыми чувствами.

Натянув на лицо свою коронную улыбку, Кот Нуар еще пару минут общался с «мурцессой», пытаясь развеять накатившую атмосферу грусти и печали своими каламбурами, а затем попрощался с Маринетт, ссылаясь на срочные супер-геройские дела.

Девушка проводила взглядом фигуру напарника, скрывшуюся за крышами домов, и мысленно укорила себя в том, что поступала с ним ничуть не лучше, находясь под маской Ледибаг.

Обреченно вздохнув и пожелав Коту счастья, Дюпен-Чен спустилась в свою комнату и принялась за пошив юбки для своего выпускного платья.


	18. Chapter 18

Погода в день выпускного вечера выдалась замечательная. Сотни учеников и их родителей собрались во внутреннем дворе колледжа, чтобы прослушать торжественную речь директора и проронить несколько слезинок от нахлынувших эмоций.

Получив аттестаты и сделав несколько групповых фотографий, уже бывшие ученики колледжа направились к ожидавшим их автобусам, специально заказанным для трансфера в заранее снятый банкетный зал, где и должен был проходить выпускной бал, вход на который осуществлялся только по именным билетам.

Но не все. Некоторые направились домой, чтобы переодеться в бальные наряды. До начала торжества оставалось еще достаточно времени, чтобы успеть подготовиться.

Так поступила и Маринетт. В компании своих родителей она добралась до дома и направилась в свою комнату, где ее ждало готовое бальное платье, которая она сшила сама. Усилий для создания дизайна пришлось приложить уйму, но девушка осталась довольна результатом.

Через минут сорок она была готова. Мама помогла элегантно завить распущенные волосы и украсить их сверкающей заколкой в форме Эйфелевой башни. Даже в таких мелочах Дюпен-Чен оставалась патриотом.

На часах было без четверти семь, когда в дверь дома постучали. Месье Том поспешил встретить гостя и дать ему парочку отцовских указаний по поводу того, как следует обходиться с его дочуркой на предстоящем балу и чего делать с ней совсем не следует.

Адриан, а это был именно он, с натянутой улыбкой слушал все, что говорил ему родитель Маринетт. Под тяжелым взглядом мужчины юноша чувствовал себя неуютно, и успел мысленно отметить, что, скорее всего, все отцы так странно реагировали на потенциальных ухажеров своих дочерей. Потому что, от внимательного взгляда голубых глаз месье Тома у Адриана начал выступать холодный пот на лбу. Мужчина улыбался, но его глаза были остры, как лезвие ножа.

Но тут юноша заметил, как из-за плеча уважаемого кондитера выплывает образ Маринетт.

 **И Адриан забыл, как дышать.**

Он никогда в жизни не видел эту девушку такой неотразимой. Маринетт была изящна, как лебедь, в этом длинном белом платье с черным принтом из Эйфелевых башен и цветов. Юбка была создана в стиле «русалочки» и стояла на пышной кринолинной основе. Лиф платья выглядел классическим сердцем, к которому было пришито нежнейшее белоснежное кружево, покрывающее декольте и руки Маринетт. Видимо, девушка надела каблуки, потому что она казалась выше прежнего. Но, когда Адриан сосредоточил свой взгляд на лице своей одноклассницы, то не смог сдержать восторженного вздоха.

Девушка нанесла легкий макияж, который лишь подчеркнул ее природную красоту и выделил без того выразительные глаза линией подводки. А ее губы мерцали нежно-розовым оттенком, соблазняя каждого парня в желании прикоснуться к ним в чувственном поцелуе.

Именно это Адриан и ощутил, когда поймал себя на мысли, что уже довольно долго смотрит на нижнюю часть ее лица.

– Ты уже пришел?

Ее голос вывел его из транса и заставил обратить внимание на окружающую обстановку.

– Д-да, – неуверенно начал он и протянул ей букет из белых роз, который принес с собой. – Это тебе. Ты выглядишь великолепно, Маринетт!

Девушка подошла ближе к однокласснику и приняла цветы из его рук. Букет был большой и очень красиво оформленный. Сразу было ясно, что стоил он немало.

– Благодарю.

Только и сказала она. Ей было неловко от такого особого отношения к себе. Когда-то раньше, в своих мечтах она представляла схожую сцену, где Адриан дарил бы ей цветы, а она целовала бы его в знак благодарности, но сейчас… За цветы девушка была действительно благодарна, но вот целовать свою первую любовь за них как-то не тянуло.

Родители внимательно смотрели на подростков и умилялись, вспоминая себя в молодости.

– Вам стоит поторопиться, а то опоздаете к началу, – напомнила мадам Сабина.

– Ах, да, – отозвался Агрест-младший и предложил девушке свой локоть. – Могу ли я пригласить Вас на бал, мадмуазель?

Маринетт звонко рассмеялась и приняла приглашение, обвив свою руку вокруг его локтя, успев перед этим передать букет роз маме.

– Раз Вы настаиваете, – улыбнулась она, а потом добавила, взглянув на родителей. – Мы пошли.

– Хорошо вам провести время, дорогие! – доброжелательно сказала мама.

– Ведите себя прилично, – пробасил папа с улыбкой и многозначительно посмотрел на блондина, который нервно сглотнул в ответ.

– Люблю вас, пока! – сказав это, Маринетт позволила своей паре увести ее из дома и помочь сесть на заднее сидение машины.

Банкетный зал находился недалеко от пекарни, поэтому ехать пришлось недолго. Но даже за те пять-семь минут, которые молодые люди провели в салоне, разговор у них особо не клеился.

– Спасибо, что согласилась пойти со мной на бал, Маринетт. Это очень много для меня значит.

Адриан говорил искренне. Он смотрел на чудесную девушку рядом с собой и до сих пор не мог понять, почему он был так слеп и не замечал, какой удивительной она была все это время. В этой скромнице сложно было узнать уверенную в себе героиню Парижа. Но все же… Сможет ли он добиться ее признания и любви снова? После того, как она рассказала Коту Нуару о своих душевных переживаниях, Адриан потерял покой. Он продолжал изводить себя мыслями о том, что он был неудачником по жизни, и, что счастье для него никогда не наступит. Эти переживания стали сказываться на его здоровье, пока не вмешался Плагг и не дал пару поистине дельных советов.

 _«История Кота Нуара и Ледибаг не всегда заканчивается свадьбой и детьми, парень. Перестань изводить себя. Если хочешь узнать, что может выйти из твоих новообретенных чувств к Маринетт, просто признайся ей. И будь, что будет. Даст отказ – смирись, живи дальше и продолжай быть лучшим напарником для Ледибаг и хорошим другом для Маринетт. Примет твои чувства – можешь заказывать обручальное кольцо»._

Адриан долго свыкался с такими перспективами. Он пытался внутренне подготовить себя к худшему раскладу событий и при этом продолжать улыбаться.

Ведь, если Маринетт действительно не примет его чувства, то в этом будет виноват только он сам.

– Я рада помочь. Для чего еще нужны друзья?

Ее ответ мог быть только прелюдией к надвигающемуся отказу. Почему-то, ее добродушные слова резанули по сердцу не хуже острого лезвия.

 **«Друзья».**

Маринетт же тем временем пребывала не в меньшей дилемме. Она сидела рядом с мальчиком, который ей очень давно нравился. Он вез ее на своем личном автомобиле на выпускной бал. Она была его парой!

Но кроме чувства, сродни ностальгии, девушка ничего не испытывала. Ей, безусловно, было приятно общество Адриана. Ей очень нравился его модный серебристый костюм, который, наверняка, был разработан домом моды «Агрест» специально для него. Но чувств необузданной любви и желания прильнуть к Адриану у Маринетт не наблюдалось. Сердце билось ровно, а голова соображала здраво и трезво. Никаких бабочек внутри, никаких фантазий.

Просто совместная поездка с хорошим человеком.

И такие мысли немного угнетали. Ведь, получается, что ее, так называемая, любовь оказалась не настолько глубока, раз закончилась так резко, практически не успев начаться. Ну, не началась она из-за отсутствия отклика с другой стороны, но даже этот факт не тянул на хорошее оправдание. Маринетт начало казаться, что она какая-то ветреная и непостоянная личность, раз смогла потерять интерес к мальчику, которого боготворила.

 _«У нашего золотого мальчика было достаточно времени, чтобы осознать, как именно ты к нему относишься, и что ты не хочешь быть «просто другом». Его поезд ушел, Маринетт»._

Вдруг вспомнились слова Альи, когда машина мягко притормозила у главного входа в банкетный зал «Le Colisée». Адриан поспешно вышел из машины, чтобы открыть дверь своей спутнице и помочь ей выйти. Девушка вложила свою руку в его протянутую и аккуратно вышла из салона автомобиля, стараясь не испачкать платье.

Они зашли в здание рука об руку и прошли к цветочной арке, которая служила входом в главный зал, где должен был проходить выпускной бал. Когда Адриан и Маринетт зашли в арку, их поприветствовал специально нанятый фотограф, который попросил их попозировать для фотоколлекции «Наш выпуск». Через это должны были пройти все пары, поэтому ребятам ничего более не оставалось, как улыбнуться в объектив. В самый неожиданный момент, а точнее за секунду до того, как фотограф нажал на кнопку фотоаппарата, Адриан приобнял свою спутницу за талию и прижал к себе. Его улыбка не изменилась – он мастерски продолжал играть на камеру. Зато губы Маринетт дрогнули, а глаза расширились от неожиданности и удивления на такое поведение со стороны своего партнера.

– Magnifique! – воскликнул молодой мужчина, проверяя снимок на дисплее своей камеры. – Спасибо большое, молодые люди! Хорошего вечера!

Любезно попрощавшись с фотографом, они направились вглубь зала, где вот-вот должно было начаться торжество. Здесь собрались практически все выпускники колледжа: кто-то сидел за столиками, кто-то стоял и общался, но весь зал пестрил красивыми нарядами и счастливыми лицами.

– Чего бы ты хотела, Маринетт? Можем пойти занять свои места за столиком, – учтиво предложил Адриан, снова перемещая свою руку на талию девушки.

Маринетт остановилась, как вкопанная. Такие прикосновения вызывали в ней бурю эмоций, но, к ее собственному удивлению, не самых положительных. Она подняла глаза на удивленное лицо Агреста и растерялась. По его выражению сложно было определить, нарочно ли он пытается ее смутить, либо же делает это неосознанно.

– Что-то не так? – он приподнял свои аккуратные брови в недоумении на ее странное поведение.

– Н-нет, – Маринетт обреченно отвела взгляд. Адриан все еще имел власть над ней, как бы сильно она ни пыталась убедить себя, что любовь к нему прошла. Но реакция ее тела отлично давала понять, что тесный контакт с этим мальчиком был ей не особо приятен. Даже если о таких прикосновениях она и мечтала раньше, сейчас они вызывали в ней лишь панику и замешательство.

– Тогда, почему ты остановилась? – Агрест убрал свою руку с ее талии и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы оказаться к девушке лицом к лицу.

Чувство свободы наполнило ее сердце, как только она перестала ощущать на себе теплые руки Адриана. Маринетт снова подняла на него глаза и сказала уже более спокойным тоном:

– Просто вспомнила, что обещала Алье найти ее сразу же, как только приду, – она натянула на лицо неубедительную улыбку и сделала шаг назад. На растерянный вид своего спутника, Дюпен-Чен лишь помахала рукой. – Не буду тебя задерживать, ведь тебе тоже есть, с кем пообщаться.

И Адриан лишь проводил непонимающим взглядом поспешно удаляющуюся фигуру своей избранницы. Ему вдруг показалось, что она снова начала избегать его, только сейчас все было куда обиднее. Она просто взяла и бросила его посреди зала. Юноша хотел было пойти за ней, но чьи-то изящные ручки обвились вокруг его руки в железной хватке.

– Адриан! Как я рада тебя видеть! Ты так классно выглядишь в этом костюме!

Ему даже не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы узнать обладательницу этого слащавого голоска. Агрест мысленно закатил глаза и еще раз пожалел о том, что был таким популярным и знаменитым.

– Спасибо, Лила. Ты тоже прекрасно выглядишь.

Девушка засмеялась в кулачок, а потом развернулась, чтобы посмотреть в лицо однокласснику.

– Вижу, ты без пары. Я могу составить тебе компанию.

Адриан сдержал стон отчаяния.

– Вообще-то, я с парой.

– Да? И кто же она такая, что оставила тебя одного? – в голосе Росси слышались недовольные, даже гневные нотки.

Адриан, по доброте своей душевной, уже даже был готов сказать, что его парой была Маринетт, но вдруг почувствовал на своем плече легкое прикосновение. А потом услышал еще один знакомый голос.

– Руки прочь от моего Адрианчика, пигалица! У самой партнера для бала нет, так не лезь к моему!

 _«За что мне это?!»_ – обреченно взвыл Агрест-младший мысленно перед тем, как начать утихомиривать всерьез разбушевавшихся Хлою и Лилу. Ему, почему-то, показалось, что если он что-нибудь сейчас не предпримет, то девушки устроят драку и начнут вырывать волосы друг у друга. Как ни странно, сообразить нужное решение ему помогла песня «Cola» группы Сamelphat & Еlderbrook, которая так кстати заиграла фоновой музыкой в зале. Поймав взглядом источник звука, юноша мысленно поблагодарил Нино и его мини бум-бокс с весьма горластыми колонками, из которых доносился текст песни:

 _See how she looks for trouble  
Посмотри, она нарывается на неприятности._

 _See how she dances and  
Посмотри, как она танцует_

 _She sips the Coca Cola  
И потягивает Кока-Колу._

 _She can't tell the difference yet  
Она ещё не может понять, в чём разница.  
_  
– Девушки, а давайте я угощу вас Кока-Колой?! – удачно встав между двумя одноклассницами, Адриан взял каждую за руку и направился к шведскому столу, где надеялся найти упомянутый напиток. В этот раз удача была на его стороне. Вручив по бокалу с темной пузырящейся жидкостью своим спутницам, он мило им улыбнулся и быстро ретировался, сказав, что его зовет Нино.

Алья была в бешенстве. Она зорким взглядом наблюдала за своим бойфрендом и за тем, как он незаметно от нее пытался подойти к сцене, где стояли музыкальные инструменты. На счастье, а, может, и совсем наоборот, Нино поймал на себе испепеляющий взгляд своей девушки, и это заставило его резко сменить курс, словно он и не думал приближаться к сцене.

Но стоило Алье потерять бдительность за разговором с Маринетт, как Ляйф тут же этим воспользовался и вытащил невесть откуда взявшийся бум-бокс. В зале заиграла знакомая клубная музыка, которая, стоит сказать, неплохо подняла настроение присутствующим.

Маринетт сидела у окна и рассматривала красиво украшенную террасу банкетного зала. От мысли, что ей предстояло расстаться с классом, становилось грустно.

– Ты чего такая кислая? – толкнула ее в бок рядом сидящая Алья. – Взбодрись! У нас бал в самом разгаре! Сейчас музыканты выйдут. Слышала, что колледж нанял их в качестве прощального подарка для нас.

Маринетт невольно улыбнулась в ответ на энтузиазм подруги. Алья была в ударе. Несколько недель назад она рассказала, что запретила Нино выдвигать свою кандидатуру на роль массовика-затейщика, то бишь, ди-джея для выпускного вечера, и сейчас пребывала в приподнятом настроении от мысли, что ей не придется скучать и наблюдать за бойфрендом из зала.

– Да, я ему так и сказала: либо я, либо музыка, – ворчливо добавила Сезар. – В конце концов, ди-джействовать он может и на своей свадьбе. И то, если я позволю!

Маринетт искренне радовалась за Алью, которая точно знала, чего хочет от жизни. И кого. Они с Нино были отличной парой и очень классными друзьями.

– Но стоит мне выпустить его из виду, как он уже стоит рядом с музыкальными инструментами. А ведь обещал, что…

Дюпен-Чен положила ладонь на руку подруги и сказала с улыбкой:

– Не злись. Он у тебя молодец! Просто, Нино очень любит музыку. Но тебя он любит больше.

Алья позволила своим губам растянуться в довольной ухмылочке.

– Наверное, ты права. Прощу его на этот раз. В конце концов, здесь было действительно скучновато без его музона.

Девушки замолчали на секунду, а потом Алья спросила уже более серьезным тоном.

– Ну, а ты как? Адриан тебя не обижал?

Маринетт иронично засмеялась.

– Алья, ты хоть можешь это представить?

Сезар не смогла сдержать смешок.

– Ты права. Агрест слишком невинный цветочек, чтобы причинить кому-нибудь боль намеренно. Хоть и является мастером разбивать девичьи сердца, не осознавая этого.

Маринетт не стала вдаваться в подробности и рассказывать о том, как Адриан проявлял чрезмерную внимательность к ее персоне сегодня вечером. Возможно, ей просто это показалось. Возможно, он даже не осознавал, что его галантные действия были слегка неуместны в отношении одноклассницы, которая даже не являлась ему возлюбленной девушкой.

Стрелки часов показали семь вечера, а это означало, что выпускной бал официально начался.

– Как я выгляжу? Только честно скажи.

Лука оторвался от зеркала, в отражении которого поправлял свои зафиксированные гелем и выкрашенные термокраской пряди, и посмотрел на товарища по группе.

На вокалиста.

На Николя.

Парень выглядел взволнованным, если не сказать, немного напуганным. Об этом свидетельствовали расширенные зрачки его темно-синих глаз.

Но отвечая на вопрос…

В общем, его стиль был неплох. Куффен раньше никогда не видел друга в такой одежде. Николя обычно предпочитал темные тона, а сегодня его выбор пал на синие джинсы, белую футболку, поверх которой был надет кожаный жилет, и высокие черные гриндерсы. На голове у него красовалась неожиданная для всех участников группы широкополая мягкая фетровая шляпа черного цвета, которая придавала ему элитный, но, в то же время, бунтарский вид. На шею он небрежно намотал синий шарф, который свисал концами по самый пояс. Удивительно, но эта деталь гардероба придавала его стилю некий уют.

А из-под шляпы свисали его выкрашенные в желтого блондина волосы, касающиеся своими кончиками широких плеч Николя. При всем при этом, выглядел парень в такой одежде даже моложе своего возраста, не смотря на присутствие трехдневной бородки на его лице.

Хоть вопрос и предназначался Луке, но на него решил ответить барабанщик группы Фредерик, стукнув при этом вокалиста по спине так, что у последнего чуть дух не вышибло.

– Да ладно тебе, Ру! Отлично выглядишь! Лучше бы о концерте волновался. А то ведешь себя, как невеста перед выданьем.

И остальные члены группы загоготали над плоской шуткой друга.

А Лука как-то сочувствующе посмотрел на Николя, который старался отшутиться и скрыть свое смущение за лучезарной улыбкой. Просто, Куффен даже не догадывался, а тточно знал, из-за чего их непревзойденный вокалист Ру Николя сегодня был сам не свой.

 _«Ты позволишь мне пообщаться с твоей сестрой сегодня?»_

В мыслях пронесся недавний разговор, и Лука до сих пор не мог понять, почему ему было как-то не по себе, когда он снисходительно давал свое согласие. Возможно, ему просто было сложно принять тот факт, что Джулека уже окончила колледж и стала совсем взрослой девушкой. Лука не хотел выступать в роли свахи, тем более, что ему было тяжело представить рядом с сестрой рыжеволосого согруппника. Пардон. Уже не рыжеволосого, а белокурого. Не так давно Николя покрасил свою натуральную огненную шевелюру в «цвет солнца», как он тогда сам выразился. И после этого его фамилия потеряла всякий смысл.

Куффен встряхнул головой, чтобы привести совсем разгулявшиеся мысли в порядок, и повернулся обратно к зеркалу. Выходить на сцену нужно было через пять минут. Времени оставалось совсем немного. Юноша еще раз поправил свои пряди, которые теперь меняли цвет при изменении температуры, и в который раз усмехнулся. Наверное, зря он поддался на уговоры сестры и решился на такой отчаянный шаг, как термокраска. Видеть на своей голове радугу было, мягко говоря, необычно. Хорошо, хоть прядей было немного, и все они были тонкими.

Мало, кто знал, но Лука сам не мог успокоиться, хоть и старался не показывать виду. А все из-за того, что, выйдя на сцену, у него появится шанс увидеть девушку, которая стала для него всем миром и даже больше.

 **Он увидит Маринетт.**

Куффен искренне наделся, что она будет рада этой встрече.

Судя по тому, как удивились Алья и Маринетт, увидев Луку на сцене, Джулека сдержала слово и никому не сказала, что на выпускном вечере будет выступать группа, где играет ее брат.

Лука вышел на сцену в сопровождении своих товарищей и занял свое место справа от вокалиста. Присутствующие выпускники захлопали в ладоши от радости, что, наконец-то, начнется самое веселье. Они, конечно, были немного удивлены увидеть на сцене ребят, походивших на рокеров, но им было все равно, кто для них будет исполнять музыку. Главное, чтобы было весело, и выпускной запомнился на всю жизнь.

А ребята из группы только этого и хотели. Для них сегодняшний вечер тоже являлся важным событием – почти что первым настоящим концертом.

Волновались все.

И, чтобы ознаменовать начало торжества, вокалист поздравил всех выпускников с окончанием колледжа и с лучезарной улыбкой на лице, которую дарил своей аудитории, дал отмашку группе. В следующую секунду молодые люди ударили по своим инструментам, и из динамиков огромных стерео-колонок раздалось мощное вступление известной и всеми любимой песни «It's my life» группы Bon Jovi.

Все присутствующие возликовали от неожиданности и восторга. Девушки, не обращая внимания на свои каблуки, запрыгали на месте в такт музыке. Некоторым повезло больше: они цеплялись за рядом стоящих кавалеров, что значительно облегчало задачу. Кавалеры и сами были не прочь подвигаться под ритм легендарного рока, но им приходилось мириться и быть для своих спутниц настоящими джентльменами.

Под общий грув подпали даже те, кто не были любителями такого направления в музыке. Вскоре в зале танцевали все.

В том числе и Маринетт. Она даже подошла ближе к сцене, чтобы смотреть на то, как зажигают ребята из группы. А еще она была очень рада видеть Луку и слушать его первоклассную игру на гитаре. А когда началось его соло, девушка просто затаила дыхание. От Куффена шла такая бешеная харизма в этот момент, что Маринетт поймала себя на мысли, словно он был совершенно другим человеком, когда играл в группе.

Он был един с музыкой.

Он был сосредоточен.

Он был сопряжен невидимыми проводами с каждым из членов своей группы, создавая нереально воодушевляющую мелодию вместе с ними.

И, похоже, что их вокалист знал, понимал и ценил это. Потому что, во время гитарного соло Луки, парень с микрофоном в руке подошел к нему и закинул руку ему на шею, чтобы потом начать раскачиваться с Куффеном в такт и пропеть следующие слова:

 _You better stand tall when they're calling you out!  
_ _Держись мужественно, когда тебе бросают вызов!  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down!  
Не сгибайся, не ломайся, детка, не отступай!_

Маринетт сама не поняла, как в ее глазах появились слезы восторга и радости. Она никогда не видела этих ребят раньше, и никогда не слышала игру Луки в таком оформлении, но все увиденное и услышанное привело ее творческую душу в полный восторг.

Уже через мгновение она вместе со многими из сверстников подпевала вокалисту основные слова «It's my life, it's now or never!», мысленно отмечая, что это был отличный выбор песни для открытия выпускного вечера. Смысл текста был очень актуальным для людей, которые только-только закрыли за собой двери колледжа и сделали первый шаг навстречу взрослой жизни.

Во всяком случае, Маринетт думала именно так, когда разразилась бурными аплодисментами, благодаря музыкантов за такой взрыв эмоций, который они вызвали своей первой песней.

– Спасибо за теплый прием, друзья! – вокалист поклонился и с улыбкой помахал слушателям. – Сегодня наша группа, а это Фредерик, Дидье, Тьерри, Лука, – перечисляя имена состава группы, он указывал на каждого из них, а потом еще раз поклонился и добавил, – и ваш покорный слуга Николя будем играть для вас весь вечер. И пусть этот выпускной станет одним из самых ярких событий в ваших жизнях!

Последние слова были сказаны на повышенных тонах с интригующим энтузиазмом. Выпускники захлопали в ладоши, а из колонок раздалась приятная мелодия, напоминающая балладу с элементами рока.

Вечер проходил в приятной атмосфере. Маринетт часто ловила на себе взгляд гитариста, и каждый раз отвечала ему застенчивой улыбкой. Она не ожидала увидеть Луку на своем выпускном балу, но, неожиданно для себя, она была счастлива, что он был здесь. То тягостное чувство, с которым она шла сюда в компании Адриана, улетучилось, как только девушка заметила на сцене брата своей одноклассницы. Вернее, уже бывшей одноклассницы.

Маринетт нашла взглядом Джулеку, которая танцевала рядом с Натаниелем, с которым и пришла на бал. Дюпен-Чен лишь обрадовалась, когда узнала, что Курцберг не держал на нее обиду за отказ, а предложил пойти с ним на бал младшей Куффен.

А Роуз пришла с Марком, и, судя по тому, как она пыталась его расшевелить в танце, он чувствовал себя здесь не в своей тарелке, но старался выполнять все, что говорила ему его пара.

Так же Маринетт нашла взглядом и Алью с Нино. У тех вообще царила полная идиллия, раз они танцевали в обнимку довольно ритмичную песню. Похоже, что для голубков сейчас окружение не существовало.

И лишь одна Маринетт стояла у стены и была просто рада находиться среди людей, с которыми провела большую часть своей жизни. И эта грусть в сердце была совсем не от того, что ей было одиноко.

Нет.

Просто….

Наверное…

Хотя, кого она пыталась обмануть? Ей и правда было чуть-чуть одиноко. Все ее друзья были заняты, а ей и поговорить-то было не с кем. Взгляд неосознанно метнулся на сцену, где играли музыканты.

 **И Лука.**

Он как раз проигрывал красивую сольную партию еще одной знаменитой песни и выглядел при этом великолепно. Маринетт заценила его новую прическу с меняющими цвет прядями. Это было необычно, но так в стиле Луки. Губы растянулись в искренней улыбке.

 **Она скучала по нему.**

И ей хотелось поговорить с ним. О чем угодно, просто услышать его успокаивающий голос и заглянуть в его глаза цвета чистой лазури.

Но сейчас он был на работе, а отвлекать его Маринетт никак не хотела. Это было бы слишком эгоистично с ее стороны. Она была рада просто его присутствию здесь. С ним этот вечер окрасился более яркими красками.

Одна мелодия сменила другую. На этот раз это была медленная баллада о любви в красивом оформлении клавишных. Стоит сказать, что вокалист Николя был реально классным певцом. Каждую песню он исполнял с душой, вкладывая в нее всего себя. Это было слышно. И это чувствовали все. Маринетт была в этом уверена.

Вот прямо, как сейчас.

 _Oh_ _,_ _I_ _love_ _the_ _face_ _you_ _try_ _to_ _hide_ _in_ _your_ _hands_ _,  
О, я люблю лицо, которое ты пытаешься спрятать в ладонях,_

 _We are in love.  
_ _Мы_ _влюблены_ _.  
_

Когда он запел нежным голосом первые строки, Маринетт почувствовала себя такой счастливой и любимой, будто была героиней той самой песни.

Она окинула взглядом танцующие пары, и, вдруг ее глаза встретились с парой зеленых глаз, обладатель которых медленно, но верно приближался к ней, обступая танцующих сверстников.

Маринетт очень удивилась увидеть Адриана, направляющегося в ее сторону с другого конца зала. Он держал ее в плену своего целеустремленного взгляда, и девушка не могла понять, почему ее сердце начало стучать с неожиданным усердием.

В ее сознании Адриан приближался, как герой фильма в замедленной съемке. Он был красив. Чересчур привлекателен. И девушка испугалась реакции своего сердца на этот приближающийся образ идеального юноши.

Она отвела взгляд и инстинктивно сделала несколько шагов назад, но ее спина уперлась в холодную стену. За те секунды, пока Мариентт думала, что ей делать, Адриан успел подойти к ней и взять за руку. Для нее это был очень неожиданный жест с его стороны. Но она не успела толком обдумать его смелый, на первый взгляд, поступок, так как юноша потянул ее на себя и заключил в крепкое кольцо своих рук.

– Ты подаришь мне этот танец, Маринетт?

Дюпен-Чен издала неожиданный вздох, оказавшись в объятиях своей первой любви. Адриан, тем временем, увлек их ближе к центру зала, где на танцующих парочках пестрила разноцветная иллюминация, создавая сказочную атмосферу. А слова песни лишь подчеркивали всю красоту и важность происходящего.

 _Rules don't apply, gravity lies,  
Правила не действуют, гравитация лжёт,_

 _The Moon gently smiles when we silently sway while I sing.  
_ _Луна мягко улыбается, когда мы тихо покачиваемся, пока я напеваю._

 _How long we have been dancing?  
_ _Сколько мы уже танцуем?_

 _You are all I see...  
_ _Ты – единственная, кого я вижу..._

Маринетт чувствовала, как крепко Адриан сжимает ее в своих объятиях, и не могла из-за этого расслабиться и насладиться моментом. Стоя в одиночестве у стенки, ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то пригласил ее на танец, но она совершенно не ожидала, что этим человеком вдруг окажется Адриан. Он появился слишком неожиданно и так неизбежно увлек за собой. Его объятия напоминали стальные тросы, из которых не было и шанса выбраться.

Складывалось такое ощущение, что он поймал долгожданную добычу и теперь отказывался ее отпускать.

Глядя ей прямо в глаза, Агрест-младший произнес с чувством в голосе, но не громко, а так, чтобы лишь она смогла услышать.

– Ты прекрасна, Маринетт.

Ее очень смутили его неожиданные слова, и она спрятала полыхающее лицо у него на плече, укорив себя мысленно, что из-за каблуков сейчас она была почти одного роста с Адрианом. Куда бы проще было спрятать лицо у него на груди.

Песня продолжала свое повествование, словно издеваясь над бедным сердцем девушки.

 _Summer_ _in_ _bloom_ _,_ _lovers_ _in_ _swoon_ _,  
Лето в цвету, влюбленные замерли без чувств,_

 _Never_ _believed_ _I_ _also_ _could_ _walk_ _in_ _the_ _air_ _like_ _a_ _fool_ _,  
Никогда не верил, что я тоже смогу ходить по воздуху, как идиот,_

 _The greatest of stories, heavenly bliss,  
_ _Величайшая_ _из_ _историй_ _,_ _небесная_ _благодать_ _,_

 _Now and forever may sometimes end with no kiss.  
_ _"Отныне и навеки" иногда заканчивается не поцелуем.  
_  
А потом Адриан вдруг наклонил голову и коснулся губами ее ушка, опалив нежную кожу горячим дыханием и не менее горячими словами:

– Я люблю тебя. Давай поженимся.

 _Now_ _we_ _wonder_ _are_ _we_ _both_ _crazy_ _  
Теперь мы гадаем, сошли ли мы оба с ума,_

 _Getting into this...  
_ _Ввязавшись_ _во всё_ _это_ _…_

Глаза Маринетт распахнулись от шока, который только что испытало ее сердце. Девушка напряглась в его объятиях и подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на лицо человека, который так бесцеремонно сделал ей предложение руки и сердца.

Она уперлась ладонями ему в грудь, чтобы выиграть хоть немного расстояния, но в ответ Адриан еще более усилил объятия, не давая ни малейшего шанса на побег. Из-за этого, взгляд Маринетт пробежал по всему залу в надежде найти спасение. И вдруг остановился на сцене, а точнее на одном единственном человеке, который стоял на этой сцене.

 **Луке.**

Маринетт мысленно потянулась к нему, чтобы получить хоть капельку того спокойствия и рассудительности, которыми обладал этот юноша. Но вместо этого, ее сознание услышало лишь его музыку.

На заднем фоне Лука играл очень чувственный и эмоционально напряженный отрывок музыкального повествования, который был под стать психологическому состоянию Маринетт в этот самый момент.

Было такое ощущение, словно он играет то, что сейчас чувствует ее сердце. Прямо, как тогда – во время их первой встречи два года назад.

Осознание этого немного успокоило Маринетт. Мелодия Луки предала ей смелости. Девушка даже смогла сделать глубокий вдох и заглянуть в зеленые глаза Адриана, в которых увидела свое отражение. Он смотрел на нее спокойно, серьезно и, как ей на миг показалось, печально.

 _We are in love.  
_ _Мы_ _влюблены_ _._

 _And I love how this love makes us strong day by day,  
_ _И_ _я_ _люблю_ _,_ _как_ _эта_ _любовь_ _придаёт_ _нам_ _сил_ _день_ _ото_ _дня_ _,_

 _We are in love.  
_ _Мы_ _влюблены_ _.  
_  
Маринетт силилась осмыслить его мотивы, но у нее ничего не получалось. С тем выражением лица, с которым он на нее смотрел, девушка поняла, что не ослышалась. Он действительно сказал то, что сказал.

И ждал ответ.

А что она могла сказать парню, которого слепо любила долгое время, и, когда, наконец, решила отпустить неразделенные чувства, получила от него сразу два серьезных заявления?

Признание в любви.

И предложение выйти за него замуж.

Вот так. С бухты-барахты.

Маринетт всегда считала Адриана добрым, милым, искренним и просто золотым мальчиком. Но сейчас он казался ей даже жестоким после того, как шокировал ее своим заявлением.

А, может, это был розыгрыш? Или спор с друзьями? Что-то вроде «Скольких девушек ты успеешь охмурить за выпускной бал?» В вероятность этого верилось трудно, но легче на сердце от его странного и беспощадного поступка не становилось.

– Зачем ты так со мной, Адриан? – наконец, вырвалось у нее полушепотом.

А потом он заметил, как ее синие глаза наполняются слезами. И ему стало не по себе. Возможно, он действительно переборщил с признанием, слепо следуя тому, что посоветовал ему накануне Плагг. Наверное, не следовало так шокировать милую Леди за один раз.

Только в этом и была проблема. Ледибаг всегда была сильной и находила ответ на любой вопрос. Вот он и поддался соблазну, огорошив ее своими признаниями. Но Адриан забыл, что в жизни Ледибаг была совсем другой.

Хрупкой.

Ранимой.

И совсем не сильной – готовой расстроиться и расплакаться по любому поводу.

– Что я тебе такого сделала, чтобы так больно ударить меня в самое сердце?

На ее слова юноша не знал, как и реагировать. Ведь он говорил искренне. Почему же она так отреагировала? Ведь она сама рассказала Коту Нуару, что была влюблена в Адриана Агреста долгие годы. Так почему же она сейчас так горько плачет?

– Моя….М-маринетт, – успел поправить себя он, – я сделал что-то не так? – он пытался держать голос под контролем, чтобы не выдать своего истинного замешательства и негодования. 

Но девушка покачала головой, пряча лицо в ладонях.

– Нет, – ответила она с грустью, а потом добавила сквозь слезы, –все именно так. Только с большим опозданием.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – в конец растерялся Агрест, переложив свои руки на плечики Маринетт и отстранив ее от себя немного, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Но девушка скрывала его под ладонями.

 _Oh_ _,_ _I_ _love_ _the_ _face_ _you_ _try_ _to_ _hide_ _in_ _your_ _hands_ _,  
О, я люблю лицо, которое ты пытаешься спрятать в ладонях,_

 _We are in love.  
_ _Мы_ _влюблены_ _.  
_  
Нет, то была далеко не улыбка, под ладонями Маринетт.

И, судя по всему, что сейчас происходит, любовь их тоже была не взаимной. Это Адриан с горечью понял, когда Маринетт глубоко вздохнула и, не отнимая рук от лица, сказала надломленным голосом:

– Прости, Адриан, но на оба твои вопроса мой ответ «нет».

С этими словами, она отшатнулась от него и быстро, насколько позволяли ее высокие каблуки, направилась в сторону дамской комнаты, вытирая мокрые следы на своих щеках по дороге.

 **От авторов:**

А-а-а, а мы честно думали, что уложимся и опубликуем последнюю главу. Ну, да. Мечтать не вредно XD Когда счетчик перевалил за 5000 слов, то мы решили остановиться и не лепить все в одну кучу. Поэтому, глава вышла отдельной ^_^

Так, нужно для приличия кредиты людям отдать.

Итак, песни, которые здесь пели и слушали. Ах да, так как у нас тут выпускной в самом разгаре, песен будет много XD

Love (оригинал Sonata Arctica) watch?v=qBACRtmu0VQ

перевод VeeWai с доработкой Kit2000andAnna

(Честно, каждый раз плачем от умиления и восторга, когда смотрим этот клип. А песня просто берет за душу 3 )

It's My Life (оригинал Bon Jovi) https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=vx2u5uUu3DE

Перевод Dzuri Makimachi

(Эта песня не нуждается в представлении ^_~)

Cola (оригинал Camelphat feat. Elderbrook) watch?v=LcNXG-6SqWA

Перевод Вячеслав Дмитриев

(Укуренный клип, не менее укуренная песня, которая очень вспомнилась в сцене с Лилой и Хлоей XD XD XD)

Ресурс, где брались переводы https:/www.amalgama-lab.com

И, наконец, звезда этого шоу! Встречайте!

Николя Ру (Фамилия Roux (Ру) От фр. roux - "рыжий")

Когда мы впервые его упомянули, то на ум пришел вот этот образ Николя https:/pp.vk.me/yaapNPRvoIWtjc64uw_Iu5F1fmF3KBNyiulb4A/r-NRlSnoYYA.jpg

Узнаете? ^_^ этот рокер-радиолюбитель из одного классного фильма XD

Как вам это ОМП? Мы редко вводим оригинальных персонажей _ но Николя нам самим понравился XD

Отзывы?


	19. Chapter 19

Стремительно приближаясь к заветной цели, Николя еще раз вспомнил тот самый день, когда он впервые увидел _**её.**_

На улицах Парижа царила молодая осень, когда Николя поднимался на второй этаж университета, держа в руке только что купленный в буфете круассан. Ему стоило бы поспешить, потому что пара должна была вот-вот начаться, но из-за того, что его задержали девчонки с потока, времени на перекус у него почти не осталось. Пришлось лететь стремглав в буфет в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного. И вот сейчас свежеиспеченный рогалик приятно обжигал пальцы и распространял волшебный сладкий аромат, отчего так и хотелось вонзить зубы в мягкую текстуру и насладиться вишневым вкусом начинки.

Мысли Николя были настолько далеки от реальности, что он, продолжая гипнотизировать свой «перекус», не заметил очередную ступеньку и чуть не оступился. Вовремя спохватившись, Ру избежал опасного падения и разлуки с круассаном, который, наверняка, выпал бы у него из руки. Вздохнув с облегчением, Николя уже был готов продолжить свой путь к аудитории, как в следующий момент его задел плечом сбегающий со второго этажа Куффен. Он успел выкрикнуть «прости!» перед тем, как спрыгнуть с нескольких нижних ступенек и рвануть к главному входу университета.

Ру схватился за сердце от испуга и проводил согруппника ошарашенным взглядом. Он даже заложил круассан себе в рот, чтобы не потерять его из-за очередного форс-мажора. С того места, где стоял Николя, можно было наблюдать за всем, что происходило в холле. Этим парень и занялся, желая узнать причину такого странного поведения своего друга-гитариста, который всегда отличался спокойствием и собранностью. Николя нашел взглядом Луку и обомлел, увидев, как тот в порыве чувств обнял высокую черноволосую незнакомку.

 **Она была прекрасна.**

Николя во все глаза смотрел на необычную девушку, одетую в черные кожаные леггинсы и обтягивающую черную маечку с гипюровыми вставками. Волосы были длинными, а одна прядь полностью была выкрашена в фиолетовый цвет.

« _Черный лебедь_ ,» – восхищенно подумал тогда Ру, не замечая, как круассан вываливается изо рта из-за стремительно отвисающей нижней челюсти.

Пока он глазел на незнакомку во все глаза, позабыв, как дышать, Лука уже успел попрощаться с ней и бегом направиться обратно к лестнице, где и встретил вокалиста в виде замершей скульптуры посреди ступенек.

– Кто она? – опомнился Николя только тогда, когда Куффен несколько раз позвал его по имени со второго этажа.

– Ты о ком? – удивился Лука. – Я говорю, что нам сейчас влетит, если опоздаем на лекцию.

– Девушка, с которой ты только что говорил. Кто она? – на тот момент его интересовал ответ только на один вопрос.

На лице друга он заметил мимолетное замешательство перед тем, как он сказал с осторожностью в голосе:

– Моя сестра. А что?

Николя и сам не понял, как его губы расцвели в широкой блаженной улыбке, а взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль. Видимо, выглядел он тогда странно, раз Куффен махнул на него рукой и скрылся из виду.

С тех пор Ру искал встречи с Джулекой. Ее имя он узнал не сразу. Для этого пришлось постараться, ведь Лука становился слишком серьезным, когда в разговоре упоминалась его сестра.

Несколько раз он видел ее на репетициях. Она приносила брату какие-то вещи, которые он, судя по всему, забывал. Кстати, когда Николя впервые ее увидел, Джулека тоже появилась в университете в роли курьера. Лука в тот день забыл конспект по очень важному предмету, и она привезла тетрадь прямо перед лекцией по той дисциплине.

И каждый раз, когда она появлялась в его поле зрения, Николя не знал, как себя вести. Он начинал дико нервничать, и все, что он мог делать в такие минуты, – это просто смотреть на нее. Несколько раз их взгляды пересекались, но этим и ограничивалось все его общение с этим прелестным «черным лебедем».

Спустя несколько месяцев, парень уже твердо мог сказать, что ему нравилась младшая сестра Куффена. Другие девчонки его не интересовали, с ними было весело пообщаться, но рассматривать их в романтическом отношении у него не получалось. Образ Джулеки поселился в его творческом мире основательно. О, сколько песен он успел сложить, думая об этой необычной девушке. И однажды Ру решился на отважный шаг и поведал о своих чувствах Луке.

Лука был отличным парнем. Таких людей, как он, Николя еще не встречал. С ним было легко общаться, он чувствовал музыку так же хорошо, как и сам Николя. Но, когда Куффен услышал чистосердечное признание друга, то даже он впал в минутное замешательство.

 _«Ты не будешь против, если я приглашу ее на свидание?»_

Этот вопрос он задавал неоднократно. Сначала Лука отвечал немного резко и быстро.

 _«Она еще школьница. Ей учиться надо. Как и тебе»._

Николя ждал. Ему не хотелось терять дружбу с хорошим человеком и первоклассным гитаристом. Это послужило бы краху не только их дружбе, но и благополучию всей группы.

Вопросы были все те же, а вот ответы начали понемногу меняться. В последний раз Лука ответил:

 _«Пусть сначала закончит колледж, а там посмотрим»._

И ради этого стоило ждать! Предложение выступать на выпускном Джулеки было посланием свыше, Николя был в этом уверен. Он изо всех сил старался петь сегодня так, чтобы ей понравиться. В каждую песню он вкладывал частичку себя, уповая, что его первая официальная встреча с таинственной красавицей пройдет успешно.

Ведь перед самым началом концерта он еще раз спросил у Луки разрешения.

 _«Ты позволишь мне пообщаться с твоей сестрой сегодня?»_

И в этот раз ответ был положительный.

 _«Не вижу в этом ничего плохого»._

Николя долго ждал не только этой встречи, но и этого пятнадцатиминутного перерыва. Они с ребятами договорились, что поделят концерт на две части, а в промежутке сделают небольшую паузу, чтобы отдохнуть и перекусить.

 **И вот этот час настал.**

Николя смотрел на Джулеку, как на маяк, освещающий его путь к ней. Он пытался идти неторопливо, чтобы никто не заметил, как сильно у него билось сердце от предвкушения этой долгожданной встречи. А в руках у него была роза бледно-лилового цвета, в которую он вложил все значение своих чувств, схожих со значением данного цветка.

Ведь роза Морнинг Дью бледно-лилового цвета на языке цветов означала «Любовь с первого взгляда».

Девушка стояла возле шведского стола и разговаривала с низкорослой короткостриженой блондиночкой.

« _Наверное, подруга,»_ – подумал Николя и оценил бальный наряд младшей Куффен.

На ней было надето длинное платье черно-фиолетовых цветов в викторианском готическом стиле. Подол был черным, как и кружевное болеро, скрывающее изящные руки и плечи. Основным цветом бального наряда являлся благородный фиолетовый, что ярко подчеркивал индивидуальность Джулеки. Волосы ее были подняты в высокую прическу, из которой спускались завитые пряди.

В этот самый момент, когда Николя уже был у заветной цели, блондиночка вдруг куда-то убежала, оставив Джулеку одну.

 _«Л-лебедь…черный»,_ – затаив дыхание подумал Ру перед тем, как прижать розу к груди и несмело подойти к девушке со спины.

– П-привет! – как можно бодрее сказал он, натянув лучезарную улыбку на лицо, которой, к сожалению, не суждено было продержаться более секунды.

На внезапный голос за спиной Джулека резко развернулась и нечаянно наступила каблуком на чью-то ногу. Увидев перед собой искаженное гримасой боли лицо вокалиста группы, в которой играл ее брат, она весьма удивилась. А резко протянутая в ее сторону роза вообще ввела девушку в замешательство. Джулека машинально взяла цветок за длинную ножку и растерянно уставилась на парня перед собой.

А у Николя чуть звезды из глаз не посыпались от неожиданной боли в пальцах правой ноги. Он изо всех сил старался не закричать, и это у него даже получилось. А все благодаря тому, что милое создание, которым являлась сестра Куффена, вовремя сообразила убрать острый каблучок своей босоножки с его ноги. В этот момент Ру почувствовал, как легкие снова наполняются кислородом.

– Простите, я не знала, что Вы так близко стояли, – оторопело извинилась Джулека, хватая бутылочку минералки со стола. – Вот, выпейте. Станет легче.

Николя не знал, как вода могла ему помочь в данной ситуации, но он рефлекторно принял подарок из рук красавицы и сделал несколько глотков. Легче не стало, но на душе появилось тепло от осознания того, что в эту минуту он стоял рядом с Джулекой, а она смотрела на него своими большими светло-карими глазами, держа подаренную им розу в левой руке.

Забылись и боль, и волнение, и даже тот факт, что должное первое впечатление произвести не удалось. Улыбка сама нашла путь к губам Николя, когда он еще раз осознал, что, наконец-то, смог увидеть девушку своей мечты так близко.

 **Она была сказочно красива.**

– С Вами все хорошо? – осторожно поинтересовалась младшая Куффен, наблюдая, как парень расплылся в блаженной улыбке, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

– Лучше и быть не может, – на выдохе произнес Ру, а затем сделал учтивый поклон. – Меня зовут Николя. Мы с Лукой –

– Да, вы играете в одной группе, – перебила его Джулека. – Я знаю.

– А Вы, должно быть, Джулека. Лука много рассказывал о Вас, – парень одарил ее легкой улыбкой, на что девушка усмехнулась. И это выглядело так мило в его глазах.

– На него не похоже. Обычно он немногословен. И что же он успел обо мне рассказать?

И здесь Николя впал в панику. То, что Лука был немногословен, он знал и так, но, когда дело касалось младшей сестры, Лука вообще становился нем, как рыба.

– То, что у Вас сегодня выпускной, – вдруг нашелся Ру и невольно засмеялся, опуская взгляд от смущения.

Засмеялась и Джулека. Заметив розу в ее руке, Николя снова посмотрел в прелестное лицо и сказал с энтузиазмом в голосе.

– Спасибо, что предложили нашу группу для такого торжества. Лука сказал, что это была Ваша инициатива, мадемуазель. Надеюсь, что Вам и Вашим друзьям нравится наше выступление.

Девушка одарила его удивленным взглядом, а потом улыбнулась краешком губ.

– Ко мне можно на «ты». Друзья брата – мои друзья. И мне очень нравится, как вы играете, ребята. А ты классно поешь, Николя.

В голове вокалиста взорвались фейерверки. Она только что обратилась к нему на «ты» и назвала по имени. Сердце пропустило удар, а потом застучало с бешеной скоростью, отдавая в ушах барабанной дробью.

Эта девушка приводила его творческую натуру в восторг.

Не зная, как совладать с эмоциями, Ру кашлянул в кулак, уповая на то, чтобы Джулека не заметила его покрасневшие щеки.

– Это очень приятно слышать из твоих уст.

Куффен растерянно моргнула, наблюдая, как ее собеседник вдруг изменился в лице.

– Я уверена, что все присутствующие думают так же, – отчего-то и она засмущалась, не понимая, почему. Ее взгляд упал на светло-лиловый цветок, который до сих пор находился в ее руках. Девушка поднесла бутон к лицу и вдохнула приятный сладкий аромат.

Заметив это, Николя улыбнулся, вспомнив, с каким твердым намерением он шел сюда, чтобы познакомиться с этой особенной девочкой.

–Я очень рад познакомиться с тобой, Джулека. Ты выглядишь восхитительно, словно готическая принцесса! Эта роза – мой маленький подарок тебе по случаю окончания колледжа.

Его торжественный и искренний тон заставили сердце младшей Куффен забиться чаще. Раньше она такого никогда не ощущала, поэтому не могла понять, почему это с ней происходит. От лучезарной улыбки вокалиста пришлось просто отвести взгляд – настолько яркой она была в цветах неоновой иллюминации. А его неожиданный комплимент вообще застал врасплох. Джулека неожиданно почувствовала на лице странное тепло, и, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя от непонятных ощущений, она провела пальчиками по бархатистым лепесткам, мысленно восхищаясь необычном цветом подаренной розы. Через несколько секунд ей удалось найти в себе голос, чтобы сказать не без доли смущения:

– Спасибо. Правда, не стоило, но спасибо большое. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, – девушка застенчиво заложила фиолетовую прядь – одну единственную во всей копне черных волос – за ухо и посмотрела на Николя из-под опущенных ресниц. Ей было неловко от пристального внимания со стороны этого человека, но его компания не напрягала. С ним было легко общаться даже такой замкнутой персоне, какой себя считала Джулека. А еще у Николя были очень выразительные синие глаза, которые излучали живой блеск.– Я тоже рада знакомству. Хотя мы и пересекались раньше на ваших репетициях.

 _«Но твой упрямый брат не горел желанием дать нам пообщаться_ …» – уныло подумал Николя, а вслух произнес:

– Сегодняшний вечер полон самых приятных событий.

– Это точно.

Николя очень хотел продолжить беседу с «готической принцессой», но судя по звукам настраиваемых инструментов, короткий пятнадцатиминутный перерыв подошел к концу.

– Я был бы очень рад пообщаться с тобой еще, Джулека, но мне пора на сцену. Впереди еще десятки песен для тебя и твоих друзей.

В его голосе были слышны нотки грусти, но Ру старался держаться молодцом. Он смотрел в глаза черноволосой красавице, широко улыбаясь ей.

– Жду с нетерпением, – на губах девушки появилась еле заметная заинтригованная улыбка, которая не прошла не замеченной мимо зоркого взгляда Ру.

– Надеюсь, мы сегодня еще увидимся. Приятного вечера!

Сказав это, лидер группы сделал учтивый, но не глубокой, поклон совей собеседнице, и, помахав ей рукой, быстрым шагом направился к сцене. Настроение у него было такое, что хотелось оторваться от земли и, как ни странно, петь. Последним он сейчас как раз и собирался заняться, как только возьмет в руки микрофон.

 _«А вот теперь начну напрашиваться к Куффену в гости»,_ – воодушевленно подумал Николя, пребывая в своих мечтах о прекрасном «черном лебеде».

Джулека проводила его задумчивым взглядом, пытаясь понять, почему ей казалось, что было бы интересно узнать этого парня получше. Пусть эти чувства были пока размыты для ее понимания, но одно она знала точно: ей действительно нравилось, как поет Николя.

Маринетт протяжно вздохнула, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Ей чудом удалось поправить макияж, не превратив себя в «панду». Собираясь на бал, девушка даже предположить не могла, что ей придется лить слезы, поэтому и не взяла с собой толком ничего из косметики.

Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после неожиданного признания в любви и предложения выйти замуж со стороны Адриана. Маринетт до сих пор была удивлена своей реакции. Она просто взяла и отказала ему, не чувствуя при этом ни угрызения совести, ни разбитого сердца. Похоже, что любовь к нему действительно остыла, поэтому и голова смогла соображать рационально.

Было, безусловно, больно и обидно от осознания того, что он ни с того ни с сего захотел серьезных отношений. Неужели было сложно заметить все ее старания раньше?

Но это уже в прошлом. Зла на Агреста девушка не держала, но и видеть его сегодня желанием не горела. Поэтому, она решила уйти. Вот так просто взять и уйти с собственного выпускного. Ей, почему-то, казалось, что никто даже и не заметит ее отсутствия.

Бережно проведя кончиками пальцев по волшебным сережкам, которые она прикрепила к платью в виде пуговиц на воротничке сзади, Маринетт еще раз пожалела, что не могла сейчас поговорить со своей маленькой квами. Наверняка, Тикки дала бы какой-нибудь мудрый совет, касательно сегодняшних событий. Но мама настояла, чтобы дочь надела фамильные драгоценности, среди которых были и эти красивые увесистые серьги, мерцающие в распущенных волосах девушки, словно звезды в ночном небе.

Еще раз убедившись, что глаза не выглядят заплаканными, Маринетт вышла из дамской комнаты и медленно направилась к главному выходу, пытаясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. Да и кто ее мог остановить? Лишь бегло окинув банкетный зал взглядом, Дюпен-Чен убедилась, что все ее близкие друзья были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить, как она крадется по стенке в направлении цветочной арки.

Алья и Нино оживленно дискутировали на какую-то очень важную для них тему. Это было ясно по ярким жестикуляциям обоих.

Джулека беседовала с вокалистом группы. Эта картина немного удивила Маринетт, но она решила не сбиваться с курса.

Адриана среди присутствующих людей видно не было. Возможно, он вышел на террасу или сидел за одним из столиков. На самом деле, сейчас это было совершенно неважно, где он находился. Маринетт знала только то, что ей самой нужно поскорее уйти отсюда.

Она прошла большую часть расстояния до своей цели. До цветочной арки оставалось пройти еще пару десятков шагов, потом повернуть направо и подняться по пятиступенчатой лестнице, – и свобода была гарантирована.

Но внезапно Маринетт услышала позади себя чьи-то ускоренные шаги, а потом на ее плечо опустилась теплая ладонь, которая заставила остановиться.

– Вот ты где! Я уже думал, что не успею тебя найти до конца перерыва.

Этот приятный голос заставил девушку непроизвольно ахнуть. Ей не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто именно стоял позади нее. За этим человеком она наблюдала весь вечер, слушала его виртуозную игру на гитаре и просто тихо радовалась, что он был частью ее выпускного бала. Но сейчас Маринетт боялась повернуться. И не из-за того, что Лука поймал ее во время совершения побега, а из-за того, что ей вдруг стало ужасно неловко от той бурной отрады, с которой забилось ее сердце при звуке его голоса.

Не получив от нее никакой реакции, юноша убрал руку с хрупкого плечика и быстро обошел девушку, встав к ней лицом.

– Привет, Маринетт!

Он специально сказал это энергично и искренне, как только заметил ее подавленное состояние. Ему хотелось заглянуть в ее дивные глаза, но они были опущены. Однако, услышав его приветствие, девушка подняла голову и посмотрела на него с какой-то еле заметной грустью. Было видно, что она хотела это скрыть за легкой улыбкой, но Куффен сразу почувствовал что-то неладное.

Мысли заработали в нужном направлении, собирая логическую цепочку событий. Он помнил, что во время последней песни видел, как Маринетт танцевала с Адрианом. Такая картина не сильно его вдохновила, пройдясь тупым концом жала ревности по сердцу. Именно в тот момент начинался сольный гитарный проигрыш, и Лука попытался выплеснуть тяжелые эмоции через музыку, полностью отдавшись ей. А когда песня закончилась, и, начался небольшой перерыв, Маринетт и след простыл. Куффен тогда даже испугался, что она ушла. Что-то ему подсказывало, что в ее внезапном исчезновении из зала был виноват Агрест, но даже блондина найти не удалось.

А сейчас эта милая девушка стояла перед ним, и вид у нее был подавленный. Ее глаза не излучали того живого блеска, от которого у него всегда захватывало дух. И тому была серьезная причина.

Что-то успело случиться, и это очень расстроило Маринетт.

Глядя на то, как она старается скрыть свое душевное состояние за улыбкой, Лука решил не усугублять ситуацию расспросами. У него и так оставалось мало времени до продолжения выступления, поэтому он решил приложить все усилия, чтобы подбодрить Маринетт и успеть сказать ей самое важное.

– Привет, Лука! Очень рада тебя видеть, – да, она улыбалась, да, в ее глазах мимолетно показался блеск, когда она посмотрела ему в лицо, но ее тело все еще выглядело напряженным.

Куффен мысленно пообещал себе, что узнает причину такого поведения позже, а сейчас сделает все возможное, чтобы девушка его мечты перестала грустить.

– Спасибо. Мне приятно это слышать, – он окинул ее взглядом, а потом добавил с восторженным привздохом, – ты неотразима, Маринетт! Выглядишь, словно Парижская фея. Настоящая красавица.

Его комплименты нашли должный ответ в ее сердце, и девушка, к своему стыду, почувствовала, как ее лицо начинает наливаться краской.

– С-спасибо. Я сама шила это платье, – тихо пролепетала она, сцепив свои пальцы от смущения.

Она не видела Луку около месяца. В прошлый раз их расставание было сложно назвать удачным. Он спел для нее очень чувственную песню, которая перевернула весь ее мир и окончательно изменила представление об этом юноше. А сейчас Лука стоял перед ней и улыбался так, словно был действительно счастлив ее видеть. От одной этой мысли в груди появлялось приятное тепло.

– Ты тоже отлично выглядишь. Мне нравится твой новый стиль, – Маринетт сказала первое, на что обратила внимание. Куффен был одет не так, как она привыкла его видеть. Сейчас на нем был облегающий джинсовый блейзер с приподнятыми рукавами, белая футболка с черной надписью «Rock you like a hurricane», узкие голубые джинсы с низкой посадкой и широкий ремень с серебряной пряжкой в виде гитары. Обувью служили модные кеды, ну, а прическа… На данный момент на голове у парня преобладали три цвета: натуральный черный, синий и оранжевый.

Лука по-доброму засмеялся, сказав, что это он должен говорить ей комплименты, а не она ему. Это заставило улыбнуться и Маринетт. И юноше понравилась эта эмоция на ее лице – еще не радость, но что-то близкое к ней.

– Знаешь, – вдруг его тон приобрел серьезные нотки. Лука протянул руку и легко коснулся ее пальцев, словно спрашивая разрешения взять ее за руку. В этот момент Маринетт неосознанно сравнила этот его учтивый жест с резким поступком Адриана, когда он просто подошел и схватил ее за руку, увлекая в танец. Невольно, девушка сопоставила этих двух юношей и еще раз мысленно отметила, что Лука всегда очень бережно относился к ней. За это она была ему безгранично благодарна.

Она позволила ему взять ее за руку и получила восторженную улыбку в ответ.

– Я боялся, что ты ушла, – чистосердечно признался он и, заметив, как напряглось ее лицо, продолжил, – но, к счастью, нашел тебя.

– Вообще-то, я собиралась уйти, – задумчиво произнесла Дюпен-Чен, сама не понимая, зачем говорит ему это. В следующую секунду она почувствовала, как Лука бережно сжал ее руку и с надеждой заглянул в глаза.

– Маринетт, прошу тебя, останься. Я не могу позволить тебе уйти, не проводив тебя домой. А еще, – он вдруг замялся и сделал глубокий вдох. В этот момент его глаза затягивали ее на свою лазурную глубину. В них было столько чувств и не сказанных слов, которые он хотел донести до нее. Маринетт поняла, что он пытается поведать ей что-то очень важное. – Я написал песню. И я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты ее услышала. Хочу спеть ее сегодня на этом вечере для тебя.

– Лука, я –

Но он не дал ей договорить, поспешив продолжить.

– Когда с меня спало заклятие волка, в ту же ночь мне приснился сон. Он не был похож на прежние кошмары, скорее, походил более на сновидение, – голос его звучал возбужденно, а лицо стало задумчивым и серьезным. – Там было какое-то послание, похожее на стихи, перед тем, как волк исчез в заснеженном лесу. И эти стихи стали основой текста для моей песни.

Маринетт сама того не осознавая, начала вслушиваться в каждое его слово. Она даже сделала шаг вперед, чтобы быть ближе к юноше, с которым успела пережить столько опасностей. Дюпен-Чен подняла их сплетенные руки и прижала их к своей груди, пристально вглядываясь в кристально-голубые глаза своего собеседника.

– Что это было за послание? – не выдержала она и задала свой вопрос. – В нем говорилось, что могло снять заклятие?

А он не мог больше думать ни о чем другом, наблюдая, как любимая девочка смотрит на него во все свои дивные глаза, в которых он уже давно и безнадежно успел утонуть. Лука наслаждался теплом ее рук и участливыми нотками ее мелодичного голоса. Маринетт была совсем близко. Его кожа невольно касалась тонкого белоснежного кружева ее платья в тех местах, к которым девушка прижимала его руки. Она была такая теплая, а аромат ее сладких духов дурманил разум. Лука был готов заключить эту удивительную девушку в свои крепкие объятия, да только звук музыкальных инструментов нарушил волшебный момент, напомнив о том, что нужно было возвращаться на сцену.

– М-мне пора, – разочарованно ответил он на ее вопросы и заметил, как в ее глазах затаилась грусть. – Но, прошу, дождись моей песни. Мне кажется, что я теперь знаю, как волк был побежден.

Маринетт не отпускала его рук. Она хотела услышать ответ сейчас, позабыв даже о том, что подробной информацией о снежном шаре и о заклятии волка владела Ледибаг, а не Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.

– Лука, прошу тебя, скажи сейчас, – она тщетно силилась его остановить, ведь его уже вызывали ребята со сцены.

Он вздохнул и подарил ей успокаивающую улыбку – именно такую, от которой на душе становилось тихо и безмятежно. Девушка уже успела позабыть за этот месяц, каким даром обладал этот добрый юноша. Она бессознательно поддалась обволакивающим чувствам спокойствия и защищенности, исходившим от старшего брата Джулеки.

– Давай дадим друг другу обещание, – он нежно провел большими пальцами по бархатистой коже ее запястий. – Ты останешься и дождешься моего выступления, а я провожу тебя домой сразу, как только закончу петь.

Еще у Луки был очень проникновенный гипнотизирующий голос. Куффен мог добиться своего, когда хотел. Маринетт чуть было не поддалась на эту маленькую авантюру с его стороны, пока до ее сознания не дошел смысл сказанных им слов.

Она встрепенулась, словно прогоняя наваждение, и серьезно ответила ему, нахмурив бровки.

– Но ты на работе. Я обещаю, что послушаю твою песню, но не стоит бросать группу и выступление ради меня. Это того не стоит, Лука.

– Маринетт, – то, каким нежным тоном он произнес ее имя, заставило ее сердце затрепетать, словно крылья бабочки, – всех сокровищ мира не хватит, чтобы оценить тебя.

Его слова были наполненным таким глубоким смыслом, что у Маринетт захватило дух. Под его внимательным, проникновенным взглядом она отогревалась и душевно, и физически. И ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы он уходил. Эта последняя мысль настолько отрезвила ее затуманенный разум, что она непроизвольно сделала шаг назад.

Заметив ее замешательство на его смелое заявление, Лука сам опомнился. Когда он находился рядом с Маринетт, у него расцветали сады в душе, а время просто переставало существовать.

А еще он дико скучал по этой милой девочке.

Но в данной ситуации ему действительно нужно было возвращаться на сцену, а заодно придумать способ, чтобы договориться с Николя об изменениях в концертной программе.

Расправив плечи и подарив искреннюю улыбку девушке своей мечты, Лука сказал перед тем, как отпустить ее руки и направиться в сторону сцены:

– Я буду счастлив, если ты позволишь проводить тебя домой. Встретимся здесь же после песни.

Маринетт лишь кивнула и посмотрела в спину уходящему музыканту, думая о том, как же она скучала по нему с момента их последней встречи, и как ей не хватало общения с ним. После неприятного события с Адрианом встреча с Лукой была для нее, как спасательный круг. От былой горечи не осталось и следа. Уйти с бала все еще хотелось, но не в тех растрепанных чувствах, которые она испытывала перед тем, как ее остановил Куффен. Маринетт была ему благодарна за его внимание и участие в ее жизни. И теперь она с замиранием сердца ждала того момента, когда он начнет петь свою песню, в которой таился ответ на вопрос, не дававший девушке покоя с того самого опасного полнолуния.

Как они смогли разрушить заклятие волка?

Маринетт опустила взгляд и посмотрела на свои маленькие руки, которым сейчас так не хватало тепла больших и надежных рук Луки.

Платье Джулеки. Что-то похожее на .

Розы Морнинг Дью .ru/wp-content/uploads/IMG_

Просто красивая картинка

Блейзер Луки и вообще примерный его стиль .

"Rock you like a hurricane" строчка из одноименной песни группы Scorpions


	20. Chapter 20

Николя стоял на сцене и поправлял микрофон. Точнее, делал вид, что он его поправляет. На самом деле он ждал, пока их одаренный гитарист закончит разговаривать с миловидной девушкой азиатской внешности и соизволит вернуться на сцену, чтобы продолжить концерт. Впрочем, суровые мысли Ру долго в голове не задерживались, сменяясь восторженными воспоминаниями о знакомстве с очаровательным «черным лебедем». Как только образ таинственной брюнетки с глазами дикого меда проносился перед глазами, на лице вокалиста расцветала блаженная улыбка, которая вводила в ступор его товарищей по группе. Они всегда замечали за лидером некие странности в поведении, касательно выпадения из реальности, но единогласно договорились списывать это «зависание» на астрологическую особенность Николя, который был рожден 25 февраля под знаком Зодиака «Рыбы». То, что такие люди живут в своей особой вселенной, было общепризнанным фактом. Но сейчас «зависание» выглядело намного серьезней и запущенней прежнего. Эта глупая улыбочка заставляла в глубине души беспокоиться даже матерого барабанщика.

Заметив, что Куффен идет обратно, Николя выпрямился и придал своему лицу нарочито деловой вид. Он даже выпрямился и расправил плечи для эффекта. Однако, вопреки его ожиданиям, гитарист прошествовал ровненько мимо сцены и направился в другую сторону зала, где, к великому удивлению Ру, подошел к сестре и, положив руки на ее точеные плечики, начал что-то оживленно ей говорить. Это так сильно заинтересовало Николя, что он не мог не наблюдать за переговорами Куффенов. Его озадачивало поведения друга, но еще больше удивляла реакция Джулеки. Девушка уставилась на брата широко открытыми глазами и замотала головой, упираясь ему в грудь. Что же такого сказал Лука, чтобы сестра так эмоционально отреагировала? Николя не знал, но ему так хотелось стать частью этой тайны и приблизиться к разгадке.

И, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, оба представителя семьи Куффен повернулись и направились в сторону сцены. Ру аж забыл, как дышать, поэтому чуть не закашлялся, когда к нему, словно в замедленной съемке, приближалась Джулека в сопровождении брата. Только вот выражение лица у нее было не сильно радостное, а, скорее, напряженное и задумчивое. Зато Лука светился легкой улыбкой, которой и поприветствовал лидера группы, жестом показывая, чтобы тот спустился со сцены и подошел к ним.

Если до этого момента Николя еще хоть что-то понимал, то в данной ситуации он вконец потерял нить значения событий. Неуверенно спустившись со сцены, он подошел к Куффенам и постарался улыбнуться. Впрочем, это не стоило ему больших усилий, нужно было лишь взглянуть на готическую принцессу, чтобы широкая улыбка отпечаталась на юном лице вокалиста.

– Привет, – немного застенчиво поздоровался он, смотря на девушку перед собой. Уголок губ Джулеки еле заметно приподнялся в знак приветствия.

Но чудному мгновению не суждено было длиться вечно, ведь здесь находился третий лишний, коим являлся старший Куффен. Он-то и нарушил начало химической реакции между другом и сестрой.

– Николя, я не могу остаться до конца, прости. Джулека заменит меня на оставшихся песнях.

Блондину потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вникнуть в суть сказанного гитаристом. Улыбку с его лицо смыло волной паники и замешательства.

– Лука, ты в своем уме?! Это же наш первый масштабный концерт. Ты не можешь бросить нас всех! Что такого у тебя стряслось? Ведь мы готовились к сегодняшнему вечеру днями и ночами напролет!

Как лидер группы, Николя был очень огорчен и взволнован. Он не кричал, говорил довольно тихо, но эмоционально. Просто, он не хотел привлекать ненужное лишнее внимание и волновать ребят из группы, которые могли услышать этот неприятный разговор.

Лука сокрушенно вздохнул. Он, конечно, представлял себе в мыслях реакцию Николя и отлично понимал его чувства, но по-иному сейчас поступить не мог.

– Послушай, – Куффен положил руку на плечо заметно обеспокоенному вокалисту, – просто поверь мне на слово. Мне очень нужно решить одно очень важное для меня дело. И я прошу тебя переместить мой номер с заключительного выхода на сейчас. Я выступлю, а потом Джулека заменит меня.

Лука говорил искренне и серьезно, глядя Ру прямо в глаза. Николя не мог знать причину такого поведения со стороны своего хорошего друга, но, судя по тому, какие сильные эмоции плескались на глубине его пронзительных глаз, вывод можно было сделать один – дело было крайней важности.

Вокалист тяжело вздохнул и приложил ладонь ко лбу, приподнимая при этом шляпу. Решение давалось ему нелегко, но пришлось смириться со сложившейся ситуацией. Парень медленно убрал руку от лица и перевел взгляд на Джулеку. Она была зажата, но держалась достойно. Встретив его пристальный взгляд, девушка вскинула брови и сказала уставшим тоном:

– Можешь не смотреть на меня так. Я сама не знаю, как оказалась в этой ситуации.

– Ты умеешь играть на гитаре? – этот вопрос был немного неуместен, ведь сам Лука предлагал ее кандидатуру на свою замену, но он слетел с губ Николя непроизвольно.

Джулека лишь загадочно улыбнулась, опуская взгляд.

– Если хочешь узнать, позволь ей заменить меня, – отозвался Лука, возвращая внимание лидера группы на себя.

И пока Ру смотрел на своего друга задумчивым взглядом, взвешивая все «за» и «против», у него возникла великолепная, как ему показалось, идея. Такая идея, которая подогревала его мужской эгоизм.

– Договорились, – наконец, улыбнулся Николя и похлопал Куффена по плечу. – Ты, конечно, еще тот мастак теребить мне нервы, но так уж и быть. Можешь выступить сейчас со своей песней. Но после бала я провожу твою сестру домой.

Джулека встрепенулась и недоумевающе посмотрела на крашеного блондина, который сейчас вел с ее братом дуэль взглядами. На смелое заявление друга Лука лишь многозначительно хмыкнул и выдал следующую фразу:

– А это само собой разумеется. Ты мне еще СМС пришлешь, когда проводишь ее домой, понял? И чтобы в 23.00 она была на «Либерти».

Две пары глаз смотрели на Луку с неподдельным удивлением. Ни Николя, ни Джулека не ожидали такого решения со стороны гитариста. Николя вообще стоял, как молнией пораженный, не веря своему счастью. Джулека тоже не верила, только не своему счастью, а своему брату, который вел себя так, будто имел право выбирать, с кем ей общаться и проводить время, а с кем нет. Это ее настолько возмутило, что она готова была высказать ему сейчас все, что думает и о нем, и о его мнении. Однако, появившиеся перед ней лицо Николя ослепило ее внезапной яркостью белозубой улыбки. Этот парень глядел на нее, как на что-то нереальное и волшебное. Джулека невольно потупилась от смущения. Никогда еще она не замечала, чтобы представители мужского пола смотрели на нее с таким нескрываемым восторгом и трепетом. Этот взгляд синих глаз выбил все мысли из головы девушки, что она даже забыла, какое возмездие готовила брату всего пару секунд назад.

– Я обязательно провожу принцессу домой! Можешь рассчитывать на меня!

Ру словно подменили. Он светился радостью и благоговением перед Джулекой. Лука с трудом наблюдал за таким поведением вокалиста, но иного решения принять в данной ситуации не мог. Он мысленно укорил себя, что нагло использует сестру в своих целях, но это был единственный способ заставить Николя разрешить ему уйти после сольной песни. Только на деле все оказалось намного проще, чем Лука себе представлял. С другой стороны, в компании Николя Джулека будет в безопасности. В этом Лука, почему-то, был уверен на сто двадцать процентов.

– Тогда я пошел готовиться, – промолвил Куффен и начал подниматься по лесенке, ведущей на сцену, оставив сестру и лидера группы за обсуждением их дальнейших действий.

Лука был очень благодарен Джулеке, что она не отказала ему в просьбе. Он понимал, что поступает очень некрасиво и эгоистично по отношению к ней. Все же, у Джулеки был выпускной бал и особое время, которое она хотела провести с друзьями. Но он не мог иначе. Ему было необходимо уйти раньше, чтобы проводить Маринетт и поговорить с ней. Именно поэтому Лука и попросил сестру заменить его на концерте. Конечно, эту новость она восприняла в штыки и начала всячески отказываться, находя предлоги для того, чтобы не идти на поводу у брата. Но он был настойчив. Как и она. В итоге, Луке пришлось просто умолять.

– Джулека, обещаю, что больше ни о чем никогда тебя не попрошу, но, умоляю, выручи меня сегодня. Я должен проводить Маринетт домой. Не могу позволить ей уйти вот так.

– Маринетт уходит? – разочарованно спросила младшая Куффен, на что получила сокрушенное «да» в ответ.

Именно после того, как он упомянул имя ее бывшей одноклассницы, Джулека пошла на уступки. Ему даже показалось, что сестра посмотрела на него с некой добротой и пониманием.

– Но я давно не играла на твоей гитаре, да и репертуара вашего не знаю. Не думаю, что у меня получится.

Все же, сомнения не отпускали юную Куффен. Она хотела помочь брату донести чувства до Маринетт, но реальность, в которую он собирался ее бросить, не могла не пугать.

– Ты знаешь все эти песни, мы много раз их играли вместе. Пока я буду петь на сцене, можешь обговорить с Николя детали и уточнить программу. Ты справишься.

– Мне бы твой оптимизм, Лука, – Джулека вздохнула и заложила фиолетовую прядь за ушко. В последнее время она оттачивала игру на бас гитаре, а электрогитару брала в руки около двух недель назад.

– Ты самый талантливый и гениальный гитарист среди всех, которых я знаю, Джу. Ты справишься, – как ни странно, но его вдохновляющие слова и добрая улыбка придавали смелости, и Джулека, одобрительно кивнув, позволила брату взять ее за руку и проводить до сцены, где стоял Николя, с которым еще предстояло обговорить изменения в программе и в составе группы.

К счастью, все вопросы были улажены, и Лука с чистой совестью готовился к самому важному событию сегодняшнего вечера и, возможно, всей своей жизни. Он взял гитару в руки и дал пару указаний ребятам из группы, которые, получив одобрительный кивок от Николя, принялись готовиться к выступлению Луки.

Куффен понимал, что работа над песней была не окончена, необходимо было проиграть ее еще раз сто, чтобы получить ожидаемый результат, но на это не было времени. Он был искренне благодарен своим товарищам по группе, что они помогли наложить аранжировку на созданную им мелодию. Сейчас песня звучала намного энергичнее, чем простое гитарное соло. А Николя стоило отдельно поблагодарить за помощь с вокалом. Ру с готовностью окунулся в придуманный Лукой мир песни и нашел интересные решения в вокальном оформлении текста.

В общем и целом, Лука волновался, как никогда, и возможности помедитировать у него сейчас не было. Найдя взглядом Маринетт в зале, он сильнее сжал гриф гитары, внутренне настраиваясь на предстоящее повествование. Девушка стояла там же, где он ее оставил. Она могла в любой момент уйти, но продолжала ждать его выступления, как и обещала.

Их взгляды встретились, и Лука сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как закрыть глаза и жестом показать товарищам-музыкантам о своей готовности к вступлению. Ребята приготовились к исполнению этой нелегкой композиции, которую они репетировали каждый день по нескольку раз.

Маринетт затаила дыхание. Она заметила, как Лука погрузился в мысли перед тем, как тронуть ловкими пальцами струны своей любимой гитары и подарить первые звуки чарующей мелодии.

А потом он запел, и его голос был тихим и нежным. Точнее, пением это было сложно назвать, слова, которые он произносил под свой же аккомпанемент более походили на чтение стихотворения, но от этого интерес к песне лишь возрастал.

 **Словно Лука готовил слушателя к чему-то большему.**

 _There_ _was_ _a_ _boy_ _  
Жил-был мальчик,  
_ _There_ _was_ _a_ _girl_ _  
Жила-была девочка._

 _There_ _was_ _a_ _night_ _  
Стояла ночь,  
_ _The_ _moon_ _,_ _full_ _and_ _bright_ _  
и Луна была полная и яркая._

 _There_ _was_ _a_ _howl_ _  
И был слышен вой,  
_ _Closer_ _and_ _closer_ _,  
Все ближе и ближе._

 _There_ _was_ _a_ _scream_ _,  
А потом раздался крик,  
_ _There_ _was_ _a_ _bite_ _  
И случился укус._

Как только последние слова были произнесены, Лука резко ударил по струнам, вкладывая в полученный аккорд всего себя, а остальные музыканты подхватили музыку своим мощным вступлением.

Все присутствующие с интересом посмотрели на сцену. Для них фоновое выступление группы уже не играло особой роли. Многие были заняты беседой, смехом, поеданием вкусностей со шведского стола, но, как только музыкальное сопровождение разразилось басовыми и тяжелыми мотивами, выпускники оставили все дела и устремили свои удивленные взгляды на сцену. Неожиданно для себя они увидели гитариста в роли исполнителя песни. Некоторые ребята даже подошли ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть необычное выступление. Алья и Нино синхронно достали смартфоны и принялись записывать видео происходящего на сцене.

Тем временем мощный проигрыш подошел к концу, и Куффен приблизил лицо к микрофону, чтобы запеть текст, который он сочинил, вспоминая обо всех событиях, произошедших с ним за последнюю пару месяцев.

 _He's always been a dreamer  
_ _Он_ _всегда_ _был_ _мечтателем_ _,  
A man without a face  
_ _Просто_ _безликим_ _парнем_ _.  
The ghosts have silent footsteps  
_ _А_ _у_ _призраков_ _поступь бесшумная_ _._

Его голос звучал звонко и очень проникновенно. Лука погрузился в мир созданной им мелодии и слов и невольно устремил взгляд на девушку, которая изменила всю его жизнь.

 _Her_ _only_ _real_ _achievement_ _  
Единственное ее реальное достижение –  
_ _The_ _license_ _to_ _be_ _frail_ _  
Право на хрупкость и женственность.  
_ _The beauty of her wisdom  
_ _Красота_ _ее_ _мудрости_ _  
Is permanently veiled  
_ _Навечно_ _сокрыта_ _._

Джулека стояла в компании вокалиста группы и с изумлением смотрела на брата, который сейчас выглядел так, будто от его исполнения зависела вся его дальнейшая жизнь. Она еще никогда не видела его таким серьезным и отчаянным в ирге на гитаре. А еще она очень редко слышала, как он поет. Но более всего ее поразил тот факт, что Лука сейчас играл мелодию, которую он не так давно сочинил и дал ей послушать по ее просьбе. Это случилось в тот вечер, когда она попросила его выступить с группой на этом выпускном балу. Джулека и предположить не могла, что та невероятная мелодия может превратиться в такое эмоциональное музыкальное повествование, которое сейчас гремело на весь зал.

– Power Metal, не меньше, – сказала она сама себе, не отводя глаз от своего брата, который просто светился источаемой им энергией.

– Классно у него получается, правда? – вдруг послышался голос Николя, который пытался перекричать громкие басы. – Это я его научил так петь и настоял на том, чтобы именно он пел свою песню. Невероятная композиция.

Младшая Куффен повернула голову и посмотрела на блондина в шляпе, стоящего рядом с ней и наблюдавшего за выступлением своего товарища с восторгом и гордостью в глазах. К сожалению, Николя не заметил, что девушка задержала на нем взгляд своих выразительных очей. Джулека же тем временем как-то по-особому посмотрела на парня, который смог открыть в ее брате еще один удивительный талант. Пение Луки пробирало до мурашек. И в этом была доля заслуги лидера группы. Потерявшись в своих мыслях, девушка неожиданно заметила, что Николя опустил на нее свой взгляд и смотрит ей в лицо. Осознание этого так сильно смутило младшую Куффен, что она быстро перевела свое внимание на сцену, невольно сглотнув нервный комок в горле. Ей на долю секунды показалось, что у этого чудаковатого парня были очень красивые синие глаза. От этой мысли сердце в груди забилось в разы быстрее, причиняя всегда собранной девушке огромный дискомфорт.

А Ру не мог утихомирить свое сердцебиение. Он решил лишь скользнуть взглядом по милому лебедю, но неожиданно для себя наткнулся на ее задумчивый взор, который был устремлен конкретно на него. Зрительный контакт прервался так же быстро, как и начался, но Николя все еще не мог прийти в себя от осознания того, что Джулека рассматривала его, пока он не видел. Словно опьяненный этим фактом, вокалист перевел свой взгляд на сцену, где выступал гитарист его группы.

И судя по тому, как Куффен доносил до слушателей свою песню, он был в ударе.

 _No music for the lonely,  
_ _Нет_ _музыки_ _для_ _одиноких_ _.  
They only know one dance  
_ _Им_ _известен_ _лишь_ _один_ _танец_ _–  
The one they do alone…  
_ _Тот, который они исполняют в одиночестве…  
_ _The_ _silence_ _of_ _their_ _homes_ _  
В тишине своих домов._

Маринетт не могла понять, почему ее сердце сжималось в груди при пении Луки. Она с жадностью вслушивалась в слова, пытаясь найти в них отгадку на свой вопрос, но пока все было тщетно. Зато мелодичный голос Куффена и его манера исполнения заставляли ее окунуться в воспоминания и переживания, которые только недавно начали потихоньку успокаиваться в ее душе.

Она поймала на себе его теплый взгляд, когда он упомянул в пении некую девушку. Почему-то, ей вдруг показалось, что текст, который он озвучивал своим проникновенным голосом, имел отношение лично к ней. Утверждать это было еще рано, поэтому Маринетт решила дослушать песню до конца, а потом делать выводы, но одна лишь мысль о том, что Лука сейчас рассказывает историю о волке из снежного шара, заставляла ее тело дрожать от переполняющих эмоций.

 _Then_ _winter_ _builds_ _a_ _fortress_ _  
Затем зима воздвигла крепость,  
_ _Around_ _their_ _lonely_ _hearts_ _  
Окружая их одинокие сердца.  
_ _And_ _life_ _becomes_ _a_ _fable_ _  
И жизнь превратилась в сказание  
_ _A_ _snow_ _globe_ _in_ _the_ _dark_ _  
О снежном шаре во тьме.  
_

Глаза Дюпен-Чен распахнулись от услышанного.

 _The light of the frozen moon  
_ _Свет_ _холодной_ _луны_ _.  
The howl, a familiar tune…  
_ _Тот самый вой, знакомая мелодия…_

Она попыталась вдохнуть, но это было не так просто сделать из-за потрясения. «Сказание о снежном шаре», «холодная луна», «тот самый вой» – смысл этих фраз могли понять лишь два человека в этом зале.

 **Она и исполнитель песни.**

Тем временем музыка приобретала новые переходы, а голос Луки готовил слушателей к чему-то важному.

 _The_ _bane_ _of_ _an_ _innocent_ _dreamer_ _  
Заклятие на невинном мечтателе,  
_ _Two_ _of_ _a_ _kind_ _on_ _a_ _moonlit_ _night_ _  
Вдвоем одной масти в лунную ночь,  
_ _They_ _walk_ _among_ _the_ _shooting_ _stars_ _  
Они гуляют среди падающих звезд._

Маринетт сама не заметила, как сделала несколько шагов вглубь зала, словно ведомая невидимой силой к источнику повествования. В голове у девушки все точнее складывался паззл из сотен мыслей и догадок. С каждым спетым Лукой четверостишьем, Маринетт все четче видела перед собой картину, которую она очень хотела забыть, как страшный сон.

 **Картину битвы с обезумевшим Лукой.** _ **  
**_

А следующие слова она с трудом приняла, вспоминая тот ужас, когда у нее в руках оказался кинжал.

 _Six_ _words_ _for_ _a_ _hapless_ _drifter_ _  
Лишь шесть слов для несчастного бродяги,  
_ _A_ _silver_ _blade_ _for_ _the_ _brave_ _at_ _heart_ _  
Серебряный же клинок – для смелых сердцем.  
_ _Don_ _'_ _t_ _become_ _my_ _work_ _of_ _art_ _!  
Только не становись моим произведением искусства!  
_

Последняя фраза, спетая очень надрывным голосом Куффена, могла относиться как к Ледибаг, так и к призрачному волку, который поработил этого талантливого и очень доброго парня. Маринетт до боли закусила губу, когда осознала это.

Но затем музыка приобрела еще более мощный звук, что означало наступление кульминационного припева. Слегка раскосые глаза Дюпен-Чен неотрывно наблюдали за человеком на сцене, чья песня производила ошеломляющий эффект на всех присутствующих в зале.

Она прекрасно видела, как Лука откинул челку взмахом головы и запел надрывно, отчаянно и очень искренне.

 **Словно** **молил** **о** **помощи** **.**

 _Save me, if you cannot save me  
_ _Спаси_ _меня_ _,_ _а_ _если_ _же_ _не_ _сможешь_ _,  
I need you to slay me.  
_ _То_ _,_ _прошу_ _,_ _срази_ _меня_ _.  
Only the embrace of my true love  
_ _Ведь_ _сейчас_ _только_ _объятие_ _моей_ _настоящей_ _любви_ _  
Could ever turn me back into a man now…  
_ _Сможет превратить меня обратно в человека…  
Into the man now…  
Обратно в самого себя…_

А потом он закрыл глаза и на мгновение опустил голову, будто приходя в себя от пережитого. Маринетт показалось, что Луке самому было тяжело вспоминать обо всем, что с ним произошло. В этом припеве она четко услышала тот разговор, где он просил Ледибаг остановить его любой ценой, если ему не удастся справиться с волком самому. При мысли о том злополучном вечере, где они чуть было не поссорились, глаза наполнились слезами. Но Маринетт стойко старалась не уронить ни одной слезинки, продолжая слушать песню. Где-то в этом тексте должен был таиться ответ на самый важный вопрос, и девушка очень боялась его пропустить.

Лука, сделав небольшой вдох, продолжил более мягким и спокойным голосом. Началась вторая часть музыкального сказания о снежном шаре.

 _She_ _finds_ _a_ _tiny_ _snow_ _globe_ _  
Она нашла маленький снежный шар,  
_ _A_ _garland_ _made_ _of_ _hay_ _,  
А еще гирлянду, сплетенную из соломы.  
"_ _Oh_ _ghost_ _of_ _silent_ _footsteps_ _  
«О, призрак бесшумной поступи,  
_ _Can_ _you_ _expel_ _this_ _bane_ _?"  
Можешь ли ты снять это заклятие?»_

Пока клавишник проигрывал свое красивое соло, Лука обхватил стойку микрофона рукой и сильно сжал ее, готовясь к самой драматичной части своей песни. Никто в этом зале не мог даже представить, скольких душевных сил ему стоило петь этот текст, сплошь основанный на почти не реальных событиях, которые он успел пережить. Но Лука старался. Он пообещал себе, что обязательно донесет это послание до Маринетт и Ледибаг, чтобы они обе поняли, каким образом заклятие было снято. И пусть сейчас ему приходится переживать весь кошмар заново, эта жертва стоила того, чтобы, наконец, навсегда забыть о волке, который чуть было не уничтожил все, что было Луке дорого.

Он вновь ударил по струнам в мощном аккорде и запел серьезным тоном, устремляя свой взгляд на Маринетт, мысленно удивившись тому, что она стояла посреди зала и пристально смотрела на него.

 _Full_ _moon_ _confessions_ _,_ _lucid_ _fantasy_ _  
Признания при полной луне, светлая фантазия.  
_ _It_ _'_ _s_ _not_ _a_ _dream_ _  
Нет, это был не сон.  
_ _The_ _hate_ _,_ _the_ _fear_ _,_ _they_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _alleviate_ _  
Ненависть, страх – они не могут облегчить страдания._

Маринетт сжала руки в кулаки, пропуская через свой мозг воспоминания о том страшном полнолунии, которое она желала забыть, как самый страшный сон.

Но, как спел Лука, это был не сон.

Девушка внимательно вслушалась в следующие слова, которые Куффен с особой нежностью пропел, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

 _"_ _Soon_ _they_ _will_ _know_ _,  
«Вскоре они все узнают,  
_ _But_ _now_ _we_ _are_ _together_ _.  
Но теперь мы вместе.  
_ _We must go,  
_ _Мы_ _должны_ _идти_ _  
And get slain together,  
_ _Чтобы_ _вместе_ _быть_ _сраженными_ _,  
Or fall in love…."  
_ _Либо же влюбиться….»  
_

А затем он перешел на припев, только сейчас текст звучал куда более проникновенней и значимей для Маринетт. Возможно, такой эффект на нее произвел отчаянный, но очень искренний взгляд лазурных глаз, которые смотрели на нее так, будто молили о том, чтобы она поняла что-то важное.

 _Save me, you only could save me  
Спаси меня, только ты можешь меня спасти.  
_ _Or_ _you_ _'_ _ll_ _have_ _to_ _slay_ _me_ _.  
Либо же тебе придется сразит меня.  
_ _Only_ _an_ _embrace_ _of_ _my_ _true_ _love_ _,  
Ведь только объятие моей настоящей любви  
_ _Can_ _ever_ _change_ _me_ _  
В силе изменить меня.  
_ _Please_ _say_ _you_ _can_ _heal_ _me_ _…  
Молю_ _,_ _скажи_ _,_ _что_ _можешь_ _исцелить_ _меня_ _,  
Need you to break this spell, love.  
_ _Нужно, чтобы ты разрушила это заклятие, любимая.  
_  
Девушка не заметила, как на ее щеке остался одинокий мокрый след. Тот энергетический посыл, который Лука направлял на нее, невозможно было не ощутить. Та мольба в голосе, с которой он озвучивал строки своей песни, медленно, но верно, заставляла Маринетт сконцентрировать все свое внимание на смысле, вложенном в это послание.

 **Послание.**

Дюпен-Чен сделала резкий вдох, осознав, что именно пытался сказать Лука перед тем, как оставить ее у выхода. И сейчас этот умоляющий взгляд и интонации голоса лишь были тому доказательством. Лука хотел, чтобы она услышала именно эти строки. Возможно, именно их он принес из своего сновидения.

И, судя по всему, именно в них хранился ответ на животрепещущий вопрос, не дававший ей покоя.

 **Как им удалось разрушить заклятие снежного шара?**

Юноша не отводил глаз от девушки в нарядном бальном платье. Сейчас во всем зале существовала лишь она одна. Маринетт сияла своей уникальностью в свете неоновых огней подсветки, словно яркая звезда на ночном небе. Его сердце разрывалось от любви к этой невероятной девочке, и он изо всех сил желал, чтобы она поняла простую истину, которая и спасла его жизнь в то роковое полнолуние месяц назад.

Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и запел слова, которые в его мыслях должна была петь она.

 _Save_ _you_ _,_ _I_ _know_ _I_ _could_ _save_ _you_ _  
Спасу тебя, я знаю, что обязательно спасу тебя!  
_ _No_ _one_ _has_ _to_ _slay_ _you_ _  
И никому не нужно будет сражать тебя.  
_ _Take_ _my_ _embrace_ _,_ _please_ _,_ _have_ _my_ _true_ _love_ _  
Вот мои объятия, пожалуйста, прими мою настоящую любовь.  
_ _You_ _'_ _ve_ _already_ _saved_ _me_ _  
Ведь ты уже спас меня,  
_ _Please_ _,_ _let_ _me_ _just_ _break_ _thee_ _,  
Поэтому, пожалуйста, позволь мне просто разбить его,  
_ _Free_ _from_ _your_ _bane_ _,_ _your_ _globe_ _of_ _snow_ _…  
И освободить тебя от твоего заклятия, твоего снежного шара… _

Когда последние слова были пропеты шепотом, музыка внезапно прекратилась. Такой заключительный ход придумал Николя, утверждая, что неожиданная пауза продлит эффект таинственности. Похоже, он был прав, так как люди в зале не сразу опомнились, продолжая смотреть на сцену в каком-то трансе. Но потом прозвучал один единственный хлопок в ладоши, который был подхвачен сотнями других, превращаясь в настоящие овации.

Мало, кто заметил, а, возможно, даже и никто вовсе, но первым, кто сказал «спасибо» музыкантам за песню, был Адриан. Он все это время стоял на пороге, соединяющем летнюю террасу и общий банкетный зал, и слушал невероятное и восхитительное исполнение Луки и его группы. Вначале, ему была интересна лишь музыка – она сильно отличалась от всех тех песен, которые сегодня звучали на вечере. Но потом Адриан начал вслушиваться в слова, которые навеяли ему воспоминания той ночи, когда он не по своей воле, а по воле случая, узнал тайну личности Ледибаг. И чем дольше он вникал в текст, тем отчетливее он осознавал, что это был не просто вымысел ради удачного трека в копилку группы. Слова песни были основаны на реальных событиях. В голове Адриана быстро начали складываться логические цепочки: музейный экспонат в виде снежного шара, таинственный человек со светящимися глазами, задумчивая и неразговорчивая Леди, пытающаяся держать Кота Нуара подальше от ее тайного расследования, странная недостройка, где он в облике героя обнаружил, что его напарница была его одноклассницей в обычной жизни. А еще человек, которого она обнимала и молила о прощении. Этим человеком мог быть только Лука Куффен, который только что рассказал такую невероятную, но самую реальную историю, в которой Адриан даже имел не значительную, но роль.

Агрест также заметил и ту невидимую связь, которая соединяла Маринетт и Куффена. Было сложно не увидеть, как они смотрели друг на друга во время всего выступления. Царило такое ощущение, будто они были в этом мире одни, и никто не мог нарушить то единение сердец, в котором они пребывали.

Этот факт тупой болью отозвался в груди Адриана. Он окончательно осознал, что потерял свою Леди и Маринетт навсегда. Конечно, он мог бы попробовать побороться за ее симпатию, но только не после того, как стал свидетелем тех сильных чувств, которые разделяли эти двое. Он не мог мешать им, встав между ними. Это было бы очень подло с его стороны.

Свыкнуться было сложно, но само решение далось довольно легко. Он никогда не откроет личность Кота Нуара ни Маринетт, ни Ледибаг, но продолжит быть верным напарником для милой Леди. А еще ему очень хотелось остаться хорошим другом и для Маринетт, но после своего эгоистичного поступка в виде признание в любви и предложения выйти за него замуж, это было практически невозможно. Хотя, конфеты и цветы всегда умели сглаживать острые углы в отношениях. Наверное, именно так он и поступит, отправив завтра Маринетт букет белых роз и коробку элитных конфет. И, конечно же, карточку, в которой искренне извинится и попросит девушку оставить его имя в списке своих друзей. Да, именно так он завтра и сделает. А сейчас…

– Плагг, – тихо позвал своего котенка Адриан, направляясь к выходу.

Квами выглянул из внутреннего кармана пиджака своего хозяина и посмотрел на него сочувствующими глазами. Не каждый день увидишь, как этот парень пытается сдержать стон отчаяния.

– Как ты смотришь на камамберный пир? Я бы съел огромную пиццу и выпил бы литр Кока-Колы.

– Эй, парень, с тобой точно все в порядке? – уже на улице спросил его квами. Адриан опустил свой взгляд на миниатюрную черную мордочку у себя за пазухой и натянуто усмехнулся.

– Нет, на самом деле, у меня сердце разбито вдребезги, поэтому я хочу наесться досыта того, что мне нравится, но что мне не разрешают ни под любым предлогом. Ты со мной?

Плагг невольно улыбнулся. Все же, хозяин у него был самый лучший. А еще очень сильный духом.

– Конечно, Адриан. Если ты подаришь мне гору сыра, то я готов кутить с тобой до рассвета.

– Можешь рассчитывать на две горы! – тут же отозвался Агрест-младший, заходя за угол здания, где было безлюдно. – Думаю, герою Парижа не откажут в VIP заказе, – сказав это, он принял облик Кота Нуара и направился в ближайшую круглосуточную пиццерию, чтобы потом насладиться итальянским фастфудом на верхней площадке Эйфелевой башни в компании своего верного маленького друга.

Овации не утихали.

Сейчас Лука мог испытать настоящую минуту славы, так как своей песней он произвел небывалый фурор, но юноша не был заинтересован в аплодисментах. Все его мысли сейчас были заняты лишь одной особой, которая отражалась в его глазах дивным видением.

Маринетт стояла в центре зала и смотрела на него долгим задумчивым взглядом. Вокруг было шумно, молодежь издавала различные звуки одобрения и ликования, а Дюпен-Чен ничего не слышала. Все ее внимание было направлено на статного гитариста, который своей песней только что дал ответы на множество мучавших вопросов. Маринетт уже успела осознать свои далеко не дружеские чувства к брату своей бывшей одноклассницы, но сегодняшнее выступление Луки еще точнее определило то чувство, которое поселилось в ее сердце.

А точнее, это сделал за нее заколдованный снежный шар.

Словно в замедленной съемке, она наблюдала за тем, как Лука снимает ремень гитары с шеи и направляется к правому краю сцены, чтобы спуститься по лесенке и передать свой музыкальный инструмент сестре, которая стояла неподалеку. Джулека и Николя перекинулись с ним несколькими словами перед тем, как парень в шляпе по-дружески ударил Куффена по плечу и помахал ему рукой. Затем он жестом указал девушке на сцену, предлагая ей подняться на нее первой.

А Лука тем временем направился на поиски Маринетт. Найти ее не составило труда. Ее белоснежный силуэт притягивал его, как прекрасное пламя свечи манит на себя влюбленного мотылька. И именно таким мотыльком юноша себя и ощущал в данный момент. Он остановился всего в нескольких шагах от девушки, пытаясь навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти ее дивный образ.

 **Она была прекрасна.**

Внезапно перед газами пронеслось всё, что было связано с этой девочкой: первая встреча, первое забавное прикосновение в момент, когда мать под действием черной бабочки приковала его к Маринетт цепью. Еще были разговоры, взгляды, переживания и безграничное светлое чувство любви, согревающее и дарующее силы жить. Маринетт вошла в его жизнь красиво, словно рассвет. И Лука не желал терять этот нежную розу, но хотел всеми силами уберечь ее от всего плохого и стать дня нее достойной опорой.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза в течение вечности, за которую Маринетт успела понять одну простую вещь.

 **Она была глупа все это время.**

Еще с самой первой встречи с этим мальчиком два года назад ее сердце указало на него, как на маяк, освещающий верный путь. Все последующие события, связанные с Лукой, всегда имели глубокий смысл в ее жизни. Из-за травмы, которую он получил, спасая ее от падения, а потом из-за заклятия снежного шара ей удалось узнать Луку поближе. И то, что ей открывалось об этом удивительном юноше, приносило только хорошие и яркие эмоции.

 **Он ей нравился.**

Когда именно это «нравится» успело перерасти в «люблю», Маринетт не знала. Это было трудно определить. Но сейчас, глядя в его сосредоточенные лазурные глаза, девушка ловила себя на мысли, что не хочет больше расставаться с ним. Они не виделись слишком долго, и это чувство тоски измотало ее настолько, что хотелось просто подойти и обнять Луку, не обращая внимания на окружающих. Обнять так крепко и отчаянно, как в то роковое полнолуние.

Куффен не сводил глаз с лица Маринетт. Он хотел подойти, но решил дать ей время привыкнуть, понять ситуацию, принять ответы и…его самого. Он искренне надеялся на чудо, что любимая девочка услышит суть его песни и ответит взаимностью на его чувства.

И в тот момент, когда она сделала маленький шаг навстречу, а он уже был готов распахнуть руки, чтобы принять ее в свои крепкие объятия, со сцены послышался внезапный голос Николя, который прервал волшебный момент важным объявлением.

Лука мысленно поймал фэйспалм, переводя раздосадованный взгляд на друга. Маринетт поступила так же.

Ру стоял в обнимку с микрофоном и воодушевленно объявлял о том, что сейчас он с ребятами и с «прелестным гитаристом» сыграют горячий латинский мотив, чтобы парочки могли насладиться энергичным танцем.

Кивнув группе и подмигнув «черному лебедю», на что Джулека закатила глаза, сдерживая улыбку, песня началась. Зазвучало экстравагантное гитарное соло в исполнении младшей Куффен, которое сразу взяло за душу Николя, а потом и всех присутствующих. Ру не мог стоять лицом к залу, потому что все его внимание было приковано к нереальной готической принцессе, которая оказалась не то, что хорошим гитаристом, а небывалым виртуозом! Она так мастерски передавала латинский настрой композиции, что Николя чуть было не забыл вступить в нужном месте.

 _Man, it's a hot one  
_ _Горяч_ _любви_ _луч_ _–  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
_ _Ты_ _ярким_ _солнцем_ _жаришь_ _из_ _-_ _за_ _туч_ _.  
Well, I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone  
_ _Да_ _,_ _я_ _слышу_ _шёпот_ _слов_ _,_ _что_ _тронут_ _души_

Но мало, кто знал, что Джулека в этот момент испытывала наивысшую степень удовольствия. Gibson брата ей доставался в руки редко, поэтому она отрывалась по полной. Такого единения с инструментом она уже давно не испытывала. Николя своим пением лишь добавлял грува, и это ей очень нравилось.

Лука наблюдал за всем, что происходило на сцене, и вздохнул с облегчением. У них все получится. Гордость за сестру наполнила его сердце. Джулека была намного талантливей, чем он. Если ему приходилось отрабатывать игру до автоматизма, то сестре было достаточно послушать мелодию, а затем сыграть ее пару раз самой, чтобы потом виртуозно импровизировать и не бояться сбиться с нужного аккорда. Именно сейчас она это и демонстрировала, тем самым заставляя нижние челюсти товарищей по группе поддаваться законам гравитации.

Под интригующие звуки гитары и вибрирующе-растерянные звуки пения Ру, Лука решил, что нужно довести начатое до конца, и снова посмотрел на Маринетт. Ее реакция на наличие бывшей одноклассницы на сцене не могла его не умилить. Девушка с нескрываемым удивлением наблюдала за неожиданным исполнением знаменитой песни «Smooth» Карлоса Сантаны и Роба Томаса. Лука невольно улыбнулся и подошел к Маринетт, коснувшись ее пальцев своими. Она резко перевела взгляд на него и встретилась с его легкой улыбкой, которая отозвалась солнечными лучами на сердце.

– Все еще хочешь уйти?

Его вопрос прозвучал участливо. Маринетт и сама уже не была уверена, что хочет покинуть это мероприятие. Она задержала взгляд на его мужественном лице и внезапно поняла, что оно было намного ближе к ее собственному, чем раньше. Только сейчас до нее дошло, что иp-за высоких каблуков ей не нужно было запрокидывать голову, чтобы заглянуть Луке в глаза. Сейчас ее рост был всего на каких-то 10-15 сантиметров ниже, чем его. И это реально смущало. Ведь теперь, стоя так близко к Луке, она могла отчетливо видеть его лицо и даже чувствовать его тепло дыхание на своей челке. Это были совершенно необычные ощущения.

И пусть теперь ей хотелось остаться на балу, но рациональное мышление твердило, что нужно было решить один очень важный вопрос.

 **Им нужно было поговорить наедине.**

Сделать это здесь было невозможно. Поэтому, Маринетт обхватила своими пальчиками его широкую ладонь и с готовностью ответила, глядя Луке прямо в глаза:

– Ты обещал проводить меня.

Куффен был немного обескуражен ее смелому жесту и серьезному тону, но в глубине ее выразительных синих глаз он заметил искорку любопытства. Маринетт хотела уйти не для того, чтобы он просто проводил ее домой. Впереди их ждал разговор, к которому он готовил себя уже очень давно.

Подарив ей мягкую улыбку и взяв ее ручку полностью в свою, он лишь одобрительно кивнул и повел ее к выходу, обходя танцующие парочки, которые явно были в восторге от превосходного исполнения горячего латинского хита.

Выйдя из здания банкетного зала, они остановились и посмотрели на освещенную улицу Парижа. Погода была прекрасная, а небо украсили миллионы звезд и ровный диск бледно-желтой луны.

– Снова полнолуние, да? – проговорил Куффен, глядя на темную сверкающую бесконечность над собой.

– Даже не верится, что целый месяц прошел, – тихо отозвалась Маринетт, задержав взгляд на ночном небесном светиле.

Затем последовала неловкая пауза. Было ясно, что молодые люди с неохотой вспоминали кошмар, который приключился с ними в прошлое полнолуние. Маринетт даже стиснула зубы, чтобы отогнать ненавистные мысли, но вдруг почувствовала, как Лука крепче сжимает ее руку. Девушка повернула голову и вопросительно посмотрела на него, а он лишь по-доброму улыбнулся, показав ровные белые зубы.

– Сейчас только полдевятого, не хочешь прогуляться? Или ты спешишь?

Дюпен-Чен невольно позволила своим губам растянуться в застенчивой улыбке. Она уже и забыла, как же было приятно и спокойно находиться в компании Луки. От него шла умиротворяющая энергия, которая обволакивала и заставляла забыть о любых проблемах.

– Нет. Не спешу. Давай пройдемся, только я не могу быстро идти в такой обуви, – она показала носочек своей туфельки из-под подола платья и виновато улыбнулась.

Лука весело покачал головой, сделав неторопливый шаг в сторону тротуара, все еще держа Маринетт за руку.

– Если хочешь, могу тебя понести, – шутливо сказал он, на что девушка лишь издала звонкий, но сдержанный смешок.

– Спасибо, но я сама справлюсь.

– Ты не голодна?

Маринетт не смогла сдержать улыбку. Лука был так заботлив: он подстраивался под ее черепаший темп, хотя при длине его ног это было тяжело, а теперь спрашивал, не голодна ли она.

На самом деле, Маринетт не успела толком ничего перехватить на выпускном, поэтому от легкого ужина не отказалась бы, но ей было неловко говорить об этом своему спутнику.

– А ты? – нашлась Дюпен-Чен, решив перевести разговор в другое русло.

Юноша повернул голову в ее сторону и комично закусил нижнюю губу, смотря куда-то вверх.

– Мне стыдно признаться, но я не ел с трех часов дня.

Маринетт резко остановилась и уставилась на него во все глаза. Под таким ее пристальным взглядом Лука чувствовал себя странно.

– Почему ты раньше не сказал?!

Куффен даже растерялся, но быстро нашел достойный ответ.

– А разве это так важно?

Дюпен-Чен аж покраснела от нарастающего негодования.

– Конечно, важно! Хочешь себя до голодного обморока довести?

Он слушал, как она отчитывает его, наблюдал за тем, как горят ее глаза в праведном гневе, а еще думал, как отчаянно красива она была, когда волновалась о его здоровье.

– Маринетт, я так скучал по тебе.

Эти слова слетели с губ непроизвольно, но он не жалел о том, что озвучило его сердце. На девушку такое заявление подействовало отрезвляюще. Ее нравоучительный тон утих, а сама она опустила руки, которыми до этого махала Куффену перед лицом, и медленно опустила взгляд.

– Я тоже очень скучала по тебе, – наконец, промолвила она. – Не ожидала встретить тебя сегодня на выпускном, но так обрадовалась, когда увидела тебя на сцене.

– Спасибо. Я очень рад это слышать, – с нежностью в голосе отозвался Лука и снова коснулся ее пальцев, спрашивая разрешения взять ее за руку. В этот раз ответ последовал незамедлительно.

Они возобновили свой путь, направляясь к Марсовому полю. В ночное время один из главных парковых комплексов Парижа выглядит особенно ярко и атмосферно, благодаря красочным подсветкам и иллюминации.

Учитывая, что идти Маринетт быстро не могла, до парка они добирались довольно долго. Но по пути девушка настояла, чтобы они зашли и перекусили в одном из круглосуточных кафе.

И теперь, сидя за квадратным столиком в приятном полумраке заведения, молодые люди вели беседу ни о чем, и наполняли свои изголодавшиеся желудки вкусной пищей. Время шло, только вот никто не начинал разговор о самом главном, но каждый четко держал в уме повод, из-за которого они здесь сейчас находились.

Возможно, им нужно было подготовиться, чтобы подойти к важному разговору, поэтому они и старались отвлечься и просто хорошо провести время в компании друг друга. Для Маринетт это было так же важно, как и для Луки.

А когда они все же дошли до парка и оккупировали ближайшую лавочку, это произошло.

Маринетт сотню раз успела укорить себя мысленно за то, что надела эти высоченные каблуки, в которых невозможно было нормально передвигаться. Подходя к дорожке, по обе стороны которой стояли лавочки, девушка чуть не заплакала от счастья. Сейчас она держала Луку не за руку, а за локоть, опираясь на него и пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить свои страдания. А ведь это именно она настояла пойти погулять по Марсовому полю. Куффен честно предлагал проводить ее домой после ужина в кафе. Но… ей просто очень хотелось продлить минуты этого общения. Прошел всего один единственный месяц с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, а по ощущениям казалось, что их разлука длилась не один год.

Именно поэтому Маринетт пошла на рисковый шаг и бросила вызов самой себе в преодолении дистанции на каблуках. Результат был 50/50. До Марсового поля они дошли, но ее ноги напрочь отказывались более подчиняться своей причудливой обладательнице.

Лука помог ей сесть на ближайшую лавочку и, вопреки ожиданиям Дюпен-Чен, он присел на корточки перед ней и начал растягивать застежки туфель на ее тонких щиколотках. На ее бурные возгласы и просьбы не глупить, Лука отозвался многозначительным молчанием. Он ловко справился с застежками и снял дизайнерские туфли с миниатюрных ножек девушки.

– Прости, что заставил тебя идти так далеко, – сокрушенно произнес он и начал бережно массировать ступни и пальчики Маринетт, получая от нее в ответ смущенные пыхтения, а иногда и сдержанные вскрики боли. – Нужно было тебя сразу на руках сюда нести, если ты так хотела погулять по парку.

– Ты не виноват, Лука. Это я переоценила свои возможности, – попыталась успокоить его Дюпен-Чен, на что получила лишь далеко не веселый вздох.

Она молча наблюдала, как он аккуратно и нежно старается снять напряжение с ее ног. Тепло его ладоней и пальцев Маринетт четко чувствовала сквозь тонкий материал чулок. Она видела, каким сосредоточенным он был за своим занятием. Он всегда был готов прийти ей на помощь. Однажды, он даже подставил себя под удар, чтобы спасти ее от падения. А потом, став жертвой заклятия, старался изо всех сил уберечь ее от самого себя.

Она еще несколько минут наблюдала за тем, как его руки двигаются вдоль ее ступней, переходя на щиколотки, чтобы потом снова вернуться к пальцам в приятном массаже. Он не проронил ни слова за это время, и девушка поймала себя на мысли, что ей не хватает звука его голоса.

– Я слышала твою песню, и, думаю, что поняла ее смысл.

Ее мелодичный серьезный голос заставил руки Куффена резко остановиться. Лука медленно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо девушке, сидящей на лавочке прямо перед ним, и встретил ее загадочный задумчивый взгляд. Он увидел свое отражение в ее больших блестящих глазах и потерял счет времени, сколько находился в этом приятном плену.

– Никогда бы не подумала, что заклятие можно разрушить так просто, – продолжила она с тенью улыбки на губах.

– А разве это было просто? – наконец, отозвался юноша, все еще вглядываясь в бесконечную вселенную, которая таилась в зеркалах души этой необыкновенной девочки.

– А разве нет? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос. Конечно, в ее понимании, все было совсем не просто, но другого ответа она дать не могла. Его песня расставила все точки над «i», объяснила те вещи, которые были непостижимы для человеческого ума, но которые издревле считались обыкновенной истиной.

 **Любовь побеждает зло и разрушает любые чары.**

– Маринетт, – его голос прозвучал надрывно. – Ты понимаешь, что из всех людей на этой планете, спасти меня могла только ты?

– Понимаю, – уже тише отозвалась она, борясь с желанием отвести взгляд от его гипнотизирующих лазурных глаз.

– И ты понимаешь, почему?

Лука был на грани, и об этом свидетельствовало отчаяние в его красивом бархатистом голосе. Маринетт смотрела на него своими большими невинными глазами, в которых таилась тысячелетняя мудрость. Он не знал, как она это делает, но искренне желал, чтобы она всегда смотрела на него так, как сейчас.

– Понимаю. Текст твоей песни очень хорошо дал это понять.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда он услышал, каким серьезным тоном она произнесла эти слова. Маринетт продолжала смотреть на него даже после того, как признала тот факт, что все знает. В голове Луки звучал лишь один единственный вопрос.

– Ты получила ответ на свой вопрос. Теперь позволь мне задать мой, – юноша взял ее за обе руки, все еще стоя перед ней на коленях, на которые успел встать во время долгого массажа ее ножек. – Наверняка, ты уже знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе, после всего, что с нами приключилось, но я хочу сделать все, как надо, и сказать это тебе лично. Ты мне очень понравилась с нашей первой встречи, а, когда мы начали общаться, я понял, что моя симпатия переросла в нечто большее. Маринетт, – Лука сделал глубокий вдох и провел большими пальцами по бархатистой коже рук ненаглядной девочки.

Маринетт позволила ему заглянуть еще глубже в ее глаза. Она не знала, что именно он хотел там найти, но ей было очень приятно ощущать на себе его теплый и полный нежности взгляд, который, словно крылья бабочки, обнимал ее сердце.

Юноша медленно выдохнул, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, и произнес, вкладывая в свои слова всю искренность, на которую был способен:

– Я очень люблю тебя. И мне бы очень хотелось узнать, взаимны ли эти чувства?

Та надежда, с которой он смотрел на нее, выбивала все рациональные мысли из головы. Маринетт понимала, к чему шел этот разговор. Она думала, что была готова услышать еще одно признание Луки, но дико ошибалась. К такому чувственному потрясению невозможно было правильно приготовиться. Произнесенные им заветные слова имели куда больший эффект, нежели та песня, которую он сыграл для нее в ее же комнате.

Его признание взорвалось тысячей фейерверков в ее груди. Эти огоньки приятно обжигали изнутри, заставляя чувствовать восторг от того, что такой невероятный парень испытывает к тебе любовь. Маринетт давно сама поняла, что любит Луку, и ей на секунду даже стало страшно, что она любит его не так сильно, как он ее. Получить такое искренне признание было очень приятно и немного тревожно.

Она продолжала молча смотреть в его бесконечно красивые глаза, в отражении которых она четко видела себя, и не знала, что сказать. Лука заслуживал самой лучшей девушки на свете, а она была далеко не идеалом.

– Лука, ты представить себе не можешь, что ты только что сделал, – тихо промолвила Дюпен-Чен, наблюдая, как его выражение ожидания сменяется непониманием. – Твое признание было таким чудесным, что я не уверена, что заслуживаю твоих чувств.

– Маринетт –

– Прошу, дай мне закончить, – перебила она, высвобождая руку из-под его теплой ладони и поднося сложенные пальцы ко лбу. – Ты замечательный молодой человек, и я счастлива, что знаю тебя. Ты небезразличен мне, Лука. Нет, не так. Ты мне нравишься, ты дорог мне, и я хотела бы сказать тебе, что тоже люблю тебя, но некоторые обстоятельства моей жизни не дают мне этого сделать. И это разрывает мне сердце.

Последние слова она произнесла надрывно и довольно громко, виня во всем эмоции. Маринетт действительно страдала сейчас от того, что сквозь дымку особых чувств к этому юноше, она так неожиданно вспомнила о второй стороне медали под названием «тайна личности». Именно костюм и обязанности Ледибаг ограничивали весь запал, весь порыв быть откровенной с Лукой.

– А некоторые обстоятельства твоей жизни как-то связаны с ношением красного костюма в черную крапинку и раскручиванию йо-йо?

Находясь в своих тяжелых переживаниях, Маринетт не сразу поняла смысл заданного вопроса. Но, когда до нее все же дошло, что именно спросил Лука, девушка в ужасе уставилась на спокойно улыбающегося Куффена, не в силах поверить в то, что он узнал ее секрет.

Ее реакция была самым ярким доказательством его гипотезы. Хотя, у него и до этого момента не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что Маринетт была всеми любимой героиней Парижа. А сейчас и подавно.

– О чем ты?!

Ее восклицание было забавным. Лука еще шире улыбнулся, беря ее вторую руку обратно в свое теплое пленение.

– Можешь не пытаться отрицать. Я знаю, Маринетт. И ты не виновата в этом. Просто, из-за заклятия волка все слишком запуталось. И нет, прошу, не смотри на меня так. Я обещаю, что твой секрет не раскрою никому.

– Лука, – девушка закусила нижнюю губу и сжала его руки. – Это очень опасно.

– Когда я просил тебя не приближаться ко мне, пока я был под заклятием, ты не слушала меня, хоть я и говорил, что это опасно. Если единственной преградой между мной и тобой является Ледибаг, то я не отступлюсь. Только скажи мне, так ли это?

Лука терпеливо ждал, пока Маринетт свыкнется с мыслью о том, что ее секрет был раскрыт. Он понимал, что это должно было быть настоящим потрясением для нее, поэтому он не торопил девушку. Но она не заставила его долго ждать.

Маринетт кивнула, не озвучивая свой ответ. Лука же расцвел в искренней улыбке.

– И теперь, когда мы выяснили особые обстоятельства твоей жизни, которые не давали тебе права любить меня, могу ли я надеяться на твою взаимность?

А вот теперь Дюпен-Чен медлила с ответом. Она сосредоточенно смотрела юноше в лицо, окончательно принимая решение стать счастливой и подвергнуть его опасности, потому что по-другому быть не могло. Маринетт была уверена, что рядом с Лукой она будет самой счастливой, но, будучи героиней Парижа, у которой были враги, не подвергнуть его опасности было практически невозможно. Борьба истосковавшегося сердца и рационального мышления длилась недолго. Сердце дало волю словам, побеждая разум и независимые мысли.

Лука немного удивился, когда Маринетт наклонилась, и, высвободив свои руки из-под его ладоней, потянулась к нему навстречу, чтобы заключить его в свои ласковые объятия. Он даже забыл, как дышать, когда оказался в блаженном плену ее теплоты и сладкого аромата. Его руки сами нашли свое законное место на ее спине, обхватив тонкий стан девушки надежным кольцом. Лука прижал лоб к ее плечику и вдохнул дивный аромат женских духов. Маринетт была так близко, она была такая теплая и невероятно красивая. А еще он чувствовал, как гулко стучит ее сердце. Эта девушка была такой утонченной и хрупкой, что он боялся сломать или как-то навредить ей, пока держал ее в своих объятиях.

А затем он услышал сладкий голос Маринетт, который звучал для него лучше, чем самая красивая музыка в мире. Она сказала слова, о которых он мечтал, мелодичным полушепотом.

– Я тоже очень люблю тебя, Лука. Спасибо, что ты есть в моей жизни.

Его глаза распахнулись от услышанного, хотя он не помнил, чтобы закрывал их. Он второпях отнял голову от ее плеча и посмотрел в лицо той, что изменила весь его мир. Маринетт выглядела смущенной, но радостной. Ее щеки окрасились густым румянцем, но глаза сверкали живым блеском. Лука невольно засмеялся, глядя на любимую девочку так, словно она была чем-то волшебным и бесценным. Он резко встал с колен, увлекая Маринетт с собой и не выпуская из объятий. Девушка издала испуганный вскрик, но тут же замолчала, когда Лука прижал ее к себе так, что ее ноги не касались земли, а ее плечи находились выше головы Куффена. Теперь она могла смотреть на него сверху вниз и поражаться, как же красив он был при тусклом свете парковых фонарей.

А Лука не мог налюбоваться на картину, где Маринетт смотрела на него ласковым взглядом на фоне звездного неба, подсвеченного полной бледно-желтой луной.

В его жизни полнолуния успели приобрести особые значения. Сначала это была борьба за свою жизнь, а теперь – обретение любви всей его жизни.

– Ты прекрасна, Маринетт, –искренне выдохнул он, не сводя глаз с ненаглядной девушки. – И мне очень хочется поцеловать тебя, но я не хочу пугать тебя и торопить события.

Разговор о поцелуе действительно заставили Маринетт немного напрячься. Хоть она и мечтала о поцелуях, но, когда дело дошло до практики, девичья застенчивость забила тревогу. Маринетт поняла, что была еще не готова к тому, чтобы состоялся ее первый поцелуй. Поэтому, она была безгранично благодарна Луке за учтивость и за то, что он всегда старался считаться с ее мнением и спрашивал разрешения на свои действия. Эта удивительная черта характера его сильно отличала от всех ее знакомых.

– Спасибо, что думаешь о моих чувствах, – Дюпен-Чен провела рукой по его волосам, убирая непослушную челку со лба. Мысленно девушка изумилась тому, как выкрашенные пряди его волос меняют цвет под воздействием ее прикосновений, но, поймав на себе внимательный взгляд лазурных глаз, продолжила начатую мысль. – Прости, но мне нужно время.

– Я понимаю и готов ждать, – с этими словами Лука аккуратно опустил девушку на газонную траву и помог ей сесть на лавочку. – Как насчет такси? Не могу позволить тебе снова идти в этих туфлях.

Говоря это, он достал телефон из кармана и вызвал такси через загруженное приложению.

– Но до машины мне все равно придется в них идти, – улыбаясь, отозвалась Маринетт, надевая туфельку на ногу.

– Я могу тебя донести, – чистосердечно предложил Куффен и снова сел перед любимой девочкой на корточки.

– О, нет. Этого я тебе сделать не позволю. Тем более, после твоего массажа я снова готова на подвиги.

Они засмеялись, и этот смех отозвался приятным теплом в их сердцах.

– Нет, мадемуазель. Только не в мою смену, – а потом Лука как-то притих и погрузился в мысли. К тому времени, как он вытянул что-то из внутреннего кармана блейзера, Маринетт уже успела надеть туфли и встать на вымощенную плиткой дорожку.

– Ты идешь? – спросила она, пытаясь понять причину такого странного поведения со стороны юноши.

Куффен встал и повернулся к ней лицом. Он несколько секунд смотрел ей глаза, в которых читалось непонимание, а затем подошел и бережно взял ее за руку, не скрывая своего смущения.

– Я хотел сказать тебе еще кое-что. Спасибо тебе большое за все, Маринетт. Рядом с тобой каждый день моей жизни превращается в праздник. Я искренне желаю, чтобы и ты чувствовала то же самое рядом со мной. Спасибо, что ответила на мои чувства. У меня самые серьезные намерения, поверь. Хоть я и сказал, что не хочу торопить события, но я хотел бы подарить тебе его сейчас, потому что купил именно для этого момента, – сказав это, Лука достал из бархатного мешочка короткую золотую цепочку с маленькой подвеской в виде музыкальной нотки и застегнул браслет на тонком запястье девушки. Маринетт покрутила рукой, чтобы рассмотреть неожиданный подарок. Внимание Луки так растрогало ее, что она неосознанно потянулась губами к его лицу и поцеловала в щечку, обескуражив своим невинным поступком влюбленного парня. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя после легкого прикосновения ее губ к своей щеке.

– Спасибо тебе большое. Я буду дорожить им. Он очень красивый.

Маринетт произносила слова благодарности искренне, а Лука тем временем продолжил излагать свои мысли.

– Позволь мне поухаживать за тобой, Маринетт. Позволь стать твоим возлюбленным и защитником. А ровно через год я подарю тебе кольцо и попрошу твоей руки, если, конечно, ты не прогонишь меня раньше, чем это случится.

Дюпен-Чен застыла на месте, позабыв о том, что всего секунду назад любовалась подаренным браслетом. Она устремила свой взгляд на Луку и поняла по его глазам, насколько серьезен он был в этот момент.

Она получила за один вечер два признания в любви и два предложения руки и сердца. О таком могла мечтать любая сердцеедка, учитывая, от каких замечательных парней эти предложения поступили. Но Маринетт не была сердцеедкой. И какой-то особенной она тоже не была. Поэтому, ей было сложно понять, за что жизнь над ней сегодня так шутила. А, может, это были вовсе и не шутки.

Признание и предложение Адриана вызвали в ней целый внутренний бунт, когда он озвучил их во время танца. С Лукой дело обстояло по-другому. Ей было очень приятно получить его признание в любви, и в глубине души она была даже рада, что он знал ее секрет. Хранить тайны от него Маринетт не хотела – только не после всего, что они пережили вместе.

А сейчас он говорил о таких серьезных вещах, как свадьба. Только в отличие от Адриана, Лука снова предоставил ей право выбора и спрашивал разрешения на то, чтобы поухаживать за ней.

 **Один год.**

Это, вроде, и много и катастрофически мало для такого серьезного шага, как замужество. Маринетт была растеряна и потрясена этим заявлением со стороны Куффена, но она не могла не оценить его серьезного отношения к делу и к ней самой.

– Ты думаешь, нам хватит года, чтобы проверить свои чувства? – неуверенно спросила она, ловя на себе его сосредоточенный, но теплый взгляд.

– А разве нам это нужно? Прошлое полнолуние успело за нас все проверить, – он непринужденно пожал плечами, а потом, заметив смятение на лице Маринетт, добавил, – прости, если смутил тебя. Это ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Последнее слово будет за тобой. Просто знай, что в моей жизни существует только одна девочка, которую я люблю и будут любить всегда, не смотря ни на что. Это ты, Маринетт. Я мечтаю провести с тобой всю жизнь, но не желаю тебя принуждать и к чему-то обязывать. Меньше всего на свете я хочу контролировать тебя и заставлять что-то делать против твоей воли.

Маринетт слушала внимательно каждое его слово и не могла понять, чем она заслужила такого искреннего и доброго юношу. Даже сейчас, говоря о таких серьезных вещах, Лука излучал спокойствие и рассудительность. Она была благодарна ему за то, что он ставил ее интересы и желания выше своих.

Девушка подошла к нему и обняла его от всей души, снова застав Луку врасплох.

– Спасибо тебе.

– З-за что? – растерянно поинтересовался он, обнимая ее в ответ.

Маринетт улыбнулась у него на плече.

– За все.

Они стояли так, погруженные в приятное облако чувств, которые испытывали друг к другу, до тех пор, пока на телефон Куффена не пришло сообщение о том, что такси прибыло.

Дорога до пекарни родителей Маринетт прошла незаметно за разговорами о Джулеке. Маринетт вдруг вспомнила, что видела, как подруга заняла место брата на сцене. Лука поведал историю о том, как попросил Джулеку заменить его на концерте, а еще упомянул, что ему пришлось пойти на хитрость, чтобы получить разрешение лидера группы на замену гитариста.

– Кстати, на часах без пяти одиннадцать вечера, а он до сих пор не сообщил мне, проводил ли он Джулеку домой или нет, – глядя на дисплей своего телефона, Лука прокомментировал бездействия Николя с нарастающим раздражением.

– Но ведь есть еще пять минут. Дай ему шанс, – засмеялась Маринетт, которой очень понравилась история о том, что вокалист и весь из себя такой лидер группы был влюблен в ее подругу и бывшую одноклассницу.

В этот момент такси мягко притормозило возле пекарни, где находился дом девушки. Лука быстро вышел из салона и, оббежав машину, открыл для Маринетт дверцу, помогая ей выйти.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила она и направилась ко входу в дом.

Лука тем временем расплатился с таксистом и, позволив тому уехать, подошел к девушке, которая стояла уже на пороге.

– Пора прощаться, – с нескрываемой грустью промолвил Куффен, – надеюсь, мы сможем скоро увидеться.

– Я бы очень этого хотела, – девушка застенчиво улыбнулась, отводя взгляд в сторону. – Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер и за прекрасную музыку на выпускном. Вы были великолепны, ребята.

– Похвально это слышать от ценителя музыки Джаггеда Стоуна. Я рад, что тебе понравилось наше выступление.

Маринетт подняла на него свои большие глаза, и Лука понял, что снова попал в их безграничный плен.

– Выступление было классным, но я бы хотела снова услышать именно твою игру. Сыграешь мне как-нибудь?

– В любое время, Маринетт. Только скажи.

Они обменялись улыбками, а потом Лука предложил разойтись, так как время было уже позднее.

– Спокойной ночи, Маринетт. Созвонимся.

– Ты пойдешь пешком? – забеспокоилась Дюпен-Чен, не найдя глазами желтой машины, которая привезла их сюда.

– Хочу немного прогуляться и подумать заодно, – говоря это, он отошел на несколько шагов в сторону дороги и помахал девушке рукой. – Пока!

Маринетт помахала ему в ответ, но продолжила стоять на пороге, смотря в спину уходящему юноше. В этот вечер произошло очень много событий различной степени важности, но самым главным для девушки стало признание друг другу в любви. И как бы сильно она ни пыталась это отрицать, но слова Луки о том, что ему хотелось ее поцеловать, застряли в голове назойливым колокольчиком, издающим напоминающий звук при каждой попытке вытеснить из мыслей это воспоминание.

Вот и сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как Куффен вот-вот скроется за поворотом, Маринетт не могла не думать о том моменте, когда он смотрел на нее своими красивыми глазами, в которых отражалась полная луна.

– Лука!

Маринетт сама не поняла, как позвала его. Благодаря тому, что на улице было тихо, Куффен смог услышать свое имя из ее уст. Он остановился и посмотрел на растерянную девушку, которая уставилась на него во все глаза и не знала, что делать дальше. Ее странное поведение немного озадачило юношу, поэтому он решил вернуться и поинтересоваться, что с ней произошло.

– В чем дело, Маринетт? Что-то случилось?

Он задал свои вопросы немного встревоженным голосом, когда приблизился к дому, на пороге которого все еще стояла его любимая девушка. Маринетт в это время всматривалась в привлекательное лицо Луки и собиралась с мыслями, а еще призывала все свое мужество, потому что ей оно было сейчас крайне необходимо.

То, что она собиралась сделать, было безрассудным. Но она очень хотела, чтобы это событие случилось тоже сегодня. Была ли она готова к этому? Вряд ли.

– Ты все еще хочешь меня поцеловать?

Она озвучила свой вопрос медленно, словно прощупывая почву под ногами. И, судя по тому, как лицо «почвы» вспыхнуло всеми оттенками красного, девушка поняла, что не только у нее были проблемы с мужеством.

Лука отвел взгляд в сторону и прикрыл половину лица тыльной стороной ладони. Это была крайняя степень его смущения.

– Маринетт, как ты можешь такое говорить так прямо?

Девушка и сама чувствовала, как ее лицо пылает. Она даже начала сомневаться в правильности своего поступка. Ведь, получается, что инициатором своего первого поцелуя выступит она, а в ее мечтах было немного наоборот. Точнее, не немного, а очень даже совсем.

И пока она вела дебаты со своими мыслями, Лука сделал глубокий вдох и, подавшись вперед, уперся ладонью во входную дверь, тем самым нависая над хрупкой Дюпен-Чен в соблазнительном жесте. Только по выражению лица и интонации голоса было видно и слышно, что парень не желал соблазнять или обольщать попавшуюся в его ловушку девушку.

Лука смотрел на ее порозовевшее лицо с надеждой в глазах, а голос прозвучал так, словно просил разрешения.

– Хочу, но позволишь ли ты? Боюсь напугать тебя.

– Не думаю, что ты когда-либо сможешь напугать меня, – отозвалась Маринетт, уходя от ответа.

– И все же, – настаивал он. – Ты говорила, что тебе нужно время.

– У меня было достаточно времени, – девушка не сдавалась в словесном поединке, и, похоже, это очень позабавило ее собеседника. Она с тихим восторгом наблюдала, как на его губах расцветает легкая улыбка.

– Ты удивительная, – сказал он на выдохе, выпрямляясь и закладывая прядь распущенных темных волос ей за ушко. – Спасибо, что доверяешь мне.

Когда он обвил правую руку вокруг ее талии и медленно притянул к себе, Маринетт сглотнула от нарастающего волнения. Лука продолжал смотреть ей в глаза, и от его ласкового взгляда в груди распускались цветы. Он не спеша наклонял голову, неумолимо приближая свое лицо к ее собственному. Его теплое дыхание коснулось ее щеки, и Маринетт почувствовала, как сердце в груди затрепетало. Она неосознанно положила руки на широкие плечи юноши и слегка прикрыла глаза, запрокидывая голову назад так, чтобы смотреть на него сквозь свои густые ресницы. Он задержал на ней благоговейный взгляд, и девушка невольно улыбнулась. Левой рукой Лука дотронулся до ее высокой скулы, наслаждаясь шелковистостью девичей кожи. Он медлил исполнить свое заветное желание, стремясь запечатлеть дивный образ возлюбленной в своей памяти. Но взгляд скользнул по сверкающим розовым губкам, на которых играла легкая соблазнительная улыбка.

– Маринетт, – выдохнул он, не отводя глаз от нижней части ее прелестного лица.

– Ммм? – ее мелодичный голос прозвучал, как сигнал к действию.

– Я очень люблю тебя…

С этим словами, произнесенными эмоциональным шепотом, юноша свел расстояние между их лицами до минимума и припал к сладким губам ненаглядной девочки в искреннем и целомудренном поцелуе.

Почувствовав чужое прикосновение к своим губам, Маринетт непроизвольно затаила дыхание. Ощущение поцелуя было для нее незнакомо. Пусть в прошлом ей приходилось целовать Кота Нуара, чтобы снять с него чары, но тот поцелуй шел ни в какое с равнение с тем, что сейчас дарил ей Лука. Этот невинный контакт был пропитан нежностью, благоговением и трепетом. Она слышала, как громко стучит ее сердце в груди, отдавая в ушах; чувствовала, как смешиваются их дыхания в одно целое, а еще ощущала неимоверное тепло, которое сконцентрировалось не только на ее губах, но и в сердце. Любовь к этому мальчику переполняла все ее существо. Хотелось смеяться, рыдать, петь, танцевать от счастья, которое дарил ей Лука.

Маринетт обвила руки вокруг шеи Куффена и притянула его к себе еще ближе. Возможно, их поцелуй был самым невинным из всех, которые когда-либо видел город влюбленных, но для этих молодых людей он был волшебным, нереальным и поистине особенным.

Лука тонул в водовороте сильных и новых для него эмоций и ощущений. Он был счастлив, что свой первый поцелуй смог разделить с девушкой, которую любил всем сердцем и душой. О большем он не мог и мечтать. Не хотелось выпускать ее из объятий. Хотелось, чтобы этот момент никогда не кончался. Поцелуй Маринетт был сказочно сладким, и юноша забыл обо всем на свете, когда она обняла его и притянула к себе, издав мелодичный вздох.

Он был уверен, что готов провести так вечность, но этим планом не суждено было осуществиться. Волшебный момент был прерван звуком его рингтона, который заставил влюбленных вздрогнуть от неожиданности и открыть глаза, прерывая долгожданный поцелуй.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, пока Лука не пришел в себя первым и не достал свой смартфон из кармана джинсов, где на дисплее прочел имя звонившего абонента.

– Я ему микрофон разобью, – с явным негодованием процедил Куффен, извиняясь перед Маринетт и нажимая на зеленую кнопку соединения.

Николя говорил так бодро и воодушевленно, что Дюпен-Чен могла слышать каждое сказанное им слово, доносящееся из телефона Луки.

– Да, я успел угостить Джулеку круассаном, так что ровно в 23.00 она была дома. А еще я познакомился с вашей мамой. Она такая классная! И приглашала меня на совместную репетицию у вас на «Либерти». Так же я хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что позволил познакомиться с твоей сестрой. Она удивительная девушка и первоклассный гитарист! Спасибо, Лука! Надеюсь, что ты успел решить свои важные дела?

Куффен был бы и рад вставить хоть слово, но нескончаемый поток счастливых речей Ру не давал ему и шанса на это. Выслушав друга и убедившись, что тот точно закончил свой восторженный монолог, Лука ударил ладонью по своему лбу и постарался подавить стон отчаяния. Похоже, что сегодня он своими собственными руками создал себе огромную проблему под названием «парень моей младшей сестры». И самое ужасное во всей ситуации было то, что маме, судя по тому, что он услышал, Николя понравился. Обычно капитан Анарка не приглашала кого попало на свой корабль.

Он перевел свой мрачный взгляд на Маринетт и увидел, как она задорно хихикает в кулачок. Предательница.

– Алло? Лука, ты меня слышишь?

Никогда голос Ру не казался ему таким назойливым, как сейчас. Но, стоило поблагодарить друга за помощь. Ведь, не согласись он отпустить его с концерта, важного разговора с Маринетт не состоялось бы.

Ни разговора.

Ни признания.

Ни этого дивного поцелуя.

От последней мысли губы Куффена растянулись в нежной улыбке в то время, как глаза продолжали смотреть на любимую девочку.

– Спасибо, что сообщил, – наконец, ответил Лука, прижимая телефон к уху. – И да, все уладилось. Я сейчас занят, поэтому созвонимся завтра. Пока!

И, не дожидаясь ответа с другого конца, Лука прервал разговор, нажав красную кнопку на дисплее.

Он виновато посмотрел на сдержанно улыбающуюся Маринетт, закладывая телефон обратно в карман.

– Прости, что так получилось.

Девушка покачала головой.

– Все в порядке. Это был важный звонок. И я рада, что Джулека в целости и сохранности.

На последнее заявление Куффен нервно запустил пальцы в волосы.

– Ох, не знаю. Боюсь, что самое интересное еще впереди. Николя парень неплохой, но мне как-то не по себе от его чересчур пристального внимания к моей сестре.

Маринетт звонко засмеялась, беря его за руку и заставляя тем самым посмотреть ей в глаза.

– Ты прав. Самое интересно еще впереди. И не только у них, но и у нас.

Черты лица юноши смягчились при виде того, как воодушевленно сверкали любимые синие глаза напротив. Наверное, действительно не стоит так сильно переживать из-за Джулеки. В конце концов, если вдруг она действительно ответит взаимностью на чувства Ру, то Лука приложит все усилия, чтобы лидер группы стал лидером во всех отношениях. Лучше уж держать «врага» при себе и сделать из него достойного претендента на любовь Джулики, чем позволить кому-то извне пудрить сестре мозги.

Расставание далось с трудом, но Лука пообещал Маринетт, что он обязательно позвонит ей завтра, и они смогут договориться о встрече.

– Свидание? – заинтригованно поинтересовалась она, приподняв изящную бровь для эффекта.

– На этот раз самое настоящее, – чистосердечно ответил он, поцеловав ей ручку на прощание.

Впереди их ждет еще много приятных событий, и они знали это. Ведь любовь, которую они обрели сегодня, была самой настоящей и искренней, способной разрушить любые преграды.

 **Конец**

A/N

Эммм... Впечатления? ^_^

20 юбилейная и финальная глава насчитывает в себе 10 887 слов.

Этот фанфик писался без двух дней 8 месяцев и был основан на тексте песни, которую в этой главе пел Лука.

Among the shooting stars(оригинал Sonata Arctica)

Перевод выполнен Kit2000andAnna. Клипа на эту песню нет, поэтому вот любительская версия. watch?v=tthqU7opmdA

Smooth (оригинал Santana feat. Rob Thomas) watch?v=6Whgn_iE5uc

(перевод Ирина Емец)

Так же в процессе написания последних глав мы узнали, что старшая школа во Франции называется "лицей", а средняя - "колледж". Возможно, позже исправим в тексте это упущение по незнанию градаций французского школьного образования. Но не сейчас =)))

Еще добрые люди нарисовали две иллюстрации к этой истории. Выставлять пока здесь не будем, так как не спрашивали на это разрешение. Но искренне благодарим за подарки!

Наверное, на этом пока все. Искренне благодарим всех читателей, кто был с нами до самого конца этой истории. Ваша поддержка и любовь к "Снежному шару" всегда помогали нам в написании! СПАСИБО ВСЕМ!

С наступающими Рождественскими и Новогодними праздниками!

Будем рады вашим отзывам, письмам и просто общению 3 Вы лучшие, ребята! *v*

Всегда ваши близнецы по духу,

Kit2000 and Anna


End file.
